Das ist doch unmöglich!
by severinalupin
Summary: (Die Geschichte beginnt am Anfang von Harrys 6. Schuhljahr und nimmt ab dem Moment logischerweise eine andere Wendung als die Originalbücher) Bei einer überstürzten Rettungsaktion kann Snape zwar Ginny und Harry vor Voldemort retten und seine Tarnung wahren – aber er hat mit Konsequenzen zu leben, die sein Leben gefährden … und dann tauchen auch noch Totgeglaubte auf ...
1. 01 Die Rettung

**Titel: **Das ist doch unmöglich?!  
**Autor:** severina  
**Beta:** Kobold und Ellie Thomas  
**Kapitel:** 35 + Epilog  
**Altersfreigabe: **P 18 (auch wenn es nur wenige beschriebene sexuelle Handlungen oder Gewaltszenen gibt, kommt eine Vergewaltigung vor – deshalb das hohe Rating)  
**Pairing: **SS/? (soll eine Überraschung werden)  
**Kategorie:** Geschichte, Drama  
**Kurzbeschreibung: **(Diese Geschichte beginnt gegen Anfang von Harrys 6. Schuljahr und nimmt ab dem Moment logischerweise eine andere Wendung als die Originalbücher.)Bei einer überstürzten Rettungsaktion kann Snape zwar Ginny und Harry vor Voldemort retten und seine Tarnung wahren – aber er hat mit Konsequenzen zu leben, die sein Leben gefährden … und dann tauchen auch noch Totgeglaubte auf …  
**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und das HP-Universum an sich gehören JK Rowling – aber diese FF gehört mir! Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten hier.

**A/N:** Auch wenn es bei meiner zweiten FF einige ähnliche Komponenten gibt, wie bei meiner Ersten „Tun, was getan werden muss!", ist es eine völlig andere Geschichte, mit einem ganz eigenen Verlauf und ist inhaltlich unabhängig von meiner anderen Veröffentlichung. Ich hoffe, dass ich euer Interesse habe und ihr mir eure Meinung da lasst, damit ich weiß, wie mein Schreiben ankommt. Auch freut es mich, wenn ihr mich weiterempfehlt ^^  
Diese Geschichte ist fertiggestellt. Sie wurde vom **Kobold** mal von den gröbsten Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler befreit und wird zurzeit, da ich nach einigen Kommentaren von diversen Reviewern noch Änderungen vorgenommen habe, noch von **Ellie Thomas **komplettkorrekturgelesen und auch von **Entchen19** von der Schlussredaktion auf einer anderen Seite ein letztes Mal verbessert - wofür ich beiden sehr dankbar bin. Sobald die komplette FF überarbeitet ist, werde ich das in der Kurzbeschreibung vermerken.  
So, ich denke, dass war das Wichtigste und mir bleibt nur mehr euch ein Lesevergnügen zu wünschen!

Man liest sich,  
severinalupin

_**Das ist doch unmöglich?!**_

**1) Die Rettung**

Irgendetwas stimmte mit Professor Snape nicht, dachte sich die 15-jährige Ginny, während sie vom Gryffindortisch aus unauffällig durch einen vor ihren Augen fallenden Vorhang ihrer schönen, langen, roten Haaren skeptisch beobachtete, wie er, dort oben am Lehrertisch sitzend, leicht grün um die Nase, sein Frühstück keines Blickes würdigte. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Ob es was mit ihrer Dummheit zu tun hatte? Sie hoffte es nicht, während sie ihm mit ihren Augen folgte, als er, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, die große Halle durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer verließ.

„Was meinst du?", stupste ihr Bruder Ron sie von der Seite an. Mit fragenden Blick wartete er auf ihre Antwort, die sie ihm aber nicht geben konnte, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er redete – denn sie hatte sich ja ihren hübschen Kopf über ihren Lehrer zerbrochen, anstatt ihren Freunden zuzuhören. Da ihr Bruder sich gerade eine große Portion Rührei in den Mund schaufelte und trotzdem redete: „Na Ginny, was is?", schaute sie schnell angeekelt weg und erblickte mehrere erwartungsvolle Gesichter. „Komm schon, trau dich ruhig zu sagen, dass auch du glaubst, dass die Slytherins gewinnen werden. Es glaubt ja keiner deswegen, dass du für sie bist, aber jeder, der sich in dem Spiel auskennt, weiß doch, dass Ravenclaw keine Chance hat gegen die", meinte Harry wissend. „Hey, dass is´ unfair, Kumpel, du hast ihr ja jetzt deine Antwort in den Mund gelegt!", beschwerte sich der Rothaarige lautstark.

Da Neville sich gerade, regelrecht strahlend, an den Gryffindortisch setzte, wurde das Gespräch über Quidditch unterbrochen, denn alle wollten wissen, warum es ihm so gut ging, da sie doch gleich Unterricht bei Snape haben würden und alle wussten, wie sehr sich der Junge vor diesem Lehrer fürchtete. „Na ja, da unser aller Lieblingsprofessor sich gerade auf den Toiletten neben der großen Halle die Seele aus´m Leib kotzt, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass wir gleich mal´ ne Freistunde haben", grinste der Schüler etwas schadenfroh. Der Tränkemeister hatte ihn einfach schon zu oft getrietzt, als dass er noch Mitleid mit ihm haben konnte.

Okay, wenn er krank war, dann hatte es wohl nichts mit ihrem verkorksten Rettungsversuch vor ein paar Tagen zu tun, wo sie letztendlich dann von ihm gerettet werden musste. Oder?

Obwohl, vielleicht wurde er ja auch dafür bestraft von dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, dass Harry und sie entkommen sind, und vielleicht übergab er sich jetzt als Konsequenz von dem „Cruciatus" oder anderen Flüchen, die er über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen?

Verdammt, wenn sie nur wüsste, ob sein Zustand ihre Schuld war …

~~~RÜCKBLENDE~~~

„HABEN SIE VOLLKOMMEN DEN VERSTAND VERLOREN?!", schrie Snape Ginny an, nachdem er die Tür verriegelt und einen „Muffliato" auf den Raum gelegt hatte, damit niemand sie hören konnte. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt hierhergekommen?", wollte er wissen, nachdem er sich erst einmal zur Beruhigung mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht gestrichen hatte, in der Hoffnung, dieser unglückliche Moment würde sich einfach in Luft auflösen, sobald er die Augen wieder öffnete. Was natürlich nicht geschah – aber damit hatte er ja in Wirklichkeit auch nicht gerechnet …

Er wirkte so völlig fremd auf sie, da sie ihn sonst immer nur überheblich und stolz kannte. Sie brauchte noch kurz, um ihre von der Verfolgung hektische Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um dann zu antworten: „Als Sie so überstürzt das Abendessen verließen, Sir, war ich mir sicher, dass der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf Sie zu sich ruft und so bin ich zum Eingangsportal raus gelaufen, denn ich wusste, dass Sie dahin mussten um zu apparieren. Ich wusste aber auch, dass Sie erst noch ihre Todesser-Maske und Umhang aus dem Kerker holen mussten, also hatte ich Zeit genug um, dort angekommen, Harrys Tarnumhang, den ich für diesen Anlass verkleinert in der Hosentasche bei mir hatte, zu vergrößern und mich darunter zu verstecken. Als Sie dann kamen, hielt ich mich an ihrem Umhang fest und so haben sie mich unbewusst mitappariert. Hier hoffte ich, unentdeckt zu bleiben, bis ich Harry befreien könnte und dann mit ihm verschwinden."

„Ach ja, das hört sich an wie ein Kinderspiel. Warum haben wir Erwachsenen so etwas Einfaches denn nicht selbst geplant … hm … vielleicht, weil es nicht so simpel ist?", fragte er spöttisch. Da der Zorn ihn eindeutig zu übermannen schien, musste der, mit der Situation leicht überforderte, Tränkemeister mehrmals ruhig durchatmen.

Er riss sich einen Knopf von seinem üblichen Gewand und drückte ihn in ihre Hand. Anschließend murmelte er: „Tempus Primituvus" und vollzog einen kompliziert aussehenden Zauber, der ein rotes Licht in der Luft schweben ließ. Dann drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen und verlangte:

„Hören Sie mir jetzt ganz genau zu!

Der Knopf ist ein Portschlüssel!

Sobald ich Harry hierher zu Ihnen gebracht habe, soll er auch den Portschlüssel anfassen und sich sicherheitshalber noch an Ihnen festhalten!

Sie achten ganz genau auf das Licht und sobald es grün geworden ist, tippen Sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Knopf und sagen deutlich PORTUS HOGWARTS und Sie werden auf der Krankenstation auftauchen. Ich warne Sie gleich vor, es könnte schmerzhaft werden, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich alle Schutzzauber lösen kann und die hier überall herrschende, schwarze Magie wird versuchen zu verhindern, dass Sie entkommen. Aber sobald das Licht grün ist, können Sie weg. Sie müssen sich aber sehr beeilen, denn es kann nach wenigen Sekunden schon wieder vorbei sein."

Da sie etwas verloren hin und her blickte, packte er sie fest an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht, während er sie ernst fragte: „Haben Sie mich verstanden?". Leicht schockiert nickte die verängstigte, junge Frau trotzdem fest, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er sich auf sie verlassen konnte.

„Gut!", er ließ sie los und riss ihr ein Haar vom Kopf: „Nur zur Ihrer Info, wenn Sie sich nicht eingemischt hätten, wäre Harry jetzt schon in Hogwarts und zwar ohne das meine Tarnung gefährdet worden wäre. Es war alles schon geplant! Sie müssen lernen weniger ungeduldig zu sein und den Erwachsenen zu vertrauen, dass die ihren Job machen. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich. Ach ja, kein Mucks zu Potter von alldem!"

Mit diesen Worten holte er eine Phiole, mit einem, ihr auf den ersten Blick, unbekannten Zaubertrank hervor, gab ihr Haar dazu und schüttelte sie gut durch. Als er sich mit Hilfe des Tranks in sie verwandelte, schlussfolgerte sie richtig, dass es der Vielsafttrank war. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, verzauberte er noch seine Kleidung, damit sie ihrer glich, und weg war er.

Sie war vollkommen am Durchdrehen, denn es dauerte eine echte Ewigkeit, nicht nur eine gefühlte, bis plötzlich Harry, dessen Tarnumhang nur mehr über einer seiner Schultern hing, grob ins Zimmer gestoßen wurde und die Tür auch schon wieder ins Schloss fiel. Da der vollkommen verschwitzte und atemlose Junge ziemlich orientierungslos war, packte sie ihn am Arm und sagte:

„Berühre den Knopf!

Es ist ein Portschlüssel!

Und halte dich auch an mir fest."

Er tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und wartete angespannt – auch wenn er nicht genau wusste worauf. Sie starrte mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf das in der Luft fliegende rote Licht. Draußen hörte man Stimmen, Schritte, Schreie. Langsam nervös werdend flüsterte der 16-jährige: „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir endlich verschwinden, Schatz?" Ohne ihn anzuschauen, erklärte sie ängstlich, wegen der Aktivitäten hinter der Tür: „Sobald das Licht grün wird, sind wir weg, Liebster!"

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Sie hörten was an der Tür und blickten beide automatisch in diese Richtung. Als diese sich geräuschvoll öffnete, erkannte Ginny im Augenwinkel, dass das Licht endlich grün war und ohne zu zögern, schrie sie:

„Portus! Hogwarts!"

Während sie verschwanden, löste sich das Licht in Nichts auf und als die Todesser das Zimmer stürmten, konnten sie nicht erkennen, dass da eben noch wer war. „Hast du nicht auch gerade noch wen was sagen gehört?" „Ja! Und ich bin mir sicher, es war die Schlampe von eben". Mehr konnte das Mädchen nicht mehr hören. Da sie nun vollkommen auf der Krankenstation angekommen waren und der Kanal, den der Portschlüssel hatte entstehen lassen, nun endgültig geschlossen war.

Endlich konnte sie den Jungen, den sie liebte, in den Arm nehmen. Sie umarmten sich stürmisch und küssten sich, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen, bis Poppy, die neben Albus stand, aufgeregt wissen wollte: „Was ist hier los? Wo kommen Sie her, Miss Weasley? Wir haben nur Mr. Potter erwartet."

„Das ist ´ne lange Geschichte, Ma´m", wollte die Schülerin sich rausreden, aber ihre Hauslehrerin, die auch anwesend war, meinte streng: „Wir haben viel Zeit!", während sie mit verschränkten Armen, die Finger der rechten Hand regelmäßig auf ihrem linken Oberarm tippend, auf sie heruntersah.

Harrys Ohnmacht rettete sie vor einer Antwort. Nachdem Poppy ihn erstversorgt hatte und feststellen konnte, dass er neben ein paar Kratzern und Schrammen, wohl auch an Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus litt, verscheuchte sie vorläufig die Erwachsenen und kümmerte sich auch noch um die etwas aufgelöste Ginny.

~~~RÜCKBLENDE ENDE~~~

**tbc**


	2. 02 Die Überraschung

**2) Die Überraschung**

Der Unterricht fiel natürlich nicht aus.

Snape, der in diesem Jahr endlich, anstatt Zaubertränke, sein Lieblingsfach unterrichten durfte, ließ die Schüler der 6. Klasse einen Überraschungstest schreiben über so ziemlich alles, was man über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, seit der ersten Klassen, wissen müsste, wenn man sich alles merken würde, was man so während der Schulzeit lernt. Neville schwitzte Blut und Wasser bei dem schweren Test. Aber nicht nur er, selbst Hermines Stirn zierten tiefe Nachdenkfalten. Der immer noch recht blass wirkende Lehrer ließ seine Adleraugen ständig über alle kreisen.

Ginny hatte zur gleichen Zeit Geschichte und konnte sich daher gedanklich noch ein wenig mit der ganzen Situation auseinandersetzen. Wie hatte dieser ganze Wahnsinn begonnen? Nachdem Harry nach der ersten Schulwoche unüberlegter- und unerlaubterweise am Freitagabend über den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade gegangen war, weil er ihr unbedingt ein nachträgliches Geschenk zu ihrem Geburtstag besorgen wollte, wurde er doch tatsächlich von Todessern gefangen genommen. Zum Glück hatte Ron auf Hermine gehört und um Mitternacht dann doch dem Direktor gemeldet, dass Harry nicht da war.

Professor Snape, der ja ein Spion des Orden des Phönix unter den Todessern war, hatte leider am nächsten Tag wahrhaftig ihre größte Angst bestätigt, dass Voldemort Harry hatte. Aber er berichtete auch, dass dieser ihm noch nicht viel getan hatte und es auch die nächsten eineinhalb Monate noch nicht vor hatte, denn theatralisch wie der dunkel Lord nun mal ist, wollte er Harry am 31. Oktober, also zu Halloween öffentlich hinrichten, weil das Datum ja bald war und in ihrem Zusammenhang so geschichtsträchtig war und er das deshalb ungemein unterhaltsam fand, wenn der Sohn am selben Tag starb, wie dessen Eltern. Nicht, dass das Resultat dieser Situation gut war, aber die Tatsache, dass er ihm nicht gleich etwas antun wollte, war positiv.

Die jüngste Weasley war sauer, weil sie und die anderen Jugendlichen leider, wie üblich, aus den Rettungsplänen ausgeschlossen wurden und daher hatte sie diese Kurzschlussaktion gestartet, die fast schief gelaufen wäre und vor allem den Plan des Ordens durchquert hatte und ihren Spion auch noch fast seine Tarnung hat verlieren lassen, was absolut tragisch gewesen wäre, denn ohne ihn, wären sie alle ganz schön aufgeschmissen.

Aber er hatte es geschafft sie beide zu retten und zusätzlich scheinbar auch seine Rolle weiter glaubhaft zu spielen – wie genau, wusste sie nicht.

~~~SS~~~

Das war alles noch keine Woche her und Ginny würde liebend gerne mit ihrem Professor reden und sich bedanken. Aber er kam damals, als Harry und sie eine Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen mussten, am Morgen kurz vorbei und sagte nur: „Sie reden mit niemanden über das was passiert ist, außer mit Professor Dumbledore, falls er überhaupt noch mit Ihnen reden will, da er jetzt schon von mir informiert wurde. Aber ansonsten schweigen Sie, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir, ich werde keinem irgendwelche Details über das Geschehene erzählen", versicherte sie ihm.

„Nein! Miss Weasley, Sie werden mit niemanden über irgendetwas reden!

Nichts werden Sie sagen!

Haben Sie mich jetzt verstanden?", fuhr er sie mittlerweile schon rüde an.

Etwas verdutzt meinte das Mädchen: „Ähm, ist gut. Einverstanden. Aber Harry werde ich doch wohl sagen dürfen, dass sie uns gerettet haben?"

„Nein, verdammt noch einmal! Weder ihm noch sonst wem. Aber ganz besonders ihm nicht! Das geht ihn überhaupt nichts an. Er hat sie gesehen, die ganze Zeit. Sie und nicht mich. Also haben Sie ihn gerettet. Basta!", sprach er, wirbelte herum und verschwand.

Nicht ganz sicher ob sie verstand, was hier gerade passiert war, beschloss sie für sich, einfach wirklich mit niemanden darüber zu sprechen, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, doch etwas Falsches zu sagen, denn sie wusste ja nicht, wie ihr Lehrer ihren Freund befreit hatte und sie wollte Harry auch nicht anlügen, also würde sie ihm einfach sagen, dass sie nicht darüber reden möchte. Er war ein bisschen eingeschnappt und auch ihr Bruder verübelte ihr ihr Schweigen, aber alle waren so froh, dass es ihnen gut ging, dass sie schnell wieder zum Alltag zurückkehrten.

~~~SS~~~

Severus wusste wirklich nicht mehr weiter, egal was für einen Trank er auch zu sich nahm, die Krämpfe in seinem Unterbauch und die elendige Übelkeit wurden nicht besser. Gut, wenigstens verging der Brechreiz immer gleich nachdem er sich übergab, aber jetzt ging das schon eine Woche so … ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste wohl zu Poppy, denn er war mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Doch was ihn da erwartete, nach gründlichen, mehrfach durchgeführten Untersuchungen, das hatte er unter gar keinen Umständen erwartet – wie auch?

„Also so etwas Verrücktes ist doch eigentlich unmöglich! Aber es war ja klar, dass wenn jemandem so etwas gelingt, dass das du bist … oh großer Tränkemeister … aber warum sagst du nicht gleich was los ist? Und lässt mich hier wie blöd herum suchen? Und warum machst du überhaupt solch einen Blödsinn? Ich meine irgendwie verstehe ich es ja, aber trotzdem, es geht auch anders und das ist einfach unnatürlich!", wetterte die Krankenschwester, ließ sich aber von dem völlig unverständlich dreinblickenden Professor unterbrechen:

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ach komm schon Severus, so was kann einem Mann ja nicht einfach so passieren. Das musst du willentlich geplant haben!", warf sie ihm ungläubig an den Kopf.

„WAS? Verdammt noch einmal!", wollte der Lehrer jetzt schon verzweifelt zornig wissen.

„Du bist schwanger!", rief sie nun auch leicht wütend, denn in ihren Augen, musste er das doch wissen, denn da er ein Mann war, konnte es kein „Unfall" gewesen sein, sondern er musste diese Situation absichtlich herbeigeführt haben: „Wenn du eine meiner Schülerinnen wärst, würde ich dir sagen, dass du doch weißt, wie so was passieren kann, aber ..."

„Das ist doch unmöglich?!", fiel er ihr skeptisch kopfschüttelnd ins Wort.

„Willst du mir sagen, du hast keinen Trank gebraut und zu dir genommen hast, der dir eine Schwangerschaft ermöglicht?", fragte Madam Pompfrey jetzt doch etwas vorsichtig nach.

„NEIN! ! !

Natürlich nicht!

Warum sollte ich das tun?", erkundigte sich Severus, vollkommen verständnislos, bei ihr.

„Na ja, ich weiß, dass homosexuelle Paare immer wieder versucht haben mit Tränken oder Zaubern Kinder selbst zu bekommen?", erklärte sie sich etwas kleinlaut.

„Ach?

Was du nicht sagst.

Also zu deiner Info: Ich bin nicht schwul!

Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde ich doch kein Kind bekommen wollen. Erstens weil ich sowieso keine Kinder will und zweitens weil das einfach unnatürlich ist für einen männlichen Körper. Das kann doch niemals gut sein, weder für das sich entwickelnde Kind noch für den Mann, oder? Hat so was schon jemals geklappt?", erkundigte er sich schon langsam ruhiger werdend.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber ich müsste es genau recherchieren, um es dir konkret zu sagen. Na ja, dass sollte ich jetzt wohl sowieso tun. Um zu wissen, wie es mit dir weiter geht …"

Nach einer Weile der Stille, die zum Zerreißen gespannt war und immer wieder von Schnauben unterbrochen wurden, trat so etwas wie Erkenntnis auf sein Gesicht: „Scheiße! Der Vielsafttrank …" Da er nichts weiter sagte, sondern nur sichtlich verzweifelt ins Leere blickte, fragte sie nach einer Zeit sachte nach: „Versteh ich das richtig, du hast dich mit Vielsafttrank in eine Frau verwandelt und warst in ihrem Körper sexuell aktiv und da du dabei schwanger geworden bist, hat sich dein Körper nicht ganz zurück verwandelt, sondern hat die Gebärmutter mit dem heranwachsenden Baby in deinem nun wieder fast normalen, männlichen Körper gelassen …?"

„Schaut so aus", hauchte Snape tonlos: „Und was mach´ ich jetzt?" Noch nie hatte sie den erwachsenen Mann so hilflos gesehen. Es zerriss ihr fast das Herz. Er wirkte wie der kleine, einsame, elfjährige Junge, der er vor so vielen Jahren war und der immer wieder bei ihr landete, weil die Mitschüler ihn hänselten und ihm böse Streiche spielten, die in oft schwer verletzten. Sie hatte ihn damals schnell ins Herz geschlossen, weil er ihr Leid tat, denn er war immer alleine und die gesamt Schule hatte ihn schnell zum Opfer abgestempelt. Er war der Außenseiter, der in den Augen aller nur ein Nichtsnutz war und gerade mal als Sündenbock diente, wenn die Lehrer jemanden bestrafen mussten.

„Ich weiß nicht, Severus, das einfachste wäre wohl ein Abtreibungstrank, obwohl nein, kein Trank, wo soll es denn rauskommen, nein, … aber ich könnte die Gebärmutter und alles was damit verbunden ist, rauszaubern und du hättest wieder einen ganz normalen männlichen Körper. Denke ich halt mal. Nicht das ich damit Erfahrung hätte, aber Blinddärme habe ich schon aus so manchem raus gezaubert. Weil noch hat dein Körper interessanterweise nichts dagegen getan den Fremdkörper abzustoßen, aber ich denke, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis das passiert. Ich weiß es natürlich nicht, aber ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass das bis zum Ende gut gehen kann, ich meine, dass du das Kind tatsächlich austragen kannst …", zählte die erfahrene Krankenschwester die Möglichkeiten auf.

„Das klingt logisch …", sprach der nachdenkliche Tränkemeister mehr zu sich selbst: „Ich töte das Kind und alles ist beim Alten … aber kann ich echt noch mehr Schuld auf meine Schultern laden … ein unschuldiges Kind töten? … "

**tbc**


	3. 03 Die Erklärung

**Warnung: **Gewalt (Bericht über eine Vergewaltigung)

**3) Die Erklärung**

In der Zwischenzeit war Albus zu der Unterhaltung dazu gestoßen und anfangs genauso verblüfft, wie so etwas passieren konnte. „Also wirklich Severus, was machst du denn für Blödsinn, wieso hast du dich überhaupt in eine Frau verwandelt, ist das irgendeine spezielle Neigung, die du so stillst?", erkundigte sich der Direktor, Severus verwirrt, aber gleichzeitig neugierig betrachtend. „Nein, verdammt noch einmal, weder habe ich homosexuelle Tendenzen, noch transsexuelle! Der Vielsafttrank war in dem Falle eine Notwendigkeit!", verteidigt sich der aufgebrachte Lehrer. „Und der Sex wohl auch?", fragte Dumbledore leicht sarkastisch nach. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber leider unvermeidbar", zischelte Snape zähneknirschend. „Ach …", schnaubte der Direktor skeptisch, doch scheinbar erinnerte er sich langsam an das was vor kurzem erst passierte. „Oh … hast du mir bei deinem Bericht, wie du Harry und Ginny aus den Fängen Voldemorts gerettet hast, alles erzählt?", fragte der alte Mann nachdenklich nach und ignorierte wieder einmal gekonnt das Zusammenzucken der anderen Beiden bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Unsäglichem. Severus Antwort war ein Schulterzucken. Irgendwie verlegen schaute er auf den Boden. „Könntest du uns bitte allein lassen, Poppy", forderte sie der Schulleiter auf und sie verließ etwas Unverständliches in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart grummelnd das Zimmer.

„Was genau ist passiert?", beharrte Albus nachdrücklich auf einer Antwort. „Das wissen Sie doch mittlerweile sowieso! Also was wollen Sie jetzt von mir?", fragte Snape leicht ärgerlich und begann im Krankenzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich will es von dir hören … und zwar alles … und ausführlich …", sprach der Hogwartsleiter ganz ruhig zu seinem aufgebrachten Lehrer, der ihn aber mehr als wütend anschrie: „Ich will aber nicht darüber reden! Verdammt noch mal!"

„Es ist keine Bitte, Severus. Erzähl es mir!", forderte Dumbledore ernst.

Verzweifelt fuhr sich der Hin- und Herlaufende erst durch die Haare und dann übers Gesicht: „Was willst du hören, verdammt noch einmal?", begann er, ohne auf sein normalerweise distanziertes Sie seinem Mentor gegenüber zu beharren: „Wie es sich angefühlt hat? Hä? Oder ob es mir gar gefallen hat? So jemand wie ich steht ja wahrscheinlich noch auf diesen Scheiß? Nicht wahr? Das ist es doch was ihr alle denkt? Ich verdiene so was!?" „Severus, hör auf!", unterbrach ihn sein Vorgesetzter entsetzt: „Du weißt, dass ich nicht so denke! Und ich weiß, dass es schrecklich für dich gewesen sein muss. Aber ich will nicht, dass du es in dich hineinfrisst! Ich will, dass du darüber redest!"

Bei diesen Worten packte er seinen Untergebenen an den Schultern und blickte ihm ehrlich besorgt in die Augen, wo er unendlichen Schmerz erkennen konnte. Albus tat es zwar Leid, seinen jüngeren Freund dazu zu nötigen über alles zu reden, aber er war einfach überzeugt, dass es besser für ihn war, wenn er sich damit auseinandersetze, bevor er es, wie üblich einfach runterschluckte, in sich vergrub und ignorierte und so nur noch mehr verbitterte. Er wollte ihm doch nur helfen!

Wie ein Häufchen Elend ließ Snape sich auf einem der Krankenbetten nieder, schluckte trocken und begann zu reden: „Sie waren zu fünft … also … ich meine … als Miss Weasley mitauftauchte im Versteck des Lords … da brach der Alarm aus … wie du ja schon weißt … und wir alle mussten suchen … und zum Glück fand ich das dumme Mädchen ja zuerst … ich versteckte sie in einem der Zimmer, wo ich vermutete, dass als letztes gesucht werden würde … was ja auch stimmte … in dem Trakt war sie so sicher, wie es dort möglich war … aber ich konnte nicht dort bleiben … dort wo es sicher war … ich ging los um Harry zu holen … alle liefen herum und suchten den möglichen Eindringling … ich schaffte es große Verwirrung zu stiften, indem ich einen Todesser die Erinnerung nahm wer er war und ihm Vielsafttrank mit einem Haar von Lupin gab … es war mein letzter Vielsafttrank, nachdem den ich schon getrunken hatte um mich zu verwandeln … du weißt ja, dass ich immer ein paar Phiolen Vielsafttrank und ein paar unterschiedliche Haare bei mir habe, für alle Notfälle … der Verwandelte wurde von einem anderen Todesser dann gesehen und als Feind erkannt … und gejagt von allen anderen … ich hatte fast freie Bahn … bis sie die Lupinkopie fingen und töteten … dann waren alle so in Euphorie und Feierlaune … als ich in den Gang bog, wo ich wusste, dass sie Harry gefangen hielten … dachte ich schon ich hätte es geschafft … aber plötzlich kam mir McNair mit ein paar anderen entgegen … sie umringten mich ganz schnell … und stupsten mich von einem zum anderen … und sagten so Sachen wie na Täubchen, wo hast du dich denn versteckt? und na meine Hübsche, hattest du schon mal´nen richtigen Schwanz? und so … sie griffen mich überall an, während sie mich immer wieder zu jemand anderem stießen … sie lachten auch die ganze Zeit dreckig dabei … sie begrapschten meinen Busen … meinen ganzen fremden, weiblichen Körper … es war ekelhaft … ihre dreckigen Hände überall auf meinem und doch so seltsam fremden Körper zu spüren … ich wollte mich wehren … ich versuchte es … ich trat gegen sie … ich schlug auf sie ein … ich spuckte sie an … und wenn ich es schaffte, dann biss ich zu … aber sie lachten nur … verständlicherweise … den die Kraft, die ich, gefangen in diesem kindlichen Körper, aufbringen konnte, war lächerlich … meinen Zauberstab konnte ich nicht ziehen … ich hatte ihn geistesgegenwärtig in meinem Stiefel gesteckt nachdem ich den Todesser verhext hatte … hätten sie ihn erkannt … meinen Zauberstab … wäre meine Tarnung im Arsch gewesen … auch nur die Tatsache, dass ich einen Zauberstab habe, wäre fatal gewesen … denn sie nahmen logischerweise an, dass ich eine von den Gefangenen war, die seine Lordschaft sich als Sklaven hielt … meist waren es Muggel … sie verrichteten, wie du weißt, niedere Arbeiten am Hof des Lords … nicht, dass mir mein Zauberstab gegen die Mehrheit wirklich geholfen hätte … aber ich hätte mich gerne mit ihm zu Wehr gesetzt … irgendwie … hätte ich mich wohler gefühlt … wenn ich alles getan hätte was in meiner Macht stand um zu verhindern was dann geschah … aber ich durfte ja auf keinen Fall meine Scheißtarnung aufgeben … und ich hätte es ja eh nicht verhindern können …".

Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen dem gebrochenen Mann kontinuierlich über die Wangen. Albus hätte ihn so gerne in den Arm genommen um ihn zu trösten, aber er wusste, dass er damit alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht hätte. Er kniete sich aber vor den auf dem Bett sitzenden und legte ganz vorsichtig seine Hände auf seine Knie, nur um ihm das Gefühl zu vermitteln, nicht alleine zu sein.

„Sie rissen mir die Kleider vom Leib und fielen über mich her … du kannst jetzt nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich da ins Detail gehe … ich will das nicht … ich will das nicht nochmal durchmachen müssen … bitte … lass mich das nicht noch mal durchmachen, indem ich es dir erzählen muss … bitte …", bettelte Severus regelrecht verzweifelt und schaute hilflos in die Augen des vor ihm Knienden. „Nein, mein Junge, natürlich nicht! Verzeih mir, dass ich dich überhaupt zwinge darüber zu reden, aber es ist besser für dich es rauszulassen. Du musst nicht immer versuchen alles alleine durchzustehen. Auch wenn ich leider nichts ungeschehen machen kann und dir auch mit nichts weiter dienen kann, als zuzuhören, so sollst du wissen, dass ich da bin. Ich bin da für dich, mein Sohn!", redete der alte Mann eindringlich auf den Schluchzenden ein und drückte fest seine Knie.

Nach einer Weile sprach Snape etwas gefasster weiter: „Als sie fertig waren … ließen sie mich einfach liegen … sie lachten … und scherzten … und verschwanden … ich weiß nicht wie lange ich dort lag … aber irgendwann kam ich doch wieder zur Vernunft … reparierte mit einem schnellen Zauber meine Kleidung … deaktivierte alle Schutzzauber … und holte Harry aus seinem Gefängnis … ich war froh, dass sie die Zelle so verzaubert hatten, dass er nichts hören konnte … also, was im Schloss geschah … denn die Schweine hatten mich genau vor seiner Zelle vergewaltigt … ohne den Zauber, hätte er alles live mitbekommen … ich schaffte es gerade noch ihn zur echten Ginny zurück zu bringen, als ich mich auch schon zurück verwandelte und mir wieder meine normale Kleidung anhexte … und den Rest habe ich Ihnen ja schon berichtet … reicht das? …", kehrte der Geschundene wieder zur höflichen Anrede zurück, in einem kläglichen Versuch seine eingebrochenen Schutzwalle langsam wieder aufzubauen.

„Scht … natürlich! … Severus … ich will doch nur, dass du es dir von der Seele redest! Aber nur das was dir hilft", streichelte Albus beruhigend über die Beine des mittlerweile zitternden und weinenden Mannes. Snape konnte einfach nicht mehr und glitt vom Bett zu Boden auf seine Knie und genau in die Arme seines Trösters, der ihn einfach fest umarmte. Normal mochte der Jüngere es nicht berührt zu werden und nach seinem Erlebnis, war Nähe eigentlich noch unerträglicher, aber in diesem Moment tat ihm der Trost auf diese Art doch gut.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun, Albus? Da wächst ein Kind in mir … das ist doch verrückt! … ich hatte immer Angst, dass ich es irgendwann nicht mehr verhindern werde können und um die Scheißtarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, mich gezwungen sehen werde, mich an einer Vergewaltigung zu beteiligen … und ich hatte Panik, dass ich eine arme Frau, die mein Opfer war, schwängern würde … aber ich habe NIE damit gerechnet, in der Rolle der Frau zu sein …" wimmerte Snape und ging in ein hysterisches Lachen über. Skeptisch fragte der Alte: „Aber … du willst dieses Kind doch nicht etwa behalten? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es Produkt einer Vergewaltigung ist, bist du ein Mann und wirst weder eine Schwangerschaft noch eine Geburt überleben?!"

„Aber, das Kind kann doch nichts dafür?! Und ich will nicht noch ein unschuldiges Leben auf mein Gewissen laden! Bitte, Albus, das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!", flehte Snape regelrecht: „Sie wissen, dass ich tue was Sie von mir verlangen! Immer! Ich weiß auch, dass diese ganze Sache meine Stellung als Spion gefährdet und so … aber ich will dieses Kind nicht töten … ich will nicht … ich trage schon so viel Schuld … bitte bürden Sie mir nicht auch noch den Mord an einem unschuldigen Ungeborenem auf … es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben!?"

„Hm? … Lass uns Poppy wieder rein rufen und schauen, ob wir einen Weg finden … ich bin in dieser Situation genauso sprachlos wie du … aber vielleicht finden wir ja zu dritt eine Lösung …"

Severus brachte sein Äußeres erst wieder in Ordnung und dann besprachen sie sich zu dritt, mit dem Resultat, über das Thema männliche Schwangerschaft alles zu recherchieren, was es zu diesem Thema gab und dann noch einmal zusammenzukommen, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Bis dahin, sollte der Schwangere auf seine Gesundheit achten, sich dementsprechend ernähren und versuchen Stress zu vermeiden, um der Entwicklung des Kindes nicht zu schaden. Es waren echte Herausforderungen für den Ex-Todesser, der sich sein Leben lang nicht um sich selbst oder sein Wohl gekümmert hatte.

Nach Analyse des zusammengetragenen Wissens wurde beschlossen eine Leihmutter zu suchen, die genetisch passt und in die der Fötus reingezaubert werden könnte. Es gab solche Fälle in der Vergangenheit, wo Männer versuchten schwanger zu werden und es tatsächlich irgendwie mit Magie schafften, aber nach kurzer Zeit war das Leben des werdenden Vaters meist in Gefahr und die einzige Möglichkeit, das Leben des Mannes zu retten war, das Baby rauszuholen und sie konnten von 3 Fällen lesen, wo die Kinder mit ihrem Mutterkuchen in die Gebärmutter einer Frau, die sich bereit erklärte, gezaubert wurden und in einem Fall, überlebte das Kind diese Prozedur. In den anderen Beiden, stießen die Leihmütter die Föten leider ab.

**tbc**


	4. 04 Das Gespräch

**4) Das Gespräch**

„Ich will es doch nur verstehen, verdammt noch mal!", warf Harry der wütenden Ginny zornig an den Kopf. „Ach?! Und was ist an den Worten ICH WILL NICHT DARÜBER REDEN so verdammt schwer zu verstehen?", schrie sie aufgebracht zurück. „Oh Mann, ich glaube das echt nicht! Warum bist du nur so komisch?", fragte er sie verständnislos und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und warum fällt es dir so schwer meinen Wunsch zu respektieren?", wollte sie mittlerweile traurig von ihm wissen: „Freu´ dich doch einfach, dass es uns beiden gut geht und hör auf ständig zu fragen, was bei deiner Befreiung passiert ist."

„Gut! Beantworte mir bitte nur eine einzige Frage und dann lass ich dich in Ruhe, okay? Wie hast du dich beim Betreten des Raumes so schnell heilen können?", erkundigte er sich bei ihr. „Ähm … was genau meinst du?", war Ginny etwas verwirrt. „Na? Du hattest ein blaues Auge und eine ganz hässliche Wunde auf deiner Wange und deine Lippen waren geschwollen und eingerissen und auch auf deinen Händen und was ich von deinen Armen sehen konnte, hattest du Blutergüsse und Kratzer als du mich gerettet hast, aber als du mich vom Gang in den Raum gestoßen hast und ich mich dann umgedreht habe, standest du ohne Wunden da und hast mich gepackt und auf das Licht gestarrt und so …", rekapitulierte er das Geschehene. Auch wenn sie kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, kam sie schnell zu dem richtigen Schluss, Professor Snape wurde bei ihrer Rettung verletzt!

Sie musste endlich mit ihm sprechen. Und zwar am besten sofort. Gesagt – getan.

„´tschuldige, aber ich muss was erledigen", mit diesen Worten ließ sie den verblüfften Harry einfach stehen und lief zum Schloss. Sie waren auf den Ländereien, hinter dem Quidditsch-Feld gewesen. Der Junge spazierte noch zum See, weil er wusste, dass dort seine Freunde waren. Er hoffte er konnte sich beruhigen, bis er sie erreichte.

„Was für eine Laus ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen?", empfing ihn Hermine mitfühlend. „Ach, Ginny will immer noch nicht mit mir reden und ich verstehe es einfach nicht!? Versteht ihr sie?", stellte er sie herausfordernd zur Rede. Hermine und Ron schüttelten ehrlich ihre Köpfe, denn auch sie wurden aus dem Verhalten der jüngsten Weasley nicht schlau. „Ach, mach dir keinen Kopf, Mann. Die kriegt sich schon wieder ein und dann sagt sie dir sicher alles, was du wissen willst.", meinte der große Bruder der Geheimniskrämerin nicht ganz so überzeugt, wie er sich gab. „Ich glaube auch, dass du ihr einfach Zeit geben musst. Immerhin willst DU ja auch nicht mit uns über das Geschehene reden …", warf seine beste Freundin ihm leicht vorwurfsvoll hin. Ziemlich genervt ließ der Auserwählte sich schwerfällig auf die Bank beim See, neben seiner Freundin, fallen und rief gereizt: „Echt jetzt, muss ich wirklich in Worte fassen was für ein Hornochse ich war? Willst du mich vielleicht auch noch auf Knien sehen, reuig und kummervoll?"

„Ach, sei doch nicht so blöd, Mann! Davon rede ich doch gar nicht. Ja, es war nicht gerade das Klügste was du bis jetzt in deinem Leben gemacht hast, in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten, alleine, heimlich, abends ins Dorf zu schleichen, aber es war auch lange nicht das Dümmste", zwinkerte sie ihm frech zu, um die gespannte Stimmung etwas aufzuheitern – was dem Auserwählten auch tatsächlich ein schiefes Grinsen abrang: „Aber ich rede eigentlich davon, dass du dem Thema Gefangenschaft immer geschickt ausweichst, sobald ich dich danach frage … und das macht mir echt Angst! Weil ich daher befürchte, dass du schlimmes erleiden hast müssen …" Der letzte Satz kam nur noch geflüstert über ihre Lippen und dann breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille aus, die nach einer kurzen Unendlichkeit von Harrys, in dem Moment, leicht rauer Stimme unterbrochen wurde: „Das wirklich Schlimme war die Angst … also, als ich den Idioten in die Hände lief, fühlte ich auch Schmerz, denn sie verfluchten und entwaffneten mich in Sekundenschnelle, einfach weil ich echt absolut nicht mit ihnen gerechnet habe … der Schmerz war körperlich von dem Fluch und seelisch, wegen meiner Dummheit … ich mein, echt jetzt, wie konnte ich bloß so blöd sein und regelrecht blauäugig durch die Gegend laufen, wo ich doch weiß, dass Voldemort hinter mir her ist.", Harry verdrehte die Augen, als seine Freunde, bei dem Namen des Schwarzmagiers zusammenzuckten, aber er kommentierte es nicht, sondern sprach weiter: „ Als sie mich dann vor ihren Herren zerrten, war ich innerlich wie gelähmt vor Angst, was teilweise auch gut war, denn ich fürchte sonst hätte ich mich angepinkelt und das obwohl ich ja eigentlich echt kein Angsthase bin und es nicht einmal das erste Mal war, dass ich diesem Monster gegenüber stand. Als er dann beschloss mich erst am Todestag meiner Eltern hinzurichten und man mich bis dahin wegsperrte, verspotteten mich meine Wärter und ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt. Alleine in der Zelle weinte ich stundenlang wie ein kleines Mädchen und ich fühlte mich hundeelend. Und dann kam Ginny und rettete mich. Mein Mädchen! Ich bin so stolz auf sie. Aber gleichzeitig fühle ich mich als vollkommener Versager, denn ich müsste sie beschützen und nicht umgekehrt und ich müsste für sie sorgen und nicht sie in Gefahr bringen. Aber ich bin eine Gefahr für jeden und ich hasse das! Und ich bin ein Jammerlappen. Und ich habe Angst, dass ihr erkennt was für ein Feigling ich bin und das ihr nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollt, weil ich nicht der strahlende Held bin, für den mich alle halten", kam nur mehr ganz leise aus dem leicht bebenden Mund des Schwarzhaarigen. Hermine warf sich ihm ohne nachzudenken an den Hals und schluchzte hemmungslos: „Red´ doch keinen Unsinn, Harry! Du bist unser Freund! Und du bist kein Feigling! Und Angst haben, in so einer Situation, ist doch ganz normal und richtig! Nur ein Idiot hätte in so einer Situation keine Angst … und du bist kein Idiot! Du bist mutig und intelligent und deshalb ist es mehr als nur in Ordnung Angst zu haben, wenn man vor einem Wahnsinnigen, der einem nach dem Leben trachtet, steht. Oh bitte, Harry, schließ uns nicht aus, sondern lass dir von uns helfen. Und sei dir gewiss, dass wir immer zu dir stehen!" Auch Ron rutschte näher und umarmte seine beiden Freunde gleichzeitig. Da er nicht so wortgewandt war, ließ er lieber Taten sprechen – außerdem fürchtete er seine Stimme würde brechen oder gar ganz versagen, wenn er in diesem emotionalen Moment was sagen würde. Aber er wusste, dass sein Freund auch so verstand. Das dieser wusste, dass alles was Hermine gesagt hat, auch für ihn galt.

~~~SS~~~

Ginny lief direkt zum Büro ihres Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und klopfte energisch, um ja nicht wieder zu kneifen, denn in den letzten Tagen stand sie schon öfters hier, ging aber immer unverrichteter Dinge.

Nach einer Weile, in der nichts geschah und sie schon fürchtete, dass ihr Mut unnötig war, da er scheinbar nicht da war, hörte sie ein ungeduldiges „Herein!" Verdammt, damit hatte sie jetzt nicht mehr gerechnet und im Moment hatte sie einfach nur Angst und wollte am liebsten weglaufen … aber sie war nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor!

Sie öffnete energisch die Tür, trat ein, schloss die Tür und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch ihres Lehrers stehen, um zu warten, dass er sie ansprach. Der jedoch ließ sich Zeit. Er korrigierte scheinbar gerade irgendwelche Hausaufgaben. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er das vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht getan hatte. Sondern, dass er sich jetzt für sie in diese Pose geworfen hatte. Sie konnte nicht erklären warum sie das glaubte, sie konnte den Finger nicht drauf legen, aber sie war sich trotzdem sicher, dass es so war. Aber letztendlich war es egal. Jetzt stand sie da, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und musste warten, bis er sich herabließ sie wahrzunehmen. Sie hasste solche Machtspielchen, aber sie wusste, dass er auf so was stand und versuchte sich daher nicht aufzuregen, denn das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

„Was wollen Sie, Miss Weasley?", fragte er gelangweilt ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. Anfangs noch etwas schüchtern, wurde ihre Stimme mit der Zeit fester: „In erster Linie möchte ich mich vom Herzen für unsere Rettung bedanken und mich gleichzeitig 1000fach entschuldigen dafür, dass sie mich überhaupt haben retten müssen und ich wollte auch wissen ob es ihnen wieder gut geht?" Die Augenbrauen des Tränkemeister zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen: „Wieso?" Ohne zu zögern, erklärte sie: „Ähm … verzeihen Sie, aber mir ist aufgefallen, dass es Ihnen in den letzten Tagen nicht so gut ging und von Harry habe ich soeben erfahren, dass Sie sehr verletzt waren, als Sie ihn gerettet haben …".

„Er weiß also, dass ich es war?", unterbrach er sie aufbrausend. „Nein, Sir. Er wollte von mir wissen, wie und wieso ich mich in dem Moment wo ich den Raum betrat, von wo aus wir dann mit dem Portschlüssel verschwanden, geheilt habe – aber ich habe ihm immer noch nichts gesagt, weil Sie das ja nicht wollen, obwohl ich es nicht verstehe und ich mich auch nicht wohl fühle dabei … aber ich respektiere Ihren Wunsch, ohne ihn zu hinterfragen, weil ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen einfach nur Dankbarkeit schulde und Sie mir keine Rechenschaft schulden.", meinte das Mädchen aufrichtig.

Die Antwort, die ihm schon auf den Lippen lag, wurde durch einen qualvollen Laut erstickt. Er verkrampfte sich eindeutig schmerzverzehrt. Nach einer Weile, wo sie wie gelähmt dastand, keuchte er auf: „Verschwinden Sie!" „Nein, Sir, es geht Ihnen nicht gut. Sagen Sie mir was ich tun kann, um ihnen zu helfen.", weigerte sie sich vehement, zog ihren Zauberstab und trat um den Tisch herum, um sich den gebeugten Mann genauer anzusehen.

Zähneknirschend gab er von sich: „Hauen Sie einfach ab, verdammt noch einmal!"

„Aber was haben Sie denn Sir, soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?", rief sie leicht panisch und legte ihren Stab auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, um ihm gegebenenfalls zu helfen. „Nein! Nicht notwendig … gehen sie einfach …", brachte er relativ ruhig raus und stand etwas steif auf um zur Tür zu gelangen, wo er sie nun auch mit einer auffordernden Geste bat, ihn endlich zu verlassen: „Es ist nichts, Miss Weasley. Vergessen Sie es einfach! Und …" „Schweigen Sie darüber!", imitierte sie ihn und blickte ihm doch dann tatsächlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen keck an. „Nun werden Sie mal nicht frech, Miss Weasley", versuchte er sie streng zurechtzuweisen, aber man erkannte ein leichtes Zucken in seinem Mundwinkel, dass seine Belustigung erkennen ließ: „Gute Nacht!"

Sie verließ das Zimmer: „Gute Nacht, Sir."

Er achtete nicht weiter auf sie, sondern setzte sich auf das Sofa. Als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, legte er seine Hände auf den Unterbauch und sagte: „Also, weißt du, du bist ganz schön anstrengend! Pfff … aber das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein … es wird alles gut werden … oh Mann, ist das alles verrückt!"

Ginny erinnerte sich in dem Moment, wo sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Professors abgelegt hatte und da sie die Klinke noch runtergedrückt hielt, waren die Schutzzauber noch nicht wieder aktiv und sie konnte die Tür problemlos wieder öffnen, nur um dieses seltsame Schauspiel zu beobachten.

„Mit wem reden Sie, Sir?", fragte sie verwirrt.

**tbc**


	5. 05 Die Diskussion

**5) Die Diskussion **

Entsetzt starrte er zur Tür, wo seine Schülerin stand, die ihn eindeutig mit einem Riesenfragezeichen über dem Gesicht ansah. Hektisch überlegte er was er sagen sollte, bis er sie einfach anschrie: „Was zum Teufel machen Sie schon wieder hier?" „Ähm … verzeihen Sie Sir, aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab hier vergessen …", mit diesen Worten deutete sie schüchtern in Richtung seines Schreibtisches und er folgte mit seinem zornigen Blick ihrer Geste und sah das verdammte Stück Holz ganz unschuldig auf einer Hausaufgabe liegen.

„Dann nehmen Sie ihn gefälligst endlich an sich und verschwinden von hier und am besten gleich aus meinem Leben!", kreischte er regelrecht. Verdammte Hormone! Er musste sich ganz schnell beruhigen! Einatmen – ausatmen – einatmen … Wie konnten Frauen nur mit so viel Emotion leben? fragte er sich immer und immer aufs Neue, seitdem so viele weibliche Hormone durch seinen Körper flossen – die jedoch normal und notwendig für eine Schwangerschaft waren und gegen die er daher nichts machen durfte.

Extrem langsam gehorchte sie, dachte jedoch die ganze Zeit über das seltsame Verhalten ihres Lehrers nach. Als sie ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich genommen hatte, nahm sie auch all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte aufrichtig: „Sir? Was geht hier vor sich?"

Er wollte sie schon anfahren, dass sie das nichts anginge, als er sich jedoch eingestehen musste, dass das nicht stimmte, denn genetisch gesehen, war dieses Kind mehr ihres als seines, denn im Grunde genommen, hatte das Kind biologisch gesehen, nichts mit ihm zu tun … sie war die Mutter und eines der Schweine, dass ihn vergewaltigt hatte, war der Vater … und er, er war nur der Wirtskörper, der das Kind austrug … was für eine absolut verrückte Geschichte! „Ach, Miss Weasley, dass wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, glauben Sie mir.", sprudelten die Worte aus ihm raus, bevor er sich dessen bewusst war.

„Bitte Sir, lassen Sie mich helfen!", flehte sie, nicht wissend, um was sie da bat. Snape konnte nichts anders als lachen – aber es war kein schönes Lachen, kein befreites, sondern eher ein hysterisches: „Ach Mädchen, geh … geh auf dein Zimmer und vergiss das es mich gibt, okay? Lange wird es das eh nicht mehr … Hihihi …".

Es war echt seltsam ihn giggeln zu hören. Moment mal, was war das eben? Das klang ja so, als ob es ihn nicht mehr lange geben würde … wollte er sich umbringen? Ginny wurde noch nervöser, als sie eh schon war. Was sollte sie tun? Am besten war wohl, sie würde jetzt Professor Dumbledore holen. Der wüsste sicher, was zu tun war! Doch, konnte sie ihren Professor alleine lassen? Oder würde er dann eine Dummheit machen? Mit wem hat er vorhin bloß geredet? Ob er schizophren ist? Und mit einem zweiten „ich" redet? Oder mit irgendwelchen Halluzination? Sie kannte sich nicht wirklich damit aus … also, wenn er eine Frau wäre, dann würde sie ja sagen, er ist schwanger, weil er seinen Bauch gehalten hatte, als er sprach und er hatte auch auf seinen Bauch geschaut beim Reden – ebenso wie eine schwangere Frau es tat, wenn sie mit dem Ungeborenen redet … aber er ist ein Mann, also konnte er ja nicht schwanger sein!

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Weasley, ich stand etwas neben mir und es tut mir Leid Sie erschreckt zu haben mit meinem Verhalten – aber es geht schon wieder, ich habe mich beruhigt, wie Sie erkennen können und das bedeutet, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen und können sich zurückziehen. Es war alles ein bisschen viel in letzter Zeit, das ist alles. Aber ich habe es ihm Griff, das können Sie mir gerne glauben.", erklärte er sich mittlerweile wieder vollkommen kontrolliert.

Die Rothaarige war zwar nicht begeistert, aber sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verärgern und es schien ihm wirklich besser zu gehen. „Wie Sie meinen, Sir. Aber wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann, bitte, sagen Sie es mir! Gute Nacht, Sir." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie den durchgebeutelten Mann endlich alleine und er konnte die steife Haltung seines Körpers, die ihr vorspielen sollte, es sei alles wieder in Ordnung, aufgeben und schleifte sich müde in sein Bett.

Als Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, waren ihr Bruder, Hermine und Harry dort. Harry winkte sie zu sich auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin und die anderen Beiden zogen sich dezent zurück. Ein wenig fürchtete sie sich davor, dass er den Streit fortsetzen wollte, aber die Tatsache, dass er sie nicht einfach gepackt hat und fortgezerrt hat irgendwohin wo sie alleine gewesen wären, ließ sie darauf hoffen, dass es nicht so kommen würde.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor und die mit der Löwenmähne setzten sich auf den Sims einer der großen Fenster, denn sie wollten sich nicht an den Tisch setzen wo einige Gesellschaftsspiele spielten und in den Gängen der Schule spazieren, wollten sie auch nicht, da bald Sperrstunde war. „Sind die Beiden jetzt ein Paar oder nicht?", erkundigte Ron sich, harmlos klingen wollend, aber doch misstrauisch zu den Beiden am Sofa kuschelnden rüberspechtelnd. Leicht gereizt antwortete seine Freundin ihm augenverdrehend: „Du weißt doch selbst, dass sie sich schon geküsst haben und eigentlich zusammen sein wollen, aber, dass er ihr dann doch erklärt hat, dass es zu gefährlich ist, seine Freundin zu sein, so lange der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf noch hinter ihm her ist und dass sie daher beschlossen haben noch zu warten, bis die Gefahr endlich gebannt ist. Aber das ändert natürlich nichts an der Tatsache dass sie sich lieben und dass sie es beide wissen, dass sie es tun. Gut, dass war ja auch wirklich schon mehr als überfällig, dass sie sich das endlich eingestehen …"

„Ja, da hast du natürlich recht", bestätigte er ihr leicht nervös und sich fahrig mit den Händen durch die Haare streichen. Auch sie blickte etwas verlegen überall hin nur nicht zu dem Jungen, der ihr ja eigentlich gefiel, aber der ja leider ganz andere Interessen hatte, denn auch wenn er jetzt schon länger von Lavender, dieser blöden Gans, getrennt war, hatte er keine Anstalten gemacht sich ihr zu nähern. Aber na ja, sie war halt ganz anders als dieses Mädchen, mit dem er zusammen war, die war nur auf das Äußere bedacht, himmelte ihn an und blickte zu ihm auf – quasi der Traum eines Mannes, der sich dadurch halt besonders männlich fühlen konnte, weil er ja das schöne, aber schwache Weibchen beschützen musste. Sie hingegen war eine starke Persönlichkeit und ihr Wissen verschreckte andere – vor allem Jungs – leider eher, aber so war sie nun mal und sie würde sich für einen Mann auch nicht ändern wollen und wenn Ron sie nicht so haben wollte, wie sie war, dann würde ihre erste Liebe eben unglücklich bleiben … „Und?", fragte dieser sie gerade hoffnungsvoll. Verdammt ganz in ihren Gedanken gefangen, hatte sie nicht zugehört – was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Am besten ich stimme ihm zu – oder? „Ähm … ja", gab sie vorsichtig von sich und beobachtete genau die Reaktion ihres Gegenübers, um so vielleicht die Information zu erhalten, zu was sie gerade zugestimmt hatte. Zuerst erstarrte er vollkommen verblüfft und dann wandelte sich dieser Ausdruck in den absoluter Freude. Er sprang auf vom Fenstersims, riss sie stürmisch hoch und in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich – ja erdrückte sie fast – schob sie dann etwas von sich, strahlte sie an und beugte sich zu ihr herab. 1000 Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Verdammt noch mal, zu was hatte sie denn da gerade „Ja" gesagt, dass er sich so freute?! Was tat er denn da? Wollte er sie etwas küssen? Und dann schaltete ihr Gehirn ab. Sie vergaß, was sie dachte, was sie verwirrte, was sie wollte, wo sie war – das Einzige was noch zählte, waren diese Lippen, die sich tatsächlich auf ihre legten. Ron hatte schon beim ersten Wort, dass er zu ihr sagte, als er anfing ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen, vergessen, dass sie nicht irgendwo alleine waren, sondern im Gemeinschaftsraum und auch wenn er nicht gerade überfüllt war, hatten sie ungewollt jetzt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen Anwesenden. Klatschen und Jubelrufe unterbrachen den romantischen Moment. Etwas verlegen, aber fest an ihren Freund geklammert, grinste das verliebte Mädchen in die Runde. Rons Körperhaltung strotzte nur so vor Stolz und Freude – er hatte die klügste und schönste Frau für sich gewinnen können! Er war so froh, dass die Zwillinge nicht mehr an der Schule waren, denn die hätten diesen schönen Moment sicher mit blöden Kommentaren kaputt gemacht. „Na endlich!", klopfte Harry ihm bewundernd auf den Rücken, während Ginny ihre Freundin drückte: „Glückwunsch".

~~~SS~~~

„So kann das nicht weiter gehen!", polterte Poppy drauflos, nachdem schon wieder eine mögliche Leihmutter auf Grund von biologischer Inkompatibilität ausschied. „Ja, entschuldige mal, ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass wir niemanden finden der passt?", brauste Severus sofort auf. Worauf Albus beschwichtigend meinte: „Das hat doch niemand gesagt, mein Junge. Aber vielleicht müssen wir uns doch mit einer anderen Lösung des Problems auseinandersetzten …?!"

„Hör´ verdammt noch mal damit auf, mein Kind in meiner und somit auch seiner Anwesenheit, ein Problem zu nennen! Ein Kind ist ein Geschenk Gottes … und etwas wundervolles … und ich hätte nie damit gerechnet … also schon gar nicht so … unter den Umständen … wer hätte das schon … aber es ist nun mal so … und ich will nicht, dass mein Kind das Gefühl von euch vermittelt bekommt, nur etwas Negatives zu sein … etwas das man lösen muss, egal wie … ein Problem halt …", wetterte Snape ungewohnt emotional. Die Krankenschwester und der Schulleiter warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, denn einerseits waren sie froh darüber, dass ihr Sorgenkind so tief gehende Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen entwickeln konnte, nachdem er sonst ein verbitterter Einzelgänger und Eigenbrötler war – auch wenn die starke Emotionalität eindeutig hormonell bedingt war – aber andererseits machten sie sich beide viel zu große Sorgen, dass die Schwangerschaft ihn umbringen würde.

„Nun, dann sollten wir vielleicht doch die 2 Optionen, die wir uns für den absoluten Notfall aufgehoben haben, näher in Betracht ziehen", warf Madam Pompfrey ein, bevor der Tränkemeister ihr den Mund verbieten konnte – was er eindeutig vorhatte – fragte Dumbledore nach, was sie meinte. „Na ja, ich habe Severus gesagt, dass es zwei Personen gibt, die auf jeden Fall kompatibel sind …" „Die Eine ist zu alt und die Andere zu jung!", unterbrach der Lehrer sie schroff. Verwirrt zwischen beiden hin und her blickend, wollte der Direktor endlich wissen: „Von wem redet ihr?".

„Molly und Ginny", brachte Poppy leise und schnell vor, bevor Snape es verhindern konnte.

„Molly hat schon sechs Geburten und davon eine Zwillingsgeburt hinter sich und ist sicher in ihrem Alter nicht bereit das noch einmal auf sich zu nehmen, schon gar nicht für mich. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es gesundheitlich ganz sicher auch ein großes Risiko für sie wäre. Und Miss Weasley ist doch selbst noch ein Kind … also bitte!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige, nur mühsam seine Wut unterdrückend, zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Hm … ja … das stimmt, aber … unsere liebe Poppy hat recht … Ginny wäre die ideale Leihmutter ihres eigenen Kindes! … Da gäbe es genetisch gesehen sicher keine Komplikationen … und sie ist jung und stark … und genau genommen ist es ja ihr Kind …", sinnierte Albus vor sich hin, als seinem Tränkemeister der Geduldsfaden endgültig riss und er erbost, wild gestikulierend, hin und her tigerte und rumkeifte: „Nein, verdammt noch mal, wir werden dieses Kind nicht damit belasten MEIN Kind auszutragen! Das können wir ihr nicht zumuten! Sie ist wie gesagt, selbst noch ein Kind und das sogar vor dem Gesetz. Aber gut, selbst wenn ihr Körper schon reif genug dafür wäre ein Kind auszutragen, wollt ihr ihr das wirklich antun, dass sich dann alle das Maul über sie zerreißen, weil sie so jung einen Bastard auf die Welt bringt. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, alle würden ihr den Rücken kehren. Der Held der Zaubererwelt, der doch, so viel jeder weiß, ihre große Liebe ist, würde sie wohl nicht mal mehr mit der Kneifzange berühren, wenn sie mein Kind zur Welt brächte. Ihr würdet ihr ihre Zukunft verbauen. Sie könnte die Schule nicht beenden und …"

„Stopp! Warte mal, wir könnten sie doch vielleicht wirklich nur konkret als Leihmutter kontaktieren. Sie soll das Kind austragen und dann hat sie nichts mehr damit zu tun", warf Dumbledore dazwischen. Doch kassierte er für diese Aussage nur einen mitleidigen Blick seines Untergebenen: „Ja genau, weil gerade der Familienmensch Ginny Weasley, ein Kind, was sie unter ihrem Herzen wachsen hat spüren, dann einfach weggeben würde … weggeben könnte … noch dazu wenn sie erfährt, dass es genetisch gesehen ihr Kind ist … und wenn sie es dann wahrscheinlich noch stillt, wird sie es wohl nie wieder hergeben wollen und können … und falls doch, was dann? … Ich als Spion und Lehrer, kann mich auch nicht 24 Stunden um das Baby kümmern … und in ein Waisenheim kommt mein Kind sicher nicht!"

„Also ich glaube auch kaum, dass sie, wenn sie sich einverstanden erklärt, dass Baby danach einfach weggeben würde wollen", meinte die Krankenschwester nachdenklich: „Aber vielleicht kann man ja eine Lösung finden. Wie z.B. wenn ihr beide Unterricht habt, dann kommt das Baby zu mir auf die Krankenstation und wenn einer von euch eine Freistunde hat, kümmert der sich ums Kind und abends nach dem letzten Stillen, bleibt das Kleine über Nacht bei dir."

„Soll ich das Mädchen vielleicht auch noch heiraten oder was?", schrie Snape aufgebracht.

„Das wäre dann wohl angebracht", antwortete der Schulleiter dem daraufhin vollkommen perplexen und entgeisterten Slytherin.

**tbc**


	6. 06 Die Vertretungsstunde

**6) Die Vertretungsstunde **

„Wenn ihr verheiratet seid, muss ich dich nicht kündigen, sie kann die Schule fertig machen und die Betreuung des Kindes bekommen wir alle zusammen schon hin.", meinte Hogwarts Oberhaupt zuversichtlich. Endlich fand der sprachlose Spion seine Stimme wieder: „Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Albus?! Wenn ich eine minderjährige Schülerin heirate, weil ich sie, wie es ja dann nach außen ausschauen muss, geschwängert habe, dann musst du mich auf jeden Fall kündigen! Wenn ich ihr Mann wäre, wäre sie auf jeden Fall eine Geächtete bei ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und der ganzen Zauberer-Gemeinschaft! Und wenn Lord Arschloch erfährt, dass ich ein Kind und eine Frau habe, könnte er sie sich jederzeit schnappen um mich zu zwingen zu tun, was er will!"

„Also bei Punkt eins und zwei muss ich dir wiedersprechen! Wenn wir mit Molly und Arthur reden und ihnen die Situation erklären, geben sie sicher ihr Einverständnis und damit muss ich dich nicht kündigen und ihre Familie würde sicher zu ihr stehen, wenn sie sich dazu entschließt. Einige Schüler wären anfangs möglicherweise etwas verstört, aber das würde sich legen. Aber dein letztes Argument ist leider sehr erdrückend!", gab Dumbledore niedergeschlagen zu: „Aber … dann müssen wir das eben heimlich tun! Wir werden ihren Körper verschleiern bis zur Geburt, damit es keiner merkt. Ich werde ihr ein Einzelzimmer mit direktem Zugang zu deinen Räumlichkeiten geben – es wird mir schon ein guter Grund für das Privileg eines Einzelzimmers einfallen. Ihre Eltern würde ich schon informieren. Die Ferien könnt ihr euch dann beide so gut es geht eurem Kind widmen und nächstes Schuljahr, werden wir eine Hauselfe, die sich mit Babys auskennt, für euer Kleines abstellen, die immer wenn ihr beide Unterricht habt, auf das Baby schaut. Sobald sie die Schule fertig hat, können die Beiden bei dir unten einziehen, ohne dass es die Schüler mitbekommen und wenn sie studieren will, dann lassen wir einen Zugang von deinem Kamin zu der Uni wo sie hinwill legen", strahlte Albus mittlerweile regelrecht.

Fassungslos schüttelte Snape den Kopf: „Du tust ja gerade so, als ob Miss Weasley sich nichts sehnlicher wünschen würde als ihr Leben an meiner Seite zu verbringen. Aber nehmen wir mal einfach an, sie wäre bereit ihr Leben wegzuwerfen, um es an meiner Seite zu verbringen, weil sie das Kind retten will, würde sie das ja wohl nur tun, wenn sie alles erfahren würde, denn sonst wird sie kaum dazu bereit sein und DAS WIRD NIE GESCHEHEN! Weder sie, noch Molly und Arthur noch sonst irgendwer wird je erfahren was geschehen ist! Haben wir uns da verstanden?! Das alles geht absolut niemanden etwas an. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

„Ach, Severus …", setzte Dumbledore gerade an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen von einem mehr als aufgebrachten Lehrer: „Nein, Albus! Da gibt es keine Diskussion! Lasst uns weiter suchen, es wird schon irgendwann eine Frau dabei sein, die geeignet ist."

„Solange hast du aber vielleicht keine Zeit mehr!", mischte sich jetzt Poppy wieder ein: „Ihr müsst ja nicht ins Detail gehen. Ich weiß bis heute ja auch nicht, warum du in der Lage bist und habe mich einfach damit abgefunden." Als sie dem Mann bei diesen Worten in die Augen blickte, sah sie den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung, kombinierte die paar Aussagen, die sie aufgeschnappt hatte und mit einem Mal traf sie die Erkenntnis. Betroffen senkte sie ihren Blick und wusste einfach nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie empfand großes Mitleid für ihren Schützling, aber sie wusste, wenn er das in ihren Augen erkannte, würde er sich noch elendiger fühlen. Also versuchte sie sich zu fassen und ihm ihre Bestürzung nicht zu offensichtlich sehen zu lassen.

Natürlich bemerkte er ihre Reaktion und schlussfolgerte richtig, dass sie erraten hatte, was passiert war. Da seine Sinne durch die jahrelange Spionagetätigkeit extrem geschärft waren und immer darauf aus, alles zu erkennen und mehr zu erfahren, als der Andere bereit war preiszugeben, war dies auch nicht besonders schwer für ihn. Es traf ihn hart, dass er nicht im Stande gewesen war, sein Geheimnis vor Poppy zu bewahren, denn selbst wenn sie von allen Menschen die er kannte, neben Albus, wohl die Einzige wäre, der er sich wirklich anvertrauen würde, wollte er einfach nicht, dass sie ihn bemitleidete. In seinem Innersten brodelte es. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Am einfachsten wäre es wohl er würde ihr einen Obliviate anhexen, aber das würde er ihr niemals antun. Seine Hormone wollten ihm schon Tränen in die Augen treiben, was er unter Aufbringung all seiner Kraft verhinderte. Und eigentlich würde er sich am liebsten in ihre Arme werfen und sich von ihr trösten lassen, als wäre er ein Erstklässler.

Leise drangen die sanften Worte seines Vorgesetzten zu ihm durch das Gefühlschaos durch: „Zwischen Mitleid und Mitgefühl liegen Welten, mein Sohn. Bitte, verwehr es uns, die wir dich gern haben, nicht dir Mitgefühl entgegenzubringen." Sie wagte es langsam ihren Blick zu heben und in seine schwarzen Augen zu blicken. Anfangs waren sie kalt und leer, doch desto länger sie ihm ihre zärtliche Anteilnahme fühlen lies, desto wärmer wurden sie.

„Wir versuchen noch bis Ende des Monats eine geeignete Kandidatin zu finden, Severus, aber falls wir keine finden sollten, solltest du dir bis dahin überlegt haben, welche der beiden Weasley-Frauen wir ansprechen sollen", flüsterte die Krankenschwester leise, aber trotzdem bestimmt und ihre ganze Haltung ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu. Er wusste, dass es um sein Leben ging und dass diese beiden Menschen, sich nicht nur um ihn sorgten, weil er ein für sie wertvoller Spion war, sondern, weil sie wirklich wollten, dass er lebte und daher schloss er resigniert seine dunklen Augen und nickte leicht.

Erleichtert drückte Dumbledore kurz seine Schulter und dann gingen alle drei wieder an ihre Beschäftigungen.

~~~SS~~~

„Was ist so schwer daran, sich an ein detailliertes Rezept zu halten, Mr. Longbottem? Sind Sie vielleicht nicht des Lesens mächtig? Oder was ist der Grund, dass sie nicht im Stande sind Schritt für Schritt genau das zu tun, was an der Tafel steht?", versprühte Severus, der für den verkühlten Slughorn einspringen musste, sein Gift. Während er mit einem eleganten Schlenkerer seines Zauberstabes die Brühe die Neville zusammengepanscht hatte, verschwinden ließ, spöttelte er weiter: „Selbst dem simpelsten Gemüt müsste es doch möglich sein, genaue Anweisungen zu befolgen, oder irre ich mich da? Oder können Sie vielleicht nicht rechnen? Können Sie die Angaben, wie viel von was in den Trank gehört, nicht abzählen? Ist es das? Sollte man es nicht als Voraussetzung nehmen können, dass jemand in Ihrem Alter, lesen und zählen kann?" Der arme, zerknirschte, blasse Junge wurde immer kleiner bei all dem, was sein Lehrer ihm an den Kopf warf. Die Slytherins kicherten schadenfroh und die Gryffindors konnten ihre Wut über das gemeine Verhalten des Tränkemeister kaum zähmen, doch sie wussten, dass er am längeren Hebel saß und es ihnen nichts brachte, wenn sie ihm die Stirn boten. „50 Punkte Abzug für absolute Inkompetenz, Mr. Longbottem und ein Aufsatz über diesen Trank, auf was man besonders Acht geben muss, was man falsch machen kann und wie man den einen oder anderen Fehler hätte selbst wieder ausbügeln können, indem man etwas ausgleichendes in den Trank gegeben hätte. Ach ja, der Aufsatz gilt für alle. Sie können sich bei Mr. Longbottem bedanken", setzte der Professor mit einem maliziösen Lächeln nach. Jetzt erntete das Nervenbündel auch noch giftige Blicke von so ziemlich allen anwesenden Schülern, egal von welchem Haus sie waren.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich die Hand seines Lehrers in die Tischkante. Keuchend und sich schmerzverzehrt den Unterbauch haltend, brach der Mann fast zusammen, aber er konnte es gerade noch verhindern vor seinen Schülern in die Knie zu gehen. Mit aller letzter Kraft stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus: „Frieren Sie ihre Tränke ein und verlassen Sie das Klassenzimmer. Der Unterricht ist beendet." Die meisten Schüler reagierten automatisch und gehorchten, ohne nachzudenken. Sie waren weg, bevor ihnen bewusst war, dass sie soeben einen scheinbar kranken Menschen sich selbst überlassen hatten.

Draco jedoch sprang geistesgegenwärtig an die Seite seines Patenonkels und stütze ihn. „Was ist los? Was hast du? Was soll ich tun?", wollte er ängstlich wissen, völlig vergessend, dass sie nicht alleine waren und er ihn eigentlich siezen musste. Mit viel Mühe entzifferte er das Wort „Krankenstation" aus dem, was sein Professor versuchte zu sagen, zwischen dem mittlerweile schon mehr gehechelten, fast schon hyperventilierenden Atem.

Harry, bei dem in solchen Momenten eindeutig seine scheinbar angeborene Führungsqualitäten an die Oberfläche kamen, zerrte an dem immer noch wie versteinert dastehenden Neville und schrie ihn an: „Hol Dumbledore!" Zu Ron gewandt rief er: „Und du Poppy! SCHNELL!" Sobald die Beiden die Befehle ausführten, holte er einen Sessel her und half Draco den vor körperlicher Pein gekrümmten Mann hinzusetzen. „Hermine, schau nach, ob du bei den Tränken irgendeinen allgemeinen Schmerztrank findest!", befahl er seiner besten Freundin.

„Keine Tränke", krächzte ihr Lehrer zwischen zwei gekeuchten Atemzügen. Die Gryffindor die schon in der Vorratskammer stand, hörte die mühsam ausgestoßenen Worte und stellte die Phiole die sie gerade in Händen hielt wieder zurück.

In dem Moment stürmten der Schulleiter und die Krankenschwester herein, gefolgt von den Schülern, die sie holen wollten. Allerdings waren sie diesen schon auf den Treppen aus dem Keller entgegenrannten, da sie einen Alarm auf Snape gelegt hatten, der ihnen Bescheid gab, wenn sein Zustand ganz kritisch werden sollte.

Als Hermine ins Zimmer zurückkam, war Poppy über dem verkrampften Tränkemeister gebeugt, während Draco seine Hände regelrecht in die Stuhllehne gekrallt hatte vor Sorge. Es wunderte sie, dass dieser sonst so arrogante, selbstverliebte Narzisst für eine andere Person als sich selbst so viel Gefühl aufbringen konnte. Neville, Harry, Ron und Dumbledore beobachteten mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken das Geschehen. Neville schien leicht verzweifelt, denn er fürchtete, dass sein Trank etwas mit der Reaktion des Lehrers zu tun hatte, aber Mitleid mit dem Leidenden fand man in seiner Mimik keine – was aber irgendwie verständlich war, so wie der Lehrer den Jungen immer schikanierte. Harry und Ron schauten zwar sehr ernst, aber auch nicht wirklich mitfühlend drein. Auch sie konnten ihren Professor einfach nicht leiden. Aber der Direktor schien regelrecht mitzuleiden mit dem kranken Mann.

Ganz automatisch eilte sie in die Arme ihres Freundes der sie sofort liebevoll und beschützend an sich drückte.

Der schnelle Diagnosezauber, den Madam Pompfrey aussprach bestätigte ihr ihre größte Angst:

„Er stirbt Albus!

Ich muss handeln! So schnell wie möglich!"

**tbc**


	7. 07 Die Aufklärung

**7) Die Aufklärung**

Mit strengem Blick scheuchte der Weißhaarige die noch verbliebenen Schüler aus der Klasse und beauftragte Harry damit Ginny unverzüglich in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Dann apparierte er, der er der Einzige war, der in Hogwarts apparieren konnte, mit Severus und Poppy direkt auf die Krankenstation. „Stabilisiere ihn so gut du kannst. Ich werde Miss Weasley aufklären. Sollte sie auf die Schnelle bereit sein, dass Kind in sich aufzunehmen, überträgst du es ihr. Wenn nicht, holst du es trotzdem raus und wir versuchen, ob es in einer Art Brutkasten überlebensfähig ist. Ich werde einen heraufbeschwören.", zählte Albus so gefasst wie möglich auf, während sein Blick auf seinem mittlerweile bewusstlosen Freund ruhte. Schweren Herzens drehte er ihm den Rücken zu, während die Schulschwester alle möglichen komplizierten Zauberstabbewegungen über ihm ausübte und die unterschiedlichsten Zauberformeln aussprach, und konzentrierte sich auf einen Brutkasten, den er aus einem der leeren Krankenbetten transfigurierte.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und eine völlig atemlose Ginny und ein genauso abgehetzter Harry traten ein. So ruhig, wie es ihm möglich war, wandte Dumbledore sich zuerst dem Jungen zu: „Danke Harry und jetzt lass uns bitte alleine. Ich muss dringend mit Miss Weasley etwas Privates besprechen". Sein ganzes Auftreten ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu und so verließ der Potterspross, zwar widerwillig jedoch ohne zu protestieren, die Krankenstation.

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Weasley, dass ich Sie jetzt so überfallen muss, aber leider habe ich keine andere Wahl. Severus liegt im Sterben. Wir können ihn retten. Aber wenn Sie uns nicht helfen, müssten wir dafür möglicherweise jemand anderen opfern, was Severus unter keinen Umständen wollte!", sprach der Schulleiter eindringlich auf das verstört dreinblickende Mädchen ein: „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich so in Rätsel spreche. Ich werde versuchen mich so deutlich wie möglich auszudrücken, aber es gleichzeitig so kurz wie möglich halten. Alles Nebensächliche können wir später klären. Als Severus mit dem Vielsafttrank Ihren Körper angenommen hatte, ist er schwanger geworden. Bei der Rückverwandlung blieb die Gebärmutter mit dem Fötus in ihm bestehen und das Kind hat sich bis jetzt gut entwickelt. Aber, wie Sie sich denken können, ist nun mal ein männlicher Körper nicht dazu vorgesehen Kinder in sich heranwachsen zu lassen und deshalb kämpfen sein Immunsystem und der Fötus scheinbar irgendwie in seinem Inneren gegeneinander. Wir müssen das Kind rausholen. Sonst stirbt Severus. Noch ist das Kind aber in keinster Weise so weit entwickelt, dass es in einem Brutkasten reale Chancen hätte zu überleben. Wir haben versucht eine Leihmutter zu finden, haben aber bis jetzt keine genetisch kompatible gefunden. Sie wären natürlich ideal, da das Kind, genetisch gesehen, Ihr Kind ist. Ihr Körper würde das Kind daher nicht abstoßen, im Gegenteil, sehr wahrscheinlich wird ihr Körper es als ganz natürliche Schwangerschaft annehmen. Severus war dagegen, weil er meinte, dass wir kein Recht haben, Ihnen Ihr Leben, in so jungen Jahren, mit einem Kind zu verbauen. Noch dazu, wo es kein Kind ist, dass Sie in Liebe mit jemanden gezeugt haben, mit dem Sie Ihr Leben verbringen wollen. Trotzdem er von der Idee, dass wir mit Ihnen darüber reden, das Kind aus ihm rauszuholen und in Sie hinein zu zaubern, alles andere als begeistert war, hat er doch schon eingewilligt, im Falle der Notwendigkeit und falls Sie es wirklich tun wollen, für Sie und das Kind da zu sein. Er würde Sie auch ehelichen, damit Sie nicht in Schande leben müssen. Verzeihen Sie, ich weiß, dass es extrem viel auf einmal ist, aber es ist notwendig, dass sie so viel wie möglich wissen, um die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich möchte auch ganz deutlich sagen und hoffe, dass das vollkommen klar ist: Sie müssen es nicht tun! Keiner wird Ihnen irgendeinen Vorwurf machen, wenn Sie sich dagegen entscheiden! Nun, keiner außer uns wird es jemals erfahren. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätten wir die Schwangerschaft sofort abgebrochen, als sie diagnostiziert wurde, aber Severus, wollte einfach nicht noch mehr Schuld auf sich laden, indem er ein unschuldiges Ungeborenes tötete. Aber jetzt und in diesem Moment ist es weder er, noch wären es Sie, falls Sie nein sagen, sondern ganz allein ich, der die Entscheidung trifft und somit die Schuld auf sich lädt! Sie können mir jetzt gerne Fragen stellen und ich werde versuchen sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten. Leider ist nicht viel Zeit zum Entscheiden …"

Bevor Ginny sich noch fassen konnte und ihren Mund öffnete, gesellte sich eine mehr als erschöpfte Krankenschwester zu ihnen und meinte ausgelaugt: „Er ist stabil für den Moment und heute werde ich ganz sicher keinen weiteren Zauber mehr auf ihn legen. Heute bleibt dieses kleine Wesen in ihm auch weiterhin dort." „Aber … hast du nicht selbst zuerst gemeint, dass Kind müsste so schnell wie möglich heraus, sonst stirbt er?", erkundigte sich Albus sichtlich verwirrt und in Sorge. „Ja, ich weiß, aber momentan, glaube ich, würde es ihm mehr schaden als helfen, wenn ich noch etwas mache. Nein, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut und er braucht mindestens eine erholsame Nacht Schlaf und das die Tränke die ich ihm gegeben habe wirken und dann wird er stark genug für die Operation sein. Er war zwischenzeitlich kurz wach und gemeinsam haben wir, denke ich, die richtigen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen und daher die momentan beste Therapie gefunden. Es dürften die Dämpfe von Mr. Longbottom misslungenem Trank gewesen sein, die die Frühwehen ausgelöst haben und hätte sich der Muttermund geöffnet, dann wäre das Fruchtwasser einfach so in den

Körper von Severus geflossen, zwischen seine Gedärme und Organe und langer Rede, kurzer Sinn, weder das Kind noch er hätten das lange überlebt. Deshalb: morgen hole ich das Kind raus. Egal, was dann weiter mit dem Baby passiert. Wenn Sie, Miss Weasley, sich dazu durchringen, es anzunehmen, dann zaubere ich es in Sie hinein und wenn nicht, versuchen wir es mit dem Brutkasten. Wer weiß, mit viel Zaubern und Allem, vielleicht überlebt es ja" antwortete Poppy und meinte dann an die junge Gryffindor gewandt: „Wieso legen Sie sich nicht eine Weile in eines der Betten und denken ein wenig über alles nach. Anschließend stehen wir Ihnen für alle Fragen zur Verfügung und dann sollten Sie vielleicht einen Spaziergang machen oder sich in Ihr Bett legen, um für sich selbst zu überlegen, was Sie wollen und morgen können Sie uns dann mitteilen was Sie zu tun gedenken oder falls Sie davor dann nochmal über etwas reden wollen – wir werden hier sein und gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Aber bitte, bitte reden Sie mit niemanden darüber!"

„Ja, Miss Weasley, das muss Ihnen bitte vollkommen klar sein, das momentan keiner davon wissen darf. Das ist nicht nur eine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl! Nichts von dem was hier geredet wurde, darf nach außen dringen", sprach der sonst so gutmütig wirkende Direktor ungewöhnlich streng und scharf auf seine Schülerin ein. Sie nickte etwas geistesabwesend und setzte sich wie ferngesteuert auf den Besuchersessel neben dem Krankenbett ihres Professors. Poppy und Albus beschlossen sie einfach mal in Ruhe zu lassen, damit das Alles ein wenig einsacken konnte.

Etwas verloren saß das Mädchen da und blickte in das regelrecht entspannt wirkende Gesicht ihres schlafenden Lehrers. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein, oder? Das konnte doch alles nur ein blöder Scherz sein, oder? Das ist doch unmöglich! Oder? Eine Weile brütete sie so vor sich hin, bis sie die extrem leise und reichlich erschöpfte Stimmer ihres Professors vernahm: „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der alte Narr, Sie tatsächlich über meine Lage aufgeklärt hat?"

Verlegen nickte sie sachte. „Allen voran, egal was die beiden Wichtigtuer ihnen auch gesagt haben … ich liege nicht im Sterben! Das war eine falsche Annahme, auf Grund noch nicht vorhandener Informationen. Mittlerweile wissen wir, dass es mir den ungewöhnlichen Umständen entsprechend gut geht und daher müssen Sie überhaupt keine Entscheidung überstürzen! Ist Ihnen das vollkommen klar?", fragte er sie streng, mit seinem stechendsten Blick.

Das Alles war einfach zu viel für sie und deshalb fingen Tränen an ungehindert ihre Wangen runterzulaufen und sie schluchzte haltlos auf.

Er konnte noch nie gut mit weinenden Frauen …

Er ließ sie einfach weinen. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihr gut tun würde sich auszuheulen – jedenfalls hoffte er das. Sie sollte alle ihre Emotionen rausschwemmen und wenn sie sich so richtig ausgelaugt fühlen würde, dann wäre ihr Kopf – so hoffte er wenigstens – vollkommen frei von störenden Gefühlen und sie konnten in Ruhe über alles reden. So die Theorie … mal schauen ob die Praxis diese bestätigte oder nicht.

Das dauert ja ganz schön lange, bis sich so ein zierliches, kleines Mädchen ausweinte. Wo hatte die bloß so viele Tränen versteckt. Na ja, er brauchte nicht reden, seit der Schwangerschaft, hockte er des Öfteren da und plärrte wie ein Schlosshund. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der er schon manchmal versucht war, einfach wieder einzuschlafen und sich ziemlich anstrengen musste wach zu bleiben, beruhigte sie sich langsam und meinte so aufgeräumt wie möglich: „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Mein jetziges Verhalten hier … aber vor allem, was Sie meinetwegen alles durchmachen mussten!" Schon wieder wollte sie zu weinen beginnen, als Snape sie anfuhr: „Was bitte hat Albus Ihnen genau gesagt?!"

„Er war sehr kurz und bündig in seiner Erklärung, Sir, keine Sorge … aber, ich bin nicht dumm … dass sie sich … als ich mich unüberlegter Weise an sie ran gehängt habe … und sie spontan umdisponieren mussten … und für kurze Zeit meinen Körper angenommen haben … um Harry und mich zu retten … eben mal gedacht haben … ach, warum habe ich nicht mal Sex als Frau … kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen … und die Horrorgeschichten über Vergewaltigungen der Todesser sind auch mir bekannt … und es wäre eine Erklärung für Ihre Verletzungen … also denke ich mal, dass sie … wegen meiner Dummheit … und um mich zu schützen … und zu retten … statt meiner vergewaltigt wurden … und das ist unverzeihlich … und tut mir so unendlich leid … und ich würde alles tun … was in meiner Macht steht … um das rückgängig zu machen … aber es gibt absolut nichts was ich machen kann …", brachte sie schluchzend und stotternd hervor bis sie wieder so bitterlich weinte, dass sie keinen Ton mehr von sich geben konnte. Der Tränkemeister war irgendwie erschüttert über die Tatsache, dass ihr das so zu Herzen ging. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er sagen sollte, also wartete er einfach wieder etwas ab, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte und er Zeit hatte sich zu überlegen, wie er jetzt am besten weiter mit ihr verfahren sollte.

Nach einer Weile als das Schniefen weniger wurden und auch ihre Atmung sich etwas normalisierte, begann er mit seiner tiefen vollen Stimme zu reden: „Miss Weasley, Sie haben überhaupt keinen Grund sich Vorwürfe zu machen", mit einer erhobenen Hand gebot er ihrem aufkommenden Widerspruch Einhalt: „Sie haben aus ehrenvollen Gründen gehandelt, um einen Menschen, der Ihnen wichtig ist, zu retten und das ist daher eine gute Handlung. Ja, es war unüberlegt nicht mit anderen darüber zu reden. Aber auch nachvollziehbar, da man es Ihnen hundertprozentig verwehrt hätte, wenn sie sich einem Erwachsenen anvertraut hätten. Sicher hätten Sie dann wahrscheinlich erfahren, dass es einen konkreten Plan gab und Sie hätten vielleicht beruhigter darauf warten können, dass ihr Liebster zu Ihnen zurückgebracht wird, aber, wie gesagt, ich verstehe, dass Sie das Risiko nicht eingehen wollten, dass man Sie abhielt und sonst auch keiner etwas tat, da Sie ja nicht informiert waren, was der Orden plante. Abgesehen davon, auch wenn Sie mir jetzt wahrscheinlich widersprechen werden wollen, sind sie auch noch nicht erwachsen und eine eindeutige Eigenschaft der Jugend ist es Konsequenzen nicht abschätzen zu können. Das ist etwas, was man im Laufe des Lebens erst lernen muss und nur Erfahrungen lehren einen wahrhaftig daraus zu lernen. Das sind bis jetzt alles Fakten, die ich Ihnen aufzähle, die Ihnen klar machen sollen, dass Sie keine konkrete Schuld trifft, bezüglich der Situation, die die jetzigen Geschehnisse haben folgen lassen. Und am Geschehen selber haben Sie noch viel weniger Schuld. Die fünf Todesser, die es getan haben, sind die einzigen Schuldigen! Basta", schloss er sein Plädoyer.

Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie hauchte tonlos: „Fünf …".

Verdammt, warum konnte er seinen Mund nicht halten?! Es war eine vollkommen unnötige Information für das arme Mädchen – aber, was soll´s … jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern. „Wie viele ist doch absolut unwichtig, Miss Weasley", ermahnte er sie etwas schroff: „Was jetzt zählt ist, wie Sie sich entscheiden und da möchte ich, dass Sie einiges genau bedenken, bevor sie einen Entschluss fassen. Sie sind nicht nur an nichts schuld, sondern Sie sind zu nichts verpflichtet! Wiederholen Sie das bitte." Anfangs zögerlich, kam sie seiner Aufforderung, aufgrund seines eindringlichen, bohrenden Blickes, doch nach.

**tbc**


	8. 08 Die Möglichkeiten

**8) Die Möglichkeiten**

„Gut. Das muss Ihnen bei allen Überlegungen immer präsent bleiben!", forderte der Schwarzhaarige sie auf: „Sie haben unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten. Die für Sie Leichteste, wäre Nein zu sagen und alles zu vergessen. Und wenn das Leben des Babys nicht in Gefahr wäre, würde ich Ihnen auch genau diese Entscheidung nahelegen. Leider ist die Situation mittlerweile so, dass ich mich gezwungen sehe Sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber, auch das, ist kein Grund für Sie zuzustimmen! Es ist nur so, dass ich es mir nicht verzeihen könnte, nicht alles probiert zu haben und als letzte Maßnahme hatte ich nun mal im Petto entweder Sie oder Ihre Mutter anzufragen. Denn für das Ungeborene wäre es die beste Überlebenschance. Aber bei Molly fürchte ich, dass Sie doch schon etwas alt ist, um eine Schwangerschaft gefahrlos zu überstehen und daher sind Sie, so gesehen, die beste Variante. Aber für Sie hätte es mehr Nachteile als Vorteile und deshalb verstehe ich es, wenn Sie ablehnen und ich werde mich damit abfinden, dass ich alles versucht, es aber nicht geschafft habe! Wobei das jetzt auch übertrieben dramatisch klingt, denn es klappt ja vielleicht gut mit dem Brutkasten und es geht alles gut …"

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er tief durch, bevor er weitersprach: „Die zweite Möglichkeit wäre, dass Sie sich entscheiden in dem Fall eine Leihmutter zu werden. Poppy würde das Baby aus mir heraus und in Sie hinein zaubern. Wir würden Ihren Freunden und Ihrer Familie von einem Spezialsemester erzählen, das Sie an irgendeiner renommierten Zaubererschule im Ausland besuchen dürften, so bekäme keiner die Schwangerschaft mit und im Juni gebären Sie und können in den Ferien wieder normal zu Hause sein. Und Ihr Leben könnte wieder weiter so verlaufen wie bisher. In der Zeit davor würden Sie bei mir in den Kerkern wohnen und ich würde Sie in allen Unterrichtsfächern unterweisen und auch Ihre Prüfungen abnehmen, sodass Sie das Jahr auch bestehen." „Und was geschieht dann mit dem Kind?", erkundigte sich die Rothaarige, aufmerksam jedes Wort von ihm abwägend.

„Es ist mein Bestreben, mich so gut wie ich kann um das Kind zu kümmern. In den Zeiten, in denen ich unterrichte, wird eine Hauselfe für das Kind sorgen", resigniert schaute er in das zweifelnde Gesicht seiner Schülerin: „Ja, ist ja gut, ich weiß, dass das alles etwas utopisch klingt." „Nun, wenn es den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf nicht gäbe, dann könnte das ja alles klappen … aber so? … wie stellen Sie sich das vor, Sir?", meinte sie skeptisch. „Ich weiß …", hauchte er tonlos: „Dieser Aspekt verhindert natürlich leider diese Realität … als Spion, werde ich solange Lord Arschl… Ähm, Entschuldigung … Äh …", krampfhaft suchte er eine Bezeichnung für Voldemort, ohne ihm Respekt zu zollen, so wie er sonst meist gezwungen war, aber auch ohne vor einer Schülerin ein Schimpfwort zu verwenden, denn er hatte ja immerhin eine Vorbildfunktion – also entschied er sich ihn bei seinem Bürgerlichen Namen zu nennen, denn das hasste dieser am meisten: „… Riddle, also solange er lebt, werde ich nicht wirklich für das Kind die Vaterrolle einnehmen können, ohne das mein Kind in Lebensgefahr schwebt … vor allem mit dem Auftrag von Albus … wenn ich den ausführe, werde ich vollkommen alleine sein und das Kind werde ich noch mehr in Gefahr bringen … nein, natürlich werde ich diese Variante nur ausleben können, wenn dieser Mistkerl Tod ist … sonst kann ich nicht für mein Kind da sein."

Sie war mehr als verblüfft, dass ihr Lehrer ihr nicht nur mit Worten, sondern vor allem mit seinem, sonst so ausdruckslosen, Gesicht ganz deutlich zeigte, dass er unendlich traurig war. Diese Freizügigkeit lag wahrscheinlich an den weiblichen Hormonen, dachte sie und sagte leise: „Und die letzte Wahlmöglichkeit die ich habe, ist wohl das Kind zu bekommen und für es zu sorgen." „Ja, aber zur zweiten Variante will ich noch dazu sagen, dass ich mein Kind einer guten Pflegefamilie – außerhalb Englands – anvertrauen würde, der ich monatlich Geld überweisen würde. Sollte ich den Krieg überleben, dann würde ich es nachher zu mir holen und falls nicht, vererbe ich ihm alles und es ist dann auch finanziell versorgt.", warf er noch eindeutig traurig, aber auch zuversichtlich, dazwischen: „Zur, von Ihnen jetzt schon erwähnten dritten Möglichkeit, muss ich betonen, dass wenn Sie sich dafür entscheiden, Sie von allen geächtet wären! Denn zuerst müssten Sie einen Bastard gebären und Sie wissen, dass unsere Gesellschaft ledige Mütter immer noch sehr schief betrachtet. Ganz zu schweigen von Ihrem Alter! Deswegen wird man sich das Maul über Sie und Ihre Familie, die Sie nicht erziehen konnte, zerreißen. Das wissen Sie genau so gut wie ich und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das nicht wollen werden, dass Ihre Familie auch noch darunter leiden muss. Momentan kann ich mich leider nicht offiziell zu dem Kind bekennen, denn Riddle würde es sofort ausnutzen, mich mit ihm erpressen zu können, aber nach dem Krieg, sollte ich noch leben, dann möchte ich auf jeden Fall – auch wenn es biologisch nicht wirklich so ist – die Vaterrolle für dieses Kind übernehmen. Natürlich kann ich nachvollziehen, dass eine Heirat mit mir alles andere als Ihrer Zukunftsplanung entspricht, aber es wäre der einzig akzeptable Weg in unserer Gesellschaft. Sie hätten solange Sie diskret sind, alle Möglichkeiten Ihr Leben so zu gestalten, wie es Sie glücklich macht. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine und sobald das Kind alt genug und außer Haus ist, werden wir sicher einen Weg finden, die Ehe zu lösen, ohne dass Ihr Name oder Ihre Ehre Schaden daran nimmt."

Nach einer Pause, in der beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, sprach Severus weiter: „Gesetz den Falles, Sie würden sich dazu durchringen, könnten wir, um Ihre Schmach zu lindern, versuchen alles geheim zu halten. Mit dem Plan von Albus, dass Sie ein Spezialsemester im Ausland verbringen und anschließend haben sich Ihnen tolle Möglichkeiten dort eröffnet und Sie bleiben länger und hin und wieder kommen Sie Ihre Familie besuchen und so sollte, diese Geschichte einigermaßen leicht aufrechterhalten werden können. In Wirklichkeit leben Sie heimlich bei mir. Wir kümmern uns gemeinsam um das Kind und ich unterrichte Sie in allem, sodass Sie einen Schulabschluss haben und wenn es mir möglich ist, unterweise ich Sie auch in dem was Sie weiter werden wollen. Was genau streben Sie eigentlich an?"

Etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, stotterte Ginny: „Nun … ähm … also … beruflich gesehen … möchte ich gerne einmal Heilerin werden … aber eigentlich wollte ich davor … also da ich ja ziemlich gut im Quidditsch bin … also eine Zeitlang … wollte ich versuchen in einer guten Mannschaft zu spielen … so quasi, bevor der Ernst des Lebens beginnt … nur ein paar Jahre und dann studieren … und arbeiten … und Familie gründen … und so …"

„Nun, tut mir Leid, aber wenn Sie sich für mein Kind entscheiden, dann muss ich Ihre Zukunftsplanung etwas auf den Kopf stellen … denn dann kommt zuerst die Familiengründung, dann das Studium, denn als Zaubertrankmeister, kann ich Sie in den meisten Fächern Ihrer Studienrichtung selbst unterweisen und in den restlichen dürfte Poppy die Erlaubnis und die Berechtigung haben, sodass wir Sie problemlos zur besten Heilerin mit allen Qualifikationen und Zeugnissen ausbilden können. Und sollte dieser schreckliche Krieg einmal vorbei sein und Sie immer noch sportliche Ambitionen haben, dann wird man ja sehen, ob Sie altersbedingt noch selbst Spielerin werden können für die eine oder andere Saison oder ob Sie vielleicht als Trainerin für eine Weile tätig sein wollen. Da ich finanziell immer und unter allen Umständen voll und ganz für mein Kind und Sie aufkommen werde, sollte es kein Problem sein, sich Ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen – immer, gegebenenfalls die Umstände erlauben es …", antwortete der Lehrer, teilweise mehr zu sich selbst sprechend. Die Schülerin nickte gedankenverloren vor sich hin und blickte in die Ferne.

Als sie sich wieder aufs hier und jetzt fokussierte, merkte sie, wie ihr Professor mühsam gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte und meinte daher: „Gut, Sir, ich habe jetzt über einiges nachzudenken, also entschuldigen Sie mich bitte. Ich werde einen Spaziergang machen. Die frische Luft und wundervollen Ländereien helfen mir hoffentlich einen freien Kopf zu bekommen und mich so sachlich wie möglich mit allem auseinanderzusetzen um das Für und Wider abzuwägen und die hoffentlich richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Danke vielmals, dass Sie so ehrlich zu mir waren und auch, dass Sie mir zutrauen eine Entscheidung zu treffen und nicht glauben, da ich noch nicht volljährig bin, müssen Sie über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden und ich muss einfach gehorchen." Als sie merkte, dass er nochmal zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte und sie an seinen Augen schon erkennen konnte, was jetzt kommen würde, sagte sie noch schnell vorlaut: „Und ich verspreche hoch und heilig natürlich zu keiner Menschenseele auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen". Als sie ihm auch noch frech angrinste bei diesen Worten, meinte er dann noch: „Glauben Sie ja nicht, Sie können sich jetzt alle Frechheiten der Welt herausnehmen, nur weil wir vielleicht bald verheiratet sind!" Auch wenn sein Gesicht so streng wie üblich wirkte, erkannte sie doch irgendwie den Schalk in seinen Augen und schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, während sie den Krankenflügel verließ.

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und da es ungemütlich kalt war, traf die Rothaarige niemanden draußen an, worüber sie mehr als froh war, denn sie brauchte jetzt einfach wirklich etwas Zeit für sich. „Pfff …", stieß sie einen tiefen Seufzer aus, na das hatte sie jetzt wieder notwendig! Warum konnte ihr Leben nicht ohne so viele Komplikationen verlaufen, wie bei anderen? Schwanger mit 15? Sch***! Mutter mit 16? Wollte sie das? Konnte sie das? Ihre Mutter war Mutter mit Leib und Seele – war das vererbbar? Würde sie auch so werden? Sie wollte das eigentlich nicht … also so … so wie sie … viele Kinder und erfüllte Ehefrau, Mutter und Hausfrau sein … nicht, dass da etwas Schlechtes dran wäre … und sie vergönnte es ihrer Mutter und jeder anderen Frau, die so glücklich war, dass sie so glücklich war … sie konnte es sich nur nicht für sich vorstellen.

Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass der Krieg vorbei wäre, wenn sie die Schule abschloss und dass sie dann – am liebsten mit Harry zusammen – eine Karriere bei z.B. den Chudley Cannons oder einem anderen Verein, anstreben konnten und nach ein paar Jahren Spaß in der Luft würde zuerst der Eine von ihnen studieren und der Andere sie mit dem Verdienst des Spielens erhalten und danach würde der fertig Studierte arbeiten und der Andere konnte studieren und sobald beide bei der Arbeit dann fest im Sattel sitzen würden, würden sie ans Kinderkriegen denken. Ein oder höchstens Zwei würden ihr da dann reichen. Ach ja und irgendwann zwischen Quidditch, Studium und Arbeit – und natürlich vor dem ersten Kind – wäre eine Bombenhochzeit angesagt … wo ihre Mutter sich voll austoben hätte können …

Schwanger sein … ob das ein schönes Gefühl ist? Man wird dick und ein kleiner Parasit nagt innerlich an einem … das kann doch nicht schön sein, oder? Andererseits würden es nicht so viele werden, wenn es nicht schön wäre – Blödsinn, die wurden es, weil das Schwanger werden schön ist … nicht das Schwanger sein! Sie war noch Jungfrau! Toll, sie würde von ihrem Kind bei der Geburt entjungfert werden – Juhu … und schon wieder rannen Tränen über die Wangen der jungen Gryffindor. Wenn sie jetzt schnell Harry dazu brachte mit ihr zu schlafen und er später von dem Kind erfuhr, wäre er überzeugt, der Vater zu sein und das wäre für Snape unerträglich und nach allem, was ihr Lehrer wegen ihr und für sie durchmachen hat müssen, wäre es echt nicht fair, ihn auch noch durch diese Hölle gehen zu lassen … obwohl für sie, das Kind und ihre Familie, wäre es vom Ansehen her und so das Beste, wenn Harry und die Welt glauben würde, es wäre sein Kind, er heiratete sie und alle wären glücklich. Andererseits solange der Unsägliche lebte, würden ihr Kind und sie in allerhöchster Gefahr sein.

Hm … sie dachte von dem Kind schon als ihr Kind …!?

Okay, also diese Variante ist nicht in Ordnung, weder wäre es fair, Harry ein Kind unterzuschieben, noch will sie das ihrem opferbereiten Lehrer antun. Also bleibt nur die Möglichkeit das Kind zu bekommen und mit ihrem Professor glücklich zu werden … Sch***!

Das alles konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz des Schicksals sein!? Was sollte sie denn jetzt tun? Okay, ihre Tränen waren schon wieder versiegt und sie atmete tief durch, mittlerweile wusste sie schon einiges, nämlich, was sie nicht tun wollte … sie wollte das Kind nicht zum Tode verurteilen! Egal was wer auch immer theoretisch sagte, praktisch würde sie das Ungeborene oder Snape in den Tod schicken, wenn sie sich dagegen entschied. Sie könnte das Kind auch nicht einfach nur als Leihmutter bekommen, denn dann würde es zu Fremden kommen und seine Zukunft war ungewiss. Ergo würde sie demnächst eine minderjährige Mutter sein! Sie würde das Kind Harry nicht unterjubeln. Also würde sie das Kind mit Snape bekommen. Er würde offiziell der Vater sein – jedenfalls nach dem Krieg. Bis dahin würde sie es hoffentlich geheim halten können oder sie müsste sich von der altmodischen Gesellschaft, in der sie lebten, quasi als Dirne verurteilen lassen. Mit trotzig erhobenem Kinn, sagte sie sich, dass ihr das egal wäre, aber … leider würde es auch ihren Familiennamen in Verruf bringen. Und ihrer Familie konnte und wollte sie das nicht antun. Aber gut, sie musste sich ja nicht gleich das schlimmste Szenario ausmalen. Es würde schon alles irgendwie gut gehen … jedenfalls hoffte sie das. Aber sie musste die Entscheidung so treffen, dass sie auch damit leben könnte, wenn es rauskäme …

Bei den ganzen Überlegungen und Für und Wieder abwägen, wurde ihr etwas sehr wichtig. Sie wollte auf gar keinen Fall und unter überhaupt keinen Umständen, dass ihr Kind jemals erfuhr, dass es aus einem Gewaltakt stammte. Nein, sie war die Mutter und Severus der Vater und alle sollten glauben, dass sie sich lieben! Basta! Denn sie war überzeugt, dass wäre für ihr Kind das Beste und das war für sie das Einzige was zählte!

**tbc**


	9. 09 Die Entscheidung

**A/N:** Liebe Leser, vorerst mal Dankeschön, dass ihr bei dieser Geschichte gelandet seid. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt meinen – wenn auch leider sehr wenigen – Reviewern (was für ein lustiges Wort), allen voran **Wolfchen** und **-Nachtstern-** (euch danke ich vom Herzen für eure regelmäßigen Kommentare, die hilfreich und motivierend sind!), aber auch denen die einmal ihre Meinung da gelassen haben, auf den verschiedenen Seiten, auf denen ich poste, möchte ich meinen Dank aussprechen – in alphabetischer Reihenfolge: **Flina1611**,** Gast**,** Rason **und** Summer—Time**

Falls es den einen oder anderen Interessiert, insgesamt haben heute am 23.01.2015 die ersten 8 Kapitel dieser Geschichte, die ich seit 7.01.2015 poste, **15** Kommentare bekommen, wurde aber schon **1910** Mal aufgerufen und **38** Leser haben sie abonniert. Im Vergleich dazu, wurde meine schon fertiggestellte erste FF von 60 Leuten kommentiert, 11.127 angeklickt, von 88 Nutzern favorisiert und auf den Seiten wo es geht, habe ich 5 User, die mich als Autor abonniert haben.

Aber jetzt, wünsche ich euch vorerst mal, viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen :)

Man liest sich,  
severinalupin

**9) Die Entscheidung**

Ginny hatte Glück, denn sie begegnete unterwegs weder einem Lehrer mit Aufsichtspflicht, noch der herumschleichenden Miss Norris oder ihrem Herrchen, der immer auf der Pirsch war, in der Hoffnung herumstreunende Schüler zu erwischen und das, obwohl die Sperrstunde schon lange vorbei, als sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Sie musste zwar eine Strafpredigt der dicken Dame im Portrait über sich ergehen lassen, die damit schloss, dass wenn das wieder passierte, dass sie erst so spät käme, sie es ihrer Hauslehrerin melden würde, aber bei all ihren Problemen empfand das Mädchen das schon direkt als lächerlich. Leider verließ sie dann ihr Glück auch schon wieder, denn ein auf und ab tigernder Harry wartete vor dem Kamin eindeutig auf sie. Hermine und Ron waren auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Sonst war niemand mehr da.

„Na endlich!", schrie der Auserwählte aufgebracht und riss die Schlafenden unsanft aus Morpheus Armen: „Wo zum Teufel warst du so lange? Und was wollten die von dir? Was zum Geier ist hier los?" Mehr als erschöpft antwortete die jüngste Weasley: „Darüber kann ich im Moment nicht mit euch reden", genau wissend, dass die Anderen jetzt sicher wieder komplett ausrasten würden – was auch geschah.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?" „Das kannst du doch nicht machen?" „Sei vernünftig, Ginny!" „Rede mit uns!" „Das mach´ ich nicht mehr mit!" „Sag was los ist" „Du spinnst ja wohl" … dieses und ähnliches wurde ihr wirr von den Dreien an den Kopf geworfen. Sie fühlte sich jedoch viel zu ausgelaugt um auf irgendetwas einzugehen. Ja, nicht einmal ärgern konnte sie sich über das Verhalten der Anderen. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Morgen muss ich nochmal auf die Krankenstation. Sobald ich kann, werde ich mit euch reden, aber es könnte noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich das kann. Sorry Leute. Ihr seid mir wirklich wichtig, auch wenn ich euch gerade ein anderes Gefühl vermittle, aber die ganze Sache betrifft nicht nur mich und deshalb kann ich momentan einfach nicht darüber mit euch oder mit sonst wen reden – außer natürlich mit den Betroffenen. Das müsst ihr einfach verstehen oder wenn ihr das schon nicht könnt, wenigstens akzeptieren", hauchte sie ziemlich tonlos und drehte sich ohne zu zögern um, um in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen.

Erschöpft vom vielen Denken und traurig über das Verhalten ihrer Freunde, die sie einfach nicht verstehen wollten und respektieren konnten, dass sie nicht über alles mit ihnen reden konnte, lag sie in ihrem Bett und wägte weiterhin alle Möglichkeiten gegeneinander auf. Snape hatte Recht, weder ihre Freunde noch ihre Familie würde damit leben können und wollen, dass sie ein Kind mit ihrem Professor hatte. Noch dazu wenn sie erfuhren, dass es angeblich aus Liebe gezeugt wurde. Sie würden sie verstoßen. Sie würde ohne die Menschen die sie liebte Leben müssen – wenn sie sich für ihr Kind entschied …

Doch könnte sie wirklich anders entscheiden?

Könnte sie so egoistisch sein?

Abgesehen davon, stimmte es nicht, dass es sicher war, dass ihre Familie nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben würde wollen. Immerhin liebten ihre Eltern sie! Und sie könnten genauso schlecht ohne sie leben wie umgekehrt. Sie wären enttäuscht, wütend, traurig und vieles mehr … aber nach einer Weile, würden sie ihr vergeben. Und sie wären wieder eine große, glückliche Familie! Und Snape würde damit leben lernen müssen. Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein müdes Grinsen auf ihre Lippen.

Snape und Familie.

Snape und ihre Familie!

Ihre Mama würde diesen wortkargen Griesgram, der vor jeder Nähe zurückschreckte schon zurechtstutzen mit der Zeit … Hihihihi … Papa wird ihm dann wahrscheinlich aus Mitleid oft zur Hilfe eilen und ihn mit irgendeinem Vorwand in seinen Hobbyraum entführen bei den Familientreffen … die Beiden werden sich nach´ner Weile sicher großartig verstehen … denn Papa liebt Humor und er ist intelligent genug um den feinsinnigen, wie auch sarkastischen Humor ihres zukünftigen Mannes zu verstehen – oh verdammt, jetzt dachte sie nicht nur von dem Kind als ihr Kind, sondern auch schon von dem Mann, als ihren Mann?!

~~~SS~~~

Auf der Krankenstation teilte die Gryffindor zuerst nur ihrem aktuellen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihre Entscheidung mit: „Ich will unser Kind bekommen." Bei sich dachte sie bei diesen Worten: „Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt? UNSER Kind?!" und sprach fest weiter: „Mit allen Konsequenzen. Ich habe gestern sehr lange darüber nachgedacht, auch alle Pros und Contras abgewogen und eine Nacht darüber geschlafen. Mein Entschluss steht fest! Ich würde sagen wir unterschreiben für uns momentan eine Art Ehevertrag, der uns aneinander bindet und Sie als Vater und mich als Mutter des Ungeborenen festhält. Sollten wir den Krieg überleben, heiraten wir und alle sollen erfahren, dass wir dies aus Liebe tun. Denn ich möchte nicht, dass mein Kind jemals erfährt, dass es das Produkt einer Vergewaltigung ist! Unter gar keinen Umständen. Ich kann mir nämlich absolut nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es sein muss, mit so einer abscheulichen Bürde leben zu müssen. Ich verspreche Ihnen eine gute und treue Ehefrau zu werden. Und bitte Sie um dasselbe, Sir. Ich habe von alten Leuten schon aus Erzählungen gehört, dass man nicht unbedingt von Anfang an verliebt sein muss, um eine gute Ehe zu führen und dass man sich auch im Laufe eines Lebens ineinander verlieben kann. Weder bin ich Ihr, noch Sie mein wahrhafter Traumpartner, aber für unser Kind, denke ich, dass wir einen Weg finden werden können … denken Sie nicht auch?"

Vollkommen verblüfft starrte Severus die Kleine an. Es war schon absolut der Wahnsinn, dass dieses Mädchen in so kurzer Zeit von dem Kind als ihr Kind dachte und schon wie eine reife und verantwortungsvolle Mutter sprach. Aber er konnte es gar nicht fassen, was sie ihm da vorschlug. Nicht nur seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen, sondern auch sein Mund stand ungläubig offen. Sie wollte seine Frau werden … so richtig. Na gut „wollen" war vielleicht nicht das100 % richtige Wort, aber sie war bereit dazu … sie würde ihn heiraten, wenn der Krieg vorbei wäre und sie würde wollen, dass alle glauben, dass sie beide das aus Liebe taten und sie war bereit zu versuchen sich im Laufe des Lebens in ihn zu verlieben … er musste noch schlafen und träumen … sonst konnte das gerade doch gar nicht passieren … oder?

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu komisch – und Ginny konnte nicht anders als lachen. Nach all dem Stress suchte sich die Anspannung ein Ventil in ihrem herzhaften Lachen und nach kurzer Zeit musste sie sich regelrecht den Bauch halten so sehr schüttelte es sie durch.

Der Tränkemeister wusste jetzt gar nicht mehr, was er denken sollte … lachte sie ihn etwa aus?

War das alles nur ein blöder Scherz?

Natürlich!

Sie wollte sich mit diesen Worten also nur über ihn lustig machen – was denn sonst?!

Andererseits klang das nicht nach dem typischen, schadenfrohen Auslachen, dass er leider nur allzu gut kannte. Nein, es war ein schönes Geräusch. Irgendwie herzerfrischend … befreiend … hm, sie war unter einem immensen Druck die letzte Zeit … und er hatte wahrscheinlich ein selten dämliches Gesicht auf ihre Eröffnung gemacht … vielleicht lachte sie ihn ja nicht richtig aus … sondern er hatte ihr nur den Anlass gegeben, denn sie brauchte um alles rauszulassen …

Noch immer unschlüssig, ob er jetzt sauer sein sollte, weil sie ihn verarschte, oder ob er es ausnutzen sollte und auch einfach mal loslachen, warf sie endlich leicht keuchend ein: „Verzeihen Sie Sir … Hihihi … Ich lach´ Sie nicht aus! … Hahaha … Falls Sie das jetzt fälschlicherweise annehmen sollten … Hihihi … Ich kann nur nicht aufhören … Hahaha …" Damit hielt sie sich den Mund zu und versuchte krampfhaft nicht mehr zu lachen. Mittlerweile rannen ihr unaufhörlich Tränen über die Wangen herunter, aber diesmal waren es keine aus Verzweiflung. Der Lehrer konnte nun auch nicht mehr anders, ungewollt ließ er sich anstecken und begann erst ganz leise, dann aber immer intensiver zu lachen und bald zerkugelten sich beide regelrecht.

Als Albus eintrat, hob er erstaunt beide Augenbrauen bei dem seltenen und seltsamen Anblick. Poppy stand schmunzelnd und über das ganze Gesicht strahlend in der Tür zu ihrem Büro und genoss die Situation über alle Maßen. Als sie das laute Gekicher der Schülerin gehört hatte, hatte sie gleich die Tür geöffnet um einzuschreiten, falls etwas tragisches passieren sollte, aber sie war im Rahmen stehen geblieben und wollte erst wissen, was weiter geschehen würde, um zu entscheiden, wie sie sich verhalten sollte und als ihr Sorgenkind auch zu lachen anfing und sich beide in einen Lachanfall steigerten, beschloss sie sich rauszuhalten. Sie wollte den Direktor noch zu sich winken, um die beiden Lachenden weiter sich selbst zu überlassen, da hatte Severus sie beide aber auch schon bemerkt und sich bemerkenswerterweise relativ rasch unter Kontrolle. Auch Ginny fiel es endlich leicht sich in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Das freut mich, dass ihr euch so gut versteht", zwinkerte der Weißhaarige den Beiden zu: „Wollt ihr uns nicht teilhaben lassen?" „Nein", antwortete Snape in seiner gewohnt kühlen Art trocken. Aber sein Vorgesetzter kannte ihn gut genug, um ihm sein schroffes Verhalten nicht übel zu nehmen. Die junge Gryffindor fühlte sich etwas unwohl in der Situation und beschloss endlich alles auf den Punkt zu bringen: „Ich werde das Kind in mir aufnehmen und die Mutter von ihm werden und Professor Snape wird sein Vater werden. Wir werden heiraten und für unser Kind gemeinsam sorgen. Solange Professor Snape noch als Spion tätig sein muss, können wir das wahrscheinlich nur inoffiziell und heimlich, aber sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, machen wir es legal und öffentlich. Weder meine Familie noch sonst irgendwer soll jemals erfahren, wie dieses Kind entstanden ist. Sobald alles ans Licht kommt, werden wir sagen, dass wir uns verliebt haben. Ich werde behaupten, den Professor verführt zu haben, damit kein allzu schlechtes Licht auf ihn fällt und mit der Zeit wird meine Familie es schon akzeptieren und ihn als ihren Schwiegersohn und Schwager aufnehmen. Niemals möchte ich, dass unser Kind erfährt, dass es Produkt einer Vergewaltigung ist! Weswegen Sie mir alle schwören müssen, dieses Geheimnis mit ins Grab zu nehmen! Ich bin mir der Konsequenzen bewusst. Anfangs werde ich in seinen Räumlichkeiten versteckt leben müssen und später, werden die Leute erst einmal schockiert sein und sich das Maul zerreißen, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass es sich legen wird und ich bin vollkommen überzeugt, dass wir unserem Kind eine gute Familie sein werden. Und sollten wider Erwarten weder meine Familie noch meine Freunde mit der Tatsache leben wollen, dass ich eine Snape bin und mit meinem Professor ein Kind habe, dann werde ich trotzdem zu meinem Mann und meinem Kind stehen!"

„Nein, Miss Weasley, das geht so nicht!", antwortete ihr Direktor ohne zu zögern.

**tbc**


	10. 10 Der endgültige Entschluss

**10) Der endgültige Entschluss**

„Sie können doch unmöglich Ihre Familie anlügen wollen?", sprach Dumbledore fassungslos weiter: „Wozu auch? Ihnen wird die Dringlichkeit, dass das Kind es später nicht erfahren soll schon verständlich sein und sie werden sich sicher daran halten, aber sie anlügen zu wollen, dass Sie Ihren Lehrer verführt haben und sie sich beide verliebt hätten, also das halte ich für einen großen Fehler! Auch weil es ein schlechtes Licht auf Sie wirft und genauso auf Severus. Sie sind immerhin noch ein Kind …" „Das bald selbst ein Kind haben wird, Sir!", unterbrach Ginny ihn sachlich: „Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Sir, aber das ist meine Entscheidung und nicht Ihre! Ich habe es mir lange überlegt und bin für mich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste für mein Kind ist und somit auch für mich und deswegen soll es so sein und nicht anders. Ich hoffe, dass das Alles im Angesicht des gewonnenen Krieges ein wenig in der ganzen Euphorie untergehen wird. Aber das wird man sehen, wenn es soweit ist. Lassen Sie uns Schritt für Schritt gehen. Momentan bedeutet es, dass Sie, Madam Pompfrey, mich für die Übernahme des Fötus vorbereiten müssen. Dann kommt die Übertragung. Anschließend würde ich gerne so lange es irgendwie mit Verschleierungszaubern und so geht, meinem gewöhnlichen Alltag nachkommen. Sobald das nicht mehr geht, wenden wir den Plan, mit der super tollen Gelegenheit für mich im Ausland einen besonderen Kurs oder so an einer Schule zu besuchen, an. Ich ziehe heimlich bei Professor Snape ein und bekomme unser Kind. Ab dem neuen Schuljahr könnte ich vielleicht ein Einzelzimmer bekommen und irgendein Spezialangebot in Tränkebrauen oder sonst einen guten Grund, weswegen ich viel Zeit im Kerker verbringe und wenn wir beide keine Zeit für das Baby haben, dann kümmert sich die ausgebildete Hauselfe um es. Und alles Weitere sehen wir, wenn es soweit ist."

Die Erwachsenen waren sehr beeindruckt von der Souveränität und Ernsthaftigkeit des jungen Mädchens und von der Tatsache, dass sie scheinbar wirklich alles bedacht hatte und bereit war, einiges zu opfern für das Wohl dieses Kindes. „Nun in einem stimme ich Ihnen 100 prozentig zu, Miss Weasley, lassen Sie uns nichts überstürzen!", offenbarte jetzt auch Severus seine Meinung mit Bedacht: „Es ist gut und wichtig alle Möglichkeiten abzuwägen, aber es ist noch lange nicht notwendig jetzt alle endgültigen, zukünftigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wie Sie richtig erkannt haben, ist jetzt die Priorität, Ihren Körper darauf vorzubereiten im dritten Monat schwanger zu sein. Poppy, bitte nimm´ Dir die Zeit die nötig ist, ich denke momentan geht es dem Kind ganz gut in mir. Vielleicht könnten wir die Übertragung des Kindes auch versuchen in die baldigen Weihnachtsferien zu verlegen. So haben Sie, Miss Weasley auch zwei Wochen Zeit sich an den neuen Umstand zu gewöhnen, wenn wir eine plausible Erklärung finden, warum Sie nicht über die Feiertage nach Hause fahren. Danach werden wir sehen ob es bis Ostern gut gehen kann, dass wir Verschleierungszauber auf Sie legen, damit keiner mitbekommt, dass Sie schwanger sind. Diese zehn Tage zu Hause sollten Sie dann auch nützen, denn dann werden Sie eine Weile nicht mehr Heim kommen. Denn nach den Ferien sollte dann ihre ominöse Auslandsreise beginnen und vielleicht statt einer Schule, wo zu viele Menschen darüber berichten könnten, dass Sie wirklich dort sind, wäre es eine Möglichkeit einen befreundeten reisenden Trankmeister oder Wanderheiler zu bitten, ob er behaupten würde das Mädchen als Praktikantin fünf Monate quasi auf die Walz mitzunehmen, um Sie auf Ihr zukünftiges Studium als Heilerin vorzubereiten. Wir müssen nur eine gute Begründung finden, warum er eine Fünftklässlerin und gerade Miss Weasley mitnehmen will. Aber das bekommen wir schon hin. Die Wanderung sollte dann irgendwo in den Anden oder anderswo, wo man auf Grund der dort herrschenden Magie nicht apparieren kann, sein. So kann es nicht so leicht überprüft werden und am 1. September gehen Sie wieder normal zur Schule. Wenn Sie das Kind bis Weihnachten abgestillt haben, können Sie die Ferien bei Ihrer Familie verbringen und keiner wird irgendetwas ahnen, wenn wir uns alle bemühen, dass es hier an der Schule keiner merkt. Somit haben wir mehr als genug Zeit um zu entscheiden, was wir dann tun wollen, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, und wir die Anderen einweihen. Wir vier sind die Einzigen die die Wahrheit kennen und genauso soll es bleiben, außer Miss Weasley und ich entscheiden uns gemeinsam um!"

Der Tränkemeister und seine Schülerin schienen zufrieden und nickten sich zu. Albus sah man die Zweifel deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Poppy sprach ihren ersten Gedanken aus: „Aber Ginny, sind Sie nicht mit Harry zusammen? Warum bekommen Sie das Kind nicht einfach mit ihm? Da wären doch alle glücklich und zufrieden und da ihr fast gleich alt seid, wäre die Tragik, dass ihr gemeinsam als Minderjährige ein Kind bekommt, nicht so tragisch, oder? Das wäre wohl für alle das Beste." Albus nickte und sie fühlte sich bestätigt, aber als ihr Blick weiter zu Snape ging, wurde ihr richtig kalt, denn sein Gesicht war eingefroren und in seinen Augen klirrte das Eis regelrecht.

Ginny hatte sich das ja lange überlegt und sich den Entschluss nicht leicht gemacht. Aber vor allem die Tatsache, dass ihr Lehrer vergewaltigt wurde, weil er Harry und sie retten musste, hatte ihre Entscheidung gefestigt, dazu zu stehen, dass es sein Kind ist und von niemandem anderen. Sie fand einfach, dass war sie ihm schuldig, nach allem was er auf sich genommen hat, um sie zu retten. Die Stimme des Mädchen war fest und energisch und man merkte dass sie vollkommen überzeugt war, von dem was sie sagte: „Dieses Kind ist von Professor Snape und von mir! Er ist der Vater und ich bin die Mutter. Keiner könnte unserem Kind mehr Liebe entgegenbringen als wir und deswegen werden wir es auch großziehen. Und abgesehen davon hat Harry mit der Rettung der Welt genug Probleme, sodass ich ihn sowieso nicht noch zusätzlich mit einer frühen Vaterschaft belasten würde wollen. Und ich würde ihm das Kind auch nicht quasi unterjubeln wollen – glauben Sie mir, ich habe es mir natürlich auch überlegt, aber ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass das nicht das Richtige wäre und dass ich das nicht will und dass das auch nicht das Beste für mein Kind wäre. Und zu Ihrer Information, Harry und ich sind kein Paar. Er will mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und jetzt will ich mein Kind nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen und jede Verbindung zu Harry wäre eine Gefahr." Sie atmete tief durch und ergänzte: „Ja, ich wollte meine Zukunft mit Harry gestalten und wenn die Lage nicht so wäre, wie sie jetzt ist, dann würde ich alles daran setzen eines Tages seine Frau zu werden, aber die Situation hat sich geändert und nachdem ich für mich entschieden habe, dass er in diesem Fall nichts mit diesem Kind zu tun haben wird, habe ich für mich zusätzlich entschieden, meine Liebe für ihn aufzugeben. Ich werde mich von ihm fernhalten und ich werde ihn aus meinem Leben entfernen, denn anders geht es nicht." Ihre Traurigkeit war deutlich erkennbar, aber sie straffte sich, als Albus zu sprechen begann: „Nun, Severus, glaubst du, wenn du deinen aktuellen Auftrag ausgeführt hast, wird es dir möglich sein, diese von euch geplante Vorstellung in die Realität umzusetzen?" Augenblicklich war der Tränkemeister weißer als das Bettlacken. Geschockt blickte er seinen Vorgesetzten an. Er kämpfte sichtlich mit den Worten und forderte die Frauen schlussendlich auf zu gehen, um mit Dumbledore privat zu reden. Unwillig und verständnislos verließen sie die Krankenstation.

„Albus, du kannst doch nicht weiter von mir fordern und erwarten dein Mörder zu werden?! Ich werde Vater …", fragte der Tränkemeister, so gefasst, wie es ihm mittlerweile möglich war. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus, aber wir können unsere Pläne nicht abändern. Es wird alles so geschehen wie besprochen. Egal wie die Umstände jetzt sind.", konterte jedoch der Schulleiter schweren Herzens: „Ich denke, du solltest Ginny überzeugen, dass sie entweder nur als Leihmutter dient oder, falls das für sie gar nicht in Frage kommt, dann wäre die beste, andere Variante, dass sie das Kind gebärt und sich dann entweder gleich – was wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre – oder spätestens, sobald du mich getötet hast, mit ihm ins Ausland absetzt, wo ihnen keine Gefahr droht. Falls du genug Geld hast, dass du sie erhalten kannst, könnte sie irgendwo in Sicherheit mit dem Kind leben und vielleicht, in einer Art Fernstudium, ihren Schulabschluss nachholen. Soviel ich weiß ist das in der Zauberergesellschaft in Österreich möglich, aber sicher auch anderswo. Sobald alles vorbei ist, können sie ja zurück. Ich hoffe, dass dies bald sein wird, nachdem du mit dem Mord an mir in Voldemorts Ansehen steigen wirst, wird dieser Krieg hoffentlich ein schnelles Ende finden! Und dann können sie zurückkommen und ihr könnt entscheiden was weiter geschehen soll." Gekonnt ignorierte Hogwarts Direktor das Zusammenzucken seines Untergebenen bei der Erwähnung des Namen des Unsäglichen. Es schmerzte den alten Mann seinem Freund immer weitere Opfer abzuverlangen, aber das Wohl der Mehrheit galt nun mal mehr, als das Glück des Einzelnen.

„Hmpf", schnaubte Snape verächtlich, während er zärtlich über seinen Bauch streichelte: „Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie mich hassen würde, wenn ich dein Mörder bin und ich daher nie die Rolle des Vaters meines Kindes inne haben könnte, ist das andererseits wahrscheinlich eh hinfällig, da alle mir nach dem Leben trachten werden. Die Gegner der Todesser, weil ich dein Mörder bin und falls die es am Ende nicht geschafft haben, auch die Todesser, weil ich mich da möglicherweise werde outen müssen, um Harry am Leben zu erhalten, bis er seine Aufgabe erledigen kann.

Als dein Mörder werde ich diesen Krieg ganz sicher nicht überleben."

~~~SS~~~

Das goldene Trio mied Ginny, da sie immer noch nicht bereit war mit ihnen zu reden. Das Mädchen zog sich aber auch von sich aus von ihren Freunden aus ihrem Jahrgang zurück. Neben dem normalen Schulleben war sie täglich bei Poppy, um ihren Körper auf die baldige Übertragung des Kindes in sich vorzubereiten und hatte einfach keinen Kopf für den herkömmlichen Schüleralltag. Auf der einen Seite war sie froh sich nicht mit dem Weltenretter konfrontiert zu sehen, aber gleichzeitig machte es sie unendlich traurig, dass der Junge, den sie liebte, nicht um sie bemüht war. Der war so eingeschnappt, dass er sie vollkommen ignorierte.

Hermine und Ron waren einerseits auch gekränkt, dass sie sich ihnen nicht anvertraute, aber im Grunde genommen waren sie als frisch verliebtes Pärchen auch einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als sich mit ihr auseinandersetzen zu wollen – was aber mehr als verständlich war. Die Rothaarige war innerlich sehr dankbar dafür, dass ihr Bruder, der sie sonst sicher so sehr genervt hätte, bis sie geplatzt wäre und alles erzählt hätte, so abgelenkt war. Einerseits freute sie sich über das Glück der Beiden, anderseits war sie auch ein ganz klein wenig neidisch, dass ihr dieses Erlebnis die erste große Liebe wahrhaft erleben zu können, nicht vergönnt war.

Harry liebte sie und sie liebte ihn und doch würden sie nie verliebt in den Korridoren Hogwarts händchenhaltend herumlaufen oder Nischen suchen, in denen sie unbemerkt rumknutschen konnten. Nein, Harry würde sie nach all dem hassen. Er würde eine andere kennen und lieben lernen. Und sie musste es mit ansehen, wie der Mann den sie liebte mit jemand anderem glücklich werden würde.

Das Leben war einfach Sch***!

**tbc**


	11. 11 Die Übertragung

**11) Die Übertragung**

Offiziell hieß es Professor Snape wäre im Unterricht zusammengebrochen, da die Dämpfe von dem verhunzten Trank eine alte, innere Fluchnarbe gereizt hatte. Es ging ihm aber schon wieder besser und da Professor Slughorn wieder gesund war, übernahm jeder wieder nur seinen Unterricht. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war in seinen Stunden unbarmherzig wie immer und forderte 110 Prozent von jedem. Was keinem der Schüler auffiel, war, dass sie dadurch bestens auf den bevorstehenden Krieg vorbereitet wurden.

Am Samstagmorgen des 21.12. fuhren fast alle Schüler in ihre Ferien. Kopfschüttelnd ging Ron vor seiner kleinen Schwester auf und ab, während alle anderen schon damit beschäftigt waren ihr gepackten Koffer raus zu bringen um Heim zu fahren. Harry war gegangen, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen. Hermine stand beim Ausgang und wartete auf ihren Freund. „Erklär´ es mir bitte nochmal … warum willst du Weihnachten nicht mit uns, deiner Familie, verbringen? Und rück endlich mit der Wahrheit raus, denn den Blödsinn, dass du so viel lernen musst, glaube ich dir nicht. Das kannst du Mama und Papa erzählen und die sind auch noch stolz auf ihr reifes Mädchen … aber mir kannst du damit nicht kommen! Hast du irgendeine Scheiße gebaut oder was ist los?", forderte er wütend und aufgebracht von ihr zu wissen. Ginny erklärte ihm zum gefühlten 1000sten Mal: „Mir sind die ZAGs nun mal sehr wichtig und ich will gut abschneiden, deshalb möchte ich hier bleiben und lernen." Nach einer Weile fügte sie noch, auf den Boden blickend, hinzu: „Abgesehen davon wäre die Stimmung zu Hause, wo doch Harry unser Gast ist, wahrscheinlich unerträglich und ich brauche es nicht auch noch, dass alle anderen sich auf seine Seite stellen und mir das Leben schwer machen, nur weil ich über etwas, was nun mal nicht nur mich betrifft und worüber man mir konkret verboten hat zu reden, eben nicht mit ihm oder sonst wem rede. Glaub mir es reicht vollkommen von euch wie Dreck dafür behandelt zu werden, das eigentlich Richtige zu tun, ich kann es echt nicht haben, wenn mir der Rest unserer Leute auch noch auf die Pelle rückt. Und genauso wenig brauche ich es euch beim Turteln zu zuschauen. Ich meine, ich freue mich wirklich für euch, aber jetzt wo Harry nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will, ist es leider doch auch etwas schmerzvoll euer Glück zu sehen. Ich will es euch echt nicht vermiesen und ich gönne es euch vom Herzen, aber ich ertrage es nicht, es die ganze Zeit vor mir zu sehen und dazu Harrys mich-töten-wollende-Blicke. ´Tschuldige, aber das ist einfach zu viel! Ich brauche diese zwei Wochen Ruhe einfach. Und ich hoffe, dass Harry diese Zeit mit euch allen so sehr genießt, dass wenn er zurückkommt, er vielleicht wenigstens endlich wieder normal mit mir redet." Mittlerweile liefen ihr schon wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Dieser Überschwang an Hormonen der schon in ihr war, war echt mühsam, dachte sie sich, und dabei ist das Baby ja noch nicht einmal in ihr. Tief durchatmend beruhigte sie sich wieder und wischte ihr Gesicht trocken. Ron fühlte sich etwas überfordert und war echt super erleichtert als Hermine, die nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ihre Freundin geweint hatte, ihm zurief, dass sie los mussten oder die Kutschen würden ohne sie fahren. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, Kleines, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Sorry, ich hab´ echt nicht gemerkt wie Nahe dir das alles geht. Aber du weißt ja, ich war etwas abgelenkt mit Hermine und so. Wenn wir wieder kommen, reden wir und dann wird schon wieder alles. Kopf hoch!" Mit diesen Worten umarmte er sie kurz brüderlich und lief zu seiner Liebsten um in die Ferien zu fahren.

Die jüngste Weasley war die einzige Gryffindor, die in Hogwarts blieb, sowie ein paar Ravenclaws und ein Hufflepuff. Das war sehr günstig für ihr Vorhaben.

~~~SS~~~

Auf der Krankenstation lag die Rothaarige mittlerweile auf dem Bett neben ihrem Lehrer. Poppy hatte ihnen je einen Trank gegeben und auch schon diverse Zauber über sie gesprochen und dann gemeint, sie komme in einer halben Stunde wieder, um die Operation vorzunehmen. Der Schwarzhaarige und seine Schülerin redeten in letzter Zeit oft über alles Mögliche miteinander. Sie trafen sich immer wieder mal auf der Krankenstation, wenn sie dorthin kam, damit ihr Körper vorbereitet würde und er, um zu sehen, ob alles mit ihrem Kind in Ordnung war. Manchmal plauderten sie über das Kind, manchmal über schulische Themen, manchmal über das Leben an sich und über 100 andere Sachen.

Es waren gute Gespräche.

Sie fassten Vertrauen zueinander.

Er wollte schon seit längerem ein Thema ansprechen, aber er wusste nicht genau wie und jetzt war die Zeit zu kurz, aber irgendwie meinte er, er sollte es tun, bevor, dass Kind den Körper wechselte.

„Ginny?", sprach der Erwachsene das aufgeregte Mädchen vertraulich an, denn mittlerweile duzten sie sich, wenn sie privat zusammen waren. „Ja, Severus?". „Ich wollte nur noch etwas klarstellen. Leider ist jetzt zu wenig Zeit, um uns darüber ausführlich zu unterhalten und deshalb hör´ mir jetzt nur mal zu und später, in Ruhe, tauschen wir uns wirklich aus, aber es ist mir ein Bedürfnis, das jetzt in Worte zu packen, denn noch flirren weibliche Hormone durch mich, was mein Verlangen, über vieles, doch eher persönliches zu reden, nun sagen wir mal, anspornt und das könnte sich ändern, sobald mein Kind nicht mehr in mir steckt und deshalb muss ich das jetzt los werden", sagte der Tränkemeister, atmete nochmal tief durch und meinte weiter: „Ich fühle mich wirklich mehr als geehrt, dass du es überhaupt in Betracht ziehst, dass du dich möglicherweise einmal in mich verlieben könntest, wenn wir erst einmal geheiratet haben und so weiter. Ich bezweifle es zwar – da ich nun mal kein Wesen bin, an das man sein Herz verliert, aber darüber will ich jetzt gar nicht diskutieren." Er hob abwehrend die Hand, als sie ihn schon unterbrechen wollte und führte seinen Monolog weiter: „Momentan fällt es mir schwer, es mir auch von meiner Seite her vorzustellen, denn – du verzeihst mir hoffentlich – aber in meinen Augen bist du nun mal noch ein Kind … immerhin könntest du locker mein Kind sein. Ich bin 20 Jahre älter als du! Wärest du 30 und ich 50, wäre es für mich weniger schlimm, da du dann schon erwachsen wärst … aber so … ist es für mich wirklich noch absolut unvorstellbar. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es viele ältere Männer gibt, die auf junge Dinger stehen, aber ich gehöre nicht dazu. Vielleicht hat es auch was mit meinem Beruf zu tun, da ich noch nie – weder versucht, noch es geschafft habe – eine Schülerin, selbst bei ihrem Abschluss als Frau zu sehen, sondern immer als Mädchen. Ich würde mich als Pädophiler fühlen, wenn ich dich anziehend fände … was jetzt nicht bedeutet, dass ich dich abstoßend finde! Ich sehe natürlich, dass du ein hübsches Kind bist, aber eben ein Kind … und mit etwas Phantasie, kann ich mir auch gut vorstellen, was für eine attraktive Frau du einmal werden wirst … und natürlich bin ich überzeugt, dass in einigen Jahren, wenn dein Körper tatsächlich zur vollen Reife erblüht ist, ich deinen Reizen voll und ganz erliegen werde … was jetzt nicht heißen soll, dass es nur auf das Äußere ankommt, denn deinen inneren Werten werde ich möglicherweise schon vorher erliegen, … aber bevor ich mich jetzt weiter verzettle und mich um Kopf und Kragen rede, möchte ich noch einiges anderes sagen … denn bald ist Poppy wieder da … ich weiß, dass Harry dich liebt – denn während unseres Okklumentiks-Unterricht habe ich es in ihm gesehen, obwohl er es sich selbst da noch gar nicht so bewusst war. Da ich als aufmerksamer Lehrer meine Ohren überall habe, weiß ich auch, dass du ihn liebst seit dem du zehn Jahre alt bist. Sag jetzt bitte nichts! Ich war jünger als du, als ich mich das erste und einzige Mal in meinem Leben verliebt habe! Natürlich wurde mir das erst viel später bewusst, aber es war so. Sie war die Einzige, die mir je was bedeutet hat. Die große Liebe meines Lebens und ich habe nie aufgehört sie zu lieben und das werde ich wohl auch nie …"

Sie durchbrach die darauffolgende Stille: „Was ist aus ihr geworden?"

„Sie ist tot", hauchte er tonlos: „Sie starb, da war sie noch keine 20." Wieder schwieg er eine Weile, bevor er mit seiner samtenen Stimme weitersprach: „Worum es mir geht, ist, dass wenn diese Liebe zwischen Harry und dir auch nur annähernd so ist, wie meine Liebe zu ihr, dann solltet ihr zueinanderfinden! Ich weiß es natürlich nicht und möglicherweise ist das zwischen euch so, wie mit vielen verliebten Teenagern nur was vorübergehendes, aber bevor ihr euch da nicht sicher seid, möchte ich nicht, dass du es vollkommen abhackst … sondern nötigenfalls darum kämpfst!"

Sie stand auf, sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn jetzt berühren, ihm nahe sein. Er war so ein unglaublicher Mann. Alle hielten ihn für gefühllos und ein arrogantes, egoistisches Arschloch – und na ja, manchmal konnte er das auch sein – aber in diesem Moment war er eindeutig das absolute Gegenteil. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er als Spion tagtäglich sein Leben riskierte und dem Wohl der Mehrheit sein eigenes Wohl und Leben opferte – und nicht wie einige Ordensmitglieder gerne behaupteten einfach nur ein Opportunist war, der es sich leicht machte und sich immer auf die Seite stellte, die ihm mehr versprach – sondern er lehnte ihr Angebot, sich ihm als Frau ganz hinzugeben ab, damit sie die Möglichkeit hatte, die wahre Liebe kennenzulernen und möglicherweise mit ihr glücklich zu werden, obwohl ihm selbst das untersagt war und obwohl ihre eigene große Liebe, möglicherweise einer der Menschen war, die er am wenigsten mochte auf dieser Erde … Wenn das nicht selbstlos war, dann wusste sie nicht, was es war!

Er lag vor ihr mit geschlossenen Augen und entblößtem Oberkörper. Viele kleinere und größere Narben überzogen seinen Körper. Sie griff vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Er öffnete überrascht seine dunklen Augen und blickte ihr direkt in ihre schon wieder mal tränenden, hellen Augen. Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seinen Bauch und ganz automatisch legte er auch seine freie Hand auf diese drauf.

Genauso erblickte Poppy sie, als sie eintrat. Sie konnte den Anblick jedoch nicht genießen, da den Beiden ihr Hereinkommen sofort auffiel und sie sich voneinander lösten. Albus kam ebenfalls, denn er sollte als einer der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, bei diesem riskanten, weil höchst selten durchgeführten Vorhaben, nicht nur anwesend sein, sondern tatkräftig mitmachen.

Ginny und Severus lagen in ihren Krankenbetten und blickten sich an. So gaben sie sich gegenseitig Mut und Kraft. Poppy und Albus fuchtelten mir ihren Zauberstäben herum und murmelten unterschiedlichste Beschwörungsformeln. Plötzlich schrien die beiden Liegenden auf. Es war kein echter Schmerz, den er empfand, aber sein Blick brach und er fühlte sich unendlich leer. Er kannte eigentlich das Gefühl von Einsamkeit, aber so unendlich einsam wie gerade jetzt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Es war absolut schrecklich! Bei ihr dagegen war es eher ein Überraschungslaut gewesen, denn sie war absolut überwältigt von dem wundervollen Gefühl der absoluten Liebe zu diesem Wesen, das nun in ihr heranwuchs. Ihr Körper war gut darauf vorbereitet worden, sodass es ihr jetzt nicht schlecht ging. Als sie jedoch die tiefe Trauer ihres Lehrers sah, hielt sie ihm die ausgestreckt Hand hin und hoffte, er würde sie ergreifen. Er brauchte zwar eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, aber letztendlich tat er es doch und streckte auch seinen Arm ganz aus, damit sich ihre Hände in der Mitte trafen. Fest packte sie zu und strahlte ihn überglücklich an. Sie wollte, dass er spüren konnte, dass er nicht alleine war.

Sie wollte, dass er wusste, dass sie eine Familie waren!

**tbc**


	12. 12 Gegenseitige Hilfe

**12) Gegenseitige Hilfe**

Die Feiertage waren schön, obwohl es das erste Mal war, dass sie Weihnachten nicht zu Hause verbrachte und ihre Familie ihr schon irgendwie fehlte, genoss sie die viele Zeit die sie mit Snape verbrachte, denn er unterrichtete sie in allen Fächern, sodass sie schon für die ZAGs, die dieses Jahr für sie fällig waren, vorbereitet war und sie gegebenenfalls auch etwas früher im Ministerium ablegen konnte, mit der Begründung, dann auf Lehr-Wanderschaft zu gehen, um in Wirklichkeit ihr Kind in Ruhe zur Welt zu bringen. Ihr Lehrer nützte die Zeit zusammen auch aus, um viel mit dem Kind zu reden. Er griff ihr auch oft auf den Bauch, um eine Verbindung zu dem Kind, das eine Weile unter seinem Herzen herangereift war, herzustellen. Es störte sie keineswegs. Sie mochte ihn wirklich und fühlte sich geborgen bei ihm. Es war ganz sicher keine Liebe, jedenfalls nicht die, die man zwischen einer Frau und einem Mann empfand, nicht die, die sie immer noch für Harry fühlte … nein, eher die zu einem Vater.

Sch***!

… wer wollte schon mit seinem Vater verheiratet sein … iiih … nein, sie musste an sich arbeiten! Sie wollte ihn, Severus, ja schließlich einmal ehelichen und sie wollte ihm eine gute Frau sein und am besten ging dies, wenn sie sich in ihn verliebte, also müsste sie an sich arbeiten, um das zu erreichen – egal, was er darüber dachte.

Sie spürte, dass da was war, das ihn besonders bedrückte und sie befürchtete, dass es mit dem Auftrag, den Albus angesprochen hatte, zu tun hatte, aber obwohl sie mit allen Mitteln versuchte ihn zum Reden zu bringen, wich er ihr geschickt aus.

Da es ihr mit der Schwangerschaft überaus gut ging und sie keinerlei Beschwerden hatte, beschloss die Gryffindor Silvester mit ihrer Familie zu begehen. Ihre Eltern freuten sich sehr, denn sie verstanden zwar, dass sie zum Lernen in der Schule geblieben war, aber sie waren schon enttäuscht, ihr Mädchen nicht bei sich zu haben. Da viele vom Orden das neue Jahr bei ihnen im Fuchsbau begrüßten, versuchte sie zu vorgerückter Stunde, als alle schon in feuchtfröhlicher Stimmung waren, bei denen etwas über Severus Auftrag zu erfahren, aber da wusste eindeutig keiner etwas darüber. Ron und Hermine verhielten sich ihr gegenüber wieder normal, nur Harry hatte ihr immer noch nicht verziehen und ignorierte sie so gut er konnte. Sie nahm es ihm nicht wirklich übel, verspürte aber Traurigkeit darüber.

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem mehr als späten Frühstück, kehrte sie ins Schloss zurück, offiziell um weiter zu lernen. Ihr Lehrer war sensibel genug, um zu spüren, dass es ihr nicht so gut ging, wie sie vorgab und er vermutete, dass dies mit Potter zusammenhing. Also beschloss er sich einzumischen. In der ersten Schulwoche, nach den Ferien verdonnerte er beide, zwar getrennt voneinander und ohne dass sie es gegenseitig wussten, zur selben Zeit zum Nachsitzen bei sich, weil sie irgendwelche Fehler in seinem Unterricht gemacht hatten. Als sie beide bei ihm ankamen und sich etwas verwirrt wahrnahmen, befahl er ihnen ihm zu folgen und führte sie in sein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer, nämlich das für das Tränkebrauen. Dort standen auf einem großen Tisch ein riesiger Eimer, mehrere kleinere Behälter und zwei Messer. „Sie werden als Strafe und zu Professor Slughorns Freude die Lieferung Flubberwürmer, die heute kam, ausnehmen. Wenn sie zügig arbeiten, sollten sie es zusammen in gut drei Stunden schaffen. Sie wissen ja was zu tun ist", eröffnete ihnen ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, Potter, und nur weil ich denke, dass das unaufmerksame Verhalten ihrer kleinen Freundin hier in meinem Unterricht, Aufgrund Ihres kindischen Benehmens ihr gegenüber zurückzuführen ist und Sie damit meinem Unterricht schaden, sage ich Ihnen das jetzt. Ich habe Sie aus den Händen der Todesser, in die Sie sich ja schon fast freiwillig begeben haben, befreit. Ich legte einen schwarzmagischen Schleier auf mich, der Sie ihre kleine Freundin hat sehen lassen. Was ich nicht bedachte, war, dass die Wunden, die ich hatte, von dem Schleier nicht verdeckt wurden, sondern Sie sie trotzdem sahen und glaubten, dass Miss Weasley verletzt war. Aber ich musste schnell handeln und es war mir wichtig, dass Sie nicht wissen, dass ich es war, der ihnen geholfen hat, weil Sie Nichtsnutz immer noch nicht im Stande sind sich gegen die Übergriffe des Lords auf ihre Gedanken zu wehren und ich nicht wollte, dass er dadurch erfährt, dass ich Sie gerettet habe. Aus dem Grund habe ich es ihrem Schätzchen auch verboten, es ihnen zu erzählen. Da der dunkle Lord jedoch, so viel ich jetzt weiß, kein allzu großes Interesse hat in ihrem Geist herum zu stöbern, da er nicht weiß, wie viel Sie dann auch von ihm mitbekommen, ist das Risiko eher gering. Mir ist es egal, ob sie beide sich vertragen, lieben, hassen, rummachen, ignorieren oder was auch immer, aber sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht voll und ganz da sind! Beide." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und rauschte imposant von dannen.

Ein mehr als verblüffter Harry blickte ihm nach, als er sich zu Ginny umdrehte, war sie dabei sich den ersten ekligen Wurm aus dem Eimer zu fischen und mit ihrer Arbeit zu beginnen. Sie hoffte, dass diese übelkeitsfördernde Arbeit sie nicht dazu brachte sich Aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft zu übergeben – aber da sie nicht unter Morgenübelkeit litt, standen ihre Chancen gut, dachte sie jedenfalls. Er war noch zu durcheinander um etwas zu sagen, also schloss er sich ihr an und beide arbeiteten stillschweigend vor sich her.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny", kam es fast flüsternd irgendwann von dem Jungen: „Ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot! Aber … es war … ich habe mich irgendwie von dir hintergangen gefühlt … verstehst du das?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute er zu ihr: „Das soll jetzt aber nicht falsch rüberkommen, dass ich dir den Vorwurf mache mich hintergangen zu haben", warf er noch schnell ein, als er darüber nachdachte, dass sie das jetzt falsch verstehen könnte. Ein schiefes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht: „Ja, du bist ein Idiot!" Dann arbeitete sie einfach weiter, aber die Stimmung war endlich wieder gut zwischen ihnen. Nach kurzer Zeit, alberten sie schon herum und fingen wieder an sich miteinander zu unterhalten, als ob nie etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden ist. Die junge Weasley hoffte vor allem, dass jetzt, wo sie wieder normal miteinander umgingen, er nicht wieder anfangen würde Fragen zu stellen, warum man sie gerufen hatte, als es ihrem Professor schlecht ging, denn das könnte nicht einmal Snape ihm erklären, ohne die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie wollte es einfach genießen, dass sie sich wieder nahe waren. Sie freute sich von Herzen darüber – obwohl ihr natürlich im Hinterkopf blieb, dass dieser Frieden nicht lange anhalten würde, wenn sie ein Kind mit ihrem Tränkelehrer haben würde …

~~~SS~~~

Genauso wie ihr Lehrer ihr geholfen hatte, sich wieder mit ihren Freunden zu vertragen, wollte auch sie ihm mit seiner, ihr noch unbekannten, Last helfen. Als die junge Gryffindor einfach nicht mehr weiter wusste, da sie absolut alles schon ausprobiert hatte um es aus dem Spion raus zu locken, beschloss sie, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und ging zu ihrem Direktor.

Als sie sich vor ihn an seinen großen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro setzte, blickte sie ihn – dank eines unglaublichen schauspielerischen Talents – mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Entsetzen, Trotz, Verständnislosigkeit und Trauer, an: „Wie können Sie nur so etwas von ihm verlangen, Sir?", warf sie einem vollkommen verblüfften Schulleiter an den Kopf: „Das ist absolut unmenschlich! Und es muss einen anderen Weg geben!" „Severus hat mit Ihnen darüber geredet?", konnte es Albus nicht fassen. „Lenken Sie nicht vom Thema ab, Sir. Warum, verdammt noch einmal setzt sich der ganze Orden nicht einfach zusammen und überlegt eine Alternative. Je mehr kluge Köpfe umso besser!", verlangte sie vollkommen überzeugend – obwohl sie keine konkrete Ahnung hatte, worum es ging.

Sie hatte sich für diese Vorgehensweise entschieden, weil sie ja wusste, dass die Ordensmitglieder nichts wussten und Snapes Verhalten ihr eindeutig sagte, dass es etwas Schreckliches sein musste, was Dumbledore von ihm erwartete.

„Das geht nicht, Miss Weasley … desto weniger darüber Bescheid wissen, desto besser. Das müssen sie doch verstehen. Keiner würde es zulassen, dass Severus mich tötet, wenn wir alle einweihen …", meinte Albus selbst untröstlich. Als er seine Schülerin anblickte und jetzt das nackte Entsetzen in ihren Augen sah, bemerkte er erst, wie lächerlich leicht er es ihr gemacht hatte, ihn in eine Falle zu locken, um die von ihr gewollte Information preiszugeben. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass sein Freund niemals mit ihr darüber reden würde.

Ihr vor Schock weit aufstehender Mund brachte ein erschrecktes Keuchen von sich: „Aber wieso?"

Blitzschnell wägte der Kopf des Orden des Phönix ab, ob er das Mädchen einfach obliviaten sollte, damit sie es vergaß und alles beim Alten blieb oder ob er sie einweihen sollte, damit sein Junge, wenigstens einen Menschen auf Erden hatte, der die Wahrheit kannte und zu ihm stand. Er entschied sich für die zweite Variante und nachdem er einem Portrait ein Zeichen gab Professor Snape zu holen, erklärte er der jungen Frau, die ganze Angelegenheit, so gut er konnte, mit so wenig Worten wie möglich - die Vorteile der Aktion für den Ausgang des Krieges und so weiter und so fort.

Als der Tränkemeister auftauchte, fragte er sich, was hier vor sich ging. Seine Schülerin war erschlagen von der ganzen Information auf dem Sessel eingesackt und sinnierte vor sich hin, ohne sein Eintreten zu bemerken. Albus antwortete ihm gleich mit einer Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse und Severus musste sich wirklich stark am Riemen reißen, um dem alten Mann nicht an den Kragen zu gehen. Wie konnte der nur so blöd sein und sich von der Kleinen so einwickeln lassen?!

Er wagte es nicht sie anzusehen und den Hass in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

**tbc**


	13. 13 Der Plan

**A/N: **Also ich bin echt dankbar für meine treue Reviewerin **Wolfchen **und ich bin auch sehr dankbar, dass die ganzen HP-FF-Seiten diese Funktion haben, dass ich sehen kann, wie oft meine Geschichte aufgerufen wird! Sonst wäre ich mittlerweile echt mehr als frustriert …

**13) Der Plan**

Sie musste ihn jetzt dafür verachten, dass er den Direktor umbringen wollte. Aber er konnte nicht anders und wendete sich ihr zu, um sie anzusehen. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit … was er in ihren Augen fand, war … Verständnis.

Völlig erschüttert, blickte er zu Boden um sich zu fassen.

Dieses Kind war unglaublich! Sie verurteilte ihn nicht.

Ganz im Gegenteil hatte sie tatsächlich erkannt, dass er das nicht wollte und wie sehr er darunter litt dazu verurteilt zu sein, das tun zu müssen. „Es muss eine andere Lösung geben!", gab sie fest von sich. Ihre wundervollen Worte erfüllten ihn mit so viel Zuversicht, dass er seinen Blick hob. „Sie können mir glauben, Ginny", reagierte ihr Schulleiter, sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Nachnamen ansprechend, da die Beziehung sich eindeutig verändert hatte und das Gespräch viel zu intim dafür war: „wir haben alles überdacht, aber ich werde sterben, der Fluch in meinem Arm ist absolut tödlich und mein Tod würde unsere Seite destabilisieren! Auch würde Draco, wenn er versagt mich umzubringen – und das wird er – von Voldemort sehr wahrscheinlich als Strafe ermordet werden und Severus würde auch wegen dem unbrechbaren Schwur sterben. Unser aller Tod wäre vollkommen sinnlos! Wenn Severus mich jedoch tötet, erspart er mir den qualvollen Tod, der mich erwartet, rettet Draco vor einen großen Fehler, steigt im Ansehen der Todesser und kann dadurch mehr für Harry tun im Kampf gegen Voldemort und womöglich so den Krieg baldigst für uns positiv beenden.", fasste Dumbledore seine Meinung zusammen.

„Das stimmt nicht, Albus, und das weißt du", warf Snape ein, „Dein Fluch kann bekämpft werden!" Wütend fuhr der Direktor seinen Untergebenen an: „Mit dem Risiko, dass er einen anderen tötet! Willst du das?" „Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich das Risiko auf mich nehme!", schrie der Tränkemeister. „Aber ich nicht, mein Junge! Ich bin alt. Und weder ich, noch sonst einer von uns ist in deiner Position. Wir brauchen dich!", versuchte der Weißhaarige einzulenken. „Und ich brauche dich …", meinte Severus darauf fast tonlos und lies sich vollkommen kraftlos auf den Sessel neben Ginny fallen. Der alte Mann war überfordert durch die Reaktion seines Freundes und begann tatsächlich zu weinen.

Die junge Weasley hatte jedes Wort verfolgt und analysiert. Sie ließ den beiden Männern etwas Zeit ihren Frust über die ausweglos scheinende Situation rauszulassen und fragte dann leise nach: „Wie genau könnte der Fluch bekämpft werden?" Da Severus emotional noch nicht in der Lage war zu reden, übernahm Dumbledore die Erklärung: „Es gäbe eine schwarzmagische Beschwörungsformel, die den Fluch aus meiner Hand ziehen könnte, aber er würde in den Körper des Anderen übergehen, da es ein Fluch ist, der nicht zerstört werden kann und auch nicht verpuffen kann und nun mal ein Opfer fordert. Das ich überhaupt noch lebe ist nur Severus Genialität zu verdanken, aber lange kann mein alter Körper, trotz Tränke und Zauber den Kampf nicht mehr aufrechterhalten. Severus hofft, wenn er den Gegenfluch quasi gemeinsam mit Remus, der durch den Werwolf stärker ist als andere Menschen, auf mich spricht und sich der Fluch somit auf zwei Körper aufteilt, er so abgeschwächt ist, dass er sie nicht gleich umbringt, sondern, dass sie nur einige Lebensjahre opfern … aber es ist reine Theorie …"

„Nun, die Theorie eines Genies ist meiner Meinung nach sehr vertrauenswürdig", meinte das Mädchen leicht keck: „Aber wieso nur Severus und Remus? Wieso sprechen nicht alle Mitglieder des Ordens gemeinsam die Beschwörungsformel und so lebt dann jeder vielleicht ein paar Tage weniger, aber wir retten unserem Chef das Leben und keiner läuft Gefahr daran zu sterben?" Die Logik war so simpel wie überwältigend … wieso waren sie da nicht selber darauf gekommen, fragte sich der werdende Vater … „Aber ja doch, das ist es! Oh Ginny, du bist hier das Genie!", strahlte er sie regelrecht an. Sie errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen und blickte verlegen auf den Schreibtisch. „Hm … das klingt tatsächlich machbar …", meinte Albus daraufhin nachdenklich mit dem Kopf wippend: „Aber was ist mit Draco und Severus und dem unbrechbaren Schwur?"

„Nun, auch da muss uns was einfallen und das wird am besten gehen, wenn alle beim Orden ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken! Bei so viel Hirn, muss da doch was Gescheites dabei raus kommen", gab das Mädchen im Brustton der Überzeugung von sich. Severus musste, diesmal nicht nur innerlich, grinsen bei dem Verhalten der werdenden Mutter seines Kindes. Wenn sie mal kein Kind ist und sie sich weder für Potter oder einen anderen Mann entscheidet, der Krieg vorbei ist und er noch lebt, konnte er sich vielleicht wirklich in sie verlieben … Sie war schon etwas ganz Besonderes!

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", warf da wieder Dumbledore dazwischen: „Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir eine Lösung finden, bevor wir mit dem Orden reden und dann mein Leben retten, denn wenn es keine Möglichkeit gibt, dass weder Draco noch Severus, seinen Auftrag nicht ausführen müssen … nun, dann denke ich, dass wir doch an dem ursprünglichen Plan festhalten werden müssen, denn es wäre unverantwortlich zwei junge Menschen, die das Leben noch vor sich haben und von dem einer bald Vater wird, sterben zu lassen, um einen alten Mann zu retten, der sowieso bald eines natürlichen Todes sterben wird! Abgesehen davon, dass wir, wie schon so oft erwähnt, auf keinen Fall unseren Spion verlieren dürfen, denn ohne ihn sind wir aufgeschmissen!"

Die junge Gryffindor konnte nicht anders als einen frustrierten Seufzer von sich zu lassen, bevor sie meinte: „Na gut, wenn der Orden wirklich keinen Weg findet, dann muss man gemeinsam den Entschluss fassen ihren alten Plan durchzuführen." „Tja und da liegt der Hund begraben, wie die Muggel immer so schön sagen, denn der Orden wird diesem Plan niemals zustimmen, nicht wenn sie wissen, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt meinen Tod zu verhindern. Eher würden sie Severus eigenhändig töten, ehe sie zulassen, dass er mich tötet." „Aber, Sir, sehen Sie denn nicht selbst, dass, wenn Sie schon so etwas Unmenschliches von Severus verlangen, Sie ihm wenigstens die Rückendeckung des Ordens zusichern sollten?!", wollte die junge Frau, völlig verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, wissen: „Sie sind sein einziger Freund! Er wird sich selbst mehr als genug hassen und alle nicht in den Plan Eingeweihten werden ihn hassen – wäre es da nicht das Beste, wenn es einige gute Hexen und Zauberer gäbe, die die Wahrheit kennen? Und wenn Sie es schaffen, von Severus zu verlangen Sie zu töten, dann werden Sie es doch verdammt noch mal auch schaffen, von den Anderen zu verlangen, das zu akzeptieren! Immerhin sind das alles Erwachsene und wir sind im Krieg … jedes Kind weiß, dass ein Krieg Opfer fordert – auch wenn keiner begeistert sein wird, wenn man alle Argumente ausschöpft und jeder sieht, dass es keine andere Lösung gibt, dann wird auch jeder letztendlich gezwungenermaßen damit einverstanden sein … denke ich."

Grübelnd schaute der Tränkemeister von Einem zum Anderen und gab dann leise von sich: „Nun, es ist jetzt noch kein konkreter Plan, aber was ist, wenn wir es schaffen Draco irgendwie davon zu überzeugen, dass er seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hat? Dann wird er vom Lord nicht bestraft, der unbrechbare Schwur sollte sich auflösen, da er quasi erfüllt ist und du, Albus, könntest dich im Untergrund voll und ganz auf die Führung des Ordens konzentrieren, um die Seite des Lichts zum Sieg zu führen …" „Hm …", kam es wieder nachdenklich von Dumbledore zurück: „Die Idee ist zwar noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber es ist ein sehr guter Ansatz …ja … möglicherweise, könnte es so klappen …"

„Perfekt!", strahlte die jüngste Weasley: „So! Ich muss lernen gehen." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich noch mal um und meinte: „Ach ja, wenn der Orden sich trifft, würde ich gerne mitkommen, falls das geht, einfach nur um meine Familie zu sehen und vielleicht sollten Sie sich überlegen, ob es nicht geschickter wäre, bei dieser ganzen Angelegenheit das goldene Trio mit einzubeziehen, damit die nicht aus Unwissenheit mal irgendwo dazwischenfunken. Nur so als gut gemeinter Rat". Mit einem kecken Zwinkern, ließ sie die beiden Männer einfach zurück.

„Da hast du dir echt eine tolle Frau ausgesucht", meinte Hogwarts Oberhaupt lapidar, doch sein Untergebener konterte, seinen Mund zu einem Strich gezogen: „Erstens, ist sie bitte noch lange keine Frau – selbst wenn sie bald Mutter ist! Und Zweitens, was heißt hier bitte ausgesucht?" „Verzeih, mein Junge, ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen", winkte der Ältere ab: „Euer Verhältnis ist nur mittlerweile so vertraulich und – ohne Zweideutigkeit! – intim und immerhin hat sie ganz deutlich gesagt, dass sie deine Frau werden will und zwar nicht nur auf dem Papier. Und ich freue mich einfach von ganzem Herzen für dich. Vor allem hoffe ich, dass du gescheit genug bist, diese zweite Chance die das Leben dir hier scheinbar schenkt, auch real zu nutzen!" „Hm", schnaubte der Lehrer: „Nun, bei einer Sache muss ich dir Recht geben, sie ist toll – ein echt tolles Mädchen! … und was den Rest betrifft, wird man ja sehen, was die Zukunft bringt".

Mehr denn je, wollte er, dass sie ihr Glück findet!

**tbc**


	14. 14 Das Ordenstreffen

**14) Das Ordenstreffen**

Damit wahrhaftig alle wichtigen Personen teilhaben konnten an dem Ordenstreffen, setzten sie es am ersten Tag der Semesterferien an. So musste, beispielshalber Minerva nicht stellvertretend für Albus in Hogwarts bleiben, sondern war anwesend, weil kaum ein Schüler im Schloss geblieben war und da reichte es, dass noch ein paar Lehrer zur Aufsicht dort waren. Auch hatten sie es allen rechtzeitig gesagt, sodass noch keiner, der einen Urlaub geplant hatte, weg war, sondern erst nach dem Treffen fahren würde. Sie mussten die Küche im Grimmauldplatz magisch erweitern, damit alle rein passten und Hermine, Harry und Ron platzen schier vor Stolz ganz offiziell dabei sein zu dürfen. Molly murrte noch etwas herum, da sie eindeutig überzeugt war, dass es besser für die Kinder wäre noch nicht mitzumischen. Deshalb war sie etwas besänftig, dass Ginny, die ebenfalls im Haus war, weder von sich aus Anstalten machte noch einer der Erwachsenen darauf bestehen wollte, dass auch sie schon dabei sein sollte – denn dann hätten diese Ordensmitglieder sie wirklich einmal von ihrer besten Seite kennenlernen dürfen, denn was zu viel war, war zu viel! … aber gut, es war ja nicht so …

Es begann mit den üblichen Berichterstattungen und dem Austausch wichtiger Informationen. Als alle im Groben und Ganzen wieder auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge waren und sie auch einige Aufträge verteilt hatten, fragte Professor McGonagall: „Und Albus, willst du uns noch lange auf die Folter spannen oder sagst du uns jetzt endlich, was so wichtig ist, dass du den kompletten Orden einberufen hast?" Da der Direktor keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, meinte er: „Bitte unterbrecht mich nicht, auch wenn ihr es an der einen oder anderen Stelle gerne würdet … hört mir bis zum Ende zu und dann werden wir über alles diskutieren und die bestmögliche Lösung eruieren." Anschließend begann er von seinem Fluch in seinem Arm zu berichten und dass dieser mehr oder weniger unweigerlich zu seinem Tod führen würde, so wie von Dracos Auftrag vom dunklen Lord ihn zu töten und von Severus unbrechbaren Schwur Narzissa gegenüber, ihren Sohn zu schützen und gegebenenfalls seinen Auftrag vom Lord für ihn zu erledigen. Mit ruhigen, aber bestimmten Worten berichtete er von seinem ursprünglichen Plan, dass Severus ihn töten sollte, um ihm selbst den schmerzvollen Tod des Fluches zu ersparen und die Position ihres Spions beim Lord zu sichern und dessen Ansehen unter den Todessern zu steigern, sodass er mehr Einfluss gehabt hätte, Harry in seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Aber um den aufkommenden Tumult zu unterbinden ging er gleich über zu dem neuen Plan, bei dem, wenn alles gut ging, alle überleben würden – vorläufig jedenfalls. Als der Weißhaarige endlich ein Ende fand, waren alle von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt, denn Albus hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie, bei Durchführung des ersten Planes gar nichts erfahren hätten – frühestens wenn der Krieg zu ihren Gunsten beendet worden wäre, wäre die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen.

Auch war ihnen eindeutig bewusst, dass alle, die sich dazu entschieden, Albus das Leben zu retten, dafür schwarze Magie anwenden mussten und das war immer sehr gefährlich und sie würden einen Teil ihrer Lebensenergie opfern müssen, auch wenn es womöglich nur ein paar Tage ihres Lebens waren. Und letztendlich ging es auch um das Schicksal des jungen Malfoy, der selbst noch ein Kind war, und von Snape, den Dumbledore bei seiner Rede im besten Licht darstellen hatte. Wie sehr er die ganze Zeit bemüht war, den Fluch zu besiegen oder wenigstens zu bändigen, wie sehr er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte, seinen Auftrag ausführen zu müssen – wie ja auch Harry bezeugen konnte, der damals das mitgehörte Gespräch falsch interpretiert hatte und glaubte, der Spion wolle nicht mehr für den Orden tätig sein – und wie er wie ein Wilder recherchiert hatte und ihm so der ursprüngliche Gedanke kam, den Fluch mit Hilfe dieser schwarzmagischen Beschwörungsformel von ihm zu nehmen. Eigentlich hatten sie – gemeinsam mit der jungen Gryffindor – beschlossen ihre großartige Beteiligung an der Lösungsfindung zu verschweigen, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken, wo doch bald noch so viel geschehen würde, aber Albus entschied sich spontan um, denn er überlegte, dass dies doch dann ein genial guter Grund sein würde, warum sie sich entschieden sie auf Pilgerschaft zu schicken.

„Und ihr werdet es nicht für möglich halten, wer letztendlich diese Lösung fand und uns von dem ursprünglichen Weg hat abweichen lassen, denn mittlerweile ist auch mir endlich bewusst wie falsch dieser andere Plan war.", bei diesen Worten blickte er interessiert in die Runde und sah nachdenkliche Gesichter und hörte aufgeregtes Gemurmel, wer es wohl gewesen sei …

„Ginny?!", rief Harry selbst vollkommen verblüfft aus, „sie war lange Zeit so in Sorge und ihr Verhalten teilweise echt komisch, jetzt nicht nur, weil wir uns nach meiner Dummheit so gestritten hatten, sondern auch als wir uns wieder versöhnten, lag eindeutig eine Last auf ihr über die sie nicht mit mir reden wollte, aber seit kurzem strahlt sie und ist so erleichtert und glücklich und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst noch in Worte fassen kann, aber das wäre jetzt eine logische Erklärung, wenn sie davor betrübt war, weil sie von der ganzen Sache wusste und ganz sicher nicht gewollt hätte, dass sie sterben, Sir, und dann war sie erleichtert, weil es einen besseren Weg gab …" Das sie Aufgrund der Schwangerschaft so strahlte wusste der junge Held ja nicht.

Severus antwortete mit einem klitzekleinen Lächeln im Mundwinkel: „Ihr gerade bewiesenes hervorragendes Auffassungs- und Schlussfolgerungsvermögen wäre im Unterricht ein echter Segen, Mr. Potter." Im ersten Moment wusste der junge Mann nicht, ob er sich über das seltene Lob seines Lehrers freuen oder doch lieber ärgern sollte, dass er es im gleichen Satz auch geschafft hatte, ihn runter zu machen, aber dann musste er einfach glücklichst lächeln: „Meine Ginny ist schon ein echtes Genie, nicht wahr?!"

Auch die Anderen, allen voran natürlich die zahlreich vertretenen Weasleys, waren voll des Lobes für das Mädchen und freuten sich allgemein über die glimpfliche Lösung eines so schrecklichen Problems. „Darf ich sie holen, Sir?", frage Hermine in die freudig aufgeregte Runde. „Ja, Miss Granger. Sie haben recht, Ginny hat das Recht hier jetzt bei dem Gespräch dabei zu sein.", antwortete ihr Albus und legte gleichzeitig seine Hand auf Mollys gefaltete Hände auf den Tisch. Auch Arthur nahm sie sicherheitshalber seitlich in den Arm um ihren Widerwillen zu besänftigen. Er war so verdammt stolz auf sein kleines Mädchen und er erkannte, dass es seiner Frau nicht anders ging – aber dass dieses Gefühl einen harten und unerbittlichen Kampf mit ihrer Sorge um ihr kleines Nesthäkchen ausfocht.

Ginny war mehr als überrascht, als Hermine in ihr Zimmer hier am Grimmauldplatz stürmte, sie in ihre Arme riss und rief: „Du bist die Beste!". Sie erfuhr jedoch schnell, dass Dumbledore doch von ihr berichtet hatte und ließ sich von der freudig aufgebrachten Muggelstämmigen nach unten in die Küche ziehen, wo sie wohlwollend aufgenommen wurde und ihr auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise Anerkennung gezollt wurde. Ihr Vater strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und ihre Mutter versuchte zwar etwas Strenge in ihren Blick zu legen, aber den eindeutigen Stolz konnte sie nicht ganz daraus verbannen. Im Anschluss wurde aufs heftigste debattiert, wer geeignet war schwarze Magie auszuüben und der Eine oder Andere, dem es abgesprochen wurde, wiedersprach aufs hitzigste. Andere jedoch denen man es zutraute, die werten sich dagegen.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr mir das zutraut, aber verzeiht mir, ich selbst traue es mir nicht zu. Schwarze Magie ist verführerisch und ich bin zwar ein Mensch mit Prinzipien, aber ich kenne mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich Versuchungen irrsinnig leicht erliege …", lehnte Arthur seine Beteiligung etwas beschämt, aber konsequent ab: „Du, mein Schatz, bist 100% stark genug, dich allem zu wiedersetzen, was du nicht für richtig hältst, aber ich brauche dich im Normalfall dafür, um mir dabei zu helfen. Ich würde die ganze Mission gefährden, dass weiß ich." Molly, die schon fix im Team war, nahm ihren Mann liebevoll in den Arm und meinte: „Ich bin froh, wenn du danach für mich da bist, denn nach allem was Severus uns gesagt hat, werde ich dich danach sicher brauchen, mein Schatz."

„Aber meine Teuerste", meinte Snape gerade mit einem maliziösen Grinsen zu Minerva: „Findest du nicht auch, dass du dem Tod schon zu nahe bist, als dass du mitmachen solltest." „Du unverschämter Kerl! Was bildest du dir ein! Ich habe weitaus mehr Erfahrung als du!", empörte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin, woraufhin ihr einstiger Schüler genüsslich meinte: „Ja, natürlich hast du mehr Erfahrungen im Leben sammeln können als ich, du lebst ja auch schon weitaus länger!" „Jetzt hört aber auf mit dem Kindergarten hier!", warf Mad Eye Moody leicht ärgerlich dazwischen und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Am Ende hatten sie folgende Personen auserwählt: Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymphodora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley und Hestia Jones.

Sie würden im Hauptquartier bleiben, um sich gleich nach dem Aufstehen mit der schwarzmagischen Beschwörungsformel auseinanderzusetzen und sie einzuüben, damit sie sie so schnell wie möglich ausführen konnten. Sie hofften Albus in den nächsten 2 Tagen heilen zu können. Denn anschließend wollten sie so bald wie möglich alles so ausschauen lassen, dass Draco den Direktor tatsächlich umgebracht hatte, sodass der Junge nicht von Voldemort bestraft wurde, Dumbledore im Untergrund den Orden führen konnte und Severus von seinem Schwur befreit wurde.

Um sicher zu gehen, dass dem Tränkemeister nichts mehr drohte, wurde ihm von Remus geraten, dass er Narzissa, nach Albus offiziellen Tod, bitten sollte, den Schwur von ihm zu nehmen, mit der Begründung, dass es sich nicht später mal auch auf einen neuen Auftrag des Lords auswirken würde. Es war nämlich zu befürchten, dass die Magie des Schwurs sich nicht von einer Täuschung hintergehen lies und sehr wohl ihren Preis verlangen würde, wenn er nicht erfüllt würde. Aber Severus war zuversichtlich, dass, wenn der Lord Draco fürstlich für seine „Heldentat" belohnen würde, dessen Mutter ohne zu Zögern, den Fluch von ihm nehmen wird, denn er müsste nur drohen, dass er sonst dem Lord davon berichten müsste und dieser sicher nicht sehr glücklich über ihre Zweifel wäre …

Die Jugendlichen verbrachten die Tage teilweise zwar in nervöser Spannung, wegen der ganzen Situation, aber doch auch irgendwie glücklich miteinander. Hermine und Ron waren nicht „auf Pärchen" unterwegs und so konnten die Vier die gemeinsame Zeit richtig genießen. Ginny war jedoch sehr darauf bedacht nicht zu viel körperliche Nähe zu Harry zuzulassen, einfach um ihm nicht unnötige Hoffnungen auf etwas zu machen, was sie wusste, dass nie wieder sein würde – denn sie hatte für sich ihre Entscheidung getroffen … für Snape und gegen Harry. Auch wenn es ihr verdammt schwer gefallen war. Es war das Beste für ihr Kind! Davon war sie überzeugt.

Am dritten Tag, nach intensivstem Studium der zehn Auserwählten, waren sie so weit, um schwarze Magie auf ihren Anführer auszuüben, ohne dass jemand dabei sterben oder sich von der dunklen Seite verführen lassen sollte … jedenfalls hofften sie das …

**tbc**


	15. 15 Schwarze Magie

**A/N: **Für die die es interessiert: insgesamt wurden meine fertige und meine aktuelle FF auf allen Seiten, auf denen ich poste, schon 15.822 aufgerufen (aktuelle FF: 3.868), 134 User haben meine Geschichten abonniert (diese FF: 52), bis jetzt habe ich für Beide 82 Review erhalten (für die hier: 22), 8 Leser haben mich – auf den Seiten wo das geht – favorisiert und 6 haben meine FFs empfohlen … ich hoffe, dass wenigstens die Leser die mich empfehlen mehr werden, wenn ihr schon keine Meinung da lassen wollt, würde ich mich echt freuen, wenn ihr mich weiterempfehlt!

**A/N 4.4.2015:** Auf Grund einer Anmerkung meiner treuen Reviewerin **Wolfchen** habe ich mich entschlossen dieses Kapitel noch etwas auszuarbeiten und einige Geschehnisse ausführlicher zu beschreiben …

**15) Schwarze Magie**

Die begabten Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich in einem der Schlafzimmer eingefunden und belegten dieses gerade mit allen möglichen Schutzzaubern. Albus lag in einem Bett mitten im Zimmer. Alle anderen Gegenstände wurden entfernt und die Fenster und Türen vollkommen abgehängt und verschlossen. Sie stellten sich im Kreis um das Bett auf, in dem der alte Mann lag, der schon einen Trank intus hatte, der ihn einschlafen ließ, um seinen Körper absolut ruhig zu halten, gleichzeitig aber auch Kraft gab, um die erschöpfende Prozedur gut zu überstehen.

Die Zehn richteten ihre Zauberstäbe alle auf die tote Hand des Direktors und legten ihre linke Hand auf die Zauberstabhand des neben ihm Stehenden, so dass sie alle miteinander verbunden waren und ihre Kräfte bündeln konnten. Anfangs murmelten sie unterschiedliche Formeln in unbekannten Sprachen und verschiedenen Zauberstabbewegungen, aber nach einer Weile sprachen sie alle dieselbe schwarzmagische Beschwörungsformel und zielten wieder auf den fluchgeschädigten Arm.

Auf einigen Gesichtern spiegelten sich unglaublicher Weise das eine oder andere Lächeln – oder eher Grinsen. Ja, es waren regelrecht überhebliche Fratzen, die der Eine oder andere ganz unbewusst aufsetzte. Die schwarze Magie umwarb sie eindeutig und versuchte sie zu verführen. Doch sie waren darauf vorbereitet und kämpften dagegen an. So sah Remus sich beispielsweise als Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, in einer hohen politischen Funktion und man zollte ihm Respekt, obwohl allgemein bekannt war, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er musste es nur zulassen, dass die schwarze Magie von ihm Besitz ergriff und er könnte alles erreichen. Frauen würden ihm scharenweise zu Füßen liegen – aber genau in dem Augenblick, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er das gar nicht wollte! Er liebt Tonks und würde nie eine andere wollen! Ja, er würde gerne von der Gesellschaft akzeptiert und gar respektiert werden – aber die Dunkelheit würde ihm diesen Respekt nicht beschaffen, das war eine große, fette Lüge und er würde ihr nicht erliegen. Auch die anderen sahen sich konfrontiert damit, dass wenn sie es nur zulassen würden, dass die dunkle Magie sie beherrschte, sie mehr als nur Helden werden würden und es war ja nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn sie es für das Gute einsetzten, aber egal wie viel Macht und Ruhm und Ansehen ihnen die Dunkelheit vorgaugelte, wenn sie ihr bloß erlagen, sie waren gut vorbereitet, widersetzten sich und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

Mittlerweile liefen schon Schweißperlen über einige Gesichter. Die Anspannung stieg ins Unermessliche. Schwarzer Nebel stieg aus dem Arm auf, teilte sich auf und wurde von den auf ihn gerichteten Zauberstäben regelrecht aufgesaugt.

Einige der weiblichen, wie männlichen Magier brachen zusammen, andere verzogen schmerzhaft das Gesicht, die Meisten aber schrien vor unerträglicher Pein auf. Remus riss seine Augen weit auf und schrie: „NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Bitte nicht! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein?" Zitternd fiel er auf seine Knie und starrte starr auf die tote Frau vor ihm. Seine geliebte Frau lag in ihrem Blut vor ihm am Boden. Ihr Körper völlig entstellt. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her: „Bitte mein Schatz, wach auf! BITTE!" Er schüttelte sie leicht in der Hoffnung, dass sie doch noch lebte. Blut floss aus so vielen Wunden an ihrem sonst so wunderschönen, zierlichen, weiblichen Körper. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Man konnte genau erkennen, dass Klauen seine, über alles geliebte, Ehefrau zerfetzt hatten. „Es tut mir so leid … so furchtbar leid, mein Schatz … ich wollte das nicht … niemals!", weinte er bitterlich bis ein fürchterlicher Schrei ihn aus seiner tiefen Trauer riss. Erschrocken blickte er in die Richtung des gutturalen Tones. Sein Sohn, sein kleiner Teddy, saß dort am Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Eine blutend Wunde klaffte an seinem Hals. Seine Knochen brachen mit ekelhaften Geräuschen und seine Glieder dehnten sich aus, während der arme Junge sich langsam aber sicher in einen Werwolf verwandelte. Fassungslos schaute sein Vater zu, wie sich sein Kind unter unmenschlichen Schmerzen, so wie er jeden Monat an Vollmond, in eine Bestie transformierte. Wie konnte das bloß passieren? Er hatte nicht nur seine geliebte Tonks ermordet, sondern auch noch seinen Sohn infiziert. „NEEEEIIIN!", schrie er auf unter regelrecht körperlicher Pein. Auch wenn es nicht real war, das war ihm in diesem ersten Augenblick nicht bewusst – er durchlebte diese schreckliche Situation als sei es die einzig wahre Realität.

Alle anderen lösten sich voneinander, denn die Berührungen taten richtiggehend weh und vor allem kämpften sie mit psychischen Problemen, denn sie durchlebten gerade ihre schlimmsten Ängste. Auch Tonks weinte bitterlich und umarmte sich selbst heftig zitternd, als sie in ihrem Inneren durchlebte, wie ihr Mann sie verließ. Er nahm ihr Kind mit. Selbst ihre Eltern oder Freunde wollten nichts mehr von ihr wissen. Sie war allein – absolut allein – in dieser großen, weiten Welt. Die schreckliche Einsamkeit war so immens und alles vereinnahmend und übermächtig, dass sie sie vollkommen zu erdrücken drohte und ihr die Luft zum Atmen raubte.

Molly schrie auf, denn vor ihren Augen sah sie ihre Kinder, einer nach dem anderen, sterben. Todesser töteten sie. Ihre toten Augen blickten leblos auf sie und klagten sie an: „Du hast uns nicht beschützt!" Ihre Ginny, ihre süße, kleine Ginny, ihre entzückende kleine Tochter, wurde vor ihren Augen von mehreren dieser Monster vergewaltigt und sie selbst war dazu verdammt nur zuzusehen und nichts machen zu können. Diese schreckliche Hilflosigkeit ihre Kinder nicht schützen zu können, trieb sie regelrecht sich ihren eigenen Zauberstab einfach zwischen die Rippen stoßen zu wollen! Sie wollte ihr Herz durchbohrt wissen. Sie wollte einfach nur noch sterben. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr.

Auch Minerva blickte auf tote Kinder – ihre Schüler, die für sie wie ihre eigene Kinder waren, starben wie die Fliegen vor ihren Augen und sie konnte nichts für sie tun, außer sich vollkommen verzweifelt und aus tiefstem Herzen zu wünschen, sich für sie alle zu opfern. Die Kinder sollten leben und wenn sie dafür sterben musste, dann war das in ihren Augen ein läppischer Preis!

Hestia, die schon mal von Todessern gefangen wurde, durchlebte den Horror ihrer Gefangenschaft erneut, ohne sich im ersten Moment klar machen zu können, dass dies nicht real war, dass das Teil ihrer Vergangenheit war und im hier und jetzt nicht wieder passierte. Die Folterungen … die Qual … die Angst … der Schmerz … die Verzweiflung … die Erniedrigungen … die Flüche … die Einsamkeit … die Zweifel … alles war so präsent, als würde es wirklich gerade geschehen!

Am Schlimmsten war es sicher für Severus – denn er hatte in seinem Leben schon so viel Schreckliches erlebt, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, das er nicht wahnsinnig wurde. „Lily", hauchte er tonlos, als er die Frau, die er über alles liebte, tot im Zimmer von Harry fand. Es zerriss ihm sein Herz, aber bevor auch er auf die Knie fiel, um seine große Liebe in seine Arme zu reißen, machte er sich klar, dass dies nicht real war. Lily war tot. Seit vielen Jahren. Das hier war nichts anderes als die Auswirkung ihres Sieges über den schwarzmagischen Fluch. In seinem Inneren durchlebte er einerseits Situationen mit seinem gewalttätigen Vater – der schlug seine Mutter fast tot, aber auch ihn selbst – gleichzeitig mobbten ihn die Rumtreiber und alle Schüler lachten ihn aus, ja sogar Lehrer grinsten verächtlich auf ihn herab – sodass er sich mehr als nur gedemütigt und mies fühlte – und dann durchlebte er Horrorszenarien aus seiner Todesserzeit – Voldemorts Anhänger folterten, vergewaltigten und mordeten die unterschiedlichsten Opfer jeden Alters und Geschlechts – und diese flehten stumm mit ihren Blicken oder auch mit Worten, dass er sie retten sollte … aber er durfte nicht … er musste so tun, als wäre er einer von ihnen, als wäre er von Herzen ein Todesser … ABER jetzt und hier und im Moment, war das alles nicht real! Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Albus brauchte ihn jetzt!

„Aber, aber, aber …", stotterte Bill, während er vollkommen geschockt auf seine Frau blickte – seine Frau und seinen Bruder Charly – seine nackte Frau und seinen nackten Bruder – sie rekelten sich vor ihm liegend und sie liebten sich. Aufgrund seines Gestammels, sahen sie zu ihm und begannen beide zu lachen – sie lachten ihn aus! Und machten einfach weiter. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen, während sie ihn weiter auslachte und Charly weiter in sie stieß … immer schneller und schneller. Er keuchte. Zwischen ihren Stöhnen, rief sie: „Oh, ja" und „Oh, Charly". „NEIN!", schrie Bill und wollte schon dazwischen gehen, als Kingsley ihn an der Schulter packte und dann kräftig durchschüttelte, damit er wieder in die Realität fand. Der Auror hatte die Ermordung seiner Familie – seiner Frau und seiner beiden Kinder erneut durchmachen müssen … sie verbrannten hilflos und er konnte nur tatenlos zusehen, während ihre Todesschreie ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben wollten. Aber der erfahrene Mann ließ sich nicht beirren, auch wenn es ihm das Herz zerriss, diese Qual erneut zu durchleben – er war, wie alle Anwesenden darauf vorbereitet gewesen und er wusste genau, dass es hier und jetzt nicht real war.

Da sie wussten, was sie erwartete, hatten sie alle vor dieser Aktion Tränke zu sich genommen, die ihnen jetzt die Kraft gaben, nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren – was ihnen auch langsam half.

Albus erwachte in dem Moment, wo der Fluch in tatsächlich verließ, auch mit einem intensiven Schmerzschrei, aber er erholte sich von allen natürlich am schnellsten, denn aus ihm wurde das Schwarzmagische ja herausgesaugt. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er seinen Stab und begann Zauber zu formulieren, die Frieden in den Herzen der Anwesenden stiften sollte. Tatsächlich beruhigten sich die Ersten ein wenig. Severus zog sofort noch einige Phiolen aus seinem Umhang, trank selbst einen schmerzstillenden Stärkungstrank und gab den Anderen auch welche. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vorgesetzten entfernten sie alles was die Fenster verbarrikadiert hatte und öffneten sie um frische Luft herein zu lassen.

Als Severus sich im Zimmer umsah, betrachtete er wie sich Tonks und Remus bitterlich weinend in den Armen lagen, aber auch Minervas tränenverschmiertes Gesicht ruhte an der Schulter von Kingsley, der ihr beruhigend über den Rücken streichelte, selbst aber auch noch mit den Nachwirkungen ihrer Tat kämpfte. Die Anderen versuchten sich so gut wie möglich in den Griff zu bekommen, wollten aber einfach nur so schnell wie möglich weg. Draußen, wartete jedoch Poppy, noch auf sie, die extra gekommen war um sich um sie zu kümmern und sie alle zu untersuchen – was jetzt auch geschah. Auch Arthur und Fleur, standen sehnsüchtig vor der Tür und stürmten gleich auf ihre Liebsten zu, als sich die Tür endlich öffnete, um diese zu umarmen, denn sie wussten, dass sie sie jetzt am Meisten brauchten.

Die Jugend, die einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gemacht hatte, trudelte langsam ein. „Wie geht es euch?", fragte Harry aufgeregt die gerade die Treppe runterkommenden Tonks und Lupin. „Es geht", meinte der Werwolf niedergeschlagen, „zu behaupten es ginge mir gut, wäre wohl die Übertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Aber, wir haben Albus gerettet und dieses Wissen gibt uns die Kraft weiterzumachen. Wir wussten, dass wir in Depressionen verfallen würden, aber keinem von uns war tatsächlich bewusst, was das bedeutet … diese alles umfassende Trauer … diese unerträgliche Leere … es ist absolut unfassbar … und ohne die Vorbereitung und die Tränke und alles, ich glaube, ich hätte mich mittlerweile schon umgebracht …". Geschockt schauten das goldene Trio und die Weasley Zwillinge das Paar an, welches sich aneinander festhielt.

Leise kam es von der jungen Aurorin: „Es ist nicht nur diese unendliche Trauer … die vollkommen grundlos ist … denn wenn wir bedenken, was wir großartiges geschafft haben, sollten wir ein Freudenfest feiern … aber, auch wenn mein Verstand das weiß, kann ich nichts gegen das Gefühl machen …" Sie schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte weiter: „Es war auch wirklich unerträglich mich mit meinen schlimmsten Ängsten konfrontiert zu sehen … und die schrecklichsten Momente meines Lebens erneut zu durchleben …"

Der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernahm die Erklärung: „Zuerst durchströmte uns ein absolutes Machtgefühl, während wir anfingen schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Das war unglaublich! Und wirklich verführerisch! Als der Fluch in Albus jedoch erkannte, dass er sein ursprüngliches Opfer nicht würde töten können, versuchte er alles uns daran zu hindern, ihn herauszuziehen und vor allem, als er feststellte, dass er uns nicht alle würde töten können, weil er so portioniert nicht genug Kraft dafür haben würde, wollte er uns in den Wahnsinn treiben, damit wir so unglücklich werden und selbst den Tod suchen. Aber wir wussten, dass das passieren würde und Severus hatte uns Tränke gegeben, die das so gut wie möglich abschwächen sollten." Andromedas Tochter schnaubte abfällig: „Wenn das nur eine leichte Depression ist, möchte ich echt nicht wissen, wie es uns jetzt, ohne die uns schützenden Maßnahmen, gehen würde." Wieder liefen ihr Tränen herab.

Ginny taten die Beiden echt leid, aber sie konnte jetzt nur an Severus denken, denn bei dem was sie gerade erfahren hatte, musste es ihm erst recht dreckig gehen. Mit wenigen Worten entschuldigte sie sich bei den Herumstehenden und ging hinauf um nach den Anderen zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, unauffällig Snape zur Seite stehen zu können. Als sie ihn jedoch endlich fand, ließ er es nicht zu. Er hatte wie üblich seine emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt und half Poppy bei den Untersuchungen. Er schottete sich komplett ab und jeder Versuch von ihr, zu erfahren, wie es ihm ging, prallte unverrichteter Dinge an ihm ab. Als alle versorgt waren, verschwand er so schnell, dass sie keine Chance hatte, ihm beizustehen. Es machte sie traurig, aber sie gab sich geschlagen.

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer lief sie Harry über den Weg: „Da bist du ja. Ich habe dich schon gesucht … wie geht es dir?" Die Schwangere antwortete ihm: „Ich wollte Poppy unter die Arme greifen". Oh ja, das war sein Mädchen – immer an die anderen denkend! „Ich bin etwas ausgelaugt, aber es geht", meinte sie dann noch eindeutig müde. „Darf ich noch ein bisschen mit zu dir rein kommen", fragte Potter leicht verlegen. Da man das Bäuchchen noch kaum wahrnahm und sie nicht alleine sein wollte, lud sie ihn zu sich ein und sie kuschelten sich im Bett aneinander und redeten über alles was passiert war.

Sie fühlte sich ihm sehr verbunden – mehr noch als früher. Auch ihre Liebe ihm gegenüber wuchs stetig und einerseits, war es zwar ein wundervolles Gefühl, aber sie wollte doch Severus lieben lernen … verdammt, warum musste das Leben so schwer sein?! …

~~~SS~~~

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Die Pläne wurden realisiert wie abgesprochen. Severus bat Narzissa ihrem Sohn zu befehlen sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen, bezüglich des Auftrags und seiner Pläne, denn er konnte ihm nicht helfen, wenn Draco ihn nicht an sich heran ließ. Tatsächlich, da seine eigenen Versuche bis jetzt gescheitert waren, vertraute der Junge sich ihm an und der Tränkemeister gab seinem Schüler ein Gift, das angeblich sofort tötete – in Wirklichkeit jedoch ließ er den Vergifteten nur über einen längeren Zeitraum scheintot wirken. Da der junge Malfoy Angst hatte, der Ruhm könnte Snape zugestanden werden, da es ja sein Gift war, wollte er es dem Direktor persönlich zum Trinken geben und zwar vor Zeugen, damit Voldemort auf jeden Fall informiert wurde, dass er es war, der es geschafft hatte.

Also bat er um Erlaubnis seinen Geburtstag im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins feiern zu dürfen und lud auch alle Lehrer und den Direktor ein um 20:00 vorbei zu kommen, um auf sein Wohl anzustoßen. Den Becher des Schulleiters hatte er mit dem Trank präpariert. „Nun, Draco, dann wollen wir unsere Gläser auf dich erheben. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", prostete Dumbledore ihm zu. Alle hoben ihre Getränke, gratulierten und tranken.

Albus brach fast auf der Stelle zusammen. Mit aller letzter Kraft griff er an sein Herz, keuchte auf und starb. Entsetzen machte sich breit und Draco, der eigentlich froh und stolz sein musste, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte, fühlte sich schrecklich … er war ein Mörder!

Severus stütze seinen jungen Schützling, damit keiner mitbekam, dass der fast am Zusammenbrechen war. „Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Draco!", zischte er ihm leise ins Ohr. Minerva hielt weinend Dumbledores Kopf in ihrem Schoß und streichelte über seine wirres Haar, während die herbeigerufene Krankenschwester den Tod des Direktors diagnostizierte. „Gehen Sie bitte alle in Ihre Zimmer und versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Morgen beim Frühstück werden Sie informiert werden, was geschehen ist", sprach Snape zu seinen Schülern und diese verschwanden auch sogleich. Nur Malfoy blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Gebannt starte er auf den leblosen Körper vor sich.

Was hatte er bloß getan?

Das hatte er doch niemals wirklich gewollt.

Er war ein Mörder, ein Monster!

Verdammt seien der Lord und seine Anhänger, die ihn in das verwandelt hatten, was er jetzt war, fluchte er innerlich. So konnte und wollte er nicht weiterleben. Dumbledore war zwar nie sein Freund gewesen, er hatte immer die Gryffindors bevorzugt, aber er hatte ihn eigentlich weder gehasst noch den Tod gewünscht. Seit dem Auftrag seines Herrn, wollte er diesem nur gefallen, ohne wahrhaft an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Verdammt, er war doch eigentlich noch ein Kind … nein, ein Kind würde wohl niemals morden … ein Kind war etwas Unschuldiges … doch er hatte seine Unschuld eindeutig verloren! Wie sollte er mit dieser schrecklichen Last weiterleben? Der leblose Körper seines Opfers vor ihm, klagte ihn an, dass er nicht das Recht hatte zu leben, während er tot war. Doch sterben kam ihm gar nicht einer Strafe gleich – Leben mit dieser Last, wäre unerträglich. Ob seine Eltern schon mal getötet hatten oder Professor Snape, sein Pate? … Aber natürlich, sie waren Todesser … also sein Vater jedenfalls … seine Mutter – hm … wer weiß? … er glaubt eher sie war immer nur die Ehefrau eines hochrangigen Todesser … sie hat also vielleicht noch nicht gemordet … aber sein Vater und sein Pate mussten schon mal gemordet haben … wie konnten sie so bloß weiterleben, als wäre nichts … nein, er konnte das nicht.

Wie hypnotisiert wanderte sein Blick vom toten Schulleiter zu dem neben ihm liegenden Kelch. Rundherum lag der Inhalt verschüttet.

Ob das bisschen was noch drinnen war, ausreichen würde ihn zu töten?

**tbc**


	16. 16 Ein riskanter Entschluss

**16) Ein riskanter Entschluss**

Als Draco sich jedoch bücken wollte, um es auszuprobieren, hielt sein Hauslehrer ihn wie in einem Schraubstock gefangen. Anschließend ließ Snape mit einer lockeren Zauberstabbewegung den Becher und die Flüssigkeit verschwinden, sodass Poppy nicht auf den Gedanken kam, es zu untersuchen und somit das Giftattentat aufdeckte, flüsterte sein Patenonkel ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Minerva, ist es Ihnen recht, wenn ich Mr. Malfoy über das Wochenende zu seinen Eltern bringe. Der Schock ist ihm in die Knochen gefahren und ich denke seine Mutter kann ihm am ehesten helfen.", erkundigte sich Severus ganz in seiner Rolle als sorgender Hauslehrer aufgehend, „kommen Sie, Draco. Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal, Sie können überhaupt nichts dafür. Albus war ein alter Mann und eine Schule zu leiten ist ein aufreibender Job. Dann noch der Krieg … sein Herz hat wohl nicht mehr mitgemacht …" Mit diesen fürsorglichen Worten packte er seinen Schüler, „acciote" seinen Umhang und führte ihn aus den Räumen. Auf dem Weg, raus aus dem Schloss, zog er dem jungen Mann, wie einem Kleinkind, seinen wärmenden Umhang an und führte ihn dann weiter über die Ländereien. An der Appariergrenze angekommen, fragte er ihn leise, und da sie alleine waren, auch nicht so distanziert wie normalerweise in der Schule: „Geht es wieder? Draco bitte, schau´ mich an. Gut so. Du hast deinen Auftrag erfüllt! Deine Familie und der Lord werden sehr stolz auf dich sein. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, denn auch mir liegt das Morden nicht und ich wurde schon oft bestraft, dafür, dass ich mich davor drückte andere einfach zu töten. Aber darum geht es jetzt nicht. Du musst dich zusammenreißen. Ich erwarte keine Freudentänze, aber wenn du nicht doch noch den Unmut des dunklen Lord erregen willst, darfst du deine Gefühle nicht zeigen! Versteck sie in deinem tiefsten Inneren und setz eine Maske aus Arroganz auf, die alles verbirgt. Nur so kannst du dieses Wochenende überleben und auch deiner Familie nicht schaden. Du willst doch nicht, dass der Lord seinen Zorn über dich an deiner Mutter und deinem Vater auslässt?"

Verstört schüttelte der verzweifelte Junge seinen Kopf und warf sich dann einfach ohne nachzudenken an den Hals seines Lehrers. Obwohl Berührungen, seit die fünf Todesser über den Älteren hergefallen waren, noch viel unerträglicher als früher für ihn waren, konnte er das momentan vollkommen ausblenden. Snape nahm Draco tatsächlich in den Arm, denn er war einfach froh darüber, dass der Malfoysproß so litt, denn das hieß, dass er nicht vollkommen verrottet war und vielleicht auch noch eine Chance hatte aus dem Ganzen heraus zu kommen, denn immerhin hatte er Albus ja nicht wirklich getötet. Severus musste es nur schaffen, den jungen Dummkopf vom Lord und seinen Anhängern fernzuhalten bis der Krieg vorbei war. Dann konnte der Bub erfahren, dass er kein kaltblütiger Killer war und vielleicht ein normales Leben führen. Aber jetzt musste er es zuerst schaffen, dass der vermeintliche Mörder sich beruhigte, damit er dieses Wochenende überlebte – denn noch durfte dieser die Wahrheit nicht erfahren.

„Geht es wieder?", fragte der Ältere, für seine Begriffe regelrecht zärtlich. Betrübt nickt der Junge an seiner Schulter. „Bitte entschuldige meine Entgleisung", schniefte Draco, wohlerzogen wie er war, als er sich endlich langsam von seinem Lehrer und Patenonkel löste. Noch war er zu aufgewühlt, als dass ihm die Situation peinlich gewesen wäre, aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, wusste er, dass er bald einfach nur im Boden versinken würde wollen … aber im Moment war die Angst größer, denn langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Schwäche vor einem der höchsten Todesser überhaupt gezeigt hatte und dass der dunkle Lord sicher nicht begeistert sein würde, das zu erfahren. Aber wenn er den Gedanken zu Ende führte, dann war er fast schon wieder froh, denn dann würde das Monster ihn töten und er müsste nicht mehr mit der Schuld weiterleben, einem Menschen sein Leben geraubt zu haben. Da Snape ein extrem einfühlsamer Mann war – auch wenn er dies meist meisterhaft verbergen konnte – spürte er sofort die Sorge des Jüngeren und beschwichtigte: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, mein Junge! Keiner wird hiervon erfahren! Keiner! Du kannst mir vertrauen … glaube mir, … ich werde versuchen, immer für dich da zu sein!"

Der Malfoyerbe konnte es gar nicht glauben, aber gleichzeitig wusste er in seinem Innersten, dass er seinem Paten wahrhaft vertrauen konnte, obwohl das eigentlich, durch seine Position bei den Anhängern des dunklen Lords, nicht ratsam war. „Ich hasse und verachte mich, Sir … für das, was ich getan habe … ich weiß, … ich sollte stolz sein, … den Auftrag meines Meisters ausgeführt zu haben … aber ich kann es nicht …", flüsterte der bleiche, junge Mann, gegen Ende immer leiser werdend. Blitzschnell entschied sich der Spion, auf volles Risiko zu spielen, während er seinem Schüler die Hände auf die Schultern legte und drückte, sagte er fest: „Das ist gut so, mein Junge! Denn das heißt, du bist noch nicht verloren! Deine Seele ist noch intakt. Lass nicht zu, dass sie zerreißt, indem du dich der dunklen Seite wahrhaftig anschließt. Ich habe diese Entscheidung vor langer Zeit getroffen und muss mit ihr bis an mein Ende leben, aber du hast noch die Chance …". Automatisch griff Draco sich an den linken Unterarm – wie stolz war er gewesen, als Voldemort ihn gekennzeichnet hatte, als einen seiner Getreuen … wie verdammt blöd er doch gewesen war. „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht …", sprach Severus besonnen weiter, wurde jedoch hitzig von dem Jüngeren unterbrochen: „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht! Verdammt noch mal!"

Verzweifelt krallte er sich in dem Umhang seines Lehrers fest. „Ja! Doch Fehler sind dazu da, aus ihnen zu lernen und alles daran zu setzen, sie wieder gut zu machen." Fassungslos hauchte der Bursche: „Wie soll man so was denn wieder gut machen?"

„Nun … das wird sich weisen … momentan ist es das Wichtigste am Leben zu bleiben! Glaubst du, dass du es schaffst, dich zusammenzureißen? Und wenn du es schon nicht schaffst, so zu tun, als seiest du froh über deine Tat, dann doch wenigstens, als wärest du stolz darauf, deinen Lord zufrieden zu stellen?!", fragte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sich sehr bewusst, auf was für einer gefährlichen Oberfläche er sich befand, denn der Sohn seines Freundes könnte ihn an die Todesser verraten und damit sein Schicksal besiegeln. Der junge Malfoy überlegte eine Weile, aber dann festigte sich sein Blick und er nickte zuversichtlich: „Ja, Sir!"

Auch wenn Severus bald Vater wurde und daher einen echten Grund hatte am Leben zu bleiben, musste er einfach dieses Risiko eingehen, denn er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er schuld war, dass auch Draco sein Leben wegwarf, weil er als Kind eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte – er musste einfach alles tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um seinen Schüler zu retten. Nicht nur wegen dem Jungen, sondern auch, weil seine Eltern für ihn tatsächlich Freunde waren, auch wenn er sie hinterging, weil sie nun einmal einfach auf der falschen Seite standen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja auch Narzissa und Lucius zu überzeugen, sich für den richtigen Weg zu entscheiden … Würde er diesen Versuch überleben? Denn bei ihnen war es weitaus riskanter, dass sie ihn als Verräter demaskierten, wenn er zu viel von sich preisgab und sie nicht dazu brachte die Seiten zu wechseln …

~~~ssSSss~~~

„Du? Du hast wahrhaftig den großen Albus Dumbledore umgebracht?", fragte Lucius mehr als ungläubig. Sein Sohn nickte nur kurz. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ernst, also konnte das wohl kein Scherz sein. Auch Severus blickte emotionslos in die Runde. Narzissa schluchzte auf, einerseits vor Freude, dass ihr Sohn nicht mehr Gefahr lief, von ihrem Herrn bestrafft zu werden, weil er versagte, andererseits, weil ihr Kind ihr furchtbar leid tat, dass er gezwungen war etwas so Schreckliches zu tun.

Der Vater und Todesser wusste nicht genau, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte … denn es ging ihm ähnlich wie seiner Frau. Sein Sohn war gerettet! Sie waren gerettet, denn seit seinem eigenen Versagen im Ministerium, war er beim Lord unten durch … vielleicht änderte sich dies ja jetzt … der dunkle Lord wäre sicher froh darüber, dass sein stärkster Widersacher endlich weg vom Fenster war … und es war sein Kind, der das geschafft hatte … er war stolz auf seinen Sprößling! Ja, dass konnte er auch sein. Sein Nachkomme hat den Auftrag seines Herrn zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausgeführt. Sein Baby hatte … einen Mord begangen … Sch*** …wie ging es ihm wohl? Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht fragen – nicht vor Severus. Wer weiß, was der dem dunklen Lord erzählte.

Narzissa warf sich ihrem Sohn an den Hals und Lucius nahm beide in den Arm. Egal, was kommen würde, sie waren zusammen. Sie waren eine Familie und keiner konnte ihnen etwas anhaben.

„Bevor wir unserem Meister Bericht erstatten, bitte ich dich, Narzissa, den unbrechbaren Schwur von mir zu nehmen", unterbrach Severus die innige Umarmung der Malfoys nach einer Weile. Lucius blickte verwirrt zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Freund hin und her, aber auch sie schien verwirrt: „Wieso? Er hat sich doch erübrigt, jetzt, wo Draco den Auftrag selbst ausgeführt hat. Du hast doch nur geschworen ihn zu beschützen, während er ihn ausführt und ihn zu unterstützen und dich verpflichtet, ihn an seiner statt auszuführen, falls er es nicht schafft, damit der Lord zufrieden gestellt wird. Das heißt doch, der Schwur hat sich jetzt aufgelöst, wo mein Sohn dem Lord selbst gehorcht hat. Oder?" Lucius, der nichts von dem unbrechbaren Schwur seines Freundes wusste, aber sehr wohl wusste, dass sein Freund mit so etwas sein Leben riskiert hatte, um seinem Sohn beizustehen, war gerührt, dass dieser dazu bereit gewesen war.

„Natürlich, Cissa, aber da wir den Schwur ja etwas vage gehalten haben, da wir den Auftrag nicht konkret in Worte fassen konnten, weil er noch geheim war, weiß ich nicht genau, ob die Magie des Schwures jetzt bei jedem Auftrag, denn unser Meister deinem Kind überträgt, wieder aufflackert … und daher bitte ich dich den Schwur aufzulösen, um sicher zu sein, dass er nicht mehr auf mir liegt. Ich werde Draco immer zur Seite stehen, auch ohne Schwur!"

Die Malfoys nahmen, da ihnen die Argumentation des Slytherins logisch erschien, ohne große weitere Überredungskunst, den Schwur von ihrem Freund. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, indem sie ihr Mahl mit ihren Zauberstäben berührten und somit quasi um Erlaubnis baten. Es dauerte eine Weile, die für sie schmerzhaft war, bis die dunkle Magie des Mahls sie auf das momentane Anwesen dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf apparierte, ohne dass sie wussten, wo das war. „Was wollt ihr hier? Unser Herr und Meister hat euch nicht gerufen!", fuhr Pettigrew die Malfoys und Severus an, als sie den Salon des dunklen Lords, ohne dessen Befehl betraten.

„Sei doch nicht so unhöflich zu unseren Gästen, Wurmschwanz", meinte Riddle gönnerhaft, erlaubte dann den vor ihm Knienden aufzustehen und forderte zu erfahren, was los war. Draco trat vor, verbeugte sich noch einmal tief, hob dann arrogant seinen Kopf und sagte: „Ich freue mich Herr, Ihnen meine Treue beweisen zu können, indem ich ihnen gehorcht habe. Dumbledore ist tot, Mylord." Er betonte den Namen seines ehemaligen Direktors, als sei er ein unwürdiges Insekt. Voldemort wandte seinen fragenden Blick zu seinem Giftmischer, der darauf folgsam seinen Kopf kurz neigte und zu berichten begann: „Ja, Meister, Euer junger Diener hat sich gut geschlagen, nach einigen Fehlversuchen, hat er dem alten Tatargreis vor einer guten Stunde, sehr geschickt, ein Gift untergejubelt und bei der ganzen Aufregung auch perfekt alle Spuren beseitigt. Der Trank ist so gut wie nicht nachweisbar und hinterlässt den Eindruck, dass der Vergiftete an einem natürlichen Herzanfall gestorben ist. Da dies passierte als wir bei Dracos Geburtstagsfeier auf ihn anstießen, tat der Junge ganz zerknirscht und geschockt, sodass ich eine gute Entschuldigung hatte, ihn über das Wochenende nach Hause zu bringen, damit seine Eltern ihm helfen, diesen Schock zu überwinden." Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln bei diesen Worten beendete er seine Erzählung und verneigte sich erneut.

Wohlwollend klatschte der größte Schwarzmagier in seine Hände und lächelte diabolisch zu seinem Giftmischer: „Das klingt aber mehr nach einem genialen Plan von dir, mein lieber Freund, als von diesem Kind?"

**tbc**


	17. Chapter 17 Der weitere Verlauf

**17) Der weitere Verlauf**

„Oh, nein, mein Meister, da tut ihr dem Jungen unrecht, ich habe ihm nur geholfen, dass Gift herzustellen, die Idee und Realisierung kam von ihm", bestätigte ihm Severus die Geschichte des Blonden. „Nun gut, dann sollen die Malfoys auch reichlich dafür belohnt werden, dass wenigstens der Jüngste im Stande ist mir zu gehorchen", konnte sich Voldemort einen kleinen Seitenhieb auf Lucius Versagen bei der Beschaffung von Harrys Prophezeiung nicht verkneifen.

Der dunkle Lord rief seine Todesser zusammen und gemeinsam feierten sie diesen Sieg. Die altehrwürdige und reinblütige Familie Malfoy wurde wieder in ihren alten Stand vor dem Desaster erhoben und als treue Diener hoch angesehen. Aber auch Severus Ansehen gewann an diesem Abend und sein Meister versprach ihm, dafür zu sorgen, dass er bald Direktor von Hogwarts wurde.

Das diabolische Lachen Voldemorts klang noch ewig in Snapes Ohren nach, auch als er schon zurück auf dem Schloss war und sich müde übers Gesicht fuhr, während er sich noch einen Drink vor seinem Kamin gönnte.

Alle die die Wahrheit kannten, also die Mitglieder des Ordens spielten ihre Trauer über den großen Verlust, denn viele Hexen und Zauberer wirklich spürten, da sie ja nicht wussten, dass er noch lebte. Die Schüler bekamen eine Woche frei, die besonders Ginny nützte um ihrer Familie noch mal nahe zu sein, denn sie wusste, es war das letzte Mal für eine Weile. Am Ende dieser überraschenden Ferien gab es eine berauschende Begräbnisfeier auf Hogwarts. Albus wurde alle Ehre gemacht. Viele Reden wurden gehalten. Noch mehr Tränen flossen.

Trotzdem kehrte bald so etwas wie Alltag in der Schule ein. Minerva übernahm als stellvertretende Direktorin automatisch bis Ende des Schuljahres die Leitung von Hogwarts. Die Stimmung war zwar gedrückt, aber das Leben ging weiter. Es gab Unterricht, es wurde gelernt und Hausaufgaben gemacht und der Plan mit Ginnys Pilgerschaft mit einem alten Freund des Tränkemeisters wurde in die Tat umgesetzt. Ihrer Familie hatte Albus im Vorfeld erklärt, dass dies eine Belohnung für ihre geniale Lösung ihrer Probleme war und gleichzeitig sie damit beruhigt, dass das Mädchen dadurch, wenigstens für eine Zeit dem Krieg fern war. Aus diesem Grund, waren die Eltern auch sofort einverstanden und freuten sich für ihre Tochter.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie ich dich beneide", meinte Hermine gerade zu Ginny, als Harry und Ron vom Quidditsch – Training zurückkamen und sich erschöpft zu den Mädels aufs Sofa vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors fallen ließen. „Wieso das?", wollte ihr Freund von ihr wissen, während er sich mit seinem roten Wuschelkopf in ihren Schoss legte. „Diese Möglichkeit von so einem berühmten Meister der Zaubertränke direkt zu lernen!", hauchte die Wissbegierige ehrfurchtsvoll, während die Jungs nur genervt die Augen rollten. Harry murmelte missmutig: „Aber das du so lange weg musst, finde ich Scheiße!" „Ach sei nicht albern", knuffte die Rothaarige ihn in die Seite und strahlte ihn freudig an: „Die Zeit wird dir beim Lernen so schnell vergehen, dass du es gar nicht merkst und ich bin wieder da." „Haha, sehr lustig!", wollte er ihr vorwurfsvoll an den Kopf werfen, aber sie zwinkerte ihn so lachend an, dass es ihn ansteckte und letztendlich zerkugelten sich alle vier. Es war schön mal wieder ausgelassen sein zu können … sich jung und unbeschwert zu fühlen … eigentlich sollte ihr Leben so sein … sie waren noch alle so jung … und doch war ihr aller Leben wegen dem bevorstehenden Krieg schon jetzt so schwer und beladen …

„Wirst du eigentlich nächstes Jahr, falls der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf es wirklich schafft seinen Einfluss im Ministerium geltend zu machen um Professor Snape als Direktor einzusetzen trotzdem normal wieder zur Schule kommen, Harry?", fragte die Jüngste im Bunde den Schwarzhaarigen unvermittelt, nachdem sie vorsorglich einen „Mufliato-Zauber" über sie alle gesprochen hat, damit keiner ihr folgendes Gespräch belauschen konnte. Dieser runzelte grübelnd die Stirn, aber Hermine antwortete: „Das ist wirklich eine gute Frage. Wobei auch ich mir diese Frage stellen muss und jeder andere Muggelstämmige, denn wenn Professor Snape in seiner Funktion als treuer Todesser hier Schulleiter wird, dann wird jeder, der nicht reinen Blutes ist ein mehr als schweres Los hier haben. Und Blutsverräter wie ihr in ihren Augen seid, wahrscheinlich auch."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Snape zulassen wird, dass sie uns alle von der Schule hauen, oder?", fragte Ron sie verblüfft. Wie auf Kommando korrigierten die beiden Mädchen ihn gleichzeitig: „Professor Snape".

Die Braunhaarige kaute ein wenig auf ihren Lippen herum und meinte dann nachdenklich: „Nun, ich fürchte er wird seinem offiziellen Herren alles recht machen müssen, denn sonst wäre diese ganze Aktion mit Direktor Dumbledores Tod, um ihn in ihrem Ansehen zu steigern ja irgendwie vollkommen sinnlos gewesen, oder?" Grübelnd nickten die drei Zuhörer ihr bestätigend zu. „Aber wie soll er das den im Ministerium rechtfertigen?", erkundigte sich der Junge mit der Narbe. „Na ja, ich schätze, dass er es niemandem verbieten wird in die Schule zu kommen," sinnierte die klügste, junge Hexe der Gegenwart: „Aber er oder wer anderes wird wahrscheinlich über die Zeitung Kommentare werfen, die den Leuten klar machen werden, was Halbblüter und Muggelstämmige in einer Schule, die von einem bekannten Todesser geführt wird, blühen wird und daher werden wahrscheinlich viele ihr Kinder von sich aus nicht mehr auf so eine Schule schicken wollen, selbst wenn sie reinen Blutes sind, aber eben nicht diese Ideologie unterstützen. Und die paar, die entweder zu naiv sind oder unwissend oder aus welchem Grund auch immer ihre Kinder doch herschicken, obwohl sie nicht dem Ideal dieses Wahnsinnigen entsprechen, deren Kinder werden, fürchte ich, teuer dafür bezahlen. Ich befürchte nämlich, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf darauf bestehen wird, dass beispielshalber Professor Snapes Nachfolger als Lehrer für VgddK ein Todesser wird und möglicherweise zwingt er auch andere Lehrer, die nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzen wollen zu gehen, um diese durch Todesser zu ersetzen und diese Lehrer werden nicht zimperlich mit diesen Kindern umgehen. Ich trau denen zu, sogar „die Unverzeilichen" gegen uns zu verwenden." „Aber das würde Sn … Professor Snape doch niemals zulassen?!", verbesserte Ron sich beim strengen Blick seiner Freundin: „Oder?" „Und was meinst du soll er tun?", stellte seine kleine Schwester ihm die Gegenfrage: „Soll er sich gegen die Todesser stellen und somit seine wahre Gesinnung zeigen? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, er müsste eigentlich die schlimmsten Strafen austeilen, damit alle Schüler ihren Eltern davon berichten und somit diese Geschichten auch an die Ohren dieses Scheusals gelangen und er zufrieden ist mit seinem Diener, denn nur so kann er dir, Harry, helfen den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten zu vernichten." „Du hast vollkommen Recht, Ginny. Unter den Umständen werden wir wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht an die Schule zurückkommen können nächstes Jahr … verdammte Scheiße! Ich hasse es, dass dieses Arschloch so viel Macht hat und über alle unsere Leben entscheiden kann." „Na ja, wer weiß, vielleicht findet der Orden ja einen Weg ihm den Gar aus zu machen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr beginnt", warf Mollys jüngster Sohn hoffnungsvoll in die Runde.

~~~SS~~~

Ginny durfte die ZAGs kurz vor Ostern im Ministerium ablegen und schaffte sie mit Bravour, dank der intensiven Nachhilfe ihres Lehrers für VgddK in allen Fächern. Bei dem sie dann heimlich in den Kerkern wohnte, während ihre Verwandten und Freunde sie in den Anden wähnten mit dem berühmten Tränkemeister und Heiler Hieronymus Currandero. Ihr Bauch war mittlerweile schon richtig groß und sie war echt froh, dass sie bis jetzt keiner durchschaut hatte, aber der verschleiernde Zauber, den Severus ihr beigebracht hatte, war wirklich ein hervorragender Schutz gewesen.

Sie verstanden sich weiterhin sehr gut und da er eine Weile schwanger gewesen war, reagierte er recht feinfühlig auf ihre Launen. Er erkannte sie als diese an und bezog ihre Ausbrüche nicht auf sich. Er gab ihr die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie als Familienmensch brauchte, weil sie es gewohnt war, obwohl es für ihn nicht immer einfach war so viel Nähe zu ertragen, aber er liebte dieses Kind, was in ihr wuchs, so bedingungslos, dass er alles getan hätte.

Nun … fast alles!

Denn was sie eben von ihm verlangte, konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein?! Er musste sich verhört haben … ja, genau … „Was?", fragte er sicherheitshalber etwas verunsichert nach. „Schlaf mit mir!", rief die jüngste Weasley verzweifelt. „Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Was soll das?", wollte der Slytherin aufgebracht wissen. „Was ist? Bin ich dir zu fett? Das ist es, nicht wahr? Du willst nicht mit mir schlafen, weil ich fett und hässlich bin", weinte die Hochschwangere bitterlich.

„Das ist doch absoluter Unsinn, du bist wunderschön und nicht fett, sondern in dir wächst unser Kind und außer dem Bauch, der das Baby beherbergt, hast du nicht ein Gramm zu viel. Bitte, Kleines, beruhige dich erst mal und dann reden wir in Ruhe über alles".

„Reden?!

Ich will nicht reden, ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst, verdammt noch mal! Ich will nicht von meinem Kind entjungfert werden! Das ist Scheiße bei der Geburt entjungfert zu werden. Du musst das tun! Das bist du mir verdammt noch einmal schuldig! Bitte", flehte sie herzerweichend.

**tbc**


	18. Chapter 18 Die Geburt

**A/N: **Danke für die Empfehlungen – auf der Seite, wo das möglich ist – und vielen herzlichen Dank an meine neuen Reviewer **Plamolas** und **Lukras** :)

**18) Die Geburt**

Der Geburtstermin stand kurz bevor und während alle im Prüfungsstress waren, versuchte Severus die jammernde Gryffindor irgendwie wieder zu Vernunft zu bekommen und vor allem sie davon abzuhalten, ihre Bluse auszuziehen. „Ginevra Weasley, sieh zu dass dein Hirn wieder arbeitet, verdammt noch einmal!", ermahnte der Lehrer das Mädchen streng, während er ihre Hände festhielt, um sie daran zu hindern ihr Oberteil weiter aufzuknöpfen: „Wir werden jetzt keinen Sex miteinander haben! Wer weiß, ob du überhaupt noch ein Jungfernhäutchen hast …"

„Was erlaubst du dir? Natürlich habe ich noch eins", fuhr sie ihn anfangs erbost an, bevor sie sich erst recht in Tränen auflöste: „Für was hältst du mich? … Buhuuu … Ich bin doch keine Schlampe oder so …" Schluchzte sie hemmungslos.

„Nein, du verstehst mich falsch! Ich meine, dass das Häutchen oft einfach beim Sport oder anderen Aktivitäten reißt und du bist doch sehr sportlich. Die Jungfräulichkeit verliert man nicht durch das Einreißen des Häutchens, sondern wenn man eben das erste Mal mit wem schläft und dieses Erlebnis wirst du noch haben und es wird wundervoll werden, wenn du es mit dem Mann hast, den du liebst! Du wirst sehen, vertrau mir und hab´ Geduld". Bei diesen Worten und da sie nur mehr ein Häufchen Elend vor ihm war, wagte er es endlich ihre Hände los zu lassen und nahm sie zärtlich in den Arm um sie zu trösten. Kurz kostete es ihn Überwindung, denn Bilder der Männer die ihm Gewalt angetan haben, blitzten vor seinen inneren Augen auf und er war mehr als froh so eine Selbstbeherrschung zu haben, dass in erster Linie die Kleine, welche sich so vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte, nichts davon mitbekam, aber auch er selbst, die ihm mehr als unangenehmen Erinnerungen schnell und gewissenhaft in den letzten Winkel seines Hirns verdammen konnte.

Hoffentlich wurde ihr Kind kein Mädchen, dachte sich der Zaubertrankmeister gerade – denn ob er dies meistern könnte, wusste er nicht … diese ständigen Gefühlsausbrüche sind beim weiblichen Geschlecht ja nicht nur während sie schwanger sind so intensiv, da sind sie zwar am schlimmsten, aber Frauen sind allgemein so verdammt emotional – oh, bitte, bekomm einen Jungen!

Warum wollten sie es nochmal nicht wissen?

Vielleicht sollte er Poppy doch fragen, was es wird … obwohl, jetzt war es auch schon egal – in ein paar Tagen weiß er es so wie so … und wenn´s ein Mädl ist, ist es auch nicht schlimm. Dann wird er es eben trösten, wenn es mal Trost braucht, indem er es so im Arm halten wird, wie er es jetzt mit seiner Mutter tat und er wird seine Tochter auch leicht hin und her wiegen und sanft über den Rücken streichen und beruhigende Worte murmeln.

Wobei er das Selbe auch für einen Sohn täte!

~~~SS~~~

Vollkommen verschwitzt und keuchend lag Ginny in Severus Armen und schrie. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Arme, die sie umschlungen hielten. Ihr Rücken ruhte an seiner starken Brust. Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter fallen und rief verzweifelt: „Ich kann nicht mehr! … Aaaahhh … Bitte! Lasst uns morgen weiter machen … dann bin ich ausgeruhter und kaaaaahhhn …" „Schschsch… atme hechelnd mit der Wehe mit", sprach Severus beruhigend in ihr Ohr, als sie erneut aufschrie und sich vollkommen verkrampfte. Er saß hinter ihr im Krankenbett, am Kopfende angelehnt und stützte das vor ihm liegende Mädchen so gut er konnte. Er litt mit ihr mit und fühlte sich so hilflos. Wie gerne hätte er es ihr abgenommen oder wenigstens ihren Schmerz gelindert, doch die Krankenschwester meinte, sie müsse ihren Körper spüren, sonst könnte sie ihrem Kind nicht helfen auf die Welt zu kommen. Zusätzlich zu der aktuellen Pein und seine schreckliche Hilflosigkeit, weckten ihre Schreie, das Schwitzen und die Qual Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung und es machte ihn wahnsinnig!

„Du machst es gut, Ginny, nur weiter so! Morgen um diese Zeit, schlaft dein Baby an deiner Brust und du hast das hier schon vergessen!" redete auch Madam Pompfrey so ruhig wie es ihr unter den Umständen möglich war auf die werdende Mutter ein. „Aaaahhh!", schrie diese als Antwort, da die nächste Wehe ihr gerade zusetzte. Severus spürte seine Hände nicht mehr, die Ginny zerquetschte, aber es störte ihn nicht, wenn es ihr nur irgendwie half mit der ganzen Sache etwas leichter fertig zu werden.

„Biiiitteeeeeee, darf ich endlich pressen?!", presste die Leidende mühsam zwischen ihren Zähnen hindurch. „Nein!", rief Poppy streng: „Noch nicht! Ich sag´dir´s schon wann du pressen darfst. Noch musst du einfach nur richtig atmen!" Noch drei weitere Wehen quälten sie sich alle durch, bis die Ältere endlich rief: „Und jetzt press! So fest du kannst! Press dieses Kind raus!"

„Jaaaaaa!", schrie Ginny und nach nur zwei intensiven Presswehen hört man ein anderes Schreien – ein Babyschreien. Hogwarts Krankenschwester schnitt die Nabelschnur durch und legte das Baby in ein Tuch gewickelt in die Arme der vollkommen ausgelaugten Ginny. Severus, der sie weiter in seinen Armen hielt, berührte so mit der jungen Mutter gemeinsam ihr Kind und blickte kurz fragend in das strahlende Gesicht der Geburtshelferin. „Es ist ein Junge, mein Junge. Ihr habt einen Sohn!", weinte sie mittlerweile vor Rührung. Auch er war verzaubert von diesem süßen, kleinen Wesen in seinen Händen. „Ist er nicht putzig, Severus? Und so klein", seufzte die Weasley begeistert. „Wie soll er den heißen?", fragte der frischgebackene Papa leise, um das an der Brust seiner Mutter schlafende Baby nicht zu wecken.

„Severus?".

„Ja?".

„Ähm …Severus Jr.?".

„Nein!", schüttelte Snape energisch seinen Kopf.

„Hm … er ist so schön … und er bedeutet mir alles … welcher Name drückt das aus?", sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst. „Cosmo …", murmelte er, weiter seinen wundervollen Sohn betrachtend: „Das hat im griechischen, Kosmetik, was mit Schönheit zu tun und im lateinischen heißt es Universum …". „Ja, mein Schöner, du bist mein Universum! Cosmo ist ein genialer Name! Cosmo Snape", rief sie aus. Der Lehrer schluckte vor Rührung.

~~~SS~~~

In der letzten Woche vor Schulbeginn, sollte am Abend ein Ordenstreffen am Grimmauld Platz stattfinden. Zu Mittag aßen die Weasleys mit ihren Gästen, Harry, Hermine und Luna im Fuchsbau. „Gratulation übrigens", sagte die verträumte Blonde irgendwann zu Molly, welche jedoch nicht wusste, warum. „Na, zum Baby", erklärte sich das Mädchen und schuf nur weitere Verwirrung. „Welches Baby?", wollte die mehrfache Mutter wissen. „Na, Ginnys Baby", meinte die Rawenclave sehr überzeugt und nicht ganz nachvollziehend könnend, warum scheinbar keiner Bescheid wusste. „Wovon redest du, verdammt noch einmal?!", wollte Ron jetzt wissen. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Ginny hat vor zwei Monaten einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt gebracht", berichtete sie, wie üblich leicht neben sich stehend.

Es gab eine heiße Diskussion, die tatsächlich die Möglichkeit offenbarte, dass dies wahr sein könnte, denn ihr Verhalten in den letzten Monaten vor ihrer Reise war sehr seltsam gewesen und Hermine hatte den Verdacht, sie hätte einen magischen Schleier auf sich liegen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Mädchen in der Pubertät einen Zauber auf sich anwandten, um Akne oder Ähnliches zu verbergen, deshalb hat sie sich nichts dabei gedacht, aber unter diesem neuen Aspekt, könnte dies natürlich was ganz anderes bedeuten. Am Ende sprach Arthur ein Machtwort und beendete die heiße Debatte, indem er sagte, dass sie am Abend Albus bitten werden, auf der Stelle Kontakt zu dem wandernden Heiler aufzunehmen, um mit Ginny selbst zu reden.

Beim Ordenstreffen gab es so viel zu besprechen, dass die Weasley ihre Privatangelegenheit an das Ende setzten. Sie hatten über die Ferien fast wöchentliche Treffen, denn seit Albus offiziellen Tod, haben die Todesser sehr viele Übergriffe gestartet. Aber auch der Orden war nicht untätig. Sie setzten den Schwarzmagiern ordentlich zu und der ehemalige Schulleiter koordinierte die Angriffe im Untergrund.

Sie waren sehr zufrieden mit sich und zwar zu Recht.

Voldemort tobte, aber wenigstens hatte er es durchgesetzt, dass „sein Mann" ab dem neuen Schuljahr der Direktor Hogwarts sein würde. Der Einfluss der Schwarzmagier im Ministerium war schon so groß, dass sie bestimmen konnten, wer die Zukunft der Zaubererwelt anführen sollte. Snape würde der neue Schulleiter werden und damit sollten alle Kinder beeinflusst werden sich dem Dunklen Lord unterzuordnen und seine Werte und Weltanschauungen als das einzig Wahre anzunehmen.

Severus hatte fast zwei Monate nicht geschlafen, denn wenn er nicht gerade was für einen seiner Herren tuen musste, schrieb er Stundenpläne und Unterrichtsinhalte um, damit Riddle zufrieden war, ohne dass er den Schülern zu viel Schaden zufügte. Zusätzlich hatte er den Auftrag von Dumbledore einen Trank zu brauen, der Harry am Leben erhalten sollte, wenn man das Seelenteil, das in ihm war, zerstörte. Und wenn er dann mal Zeit hatte zu schlafen, dann weinte sein Sohn und wollte Aufmerksamkeit – die er ihm jedoch liebend gerne schenkte, auch wenn er keine Kraft mehr hatte gerade zu denken. Er döste gegen Ende der Sitzung ein. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Die anderen, die ihn schon die letzten Male immer sehr übermüdet gesehen haben, ließen ihn einschlafen.

Da Tonks und Remus an dem Treffen teilnehmen wollten, hatten sie ihren Sohn einfach mitgenommen. Teddy der die ganze Zeit in einer kleinen Wiege geschlafen hatte, da ihn die Lautstärke nicht störte, wachte dann doch einmal auf und zwar mit Hunger, weshalb er weinte.

Wie ferngesteuert, stand Severus auf, hob das Baby aus dem Bettchen und herzte es: „Schschsch, alles gut, mein Kleiner. Alles ist gut, schschsch!" Einige lächelten, andere wunderten sich und der Rest war verblüfft über Severus Reaktion, bis Arthur eins und eins zusammenzählte und ihm am Kragen packte: „Du verdammtes Schwein, was hast du mit meiner Tochter gemacht?"

**tbc**


	19. Chapter 19 Die Familie

**A/N: **Erneut gilt mein Dank bezüglich Reviews (auf verschiedenen Seiten) in erster Linie **Wolfchen**, aber auch **ssseverus**. Und ich möchte mich auch bei meinen beiden Betas **Kobold** und **Ellie Thoma**s ganz herzlich für ihre Mühen, mit meiner teilweise verkorksten Grammatik, den Flüchtigkeitsfehlern und meine willkürliche Kommasetzung, bedanken.

**19) Die Familie**

Schnell rettete Tonks ihr Kind aus Snapes Händen, der jetzt erst richtig wach zu werden schien. Molly schlug sich beide Hände auf den Mund und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich irrten und ihr Baby kein Baby von diesem Mann hatte. Albus beendete sofort das Ordenstreffen und schickte alle nicht Beteiligten an dieser Familienangelegenheit nach Hause. Die Weasleys und Harry hatten sich mit Müh und Not ruhig gehalten bis zu diesem Moment, aber jetzt brüllten sie durcheinander Fragen und Beschuldigungen und griffen den Tränkemeister auch körperlich an. Dieser wehrte sich nicht, obwohl es ihm, auf Grund was ihm passiert ist, nicht leicht fiel, sich gefallen zu lassen geschubst und gestoßen zu werden, denn es machte die schreckliche Situation, die er durchlitten hatte, wieder lebendig, aber er versuchte es zu verdrängen. Er ging aber auch verbal auf nichts ein.

Dumbledore versuchte zu vermitteln, bis Harry ihn anschrie: „Was wissen Sie, Sir?" „Es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte, mein Sohn", wollte der Kopf des Ordens des Phönix die Lage beruhigen, schürte damit jedoch nur noch mehr Unruhe. „Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit?", zeterte die Weasleymatrone wutentbrannt und griff nun in den Umhang des alten Mannes, um ihn zu ihr umzudrehen. „Wo ist mein Baby?", keifte sie ihn an. „Sobald ihr euch alle ein wenig beruhigt habt, werde ich euch alles erklären, aber erst atmetet ihr alle tief durch und zählt bis zehn", setzte der Anführer mit strengen Worten dem ganzen Tumult ein Ende. Tatsächlich strengten sich alle an, ihre aufgewühlten Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen.

Mit einer stummen Geste forderte der Direktor seinen Untergebenen auf alles zu erklären. Erst unlängst hatten Ginny und Severus beschlossen ihrer Familie folgende Geschichte aufzutischen: „Ihr wisst, dass ich schon seit längerem an dem Trank arbeite, der Potters Überleben garantieren soll, wenn wir versuchen das Seelenteil des dunklen Lords, das in ihm steckt zu vernichten und ein wichtiger Bestandteil dieses Trankes ist Nymphenblut. Einen Tag nach Potters Rettung, arbeitete ich mit dem Trank und war gerade bei dieser Zutat, als Miss Weasley zu mir kam um sich zu entschuldigen und zu bedanken. Abgelenkt dadurch tropfte etwas dieses heiklen Blutes ins Feuer und der daraus entstandene Rauch raubte uns die Sinne. Wir haben es beide nicht wahr genommen und wenn sie nicht schwanger geworden wäre, hätten wir nicht einmal 100% sagen können, dass es tatsächlich passiert ist … aber … nun ja, was soll ich sagen … wir wollten beide das Kind nicht abtreiben … aber wir wollten auch nicht, dass einer von uns oder gar beide von der Schule fliegen und schon gar nicht wollten wir sie und das Kind in Gefahr bringen, indem bekannt wird, dass es mein Kind ist … daher entschieden wir, es geheim zu halten. Wir erzählten es Albus dann doch, mit der Bitte es niemandem zu sagen und er unterstützte uns, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Es geht beiden sehr gut. Sie bekam das Kind am 28 Juni. Wir haben einen Sohn. Ihr hättet es erfahren, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist und ihnen keine direkte Gefahr mehr droht. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht diese Entscheidung zu treffen, aber wir fanden es wäre das Beste. Ich respektiere eure Tochter und wir haben eine gute freundschaftliche Beziehung zu einander aufgebaut in den letzten Monaten. Ich vergehe mich nicht an ihr, werde sie aber, wenn sie das will, der Krieg vorbei ist und ich noch lebe, zu einer ehrbaren Frau machen – außer sie hat andere Pläne. Sollte dem so sein, haben wir trotzdem beschlossen gemeinsam für das Kind da zu sein." Endlich endete Severus Monolog und die anderen kauten noch etwas an der Information. Bevor einer von ihnen die Sprache wiederfand, sagte der Tränkemeister noch: „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, dann gehe ich sie jetzt holen."

„Ha! Nichts da, wir gehen jetzt auf der Stelle mit dir zu ihr!", fuhr der sonst so ruhige Arthur ihn an. „Genau!", bekräftigte jetzt auch dessen Frau und alle anderen nickten eifrig zur Bestätigung. Auf dem Weg versuchte Snape noch einmal die anderen zu überzeugen, wenigstens kurz vor gehen zu dürfen, um Ginny vorzubereiten, aber die Familie war dagegen und so betraten sie gemeinsam seine privaten Räume in Hogwarts. Im Wohnzimmer war niemand. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Ron, Harry und Hermine traten schweigend mit Albus und Severus ein.

Okay, sie schläft, das ist gut, dachte der Lehrer bei sich, als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnen wollte, wurde diese von innen, von ihr geöffnet und als sie ihn – und zwar nur ihn erblickte, da er ihr die Sicht auf die Anderen nahm – warf sie sich ihm an den Hals und man hörte ihre an seiner Brust stumpf klingende Stimme ausrufen: „Ah, endlich bist du da! Warum hat das so lange gedauert?!"

Statt sie in den Arm zu nehmen, was er es in letzter Zeit doch meist nach dem ersten leichten Versteifen dann tat, schob er sie dezent von sich. Sie blickte in die übliche emotionslose Maske, als sie aufsah in sein Gesicht und wollte leicht schmollend wissen: „Was ist passiert? Warum bist du schon wieder so reserviert? Ich dachte, dass hätten wir endlich hinter uns?!" Der Professor konnte nicht anders und verdrehte seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen.

Albus kicherte. Molly stand mit verschränkten Armen da und räusperte sich.

Ginny hörte und verstand endlich – langsam beugte sie sich zur Seite, um an dem großen, schwarzen Mann vor ihr vorbei sehen zu können und blickte ihn teils wütende, teils überraschte, teils verwirrte Gesichter. Diese wiederrum starten auf den, vorsichtig um den dunklen Rücken des Mannes zwischen ihnen und der jungen Weasley, hervorlugenden Kopf. Ginny schluckte und setzte schnell ein Grinsen auf, das Freude ausdrücken sollte, jedoch etwas fehlt am Platz wirkte.

Severus kam sich irgendwie recht blöd vor. Er machte einen Schritt auf die Seite und drehte sich um, um seinen Widersachern in die Augen sehen zu können. Er stellte sich neben die junge Frau, die sein Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte und jetzt ihrer Familie entgegen sah und stützte sie, denn sie schwankte leicht, da sie echt von den Socken und ziemlich nervös war.

Sie hatte vieles erwartet, aber nicht das.

Wie hatte die Familie alles erfahren? Denn nur so, war zu erklären, dass sie alle jetzt vor ihr standen. Das Schlimmste war aber der Vorwurf in Harrys Augen, als sie ihren Blick herumschwenkte. Es traf sie hart, dass er so eindeutig mehr als nur Enttäuscht von ihr war.

Severus wollte die Spannung aus der Situation holen und sagte so ruhig wie es ihm möglich war: „Bevor wir über alles sprechen, was notwendig ist, würde ich sagen, ihr schaut mal kurz mit uns ins Zimmer – da schläft Cosmo." Bei diesen Worten öffnete er leise die Tür hinter sich und trat mit Ginny am Arm zur Wiege, wo das Baby seelenruhig schlief. Die Anderen folgten langsam und als sie das entzückende Kind sahen, verloren sie viel von ihren negativen Gefühlen und Gedanken. Molly streichelte noch zärtlich über das süße Köpfchen ihres ersten Enkels und schob die verliebt aufs Kind schauende Meute wieder aus dem Zimmer.

„Also Ginevra Weasley, auch wenn das Resultat da drinnen natürlich wundervoll ist und auch wenn Severus uns schon alles erklärt hat, will ich wissen, wieso du beschlossen hast uns – deine Familie – anzulügen?", warf die frischgebackene Großmutter ihrer einzigen Tochter vorwurfsvoll an den Kopf. „Ach Mama, du weißt ja gar nicht, wie viel wir hin und her überlegt haben und es fiel mir nicht leicht, aber diese Entscheidung schien uns für unser Kind, für uns selbst, aber auch für euch alle, die ich von ganzem Herzen über alles liebe, die sicherste und daher beste Variante. Wir wollten niemanden gefährden. Du musst mir glauben, es ist mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen, aber ich musste als Mutter denken und entscheiden und in erster Linie an die Sicherheit meines Kindes denken. Das verstehst du doch, oder?"

Die Matrone schüttelte zwar ihren Kopf, öffnete dann aber ihre Arme. Ihre Tochter, die es schon als unerträglich empfunden hatte, noch keinen Körperkontakt mit ihren Eltern zu haben, warf sich ihr regelrecht an den Hals und klammerte sich an ihre Mutter. Auch ihr Vater nahm seine beiden Frauen jetzt in den Arm. „Dein Sohn ist echt schön", rief Fred und George scherzte grinsend: „Schön das er mehr von dir hat als von seinem Vater." Severus Mundwinkel hoben sich dezent und mit erhobener linker Augenbraue, meinte er: „Da im Moment alle ganz zufrieden wirken, wäre ich extrem dankbar, wenn alle wieder nach Hause gehen und morgen zu einer humanen Zeit ein erneutes Treffen stattfindet, aber jetzt würde ich echt gerne eine Runde Schlaf bekommen." Schon hörte man ein leises Babyweinen.

„Oh Severus, wie konntest du nur das Sch-Wort sagen?", rief Ginny vorwurfsvoll und kopfschüttelnd. „Ach Kleines, Schlafen wird doch so wie so vollkommen überbewertet, findest du nicht auch?!", meinte Severus resigniert mit einem schiefen Lächeln im Mundwinkel, während er sich zu seinem Sohn begab und ihn vorsichtig aus dem Bettchen hob. Die Anwesenden hatten große Augen bekommen als der Schrecken der Schule so selbstverständlich einen Kosenamen für die Jüngste Weasley in den Mund nahm. „Sobald einer von uns nur an schlafen denkt, meldet sich Cosmo, wie aufs Stichwort, müsst ihr wissen … er ist toll … er ist wundervoll … er ist das süßeste Kind auf Erden … aber er schlaft echt wenig … oder, nein, das stimmt so nicht ganz … er schläft eh viel … aber nie sehr lang an einem Stück …", meinte Ginny liebevoll auf ihr Baby in Severus Armen schauend. Der kleine Schreihals hatte eindeutig Hunger. „Und er isst die ganze Zeit!", sagte sie in Babysprache zu ihrem Sohn, während sie ihn aus den Händen des Tränkemeisters nahm und sich bei den anderen entschuldigte, um ihren Sohn zu füttern.

Erschöpft ließ Snape sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schloss matt seine Augen. Aber die brennenden Blicke seiner Gäste ließen ihn sich bald aufrecht hinsetzen und er erhob müde seine Stimme: „Verzeiht, aber meine Erfahrung in Gastfreundschaft hält sich in Grenzen …" „Erlaubst du mir, uns einen Tee zu machen?", fragte Albus, um dem ausgelaugten Mann etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Aber Molly hatte Erbarmen und meldete sich zu Wort: „Nein, ihr geht jetzt alle nach Hause und in eure Betten. Ich werde die Nacht heute hier bei Ginny verbringen. Ich werde mir etwas in ein Bett verwandeln und ihr beistehen. Kein Angst, Severus, ich werde sie auch schlafen lassen.", beruhigte sie den schon protestieren-wollenden Mann. Er war auch viel zu müde um zu diskutieren, also sagte er nur mehr: „Gute Nacht" und machte sich ohne zu zögern auf in sein Schlafzimmer. Auch die Anderen gehorchten wie gewohnt Mollys Anordnungen.

~~~SS~~~

Die nächsten Wochen verronnen wie Sand durch die Finger. Als neuer Direktor der Schule konnte Snape den dunklen Lord doch überzeugen nicht gleich zu viele Änderungen anzustreben, sondern den Prozess langsam und schleichend einzuführen, um nicht doch auf Gegenwehr des Elternvereins und des Teils des Ministeriums, das noch nicht von ihnen unterwandert war, zu stoßen. Harry und Hermine lebten im Fuchsbau und kehrten wie viele andere nicht an die Schule zurück. Sie halfen dem Orden überall da, wo es nicht zu gefährlich war. Ron wollte Ginny nicht alleine lassen und die wollte unbedingt zur Schule gehen, also gingen sie, aber sie hatten dank Severus Führung der Schule keine Probleme.

Severus hatte einen direkten Kaminübergang zwischen den Fuchsbau und seinen Privatzimmern auf Hogwarts geschaffen. Die Schule begann und Molly kümmerte sich um Cosmo, wenn die Eltern Unterricht oder Arbeit hatten. Jede freie Sekunde, war jedoch entweder nur einer von beiden oder beide bei ihrem Sohn. Wenn er tagsüber schlief, dann legten auch sie sich oft hin, denn sie wussten, dass er nachts oft alle zwei Stunden wach wurde. Als neuer Schulleiter hatte er weder Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren, Kontrollgänge oder Pausenaufsichten zu absolvieren und seine Arbeit konnte er sich gut so einteilen, dass er relativ viel Zeit mit seinem Kind verbringen konnte. Luna half Ginny mit ihren Hausaufgaben, sodass auch sie sich ihrem Baby widmen konnte. Es lief alles weitaus besser als geplant.

Nur Harrys Verhalten der jüngsten Weasley gegenüber trübte das Glück ein wenig. Der-Junge-der-Lebte schaffte es nicht ihr ihren Verrat zu verzeihen – sie hatte ein Kind mit einem Anderen! Noch dazu mit jemanden, der ihn hasste und den er verabscheute. Und sie hat ihn wochenlang angelogen. Sie hat ihm nicht vertraut und das obwohl sie ihn angeblich liebte. Dass sie von Snape – ausgerechnet dem! – schwanger geworden ist, hätte er ihr noch verzeihen können – nachdem er erfahren hat, wie es geschehen sein soll … aber, dass sie ihm was vor gemacht hat, das hat ihm, dass Herz gebrochen und er wollte absolut nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben.

Nie wieder, wenn es nach ihm ging!

Aber es ging nicht nach ihm …

„Mr. Potter?", rief ihn der Tränkemeister zu sich, als er wieder einmal Cosmo bei Molly ablieferte.

**tbc**


	20. Chapter 20 Die Falle

**A/N: **Liebe** Wetzu **auch wenn das in deinen Ohren (oder, da du es liest in deinen Augen) unglaubwürdig klingt - Nein! Ich will weder dich noch sonst wen foltern ;D ... die Stelle hat sich einfach so angeboten um das Kapitel zu beenden ... und heute ist das nicht anders ... aber du kannst mir glauben (wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest, ich blinzle gerade ganz unschuldig mit meinen Wimpern), ich will dich damit nicht quälen!  
Ich hoffe, ich kann dich weiterhin fesseln und bemühe mich schnell weiter zu posten :)

**20) Die Falle**

Lilys Sohn biss die Zähne zusammen und drehte sich mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer. Sie standen sich alleine in der Küche des Fuchsbaus gegenüber. Der Ältere musterte aufmerksam den Jungen mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Mit einem legeren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs verschloss Severus die Küche akustisch für alle anderen. „Was ist los mit Ihnen? Ach, nein, wissen Sie was, vergessen Sie die Frage", hob Snape gleich abwehrend seine Hände und meinte dann weiter: „Es interessiert mich nämlich gar nicht, was für Befindlichkeiten Sie haben und warum Sie hier so kindisch herumspinnen. Und mir persönlich wäre es auch egal, wenn Sie sich weiterhin so verhalten, aber Ginny leidet wahnsinnig darunter, denn, aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen, bedeuten Sie, arroganter Bengel, ihr sehr viel. Und deshalb verlange ich von Ihnen, dass Sie sich mit ihr aussprechen und diese elende Situation endlich klären."

„Ha", schnaubte der Außerwählte: „Was kümmert es mich, was Sie verlangen?! Sie haben überhaupt kein Recht mir irgendwelche Vorhaltungen zu machen. Also lassen Sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe." „Das würde ich ja gerne", antwortete der Erwachsene so ruhig es ihm möglich war: „Und sobald Sie mit ihr geredet haben, ignoriere ich Sie meinetwegen – nur beschweren Sie sich bitte nicht, wenn Sie dann bald mal tod sind, weil ich Ihren Arsch nicht wieder gerettet habe, aber naja, dazu muss ich halt ein Auge auf Sie werfen, wie all die Jahre davor. Aber hey, wer weiß, vielleicht passen Sie zur Abwechslung einfach einmal selbst ein bisschen auf sich auf und entlasten mich und alle anderen die ständig immer nur darum besorgt sind, dass es Ihnen gut geht." „Ach, hören Sie doch auf, Sie würden mich doch am liebsten an Ihren geliebten Meister abgeben und wenn Albus Sie nicht irgendwie in der Hand hätte, dann hätten Sie das doch sicher schon längst getan. Aber egal, ich werde überleben und ich werde gewinnen und Ihr Herr wird die Radieschen von unten betrachten", warf Harry seinem Lehrer an den Kopf, der daraufhin in seine Hände klatschte und spöttisch meinte: „Oh, danke, dass Sie uns alle retten werden und auch noch ganz alleine. Sie sind mein Held! Könnten Sie jetzt endlich mit Ginny reden, sich mit ihr vertragen und dann können Sie sich um die Rettung der Welt kümmern – was halten Sie davon?"

„Aaaahhh, was wollen Sie von mir? Warum lassen Sie mich nicht in Ruhe. Ginny und ich haben nichts zu besprechen. Es gibt überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen! SIE hat ein Kind mit Ihnen und SIE hat mich aus ihrem Leben ausgeschlossen und damit finde ich mich jetzt ab. Basta!", schrie der aufgebrachte junge Mann. „Hach, machen Sie sich doch nicht lächerlich, Potter", warf ihm nun wiederrum der Professor, schon etwas ungeduldig, vor: „Haben Sie eine Ahnung unter was für einer Anspannung das Mädchen gestanden ist. Und es ging ja nicht einfach nur um sie, sondern sie musste an die Sicherheit ihres Kindes denken. Abgesehen davon, habe ich ihr verboten mit irgendjemanden zu reden. Vor allem mit Ihnen nicht, denn Sie haben es ja nicht geschafft Okklumentik zu lernen und wenn der Lord in Ihren Gedanken etwas über das Kind erfahren hätte, dann wären alle in Gefahr gewesen. Dass müssen Sie doch verstehen, Junge! Sie haben doch erlebt, wie es das arme Mädchen mitgenommen hat, als Sie böse mit ihr waren und wie sie wieder aufgeblüht ist, als Sie ihr verziehen haben. Bitte versuchen Sie doch wenigstens ein wenig reifer zu handeln als sonst und gehen Sie auf ihre Freundin zu!" „Pfff!", schnaubte James Sohn und rief voller Zorn: „So reif wie Sie, Sir, als Sie eine Schülerin geschwängert haben? Hat´s Spaß gemacht?"

Severus Gesicht war weiß vor Wut! Mühsam schluckte er seine erste hassgeballte Antwort auf die Impertinenz des Burschen runter. Der Mutter seines Kindes zu Liebe, wollte er versuchen einen Waffenstillstand mit diesem Dummkopf zu erringen. Aber es fiel ihm – gerade in diesem Moment – mehr als nur schwer.

„Falls Sie sich erinnern können, was Ihnen ja scheinbar nicht leicht fällt – also verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie überfordere – haben weder Miss Weasley noch ich, eine Erinnerung an das Geschehen und es geschah nur auf Grund des Trankunfalls", resümierte Snape: „Und da wir das jetzt noch mal geklärt haben, könnten wir bitte endlich fortschreiten. Sie denken ein wenig über alles nach, kommen zu dem einzig richtigen Schluss und vertragen sich mit Ihrer Freundin und alles ist wieder Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen. Immerhin ist bald Weihnachten und das ist doch bekanntlich das Fest der Liebe und des Friedens und so weiter! Na ja, jedenfalls ist der Geburtstag von Jesus Christus dazu verkommen, aber das ist ein anderes Thema …"

Bevor Harry darauf eingehen konnte, griff Severus sich schmerzverzehrt an seinen linken Unterarm. „Geben Sie Albus über den Kamin Bescheid! Und bitte seien Sie vernünftig und denken noch einmal in Ruhe über alles nach", rief der Spion noch, während er mit einem modifizierten Aufrufzauber seine Todessermaske und Umhang erscheinen ließ und dann nach draußen lief, um den Ruf des Lords zu folgen. Einen emotional vollkommen verwirrten jungen Mann zurücklassend, der sich trotz aller Antipathien gegen seinen verhassten neuen Direktor, sofort zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer kniete, um seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen.

~~~SS~~~

Im Hauptquartier des Ordens wartete man ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr des Ex-Todessers und als er kam und sie informierte, wurde der Beschluss zu einer Falle für die dunkle Seite gefasst. Der Plan war schon länger im Gespräch und nahm jetzt endlich feste Konturen an. Wie besprochen hatte der Spion den Köder beim Treffen ausgelegt.

Snapes Trank, der Harrys Überleben sichern sollte, wenn sie das Seelenteil in ihm vernichteten, war vollendet. Natürlich konnte man ihn nicht wirklich testen, erst beim Versuch würden sie feststellen ob er so funktionierte wie er sollte. Albus würde einen schwarzmagischen Fluch auf den-Jungen-der-lebt werfen, der das Seelenteil von ihm lösen und töten würde, dank des Trankes, ohne Potter dabei zu töten. Severus sollte die Schlange, die ein weiterer Horkrux war, mit einem Basiliskenzahn, den sie aus der Kammer des Schreckens geholt haben, töten. Da alle anderen Horkruxe mittlerweile erledigt waren, fehlte dann nur mehr Voldemort und den wollten alle gemeinsam mit dem Todesfluch zur Strecke bringen. Sie wollten es im Ministerium machen und zwar in der Mysteriumsabteilung, indem sie Riddle mit der Falschinformation dorthin lockten, dass dieselbe Prophezeiung über den Jungen noch mal dort war und zwar auf ihn ausgesprochen, sodass er persönlich hinkommen musste um sie zu holen. Sein Giftmischer hat ihm diese Information vom Orden gebracht – er hat zwar angedeutet, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihm eine Falle stellen wollten, um zu testen, ob er wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand … denn seit Albus Tod, war man ihm gegenüber viel misstrauischer, aber es klang sehr plausibel und er sagte, dass der Rat beschlossen hat, beim Ministerium ein Ansuchen zu stellen diese Prophezeiung zu vernichten, um zu verhindern, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sie in die Hände bekam. Sobald seine Handlanger im Ministerium ihm dies bestätigen würden, würde der Lord schnell handeln müssen. Doch darauf waren sie gefasst!

Es war alles genauestens geplant.

Weihnachten stand vor der Tür.

Die Schüler machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihr zuhause, um das Fest zu feiern und die Ferien zu verbringen. Die wenigen, die blieben, waren in der Obhut einiger Lehrer. Damit Voldemort von seinen Spionen informiert würde, wurde der Antrag am Morgen des 24.12. an das Ministerium gestellt, wissentlich, dass auf Grund der Feiertage, frühestens am 27.12. was geschehen würde und somit der Lord Zeit hätte, das Ministerium aufzusuchen, um die Prophezeiung zu stehlen. Tatsächlich wurde Lucius sofort von einem niederen Beamten aus den Reihen der Todesser über den Antrag informiert und Malfoy leitete die Information umgehend an seinen Meister weiter, froh, dass Severus scheinbar die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn zuvor war er auch noch in die Mysteriumsabteilung gegangen und hatte wahrhaftig im hintersten Regal auf der obersten Ablage eine der leuchtenden Kugeln gefunden mit dem Namen Tom Riddle Jr. – die extra von Kingsley dort deponiert worden ist, damit alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Der gesamte Orden und das goldene Trio hatten sich an strategisch wichtigen Punkten in und rund um die Mysteriumsabteilung postiert.

Kein schöner Ort um Weihnachten zu verbringen, aber sie waren überzeugt, dass der Lord an diesem Tag kommen würde, weil da natürlich kaum ein Beamter da sein würde, da alle bei ihren Familien zum Feiern sein würden. Seit drei Tagen hatte Harry jeden Abend den von Snape kreierten Überlebenstrank getrunken.

Jeder hatte Stärkungs- und Aufpäppeltränke zu sich genommen und hatte mehrere Heiltränke bei sich für später. Sie hatten diverse Schutzzauber ausgesprochen, die schwarze Magie hemmen sollte, sodass die Todesser sich schwerer tun würden mit ihren Flüchen. Nur nicht im Raum mit dem Vorhang, den dort wollte Albus mit einem Schwarzmagischen Fluch den Horkrux in Harry vernichten.

Der Orden verwendete die DA-Münzen.

Tonks alarmierte damit alle: „Die Todesser kommen!"

**tbc**


	21. Chapter 21 Der Kampf

**A/N: **Mittlerweile habe ich auf zwei Seiten, auf denen ich diese Geschichte poste, je einen regelmässigen Reviewer und ich möchte mich hiermit herzlich bei **Wolfchen** und **Wetzu** dafür bedanken, dass sie mich motivieren weiterhochzuladen! Und dank euch kommt jetzt das nächste Kapitel :)

**21) Der Kampf**

Die Spannung war greifbar. Riddle kam mit seinem inneren Kreis von Todessern – es waren 20 Hexen und Zauberer, darunter Severus, Lucius, Bella und Pettigrew – und nochmal 20 Handlanger. Snape wich dem dunklen Lord – und somit Nagini – nicht von der Seite. Sein Auftrag war klar, er musste die Schlange, die ein Horkrux war, töten, sobald ihr Besitzer merkte, dass irgendwas im Gange war. Während die höheren Schwarzmagier die Prophezeiung in der Mysteriumsabteilung suchten, diese wechselten nämlich magisch ihren Platz alle paar Stunden, patrouillierten die Niederen in den Gängen davor, um für die Sicherheit der Höhergestellten zu sorgen.

Zeitgleich im Raum mit dem Vorhang, hinter den Sirius gefallen ist, waren einige vom Orden, das goldene Trio und Albus. In diesem Raum waren, wie gesagt, keine Schutzzauber die schwarze Magie blockierte, denn Albus Fluch, den er auf Harry warf, um Voldemorts Selenstück zu vernichten, der war dunkelste Zauberei. Molly und Arthur fingen gemeinsam den vor Schmerz aufschreienden Harry, der auf Grund des Fluches einfach zusammenbrach.

Wie üblich versuchte das Seelenteil alles um seine Existenz zu sichern und wollte Dumbledore verführen, ihm nicht zu schaden, damit es von ihm Besitz ergreifen könnte. Es gaukelte dem ehemaligen Schulleiter alles Mögliche vor und wollte ihn emotional so schwächen, dass es ihn überwältigen könnte. Doch Albus ließ sich nur kurz von den Lügen ablenken und schleuderte Toms Seelenstück mit einem energischen Zauberstabschwung ganz einfach hinter den Vorhang.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ging von dem seltsamen Nebelgebilde aus, als es im Nichts hinter dem dunklen Vorhang verschwand und Voldemort im anderen Raum, spürte diesmal ganz eindeutig die Vernichtung eines der letzten Teile seiner Seele. Dies lenkte ihn tatsächlich so ab, dass Severus den Basiliskenzahn ziehen konnte und ihn auf Nagini niederfahren ließ. Leider lag ein Schutzzauber auf dem Vieh und die Waffe zerbarste an ihm. Der Schutz war damit zwar auch zerstört, aber Severus hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr den Horkrux zu töten. Weder der Lord, noch seine Todesser hatten dies richtig mitbekommen, denn im selben Moment griff der Orden sie an.

Aus allen Winkel und Ecken sprangen Mitglieder des Kampfes für das Licht und warfen mit Entwaffnungs- und Fesselflüchen um sich.

Da sie den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite hatten, waren sie anfangs erfolgreich, aber die geübten Schwarzmagier gewannen das Terrain bald zurück, da sie einfach weitaus rücksichtsloser kämpften – auch wenn sie schnell merkten, dass reine schwarze Magie ihnen nicht viel half und es sie extrem schwächte diese auszuüben. Man konnte auch mit weißer Magie schmutzig kämpfen und das taten diese Hexen und Zauberer ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.

Albus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, die Weasleyzwillinge, Hermine, Ron und der mit Hilfe von Tränken wieder erholte Harry hatten ein relativ leichtes Spiel mit den verteilten Todessern auf den Gängen und ließen diese alle bewusstlos, gefesselt und ohne Zauberstab in einem versperrten Raum zurück. Anschließend stürmten die fast Unverletzten in die Halle der Prophezeiungen, ihren Freunden zu Hilfe. „Dumbledore?!", rief Riddle erstaunt darüber, dass dieser lebte, aus und lieferte sich gleich ein heißes Duell mit ihm.

Der Tränkemeister sah sich der riesigen Schlange gegenüber, die immun war auf Zauber. Er wusste, er war verloren, aber er hoffte, dass er es wenigstens schaffte, das Tier irgendwie zu töten, auch wenn er selbst dabei drauf gehen würde. Er führte ein Gift bei sich, dass auch Nagini töten würde, aber das Seelenstück, wäre nicht zerstört, sondern würde sich wahrscheinlich schnell wo anders einnisten. Severus griff in seinen Umhang um die Phiole rauszuholen. Er musste sich beeilen, denn die Schlange näherte sich ihm bedrohlich schnell. Irgendwas, was er nicht wusste was es war, befand sich in seiner Umhangtasche und störte ihn. Ganz automatisch packte er es und zog es raus. Er wollte es nur schnell wegschmeißen, um an das Gift zu kommen. Aber als er vollkommen verblüfft erkannte, was er da in Händen hielt, holte er ohne zu zögern aus und hieb mit einem kräftigen Schwung der Schlange, die gerade ansetzte ihn zu beißen, den Kopf mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert in zwei Teile. Das schwere Ungetüm fiel auf ihn drauf und warf ihn um. Keuchend wand er sich unter dem toten Leib hervor und stand mühsam auf.

Wie war das nochmal: Das Schwert würde einem Gryffindor zu Hilfe kommen in der Stunde der Not!? Nun, er war ein Slytherin … aber mehr als froh, dass das Schwert zu ihm gekommen ist, obwohl er nicht in das Haus seines Besitzers gehörte … und er würde sich später den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, was das zu bedeuten und wie das funktioniert hatte!

Er hatte leider keine Gelegenheit sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen, denn schon griff Bellatrix, die sah, was er getan hatte und richtig schlussfolgerte, dass er ein Verräter war, ihn an. In letzter Sekunde zog der Lehrer mit dem Wort: „Protego!" und einer minimalen Zauberstabbewegung ein Schutzschild auf. Bellas geschrienes: „Sectumsempra!", prallte unversehrter Dinge daran ab. Blitzschnell schickte er Seile auf sie ab, die sie jedoch mühelos in der Luft verbrennen lies. Aber Snape hatte zeitgleich mit einem nonverbalen Zauberspruch und einer Bewegung seiner linken Hand – denn er beherrschte zauberstablose Magie – das Regal neben ihr, auf sie drauffallen lassen. Bewusstlos lag sie unter den Trümmern und sicherheitshalber holte er sich mit dem „Experliarmus!" ihren Zauberstab und warf noch einen Fessel- und Knebelfluch auf sie, so konnte sie niemanden auf ihre missliche Lage aufmerksam machen, wenn sie ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Mit einem letzten überheblichen Blick auf die Bewusstlose murmelte er noch leise: „Du glaubtest doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich mit meinem eigenen Fluch besiegen hättest können, verrücktes Weib."

Er verschaffte sich einen schnellen Überblick. Einige Ordensmitglieder waren schwerstverwundet, andere schienen tot und wenige kämpften verbittert weiter. Aber bei den Todessern schaute es auch nicht besser aus. Lucius und Peter deckten den Lord bei seinem taktischen Rückzug und alle drei flüchteten in den Raum mit dem Vorhang. Dicht gefolgt von Albus, Harry, Hermine und nun auch Severus. Kurz drauf stürmten noch McNair und Goyle Sr. den Raum. Auch Molly, die sich gerade noch um ihren schwerverletzten Mann gekümmert hatte, trat in den Raum, nachdem sie sichergestellt hatte, dass Arthur leben würde.

Die Gegner umtänzelten sich und warfen sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf.

Voldemort wusste noch nicht, wer ihn in Bezug auf Albus hintergangen hatte und das machte ihn fuchsteufelswild. Aber das sah man ihn nicht an, den er sprach Harry spöttisch an: „Na Kleiner, hattest du Lust diese Weihnachten mit deiner Familie zu feiern?", lachte er boshaft auf. „Das tue ich immer, Tom, denn meine Eltern sind in meinem Herzen immer bei mir und ich habe so viele Menschen die mir was bedeuten und denen ich was bedeute und die wie eine Familie für mich sind.", trotzte der Junge-der-lebte: „Und du?"

Voldemorts rote Augen blitzten wütend auf, denn er hasste es, wenn jemand seinen ehemaligen Namen verwendete. Aber er wollte sich von diesem Lausbuben nicht provozieren lassen, also lachte er ihn aus und sagte herablassend: „Oh, wie rührend. Na dann hoffe ich für diese vielen Menschen, die dich lieb haben, dass sie bei dem Kampf da draußen gestorben sind oder noch sterben werden, damit sie nicht so leiden müssen, wenn ihr kleiner Liebling hier und jetzt stirbt. Siehst du, ich bin ein sehr führsorglicher Mensch. Hahahaha … Nicht so wie du! Du bist so ein Egoist. Schickst all die anderen vor. So viele Menschen sterben deinetwegen. Wie fühlst du dich, dass deine Mutter und so viele andere nur wegen dir starben?"

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihn diese Aussage bis ins Innerste traf. Er wusste zwar, dass Riddle ein Meister der Manipulation war, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Benommen von der erdrückenden Schuld, vernahm er die Stimme seines Professors, erst ganz leise, aber dann immer klarer: „Harry hat weder Schuld am Tod von Lily, noch am Tod von sonst irgendwem!" Es kostete Severus Überwindung, aber er wollte den dunklen Lord keinen Respekt mehr zollen und so sprach er mit fester Stimme weiter: „Du Tom, du allein bist ihr Mörder und somit der einzig wahrhaft Schuldige!"

Voldemorts Blick ruhte mörderisch auf seinem Giftmischer und er meinte ironisch: „Du bist doch nicht etwa immer noch eingeschnappt wegen dem Schlammblut? Sag nicht, sie ist der Grund, dass du dich gegen mich gestellt hast … Hahahaha … für so töricht hätte ich dich nun wirklich nicht gehalten, mein Sohn! Du hättest alles haben können! Das weißt du?! Und wegen einer Schlampe mit unreinem Blut, die dich nicht einmal wollte, wirfst du alles weg?"

Sein grässliches Lachen erfühlte den Raum.

Zornentbrannt, weil dieser Mistkerl das Andenken an seine Lily so mit Füßen trat, warf er einen unausgesprochenen Sectumsempra auf den dunklen Lord, den dieser jedoch in letzter Sekunde abwehren konnte. Einen leichten Kratzer auf der linken Wange hat er jedoch abbekommen. Langsam wischte er sich das Blut ab und betrachtete es. Alle blickten wie gebannt auf seine Hand.

Nur Wurmschwanz witterte seine Gelegenheit, zielte auf den Verräter und brüllte: „Aveda Kedavra!"

Lucius, der dies bemerkte, war hin und hergerissen, von seiner Loyalität seinem Meister und dem tiefen Gefühl der Freundschaft Severus gegenüber. Letzteres gewann die Oberhand und er stürzte sich auf seinen Freund, um ihn zu retten.

„Neeein!", schrie Hermine auf, als sie beide Männer fallen sah.

Ohne Nachzudenken warf Harry den Sectumsempra auf die Ratte, die seine Eltern verraten hatte und der Mann ging sofort, stark aus mehreren Wunden blutend, erbärmlich schreiend, zu Boden. Tom Riddle nützte diese Chance, dass alle entweder auf seinen Giftmischer und Malfoy oder Pettigrew starrten und zielte auf seine Nemesis: „Aveda Kedavra!".

**tbc**


	22. Chapter 22 Tod und Leben

**A/N: **Vielen herzlichen Danke an meine Reviewer!

Für alle die Statistiken interessieren, insgesamt haben bis heute 20.02.2015 die ersten 21 Kapitel dieser Geschichte, die ich seit 7.01.2015 poste, **40** Kommentare bekommen, wurde schon **5.877** Mal aufgerufen und **67** Leser haben sie abonniert. Im Vergleich dazu, wurde meine schon fertiggestellte erste FF von **71** Leuten kommentiert, **12.564** angeklickt, von **91** Nutzern favorisiert und auf den Seiten wo es geht, habe ich **10** User, die mich als Autor abonniert haben und auf der Seite, wo es geht, wurden meine Geschichten zusammen **8** mal empfohlen. Danke dafür :)

**22) Tod und Leben**

Ron, der gerad das Zimmer betreten hatte, sprang in die Fluglinie des Fluches und augenblicklich brach sein sonst so lebensfroher Blick und er stürzte tot zu Boden.

„Neeein!", schrien Hermine, Molly und Harry zeitgleich. Das diabolische Lachen des Lords hallte von allen Seiten auf sie hernieder, während Hermine und Molly sich auf den Leichnam stürzten. Auch Harry konnte nichts halten und er rannte zu seinem toten, besten Freund. Voldemort, der im Begriff war, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln nun den Todesfluch erneut auf den abgelenkten Jungen, der ihm einst zum Verhängnis geworden war, zu werfen, wurde im selben Moment, als er den Zauberstab triumphierend hob, von drei grünen Strahlen getroffen, begleitet von unterschiedlichen Stimmen die „Avada Kedavra!" schrien.

Es geschah alles fast gleichzeitig, so dass keiner wahrhaft realisieren konnte was gerade passierte, am aller wenigsten Voldemort selber, der absolut nicht begreifen wollte, dass er – der er sich unsterblich wähnte – gerade das Zeitliche segnete, wie man so schön sagte. Fast in Zeitlupe sah man, wie seine vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen, in seinem zu einer Fratze verzogenen Gesicht, einen leeren Ausdruck annahmen und er in sich zusammenbrach. Da sein Körper durch Magie entstanden ist, zerbröselte er augenblicklich zu Staub, der von einem starken Windhauch von hinter dem Vorhang sofort verweht wurde. Mit dieser Windböe wurde auch etwas – oder besser gesagt – jemand aus der unbekannten Welt hinter dem Vorhang regelrecht herauskatapultiert und landete auf dem Tränkemeister, der es gerade erst geschafft hatte, sich unter dem leblosen Körper von Lucius hervor zu kämpfen.

Severus presste es den letzten Funken Atem aus seinen Lungen, als er erneut von einer Last niedergedrückt wurde. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, dachte er bei sich verblüfft: Oh … und ich dachte ich hätte überlebt? Ob Lucius dann wenigstens noch lebte? Ein Todesfluch konnte doch nicht zwei auf einmal töten? Oder doch? Aber nun ja – war das jetzt nicht egal? Sie war gekommen, um ihn zu holen! War das nicht viel wichtiger im Moment? Seine Lily …

Diese starrte geschockt in die schwarzen, unergründlichen Augen ihres ehemaligen, besten Freundes, auf dem sie gerade lag. Er wunderte sich über ihren seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und über die Tatsache, dass er Schmerzen empfand, obwohl er doch tot war, als er plötzlich Albus Stimme vernahm: „Lily? Bist das tatsächlich du?"

Hm? War Albus auch gestorben? Das Letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte nach dem Lucius Sprung ihn mit Wucht umgehauen hat, war, dass Potter seinen selbstkreierten Fluch aussprach – aber er wusste nicht gegen wen – und dann hörte er zuerst Voldemort und dann Minervas, Mad-Eye Moodys und Albus gleichzeitig den Todesfluch rufen. Die beiden Mitstreiter standen in der Tür – das konnte er von seiner Position aus gut sehen – und seine Kollegin wurde von dem Auror gestützt. Sie warfen gemeinsam mit seinem Mentor den Avada auf den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten – wie er vermutete, denn auch das konnte er nicht sehen, da er unter Lucius begraben war und sich anfangs kaum rühren konnte. Was war bloß genau geschehen? Und warum, wenn er tot war, brauchte er Luft zum Atmen? Das Gewicht auf seinen Lungen ließ ihn jedoch nicht zu Atem kommen …

„Severus?", hauchte Lily ihm ins Gesicht. Er spürte ganz eindeutig den Luftzug aus ihrem Mund und wurde sich daher bewusst, dass sein Körper eindeutig fühlte – was wiederum bedeuten musste, dass er noch am Leben war! Die plötzliche Erkenntnis, nicht nur, dass er nicht Tod war, sondern, dass seine eigentlich tote, große, erste und einzige Liebe auf ihm lag und ihn gerade angesprochen hatte, ließ seine wunderschönen, tiefschwarzen Augen unnatürlich groß werden. „Lily?", kam es ungläubig über seine Lippen, bevor er, einem Instinkt folgend – aus Angst sie könne genauso schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie aufgetaucht war – sie ganz fest in seine Arme schloss. Er wollte sie scheinbar nie wieder hergeben.

Harry, der nicht fassen konnte, was da gerade geschah, fiel einfach auf seine Knie und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Mama?". Hermine drehte sich vom toten Ron in den Armen seiner Mutter weg und umarmte den neben ihr knienden Jungen-der-immer-noch-lebte und stammelte schluchzend und aufgebracht: „Du lebst … Harry! … das Böse … ist tot! … und sie? … deine Mama … lebt! … oh, Harry … aber, Ron ist tot … oh, nein … wieso nur? …"

Langsam löste die Todgeglaubte sich aus den Fängen des Ex-Todessers und blickte ungläubig zu ihrem Sohn. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen – aber es war wahr! Sie war wieder unter den Lebenden! Hemmungslos weinend, stürzte sie sich auf ihr Kind und riss ihn in ihre Arme. Hermine wich zurück, um den Beiden ihre Zweisamkeit zu gönnen. „Harry, oh Harry … mein Baby … mein Liebster …", kam immer wieder zwischen Schluchzern, Küssen und festen Umarmungen durch. Dann drückte sie ihn wieder von sich, um ihn besser ansehen zu können, nur um ihn wieder ganz fest an ihr Herz zu ziehen und erneut sie herzen. Auch wenn es vollkommen unfassbar und absolut unmöglich war – sie hatte ihren Sohn wieder!

Molly war währenddessen herzzerreißend weinend auf ihrem toten Sohn zusammengebrochen. Hermine beugte sich über die vom Schicksal so schwer gebeutelte Frau und umarmte sie einfach fest. Auch sie trauerte um Ron, der ihre erste Liebe war. Wieso, musste er sterben? Er war doch noch so jung und hatte sein Leben noch vor sich!

Albus half Severus auf, der sich jedoch gleich wieder zu dem am Boden liegenden Lucius beugte, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht auch noch lebte. Er drehte ihn um und bemerkte, dass sich sein Brustkorb leicht, aber deutlich sichtbar, hob und senkte.

Er lebte also!

Sein Freund, der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, lebte.

Severus war so froh und dankbar.

Blut lief über das Gesicht des Blonden. Er hatte eine hässliche Wunde knapp über dem rechten Auge. Die musste er sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen haben. Sie verursachte wahrscheinlich auch seine Bewusstlosigkeit. Um sich von der ganzen Situation, die ihn eindeutig überforderte, abzulenken, begann Snape, seinen Lebensretter ganz vorsichtig zu heilen. Als er fertig war, streichelte er sachte über die Wange des Reinblütlers, der etwas verwirrt die Augen öffnete und sich mit Schmerzen leicht anhob und auf seinen linken Ellbogen lehnte, um einen Überblick zu bekommen. „Wie fühlst du dich?", vernahm Malfoy leise die samtene Stimme seines Freundes. „Besch*** um es höflich auszudrücken", murmelte Lucius und fragte dann erstaunt auf Harry und seine Mutter blickend:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste …", schnaubte Severus verblüfft: „Ich habe echt nicht den blassesten Schimmer! Als der dunkle L… Voldemort starb, tauchte sie plötzlich auf…". Auch wenn es ihm noch schwer viel diesen Namen, vor dem sich so lange Zeit so viele gefürchtet haben auszusprechen, zwang er sich dazu, denn er wollte diesem Monster auf keinem Fall mehr irgendeine Art von Respekt zollen. „Es scheint fast so", meinte der in ihrer Nähe stehende Albus: „Als ob sie nie richtig ins Totenreich kam, sondern irgendwo hinter dem Vorhang in irgendeiner Art Zwischenreich verweilte und der Tod dessen, der sie ungewollt verfluchte – da Tom eigentlich Harry töten wollte – und auch die Tatsache, dass wir kurz vorher auch den Horkrux, der bei ihrer Ermordung entstand, vernichtet haben, schickte sie wieder zurück in die Welt der Lebenden … ich weiß auch nicht …?! … es existiert eindeutig mehr zwischen Himmel und Hölle, als uns bewusst ist und wir uns erklären können!"

„Rooon", durchbrach ein schrecklich leidender Schrei die Situation. Arthur hinkte geflankt von Tonks und Remus, die selbst sehr angeschlagen wirkten, in den Raum und erkannte, dass sein jüngster Sohn tot in den Armen seiner weinenden Frau lag. Angelockt durch den Tumult kamen auch die Zwillinge angekrochen und schleppten sich mühsam zu ihrem toten Bruder.

Harry fühlte sich schuldig, da er sich so sehr freute, seine Mutter im Arm zu halten, dass er die Trauer über den Tod des besten Freundes verdrängt hatte. Aber in diesem Moment kehrte sie mit voller Wucht zurück.

Ron war tot – und es war wieder einmal seine Schuld!

Der Todesfluch war für ihn bestimmt gewesen und sein Seelenbruder hatte sich todesmutig vor ihn geworfen, um ihn zu retten. Womit hatte er es verdient zu leben, wenn sein bester Freund, der Sohn und Bruder so vieler Menschen die ihn liebten, dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste?! Am liebsten wäre Harry auf der Stelle gestorben, wenn er damit nur ungeschehen machen könnte, das Ron tot war … aber das war unmöglich. Er schämte sich für seinen Egoismus, dass er sich in diesem Moment doch tatsächlich gefreut hatte, über das plötzliche Erscheinen von seiner Mutter. Er hatte kein Recht glücklich zu sein, denn sein Glück war auf das Unglück anderer gebaut – was sollte er bloß tun?

Plötzlich vernahm man von überall her die bekannten Plop-Geräusche von Apparierenden.

**tbc**


	23. Chapter 23 Die Malfoys

**23) Die Malfoys**

Auroren und andere Ministeriumsangestellte die über den Angriff informiert wurden, tauchten überall auf und die gefangenen Todesser wurden ohne Umschweife und auf schnellstem Wege nach Askaban gebracht. Die Verletzten brachte man ins St. Mungos und auch um die Toten wurde sich gekümmert.

Severus, der zwar auch leichte Verletzungen hatte, schnappte sich Lucius rechtzeitig, bevor er abtransportiert hätte werden können und nahm ihn kurzerhand mit nach Hogwarts – keiner von beiden musste wirklich im St. Mungos versorgt werden und er wusste, dass die arme Ginny, die mit Cosmo und Teddy in seinen Räumlichkeiten auf Nachricht wartete, wie es ihnen ergangen ist, sicher wie auf Nadeln saß und sehnsüchtig auf ihn oder sonst wen wartete. Am liebsten wäre er ohne Umschweife zu ihr geeilt, aber Malfoy hielt ihn auf: „Du warst also tatsächlich all die Jahre ein Verräter?"

Severus blickte seinem Freund fest in die Augen bei seiner Antwort: „Voldemort war ein Wahnsinniger, der alle ins Unglück gestürzt hätte und ja, ich habe ihn mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung gestanden sind, bekämpft. Ich weiß, dass du ein Reinblüter bist und daran glaubst, dass dich das zu etwas Besseren macht und es macht mich traurig, dass du dich von mir verraten fühlst, aber ich bin dir genauso loyal gegenüber, wie du mir! Und ich werde alles tun um dich und deine Familie zu retten! Vertrau mir, bitte!"

„Hm …?", meinte der Blonde nachdenklich: „Ich bin sehr verwirrt … aber ich weiß, dass ich auf dich zählen kann! Komm, lass uns schnell zu mir nach Hause gehen um Narzissa und Draco herzubringen, bevor die Auroren kommen, um sie zu holen." „Ich wollte die beiden über den Kamin in meinen Räumlichkeiten flohen", antwortete Snape. „Gut. Ich appariere schnell nach Hause und wir drei kommen anschließend sofort über den Kamin zu dir in deine privaten Räume in Hogwarts", konterte Malfoy. „Ist in Ordnung, mein Freund. Ich werde meinen Kamin sofort für euch freischalten und du solltest deinen Kamin gleich danach versiegeln! Aber eine Frage habe ich noch … Wieso lebe ich eigentlich noch? Hat mich der für dich bestimmte Avada nicht in den Rücken getroffen?" „Offensichtlich nicht", antwortete der Tränkemeister in seiner lakonischen Art, mit seiner für ihn typisch hochgezogenen rechten Augenbraue: „Da du einen verbrannten Riss quer über deinen Rücken in deiner Kleidung hast, nehme ich mal an, dass du mich rechtzeitig umgeworfen hast, sodass der Fluch dich nur mehr haarscharf gestreift hat." „Warum habe ich dann das Bewusstsein verloren?", wollte der blonde Aristokrat jetzt doch noch wissen. „Du hattest eine hässliche Platzwunde an der Stirn, die du dir wahrscheinlich beim Sturz mit mir zugezogen hast und die dir wohl die Sinne geraubt hat", erklärte sein schwarzhaariger Freund ihm. Unwillkürlich griff der Lebensretter sich an die Stirn und meinte dann nur noch: „Bis gleich!" Mit diesen Worten trennten sich die Gefährten und der Professor konnte endlich zu seiner möglicherweise baldigen Ehefrau laufen.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer aufriss, warf sich ihm die Rothaarige an den Hals: „Du lebst! Gott sei Dank! Wer noch? Was ist mit Harry? Mit meiner Familie? Mit dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf? Mit …?" Severus wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und presste seine Lippen auf den plappernden Mund des Mädchens, nur um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kaum war dies gelungen, trennte er sich schon wieder von ihr und zählte atemlos auf: „Harry lebt! Voldemort ist Tod! Von deiner Familie haben fast alle überlebt … es tut mir so leid, aber Ron hat sich geopfert, um uns alle letztendlich zu retten!". Er nahm sie ganz fest in den Arm, denn er wusste, dass sie jetzt zusammenbrechen würde und genau das tat sie auch. Sie schniefte herzzerreißend auf und klammerte sich an den dunklen Mann vor sich, der ihr eine trostspendende Umarmung schenkte.

Es klopfte leise an die Tür. Wer das jetzt war? Im selben Moment erinnerte er sich an Lucius und das er den Kamin für ihn zugänglich machen musste, deshalb bat er Ginny: „Öffne du die Tür, bitte, ich muss den Kamin öffnen. Die Malfoys kommen zu uns. Lucius hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während sie Remus die Tür öffnete. Er schaut noch ein wenig lädiert aus, umarmte sie fest und meinte leise: „Mein tiefstes Beileid! Ron starb als Held! Ich wollte nur Teddy abholen und ihn mit ins St. Mungos nehmen, wo Tonks liegt." Sie lächelte tapfer, aber eindeutig traurig: „Danke. Wie geht es ihr?" „Sie wird wieder! Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen", meinte er mit einem kurzen, schiefen Grinsen und fuhr wieder ernst werdend weiter: „Mad Eye hat es leider nicht geschafft – er ist seinen Verletzungen erlegen und auch für Minerva und Kingsley schaut es echt schlecht aus. Aber der Rest wird sich wohl erholen."

In diesem Moment traten Narzissa, Draco und Lucius durch den Kamin. Die Frau und der Junge fielen Severus um den Hals. Erst als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht alleine waren, lösten sie sich rasch wieder von ihm und traten dezent in den Hintergrund. Lucius war verwundert über die Anwesenheit der beiden Gryffindors und stellte sich mit seiner typisch aristokratischen Maske schützend vor seine Familie. Doch bevor er fragen konnte was hier los war, durchbrach ein Babyweinen die greifbare Stille.

Kommentarlos ging Snape in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer und holte seinen verschlafenen Sohn, der leise vor sich her maunzte: „Na, was ist denn mit dir, mein Süßer? Hm? Kannst du nicht schlafen? Oder hast du schon wieder Hunger? Das kann doch gar nicht sein, oder? Solltet du nicht erst wieder in der Früh was bekommen, du kleiner Schlawiner?" „Er war so erschöpft, da Teddy zuvor so viel mit ihm rumgealbert hat, dass er beim Trinken eingeschlafen ist", antwortete seine Mutter für ihn und nahm ihn aus Severus Armen entgegen, um in "Babysprache" mit Cosmo zu reden: „Na, mein Süßer, dass hast du davon! Du hättest die ganze Nacht durchschlafen können und morgen früh wärst du erholt genug gewesen, um uns den letzten Nerv zu rauben – aber jetzt wirst du selbst ganz k.o. sein, mein Schatz". Zu den Gästen gewandt sagte sie wieder normal: „Ihr entschuldigt mich. Ich komme bald wieder."

Als sie wieder im Zimmer verschwinden wollte, meldete sich Remus kurz: „Warte, ich hole nur Teddy raus, dann kannst du euren Wonnepropen füttern." Gesagt – getan. Mit seinem schlafenden Sohn am Arm, verabschiedete er sich mit wenigen Worten von allen und verschwand, um zurück zu seiner Frau zu gehen.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter seinen Ordenskameraden und drehte sich dann zu den Malfoys um, die ihn fragend musterten. „Tja, also, dass da …", er nickte minimal mit dem Kopf zur verschlossenen Schlafzimmertür: „… ist Cosmo, mein Sohn!" Er konnte Emotionen wie Verblüffung, Unglaube, Freude und Unverständnis in den verschiedenen Gesichtern erkennen. „Aha!?", reagierte Lucius wortgewandt. „Du hast also mit einer Schülerin, die selbst noch ein Kind ist, ein Kind?", wollte Narzissa leicht vorwurfsvoll wissen.

„Das ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte und ich habe jetzt weder Lust, noch den Nerv sie euch auseinanderzusetzen. Wenn ihr mich verurteilen wollt, bitte, dann tut das doch!", konterte Severus eindeutig gereizt, während er zu seiner Bar ging und sich einen Whiskey eingoss: „Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir jetzt am Gescheitesten weiter vor gehen, um eure Sicherheit zu gewährleisten." Nach diesen Worten schüttete er sich den Alkohol ungeniert in einem Zug die Kehle runter und goss sich sofort noch einen nach. Die blonde Frau trat zu ihm, nahm ihm ungefragt das neu gefüllt Glas aus der Hand und schüttete es sich genauso erbarmungslos hinter die Binde. Daraufhin stellte sie es energisch ab und schaute ihren Freund direkt in seine schwarzen Augen: „Verzeih, Severus, ich wollte dich nicht anklagen. Es ist alles etwas viel auf einmal im Moment. Im Grunde genommen, freue ich mich für dich. Ehrlich!". Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie den größeren Mann fest. Anfangs versteifte er sich bei ihrer Berührung, aber er spürte, dass sie es ehrlich meinte und ging auf ihre Umarmung ein. „Verzeih auch mir, bitte, Cissa, ich wollte dir auch keinen Vorwurf machen … ich verstehe ja, dass dich das hier noch zusätzlich schockt … da es nicht nur mich betrifft, kann ich dir … ähm, euch, im Moment nichts genaueres erzählen … es war bis jetzt alles ein großes Geheimnis … und ich will euch keine Lüge auftischen, also bitte geduldet euch … sobald es mir möglich ist, werde ich es euch irgendwie erklären …", nahm er ihre Entschuldigung an.

Lucius, der mittlerweile auch herzugetreten war und sich ein Gläschen genehmigt hatte, klopfte seinem Freund kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und grinste: „Glückwunsch, Papi!" „Potter muss doch voll am Durchdrehen sein, dass du sein Mädchen geschwängert hast", kicherte Draco vor sich hin. Severus verdrehte seine Augen, musste aber auch lachen. Es klopfte erneut. „Ich weiß warum ich immer darauf erpicht war, nicht gut anzukommen … das ist ja echt mühsam", murmelte der Lehrer in seinen nicht vorhanden Bart, öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und sagte aufgesetzt fröhlich: „Kommt herein und fühlt euch wie zu Hause!" Albus betrat Severus Privatreich und kurz legte sich ein Schmunzeln bei den Worten seines Tränkemeisters auf sein Gesicht, aber bald zeigte sich wieder die Trauer, über die Gefallenen. „Lucius, ich möchte Ihnen von Herzen danken, dass sie Severus gerettet haben!", mit diesen Worten schüttelte der alte Mann die Hand des Elternvertreter und nickte auch dessen Frau und Sohn wohlwollend zu.

Draco stotterte geschockt: „A… a… aber … sie sind doch tot?!"

Jetzt endlich machte es auch bei Lucius Klick und auch er, wie seine Frau, waren sehr verstört, über die Tatsache, dass der Mann, den ihr Sohn eigentlich ermordet hatte quietschlebendig vor ihnen stand. Wie war das möglich?

„Wer ist alles gestorben, Albus?", fragte Severus offen.

**tbc**


	24. Chapter 24 Der 25 Dezember

**A/N: **Nur so als Info – ohne euch irgendetwas vorweg zu nehmen – ob und was sich zwischen wen entwickelt, werdet ihr nur sehen, wenn ihr an der Geschichte dran bleibt! Was euch ganz sicher nicht erwartet, ist, dass irgendwer über irgendwen gedankenlos und überstürzt herfällt oder so was. Es bleibt weiterhin, so wie bis jetzt, dass sich Sachen entwickeln und plötzliche Wendungen eintreten, die sich manchmal Alles in andere Richtungen entwickeln lassen …  
Heute wird es teilweise etwas traurig … ihr erfahrt, wer alles gestorben ist – aber es gibt auch gute Momente, wie beispielshalber der, indem Draco realisiert, dass er gar kein Mörder ist …

Man liest sich,  
severina

**24) Der 25. Dezember**

Während Dumbledore sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ, beantwortete er bekümmert die Frage seines langjährigen Spiones, wer alles gestorben sei: „Vor Ort starben Hestia Jones, Charlie Weasley, Elphias Doge und wie du ja weißt auch der junge Ronald Weasley, im St. Mungos mittlerweile leider auch Minerva McGonagall und Alastor Moody, auf der Kippe steht Gott sei Dank nur noch Kingsley Shacklebolt, obwohl es auch um Fleur Delacour – äh, pardon Weasley, schlecht steht, aber sie wird es überleben … nur wissen wir noch nicht, welche Langzeitschäden sie davon tragen wird. Ach ja und Horace Slughorn liegt auf der Station für anhaltende Fluchschäden bei Nevilles Eltern. Alle anderen sind gut versorgt worden und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Außer Tom ist nur noch Pettigrew und McNair auf Seiten der Todesser gestorben. Blaise … Blaise Zabini … der arme Junge, schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr. Die anderen Verletzten sind alle über dem Berg und werden in Askaban auf ihre Verhandlung warten. Fliehen konnte auf den ersten Blick keiner der anwesenden Todesser."

Trotz der Teils traurigen Nachrichten, musste der Weißbärtige, zwar melancholisch angehaucht, aber doch leicht lachen, als er in die Runde blickte und seine Augen am Ende auf den immer noch mit weitaufgerissenen Mund dastehenden, jüngsten Malfoy ruhen blieben. „Ich bin kein Geist, Draco", schmunzelte er. „Und du kein Mörder, mein Junge!", klärte Severus den blonden Knaben auf, während er ihm kurz auf die Schulter griff und leicht drückte, um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachhaltigkeit zu geben. Langsam sickerte die Information bei dem jungen Mann, sowie bei seinen Eltern, die sich in die Arme fielen vor Freude. Der Junge warf sich Snape an den Hals, vollkommen egal, wer ihn bei seinem Gefühlsausbruch sah. Der Tränkemeister drückte ihn fest an sich. So viele Berührungen wie in der letzten Zeit hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben nicht über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Ginny kam, mit einem sehr munteren, kleinen Cosmo am Arm zurück ins Wohnzimmer und war gerührt von der Freude und Erleichterung, die hier herrschte. Doch sogleich übermannte sie wieder die Trauer über den Verlust ihres Bruders Ron – von Charlies Tod wusste sie noch gar nichts. „Hey, Großer, könntest du dich um unseren Süßen kümmern, damit ich zu Mum kann?", flüsterte sie von der Seite in das Ohr des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins. Unwillkürlich schmunzelte er bei dem Kosenamen, den sie sich in letzter Zeit angewohnt hatte für ihn zu benutzen – wobei es ihn anfangs etwas gestört hat, aber mittlerweile mochte er es. Er lockerte seine Umklammerung, um Draco zu seinen Eltern zu schieben, die ihn gleich gemeinsam umfassten. Dann nahm er Cosmo auf einen Arm und umarmte Ginny fest. Leise hauchte er in ihr Ohr: „Leider ist nicht nur Ron tot, sondern auch Charlie. Es tut mir so leid! Allen anderen geht es wieder relativ gut. Sie sind im St. Mungos. Bitte, pass auf dich auf und mach dir keine Sorgen um uns. Wenn was ist, komme ich zu dir. Nimm dir alle Zeit die du brauchst." Sie umarmte auch noch kurz Albus, bevor sie leise weinend die Räume über den Kamin, Richtung St. Mungos, verließ.

Narzissa konnte nicht anders, als sie das entzückende vor sich hinbrabbelnde Baby sah, nahm sie es kurzerhand aus Severus Gewahrsam und setzte sich mit dem sichtlich rundum zufriedenen Kind auf dem Schoss auf das Sofa. Ihre Familie gesellte sich zu ihr und alle drei redeten liebevoll auf den Kleinen ein und spielten mit ihm. Albus hatte sich erhoben um zu gehen. Er wusste zwar, dass Severus Berührungen nur mit Maß und Ziel ertrug, aber er selbst brauchte ein wenig Trost und daher drückte er den Jüngeren fest an sich. Snape, der sehr wohl wusste, wie nah dem alten Mann, das alles gehen musste – besonders der Tod seiner langjährigen Mitstreiterin, Kollegin und Freundin McGonagall, aber auch der aller anderen – überwand seine natürliche Abwehr gegen Nähe – die er im Normalfall nur Ginny und jetzt auch seinem Sohn gegenüber mittlerweile abgelegt hatte – und umarmte seinen Vorgesetzten fest. „Es tut mir so leid! … vor allem wegen Minerva, ich weiß wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat. Aber auch all die anderen Verluste … wenigstens war ihr aller Opfer nicht umsonst!" „Was würde ich geben, mich statt ihnen allen zu opfern … ich bin doch schon so alt … und sie waren alle noch so jung … im Vergleich zu mir …", weinte Dumbledore leise an der Schulter seines Freundes. „Riddle ist besiegt und jetzt heißt es zusammenhalten und eine neue und bessere Welt aufbauen … und dazu brauchen wir dich und deine Erfahrung!", hielt der Slytherin ihm dagegen: „Du kannst viel dazu beitragen, dass es für die Überlebenden eine echte und gute Zukunft gibt. Trauere dem Vergangenen nicht nach, denn das können wir nicht mehr ändern. Lass uns an der Zukunft bauen, damit sich solche schrecklichen und traurigen Ereignisse nicht so bald wiederholen und ihr Tod nicht umsonst war."

Severus Worte gaben dem Weißhaargien wirklich neue Kraft. Voller Dankbarkeit und Liebe blickte er ihn die Augen des Schwarzhaargien und sagte ihm noch: „Ach ja, Lily und Harry sind auch hier. Gesundheitlich ging es ihnen gut genug, um nicht im St. Mungos bleiben zu müssen und sie wollten natürlich in Ruhe und Sicherheit zusammen sein. Sie sind in den Gästequartieren im 1. Stock untergebracht. Ähm … sie … also Lily, hat nach dir gefragt … vielleicht suchst du sie dann noch auf …"

„Ähm … ja, danke … ich denke … morgen reicht auch … die Beiden brauchen die Zeit sicher für sich … beim Frühstück werden wir uns schon sehen … und dann können wir reden …", stotterte der Zaubertrankmeister leicht verlegen und unsicher, während er seinen Vorgesetzten nach draußen dirigierte. Dieser verabschiedete sich noch mit einem vergnügten Augenzwinkern und war endlich weg. Severus lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Rücken an die nun verschlossene Tür und hoffte, dass ihn heute keiner mehr aufsuchen würde.

„Du bist mir schon Einer …", lachte Lucius, während er mit zwei gefüllten Gläser zu ihm trat: „Ein Baby mit so einer hübschen, jungen Frau und erzählst mir kein Wort! … Aber ich wusste, dass irgendwas mit dir los war in letzter Zeit und jetzt kann ich dein Verhalten endlich einordnen. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich war und es war auch für mich besser, deine Geheimnisse nicht zu kennen, denn so musste ich mich nicht zwischen dir und dem Lord entscheiden … na ja, jedenfalls nicht, bis zum Finale … wo ich es ja schlussendlich getan habe …" Innerlich grinsend stellte Severus fest, dass das wieder typisch Malfoy war und unglaublich Slytherin.

~~~SS~~~

Diese Nacht war geprägt von klärenden Gesprächen, Freudentänzen wegen Voldemorts Vernichtung, Trauerfeiern für die gefallenen Geliebten und vielem mehr. Die Familie Weasley weinte über ihre Verluste. Molly war untröstlich. Hermine auch. Ihre erste große Liebe war tot. Wie sollte sie das überleben.

Lily und Harry lagen sich in den Armen und redeten über alles was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Sie konnten ihr Glück gar nicht fassen. Sie half ihm seine Schuldgefühle wegen dem heldenhaften Tod seines besten Freundes abzubauen - da es eindeutig nicht seine Schuld war, sondern Voldemorts, dass der arme Junge starb. Der junge Potter erfuhr, dass seine Mutter die letzte Zeit gemeinsam mit Sirius in dieser Zwischenwelt hinter dem Vorhang verbracht hat und freute sich zu hören, dass es diesem den Umständen entsprechend eigentlich gut ging. Er machte sich nur viele Vorwürfe, nicht mehr für ihn, seinen Patensohn, da zu sein und versuchte deshalb immer und immer wieder vergebens zurück auf die Erde zu kommen. Sie jedoch war irrsinnig froh gewesen, als ihr alter Freund zu ihr stieß und war jetzt fürchterlich traurig für ihn, dass er – so wie sie all die Jahre davor – nun allein dort war.

Sie berichtete ihm, dass es wie ein Wald war, wo sie sich befand und wo sie auch alles fand was sie zum Überleben brauchte, denn sie musste trinken um nicht zu verdursten, essen um nicht zu verhungern und schlafen um nicht vollkommen durchzudrehen. Hin und wieder, aber sehr selten, wenn sie durch die Bäume streifte, begegnete sie anderen Menschen, aber die wahren alle dem Wahnsinn verfallen, sodass sie sich hütete ihnen zu nahe zu kommen. Unwillkürlich hielt sie fest an ihrer einsamen Existenz immer in der Hoffnung, irgendwann einmal wieder in die Realität zu finden!

~~~SS~~~

Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertags, fanden sich durch Magie Geschenke auf den Betten aller Anwesenden auf Hogwarts. Einige packten sie gleich aus, andere gingen erst frühstücken und wieder andere schenkten den Päckchen keine weitere Beachtung. Severus saß völlig verdutzt mit dem noch schlafenden Cosmo im Arm und blinzelte mehrmals auf die vielen Geschenke die sich um sie türmten. Die Meisten waren natürlich für seinen kleinen Sohn, von dessen Mutter, Großeltern, Onkeln und alle die ihn kannten.

Außer von ihm.

Er hatte seinem Baby nichts besorgt.

Severus fühlte sich irgendwie hundeelend, dass er so versagte in seiner Rolle als Vater. Jeder andere hatte sich etwas überlegt und seinem Kind etwas gekauft und er hatte nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verloren. Er hatte noch nie jemandem was zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Er bekam auch Nichts. Obwohl, eigentlich stimmte das ja gar nicht. Albus hatte es am Anfang seiner Lehrertätigkeit ein paar Mal versucht ihm etwas zu schenken, aber er gab es bald auf, denn er merkte, dass er seinem Schützling nichts Gutes damit tat. Severus gab ihm die Päckchen ungeöffnet wieder und gab ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass er Nichts wünsche, außer seiner Ruhe.

Aber Lily hatte ihm, in ihrem ersten Jahr eine wundervolle Feder geschenkt, erinnerte er sich plötzlich. Auch damals fühlte er sich mies, weil er nichts für sie hatte. Aber er war es nun mal einfach nicht gewöhnt. Von zu Hause kannte er es nicht etwas zu bekommen oder etwas zu geben. Einmal, er war noch sehr klein, da hatte er seinen Vater leicht vorwurfsvoll gefragt, warum er denn nie etwas bekomme zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten – er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern welcher Anlass es war, aber es war einer dieser beiden Tage – und sein Vater verprügelte ihn als Antwort und schrie dabei immer und immer wieder: „Du undankbare Missgeburt, willst ein Geschenk? Da hast du dein Geschenk, du Freak! Und da, und da, …!", rief er bei jedem weiteren Schlag. Und dieses Ritual wiederholte er an diesen Feiertagen immer und immer wieder. Er sagte dann: „Na, was ist denn heute für ein Tag? Ist heute nicht dein Geburtstag … oder Weihnachten … da verdienst du doch ein Geschenk nicht wahr? Dann komm´ her und hol es dir! Na, komm´ schon!" Anfangs, versuchte das Kind sich noch rauszureden und den Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass er rundum zufrieden mit seinem Leben war und nichts mehr brauchte, aber er lernte schnell, dass er seinen Erzeuger nicht mehr abbringen konnte von dieser neuen Familientradition.

Im zweiten Schuljahr, wollte er seiner Freundin unbedingt etwas schenken, aber da er kein Geld hatte, zerbrach er sich den Kopf, wie er ihr trotzdem eine Freude machen konnte und ging unerlaubterweise in den verbotenen Wald, um ihr eine seltene Trankzutat zu ergattern. Leider wurde er vom erst kürzlich eingesetzten Wildhüter Hagrid daran gehindert. Dieser brachte ihn zum Direktor, welcher ihn dafür bestrafte, dass er etwas Verbotenes getan hatte und wieder hatte er kein Geschenk für Lily, die ihm ein Buch über Zaubertränke überreicht hatte, da sie seine Begeisterung in diesem Fach kannte.

Im darauf folgenden Jahr hatte er sich geschickter angestellt und tatsächlich einiges aus dem verbotenen Wald geholt und in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer einen Aufpäppeltrank für sie gebraut. Durch die Gänge laufend und sie suchend, noch mit sich hadernd, warum er einen zwar sehr praktischen, aber so gar nicht besonderen Trank gewählt hat – er hätte ja z.B. auch versuchen können einen Felix Felicita oder so für sie zu brauen – fiel er leider wiedermal seinen Lieblingsfeinden in die Hände und James ließ ihn zum Vergnügen aller Anwesenden mit einem Zauberspruch tanzen. Nachdem alle genug über ihn gelacht haben und sich einige schon gelangweilt wegdrehten, beendete Remus etwas beschämt über das Verhalten seiner Freunde, endlich den Tarantella und Severus brach vollkommen erschöpft zusammen. Die Rumtreiber stiegen feixend über ihn hinweg und in kürzester Zeit lag er allein am Boden und auch vollkommen am Boden zerstört, denn die Phiole in seiner Umhangtasche war zerbrochen und sein mühsam hergestellter Trank verloren. Wieder hatte er also nichts für sie, während sie ihm einen kofferähnlichen Zutatenkasten schenkte.

Er hasst diese Last, immer und immer wieder zu versagen!

**tbc**


	25. Chapter 25 Noch mehr Erinnerungen

**25) Noch mehr Erinnerungen**

Im vierten Jahr hatte er eine Lilie so verzaubert, dass sie ewig blühen würde, doch wieder machte ihm der verdammte Potter damals einen Strich durch die Rechnung, denn gemeinsam mit Sirius nahm er ihm das Geschenk ab, machte sich lustig über ihn und schenkte es selbst Lily, die jedoch wenig begeistert davon war, von dem arroganten Gockel etwas zu bekommen und die Blume in den nächstbesten Müll warf, was Severus teilweise froh, aber doch in erster Linie traurig beobachtete, denn es hatte ihn eine Menge Arbeit gekostet, diesen Zauber anzuwenden. Die junge Evans hatte ihm für den Kasten, den sie ihm im Jahr zuvor geschenkt hatte, verschiedene Zutaten in der Apotheke besorgt.

In der Fünften legte Sirius ihn herein und lockte ihn fast in eine tödliche Falle, als er ihn an Vollmond zu Remus in die heulende Hütte schickte. Severus konnte die Welt damals nicht verstehen. Dieses Monster durfte ohne Probleme auf die Schule und brachte alle in Gefahr, die Rumtreiber bekamen keinen Ärger, weil sie ihn fast umgebracht haben, nein! ER wurde vom Direktor regelrecht ausgeschimpft und dieser machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass er unter keinen Umständen mit irgendwem darüber reden durfte, um Remus keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Irgendwann später behaupteten James und Sirius, dass Severus gegen das Verbot über den Werwolf zu sprechen, verstoßen hatte, obwohl das gar nicht stimmte, aber Dumbledore glaubte natürlich ihnen, suspendierte den jungen Slytherin die letzte Woche vor den Weihnachtsferien und schickte ihn nach Hause. So hatte Severus wieder keine Gelegenheit gehabt seiner Lily rechtzeitig etwas zu besorgen und in seinen zwangsverlängerten Ferien schaffte er es auch nicht, da sein Vater ihn fast täglich, als Straffe ständig Ärger in der Schule zu bekommen, windelweich Prügelte. Seine beste Freundin gab ihm freudestrahlend, als sie wieder in der Schule waren, selbstgestrickte Handschuhe, Schal und Mütze.

Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, dass er ihr Nichts schenkte und war immer glücklich etwas für ihn gefunden zu haben, was ihn erfreute.

Im sechsten Jahr endlich kaufte er ihr eine Kette mit einer wundervollen silbernen Lilie als Anhänger. Er hatte sich mit Nachhilfeunterricht und verkauften Hausaufgaben genug Geld verdient um beim Juwelier in Hogsmead das Geschenk zu erwerben und er war so glücklich. Fast erstarrte er vor Schreck, als sie sich in der Bibliothek, wo sie verabredet waren um sich zu verabschieden, bevor jeder zu Weihnachten nach Hause fahren würde und sie ihm ein Buch schenkte über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dass er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte. Aber das war es nicht, was ihn vor Entsetzen die Augen aufreißen lies, sondern: „Woher hast du diese Kette?" fragte er und starrte auf den Lilienanhänger der wundervoll an ihrem Hals hing. „Oh das", meinte sie leicht verlegen und nahm ihre Kette in die Hand: „Ist die nicht wunderschön? Habe ich gerade geschenkt bekommen … jetzt eben, als Weihnachtsgeschenk … einfach wundervoll, oder?", lächelte sie verträumt vor sich hin. Wieso? Wieso war es ihm nie vergönnt, ihr eine Freude zu machen? Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen und doch erkundigte er sich tonlos: „Von wem hast du sie?" „Ach, das ist doch nicht wichtig. Ein Schulkollege hat sie mir geschenkt, aber mich freut einfach die Tatsache, dass er etwas gefunden hat, was so schön ist und so zu mir passt.", strahlte sie ihn an. „Potter", knurrte er leise: „du hast diese Kette von ihm, nicht wahr?" „Bitte, lass uns nicht streiten, Severus!", flüsterte sie fast flehend: „Ich weiß, dass er sich dir gegenüber absolut falsch verhält, aber weißt du, er kann auch ganz anders sein! Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, dass wir wirklich schon Freunde sind, aber er ist ehrlich sehr bemüht um mich und ist auch bereit sich für mich zu ändern und das rechne ich ihm hoch an! Er hat auch versprochen nicht mehr so gemein zu dir zu sein, wenn ich ihm nur die Möglichkeit gebe, ihn besser kennen zu lernen …" „Und du bist darauf eingegangen?", brach es plötzlich wütend aus dem jungen Slytherin heraus. „Kommst du Lily? Die Kutschen sind schon da?", rief eine Mädchenstimme von der Tür her und die junge Gryffindor sprang auf und blickte noch mal traurig auf ihren Freund: „Frohe Weihnachten, Severus" und fort war sie. Unverrichteter Dinge zog er ab und warf sein Päckchen irgendwo in den Müll auf dem Weg nach Hause, wo ihn wieder ein mehr als trostloses Weihnachten mit vielen Schlägen erwarten würde. Er hat nie erfahren, ob James ihn beobachtet hatte als er die Kette gekauft hat oder ob es ein reiner Zufall war, dass er ihr das Selbe geschenkt hatte, was er ihr geben wollte, aber letztendlich war es ja auch egal …

Im letzten Schuljahr musste er sich nicht mehr wirklich die Mühe machen ihr etwas schenken zu wollen, denn seine ehemals beste Freundin sprach nicht mehr mit ihm, da in den ersten Schultagen, dieses verhängnisvolle Wort über seine Lippen kam. Er fühlte sich damals so gedemütigt, als James ihn kopfüber schweben ließ und die umstehenden fragte: „Na, wollt ihr Schniefelus Unterhosen sehen?" Das Blut floss in sein Hirn und er konnte keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Die Angst, dass sein Erzfeind seinen Worten Taten folgen ließ war unerträglich. Das Gelächter der Schüler rund um sie herum raubte ihm den Verstand. Und dann kam Lily, seine Lily, die in letzter Zeit immer öfters mit Potter rumhing und ganz augenscheinlich seinem Charme zu verfallen drohte und sagte irgendwas. Er konnte es nicht hören, da das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte und dann brach wieder ein ohrenbetäubendes, hämisches Gelächter aus, nachdem Sirius meinte: „Du kannst froh sein Schniefelus, dass ein Mädchen dich beschützt?" Severus konnte die Worte die aus ihm herausbrachen nicht mehr aufhalten: „Ich brauche kein Schlammblut, dass für mich spricht!" Noch bevor er die Worte ganz ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er sie schon bereut, aber leider gab seine beste Freundin ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr diese Sache gerade zu biegen. Er hatte sich wieder mühsam Geld zusammengekratzt und ein wunderschönes Tagebuch besorgt, das er mit mehreren Zaubern ganz auf sie abgestimmt hat, aber sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit es ihr zu schenken und es landete wieder im Müll. Damals nahm er sich vor nie wieder wem was zu schenken und nie wieder jemanden so nah an sich ran zu lassen, dass er ihm etwas schenken möchte – denn er wollte diese Schmerzen nie wieder erleiden. Sie konnte und wollte ihm nicht verzeihen und blieb absolut hart bei dieser Entscheidung. Erst als er sich dem Orden Anschloss als Spion in den Reihen Voldemorts tauschten sie hin und wieder ein paar Worte miteinander, aber es war nie wieder dasselbe.

Das waren die einzigen Erfahrungen die er selbst mit Geschenken gemacht hatte und deshalb kam es ihm von sich aus gar nicht in den Sinn, seinem über allem geliebten Sohn etwas zu besorgen. Obwohl so etwas an und für sich ganz selbstverständlich sein sollte. Was war er doch für ein schrecklicher Vater. Sein mittlerweile erwachter und munter vor sich hin glucksender Wonnepropen schaute ihm glückselig ins Gesicht und ahnte nicht einmal in was für einem tragischen Dilemma sich sein Papa befand.

Draco – die Malfoys haben bei Severus übernachtet – hatte scheinbar Geräusche im Zimmer vernommen und seinen Kopf durch die Tür geschoben um zu sehen, ob er ein wenig mit seinem Professor plaudern konnte, denn er konnte schon lange nicht schlafen und ihm war langweilig und er war auch immer noch sehr durcheinander. Mit leeren Augen schaute Snape ihm entgegen und stammelte etwas verloren: „Auch dir, habe ich nie etwas geschenkt … warst du darüber nicht maßlos enttäuscht? … hast du zu deinen Geburtstagen und zu Weihnachten und so nicht immer nachgeschaut ob ich Vollidiot vielleicht endlich auch mal auf den Gedanken komme, dir was zu schenken? …" Draco, der zwar etwas überfordert wirkte mit der seltsamen Gemütsverfassung seines Patenonkels, trat näher, überlegte kurz und antwortete nachdenklich: „Also wie es war als ich ganz klein war, erinnere ich mich nicht mehr so genau – ich glaube meine Eltern haben da immer was vom Weihnachtsmann gefaselt, der die Geschenke brachte, also habe ich eh nie erwartet, dass ich etwas von einer Person bekomme. Aber später dann, weiß nicht, ich war es ja nicht anders gewohnt und ich bekam ja eh immer so viel von allen und es fiel nicht wirklich ins Gewicht, dass du mir kein Päckchen überreicht hast, viel wichtiger für mich war, dass ich immer wusste, dass ich mit allem zu dir kommen kann!"

Irgendwie beruhigten die Worte des Malfoyerben ihn ungemein. Scheinbar hatte er nicht auf ganzer Linie versagt. Auch für seinen Sohn würde er immer da sein, dass wusste er! Cosmo würde sich immer und in allem auf ihn verlassen können! Ja, er würde das schon alles langsam irgendwie auf die Reihe bekommen. Und er hatte ja auch Ginny, die würde ihm sicher liebend gerne alles beibringen, was ihm so schwer fiel. All diese sozialen Dinge, die er nicht gewohnt war. Sie kannte sich mit solchen Sachen prima aus und sie wäre die perfekte Lehrerin.

Aber … jetzt wo alles vorbei war … also wo der Krieg vorbei war … wo das Böse besiegt war … wie würde jetzt alles weiter gehen?!

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann wusste er, dass das einzig Richtige jetzt wäre, Ginny freizugeben, damit sie mit Harry glücklich werden konnte, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er Cosmo damit verlieren würde, ließ ihn sein Herz anfühlen, als würde eine eisige Faust sich in es krallen und es langsam aber unaufhörlich zerquetschen.

Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun?

**tbc**


	26. Chapter 26 Das Opfer

**26) Das Opfer**

Diese Entscheidung wurde Severus von Ginny abgenommen, denn sie erklärte ihm felsenfest, dass sie zu ihrem Wort stehen würde, seinen Heiratsantrag von damals annehmen und seine Frau werden würde. Zur Bekräftigung ihrer Worte umschlang sie seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Es war kein leidenschaftlicher Kuss und im Grunde zeigte er ihnen beiden nur, dass sie nicht in einander verliebt waren, denn keiner empfand dabei das, was normalerweise eine Frau und ein Mann die sich lieben, fühlten, wenn sie sich küssten.

Dumbledore kehrte als Leiter Hogwarts zurück. Snape wurde wieder Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Remus unterrichtete erneut Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und seine Frau übernahm Verwandlungen. Teddy durfte mit ihnen an der Schule leben. Auch Harry kehrte an die Schule zurück und alle halfen ihm, das Versäumte nach zu holen. Seiner Mutter wurde erlaubt vorläufig in einem der Gästequartiere auf Hogwarts mit ihrem Sohn zu leben. Die Malfoys hatten es auch diesmal geschafft sich mit ihrem vielen Geld freizukaufen, sodass auch Draco normal weiter am Unterricht teilnahm. Hermine, gebrochen vom Tod ihrer ersten Liebe, stürzte sich in die schulischen Herausforderungen in der Hoffnung, die Leere in sich zu füllen. Alles begann langsam seinen natürlichen Lauf zu nehmen.

Um Albus keinen Stress zu machen, wollte das ungleiche Lehrer-Schülerin-Paar die Hochzeit erst nach ihrem Abschluss abhalten und ihr fehlte ja noch ein ganzes Schuljahr. Schweren Herzens nahm die jüngste Weasley sich vor in Harry nur mehr einen guten Freund sehen zu wollen und Severus mied dessen Mutter wo er nur konnte, denn seit dem Moment, wo sie auf ihm gelandet war, war ihm voll und ganz bewusst, dass er nie und nimmer jemals eine andere Frau würde lieben können, als sie – aber genauso bewusst, war ihm, dass aus ihnen niemals etwas werden würde, denn er wusste, dass sie ihn nie lieben würde.

Hin und wieder in Anwesenheit anderer redeten sie miteinander und er genoss es immer, mehr als erlaubt war. Irgendwie war es fast so wie damals, als sie noch Kinder waren. Auch mit Harry verstand er sich ja mittlerweile etwas besser und daher kam es mit der Zeit dann doch, trotz aller Vermeidungsstrategien, immer wieder mal vor, dass die Beiden abends zu Ginny, Cosmo und ihm in sein Quartier kamen. Beim ersten Mal als die Beiden bei ihnen waren und die Jugend gerade mit Cosmo rumspielten, meinte die Ältere ernst zu Severus: „Jetzt wo ich endlich die Gelegenheit habe, möchte ich mich von Herzen entschuldigen!" Auf seine fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue, erklärte sie sich: „Es war falsch von mir dir damals nicht vergeben zu wollen! So falsch! Ich kann es mir heute gar nicht mehr erklären, warum ich so verbohrt war? Ich schwöre es dir, ich verstehe mich selbst nicht mehr." „Na ja, ich habe mich unverzeihlich benommen", hauchte der Schwarzäugige tonlos und blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Aber ich doch letztendlich auch!", rief sie emotional – sodass auch die Jüngeren auf ihr Gespräch aufmerksam wurden. „Du warst mein bester Freund!", ergriff sie bei den Worten seine Hände die er verkrampft auf seinen Knien miteinander knetete, „Du warst mein erster Freund in dieser für mich so fremden, neuen, phantastischen Welt. Und du warst immer für mich da … wenn ich traurig war über Petunias Verhalten … wenn ich mich über … andere in Schule geärgert habe … wenn ich Hilfe bei einer Arbeit brauchte … wenn ich etwas nicht verstand … wenn ich mich von Lehrern ungerecht behandelt fühlte … egal was war, du hast immer zu mir gestanden … und ich war einfach zu stur, um dich anzuhören … ich war so eine eingebildete Zicke! … und das tut mir so leid! Du musst mir glauben, dass mir das wirklich ernst ist! Wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte, ich schwör dir, ich würde sofort alles anders machen!" Da sie immer emotionaler wurde, griff er an ihre Schultern und drückte kurze fest zu, um ihr auch körperlich zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war: „Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, wenn du jetzt und hier meine Entschuldigung annimmst, dich damals so unbedacht und eigentlich ungewollt beleidigt und gekränkt habe." „Nur wenn auch du mir vergibst für meine dummes Verhalten und wir wieder Freunde sind – so wie, wenn nie etwas passiert wäre!", bat sie ihn, flehentlich in seine dunklen Augen schauend. Er konnte nicht anders – er musste lächeln … fast unmerklich, aber doch … da er seiner Stimme nicht traute, nickte er nur und sie fiel ihm sogleich um den Hals – als wären sie noch die Teenager von damals. Automatisch versteifte er sich, aber entweder ignorierte sie es oder es fiel ihr nicht auf … An seinem Hals murmelte sie noch: „Die einzige Erklärung, die ich für mich gefunden habe, war, dass ich junge war, verdammt jung. Jung und dumm! Und eindeutig einen Fehler gemacht habe."

Die Besuche häuften sich. Sie plauderten dann stundenlang über alles Mögliche und irgendwann schlich sich bei Severus doch so etwas wie Hoffnung ein, dass seine Lily vielleicht doch irgendwann einmal im Stande wäre was für ihn zu empfinden, was mehr als nur Freundschaft war.

Wie bitter war das Erwachen, als seine von ihm über alles geliebte Freundin ihn eines Abends im Frühjahr bat, er möge mit einem uralten Schwarzmagischen Zauber versuchen Sirius aus dem Zwischenreich hinter dem Vorhang zu holen und das, obwohl er ihr im Gespräch klar machte, dass wenn er sich darauf einließe er möglicherweise selbst nicht wieder zurück kommen würde. Sie nahm ihm den Wind aus dem Segel mit der Behauptung: „Wenn das einer schaffen kann, dann du! Das weiß ich!" So dachte sie, weil sie mittlerweile erfahren hatte was für ein Held ihr ehemals bester Freund war, was er alles geleistet hatte in den letzten Jahren und wie oft er ihren Sohn, aber auch andere, gerettet hatte. Sie flehte ihn regelrecht an, seinen Erzfeind aus Schultagen zurück zu bringen und gab ihm auch zu verstehen, dass wenn er nicht bereit war, das für sie zu tun, sie nicht sicher war, ob er es mit ihrer Freundschaft wirklich ehrlich meinte. Severus war aus Liebe zu ihr vollkommen blind der Tatsache gegenüber, dass sie noch sehr jung war als sie – so etwas wie – starb und dass auch, wenn sie jetzt als Erwachsene vor ihm stand, sie nie wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte wahrhaftig erwachsen zu werden, da sie die letzten 15 Jahre in anfangs absoluter Einsamkeit und erst in letzter Zeit zusammen mit einem Mann, der auf Grund seines jahrelangen Gefängnisaufenthaltes genauso wenig wie sie je die Chance hatte zu reifen, in einer Zwischenwelt hinter dem Vorhang verbracht hatte …

Er studierte die Möglichkeit Sirius rauszuholen und erkannte, dass die Option, die Lily und Harry gefunden hatten, keine Chance auf Erfolg hatte. Die beste Variante war, eine Art Deal mit dem Teufel persönlich zu machen. Denn aus alten Schriften heraus wusste er, dass dieser ein besonderes Seil hatte, geflochten aus einem Material, welches auf Erden unbekannt war und welches nicht reißen würde, wenn man es sich umband, um, gesichert am Torbogen in der Ministeriumshalle, hinter den Vorhang zu springen und zu den dort verbliebenen zu gelangen und dann auch wieder zurück auf die Erde. Auch wenn es nur Legenden und Sagen waren, die ähnliches berichteten, wusste der Zauberer, dass solche Geschichten immer einen Funken Wahrheit in sich bargen. Luzifer höchstpersönlich würde nur wahrscheinlich den Teufel tun und ihm dieses Seil einfach so überlassen und daher entschied der Slytherin, sich ihm im Austausch anzubieten. Schließlich war es doch für alle das Beste. Ginny wäre frei sich für Harry zu entscheiden und die beiden Liebenden wären sicher großartige Eltern für Cosmo. Lily konnte mit Sirius glücklich werden. Und ihn würde wahrscheinlich bald eh niemand vermissen.

Um es sich ja nicht noch mal anders zu überlegen, ging er sofort in den Verbotenen Wald, suchte sich eine Lichtung um das schwarzmagische Ritual zu vollziehen und in Verbindung mit dem Teufel zu treten. Diesem war es letztendlich egal ob er Sirius oder Severus in dieser Zwischenwelt gefangen hielt und mehr oder weniger aus Langeweile erklärte er sich bereit, Severus das Seil zu geben, damit dieser in das Zwischenreich trat, es Sirius umband, welcher dann in die reale Welt zurück konnte und Snape zurücklies. Der Teufel erhoffte sich ein wenig Abwechslung und wer weiß, vielleicht machten sie einen Fehler und er konnte beide behalten …

Mit einem liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn verabschiedete sich Severus von seinem Sohn. Er hatte einen Brief in dem Kästchen mit seiner Kleidung gelegt, da er sich sicher war, dass Ginny frühestens morgen dort wieder reinschauen würde, denn sie hatte immer eine komplette Wechselwäsche beim Wickeltisch, falls er sich schmutzig machte und sein Pyjama lag in seinem Bettchen. Es war ein kläglicher Versuch seine ganze Liebe für ihn in Worte zu fassen und eine Erklärung, dass er das tun musste, was er tat, weil es für so viele andere Menschen wichtig war und da er ja wisse, dass gut für ihn gesorgt werden wird und das Ginny und Harry sich wundervoll um ihn kümmern werden, ist er bereit zu gehen und er hoffte nur, dass Cosmo ihm nicht irgendwann einmal Vorwürfe machen würde. Er bat ihn, immer auf seine Mutter zu hören, denn sie ist eine sehr gescheite Frau und er bat ihn auch auf sie aufzupassen und vor allem bat er ihn, in seinem Leben jede Entscheidung zweimal zu überlegen und nur wenn sie wahrhaft gut ist, ihr auch zu folgen und sich Fehler ein zu gestehen und nicht zu stolz zu sein. Er versuchte so viel in diesen Brief unterzubringen wie ihm nur einfiel.

Ginny wunderte sich ein wenig über die feste Umarmung, als er ihr sagte, er müsse in die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse, aber im Grunde genommen freute sie sich darüber, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er sie von sich aus spontan so fest an sich drückte. Niemals wäre ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass dies ein Abschied war … also ein Abschied für immer.

Zusammen mit Lily und bewaffnet mit dem magischen Seil, begaben sie sich ins Ministerium und gelangten ohne viel Aufsehen zu erregen – denn darin war er immer noch ein Meister – in die große Halle mit dem Torbogen. Ohne viele Worte band er das Seil an dem Torbogen fest. Dann sprach er einen Zauberspruch darüber, der dem Seil eine gummiartige Elastizität geben sollte, in dem Moment wo man kräftig daran zog, damit Sirius auf diese Art und Weise in die hiesige Welt katapultiert würde. Bevor er sich die feste Schnur umband, gab er Lily noch ein paar Stärkungstränke, denn er war sich nicht sicher in welchem Zustand Black aus der Zwischenwelt kommen würde. Sie beobachtete alles fasziniert – dieser Mann war immer so bedacht und vor allem elegant in allem was er tat. Vor allem fand sie ihn echt attraktiv, was sie sich selbst nicht wirklich erklären konnte, denn früher hatte sie ihn zwar immer gemocht, aber gefallen hatte er ihr nie – oder jedenfalls nicht so … sie hatte ihn geliebt, aber als Freund, als sie klein waren, hatte sie in ihm eher einen Bruder gesehen – aber jetzt?! Sie war absolut begeistert von ihm. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht ganz verstand, warum er ihr das mit den Tränken und der Reihenfolge die beachtet werden sollte erklärte, denn in ihrer Meinung, konnte Severus Sirius die Tränke ja dann selber geben, trotzdem passte sie genau auf und wollte ihm den Gefallen tun, dann alles richtig zu machen.

„Bis gleich", rief sie ihm aufgeregt zu, als er sich zum Vorhang begab. Kurz stutzte er und ließ zu, dass seine Gefühle ihn übermannten. Er drehte sich blitzschnell zu ihr um, riss sie in seine Arme und küsste sie mit einer Inbrunst, die sie noch nie erlebt hatte. James hatte sie geliebt, dass wusste sie und doch hatte er sie niemals so leidenschaftlich geküsst, wie Severus gerade. Alles um sie herum verschwamm, bis es völlig verschwand. Das Einzige was noch zählte, waren diese Lippen, die sich auf ihren Mund pressten, diese alles verzehrende Liebe, die dieser Mann ihr regelrecht entgegenschleuderte, diese Zunge, die gerade regelrecht gewaltsam in sie eindrang.

Noch vollkommen benommen von dem Rausch den Snape gerade in ihr entfacht hatte, merkte sie erst als er in die Zwischenwelt sprang, dass er sich von ihr gelöst hatte und eine nie gekannte Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Eine Leere und eine Gewissheit gerade etwas absolut Wertvolles für immer und ewig verloren zu haben.

Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, denn sie wusste ja nicht, dass ihr Freund beschlossen hatte, sich für den Paten ihres Kindes zu opfern. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mit ihrer Bitte an ihn angestellt hatte … aber irgendwie beschlich sie gerade ein seltsames Gefühl … und sie fragte sich, was sie getan hatte?

Was wenn Severus nicht zurückkam?

Wie konnte sie nur so etwas von ihm verlangen?

Was wenn sie ihn jetzt verlor, wo sie doch gerade erst erkannte, dass er sie liebte – und dass auch sie etwas für ihn empfand …

Was sollte sie bloß tun?

**tbc**


	27. Chapter 27 Sirius Rettung

**A/N: **Wieder mal ein bisserl Statistik: Auf allen Seiten wurden meine beiden FFs bis jetzt insgesamt 20.617 (nur aktuelle FF: 7.424) mal aufgerufen, 161 (nur aktuelle FF: 51) mal favorisiert, 115 (nur aktuelle FF: 45) mal kommentiert und auf den Seiten, wo es geht bin ich favorisierter Autor von 7 Lesern und 8 mal wurden meine Geschichten empfohlen.

Hier auf dieser Seite wurde diese FF 1.065 aufgerufen, 4 mal favorisiert, hat 3 Follower und wurde 8 mal kommentiert.

Man liest sich  
severinalupin

**27) Sirius Rettung**

„Darf ich ihn mal wickeln?", fragte Harry Ginny, als diese gerade im Kinderzimmer verschwand. „Na klar!", lachte sie glockenhell: „Da er nur sein kleines Geschäft verrichtet hat, reißt du dich drum. Hätte er in seine Windel geschissen, würdest du ihn nicht mit der Kneifzange anfassen wollen. Aber komm ruhig. Wir ziehen ihn dann auch gleich den Pyjama an." Während ihr Freund mit ihrem Sohn am Wickeltisch stand, ging sie zum Wäscheschrank um den Pyjama rauszusuchen, den Harry Cosmo zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, da sie ihrem Freund gerne eine Freude bereiten wollte. Sie wusste, wie schwer es Harry fiel, dass sie ihm klar gemacht hat, dass sie nur Freundschaft von ihm wollte. Als sie den Kasten öffnete, wunderte sie sich über den Brief der drinnen lag. Sofort kam ihr auch wieder die Umarmung von Severus in Erinnerung und aufgeregt begann sie den an ihren Sohn adressierten Zettel zu lesen. Nach nur wenigen Worten verstand sie, was gerade geschah und schluchzte unwillkürlich auf. Sie begann die Zeilen von vorne zu lesen und zwar mit lauter Stimme, sodass Harry, der Cosmo auf Grund von Ginnys seltsamen Verhalten wieder auf den Arm genommen hat und näher zu ihr getreten war, auch mitbekam was los war.

Er wusste, dass seine Mutter seinen Tränkelehrer gebeten hatte Sirius zu retten, aber er wusste nicht, dass es schon so konkret war. Wahrscheinlich, dachte er, wollte sie ihn überraschen, wenn sein Patenonkel plötzlich wieder da wäre. Aber desto länger der Brief anhielt, desto klarer wurde auch ihm, dass Snape sich eindeutig für den besten Freund seines Vaters opfern wollte und das konnte er nicht zulassen. Während er ihr ihren Sohn in die Arme drückte, meinte er: „Ich gebe Dumbledore und Remus Bescheid und wir gehen sofort ins Ministerium! Vielleicht ist es ja noch nicht zu spät …"

Trotz seiner Versuche sie aufzuhalten, begleitete die junge Mutter mit ihrem Kind die drei Männer und gemeinsam rannten sie in die Halle mit dem Vorhang. Dort fanden sie jedoch nur Lily vor, die ihnen in wenigen Worten erklärte, dass Severus an ein besonderes, magisches Seil herangekommen ist, um Sirius aus der Zwischenwelt zu bergen. Albus war ganz weiß geworden bei ihren Worten und flüsterte: „Oh, nein, bitte nicht …". „Was ist, Professor Dumbledore? Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Ginny ängstlich wissen. „Nun ja, einige von euch kennen ja vielleicht die alten Sagen oder Märchen, wo man mit dem Tod oder dem Teufel oder so einen Deal eingeht. Nicht wahr? Und es gibt uralte Geschichten über ein magisches Seil, mit dessen Hilfe man Tote aus dem Totenreich holen kann. Der Teufel selbst hat dieses Seil. Aber er gibt es nur im Tausch für eine andere Seele und oft auch, übervorteilt er natürlich die Bittsteller und verlangt zum Beispiel zwei Menschen für einen. Oder er schafft es sie reinzulegen und der, der mit dem Seil ins Totenreich hinabsteigt, muss genauso dort bleiben, wie der den er eigentlich retten wollte. Nur ganz selten, hat es wirklich geklappt, dass einer gerettet wurde, aber dann auch nur, wenn der andere sich geopfert hat. Was jedoch meistens nicht wirklich was brachte, denn die Geretteten waren in ihrem inneren Tod und fanden sich in der Welt der Lebenden nicht zurecht und suchten bald den Freitod um heimzukehren an den Ort, wo sie hingehörten. Dies wird in diesem Fall zwar sehr wahrscheinlich anders sein, da Sirius ja nicht im Reich der Toten ist, sondern nur in einer Zwischenwelt, aber ich denke, dass Satan trotzdem, darauf bestehen wird, dass wenn Sirius geht, Severus bleibt!"

Vollkommen aufgelöst warf die verzweifelte, junge Mutter der konsternierten Lily vor: „Wie konntest du nur? Wieso hast du das getan? Ich dachte, Severus wäre dein Freund! Ha! Wie konntest du bloß von ihm verlangen sich für Sirius zu opfern?", brach sie weinend mit ihrem Kind am Arm zusammen. „Aber … das wollte ich doch gar nicht?", hauchte die Angesprochene tonlos: „Ich wusste doch nicht, dass er dort bleiben muss, damit Sirius wiederkommen kann …"

„Nun, er hat von Anfang an gesagt, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass er dann auch hinter dem Vorhang bleibt, wenn er sich dazu bereit erklärt, uns zu helfen …", flüsterte da Harry, fast mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen Anwesenden. „WAS?", schrie Ginny regelrecht: „Du auch?!" „Na ja, Ginny versteh doch, nachdem meine Mutter aus dem Zwischenreich zurückkam, war die Hoffnung meinen Patenonkel da auch rauszubekommen natürlich irgendwie groß … und da ich ja schon früher mit dem Gedanken gespielt und recherchiert habe, wusste ich, dass wenn, nur ein schwarzmagisches Ritual zu seiner Freiheit führen könnte, also wendeten wir uns logischerweise an Professor Snape, denn der kennt sich in solchen Sachen einfach am besten aus!", rechtfertigte sich der junge Gryffindor. „Aber wie konntet ihr nur von ihm verlangen, dass er sich für ihn opfert?", schluchzte das Mädchen hilflos.

„Das haben wir doch gar nicht!", schrie nun die aufgebrachte Lily, gepeinigt von Selbstvorwürfen: „Das hätte ich auch niemals getan! Als er anfangs meinte, dass er bei der Rettungsaktion sein Leben riskiert, war ich überzeugt, dass er es schaffen konnte Sirius da raus zu holen. Nach allem was ich bis jetzt über Severus gehört hatte, wusste ich einfach, dass er es schaffen würde und habe nie auch nur damit gerechnet, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte. Ach verdammt, aber hätte ich gewusst, dass er Sirius nur retten kann, wenn er sich selbst opfert, dann hätte ich es nie zugelassen!"

Sie brach in Tränen aus und flüsterte immer und immer wieder stockend: „Das habe ich nicht gewollt …" Ihr Sohn nahm sie tröstend in die Arme und versuchte ihr Halt zu geben.

„Glaubst du das Seil haltet es aus, wenn ich mich daran runterhangel?", fragte Remus den sichtlich von Trauer gebrochenen alten Schulleiter. Nachdenklich meinte dieser: „Ich fürchte, der Teufel könnte dies als Regelbruch auffassen und euch alle drei dann dort behalten …". Sich verzweifelt die Haar raufend warf der Werwolf noch ein: „Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch tuen können? Wir dürfen das nicht zulassen! So sehr ich mir von Herzen wünsche Sirius zurückzubekommen, bin ich nicht bereit Severus dafür zu opfern – nicht nach all den Opfern, die dieser Krieg schon gefordert hat und auch nach all dem, was dieser Mann schon alles geopfert hat." Er fühlte sich schon so lange so schlecht seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden gegenüber und hasste es sich jetzt, wo er endlich auch bereit war für den Anderen zu handeln, so hilflos zu fühlen und nichts tun zu können, um ihm zu helfen.

~~~SS~~~

Währenddessen hatte Snape doch tatsächlich Sirius in der Zwischenwelt gefunden und diesen dazu gebracht sich das Seil um zu binden. „Also ich muss jetzt einfach nur einmal kräftig daran ziehen und werde quasi automatisch nach draußen gezogen. Ja? Und für dich werfe ich das Seil dann einfach wieder hinter den Vorhang oder wie?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor neugierig und zog den Knoten fest. „Ach weißt du Black, heuer fallen für dich Weihnachten, Ostern und dein Geburtstag auf einen Tag! Du darfst nicht nur zurück in die reale Welt, sondern du wirst mich für immer los", grinste der Slytherin leicht melancholisch: „Pass gut auf Harry auf! Er ist ein guter Junge. Und vor allem sei für Lily da. Hilf ihr wieder ins Leben zu finden. Ja?" Bei seinen Abschiedsworten entfernte er sich immer mehr von seinem ehemaligen Erzrivalen, der ihm jedoch perplex folgt: „Hey warte, was soll das heißen? Ich verstehe dich nicht?"

Leicht genervt rollte Snape die Augen und meinte: „Was kann man den da nicht verstehen, Black? Du gehst, ich bleibe!" „Aber wieso?", wollte der Animagus wissen. „Na weil das die einzige Möglichkeit ist um hier rauszukommen! Was glaubst du denn?", antwortete der Lehrer ihm spöttisch. „Jetzt hör auf hier den arroganten Bastard zu mimen, verdammt noch mal!", schrie der ehemalige Askabaninsasse ihn wütend an: „Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, dass du dich für mich opfern willst?" Als einzige Reaktion bekam er eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. „Also, das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage!", rief Narzissas Cousin erbost: „Niemals, lass ich mir von dir, Arschloch, das Leben retten. Da krepier ich doch lieber!"

„Jetzt mach dich nicht lächerlich, du räudiger Köter, und verschwinde hier endlich, denn sonst ist es vielleicht zu spät!", spie ihm der Meister der Tränke entgegen: „Denn Beelzebub meinte, egal was ich tue, ich solle mich beeilen, denn sonst müssten wir beide hier versauern und das wäre doch wirklich idiotisch, wo da oben doch ein elender Werwolf nach dir heult und so viele andere sich nach dir verzehren, dass sie mich schickten, damit du hier raus kommst."

„Wissentlich, dass du dann verloren bist?", erkundigte sich James bester Freund ungläubig.

Severus schnaubte sichtlich genervt und um das ganze abzukürzen sprang er unversehens vor und zog kräftig an der Schnur, damit sein Sargnagel endlich verschwand – der auch sofort mitgezogen wurde von dem Sog des Seiles.

**tbc**


	28. Chapter 28 Und jetzt?

**28) Und jetzt?**

Doch wie sagten die Muggel so schön, da hatte unser Professor die Rechnung ohne den Wirt gemacht, denn dieser – also in unserem Falle das schwarze oder besser gesagt, das weiße Schaf der Familie Black – bekam ihn gerade noch zu fassen und klammerte sich regelrecht an den Hogwarts Mitarbeiter fest. Ohne sich real wehren zu können, wurde er mitgezogen und in Sekundenschnelle wurden beide aus dem Zwischenreich katapultiert und flogen im hohen Bogen in den Raum wo das Tor mit dem Vorhang stand und einige, ungläubig vor sich her starrende, Menschen auf die beiden immer noch zankenden Männer blickten. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, der eindeutig aus der tiefsten Hölle kam, durchbrach den Streit und wüsteste Verwünschungen stieß der Teufel aus, weil die Zwei es tatsächlich geschafft hatten, zusammen aus dem Zwischenreich zu kommen und er jetzt durch die Finger schauen konnte. Das magische Seil löste sich in nichts auf und der Torbogen explodierte mit einer Druckwelle, die alle durch den Raum fliegen ließ.

Kaum an der Wand angekommen, gegen die er geschleudert wurde, sprang Severus auch schon wieder auf und lief zu Cosmo und Ginny, um sich bei ihnen niederzuknien und zu sehen ob es ihnen gut ging. Auch alle anderen rappelten sich mühsam auf und kümmerten sich einer um den anderen. Albus sprach dann laut aus, was sich die Meisten insgeheim dachten: „Scheinbar war es Luzifer zu unsicher diesen Eingang in die Zwischenwelt weiter offen zu lassen, denn immerhin könnte ja wieder wer daher kommen und ihn reinlegen. Aber das ist ja nur gut so, denn so kann nie mehr wer einfach durch den Vorhang durchfallen. Und vor allem können wir uns sicher sein, dass Toms letztes Seelenstück, welches dahinter verschwand auch keine Möglichkeit mehr hat wieder hinaus zu kommen!" Das dieses sich gleich nachdem es hinter den Vorhang geschleudert wurde, da es keine Materie fand an die es sich binden konnte, sich einfach vollkommen aufgelöst hatte, wussten sie ja nicht …

Mit diesen Worten trat der gerührte, alte Mann zuerst zu Black, der sich gerade noch etwas Staub von der Hose geklopft hatte und umarmte ihn fest: „Willkommen zurück!" Als der alte Mann ihn freigab, klammerte sich erst Harry und dann dessen Mutter an ihn, als wären sie Ertrinkende und er der einzige Strohhalm weit und breit. Severus, der seinerseits sein Kind in Armen hielt, beobachtete das Geschehen aus dem Augenwinkel. Es brach ihm fast das Herz die Frau, die er liebte, in dieser innigen Umarmung mit dem Mann, den er hasste, zu sehen. Daher nahm er Ginny bei der Hand und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, noch bevor sein Mentor es schaffte auch zu ihm zu kommen und ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, weil er glücklich war, seinen Freund doch nicht verloren zu haben.

~~~SS~~~

„Wieso hast du das getan?", fragte die jüngste Weasley ihn flüsternd, nachdem sie Cosmo bettfertig gemacht und niedergelegt hatte. Snape saß auf dem Sofa und stierte mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand in die Flammen im Kamin. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und meinte dann vollkommen ruhig: „Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste für alle Beteiligten." „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?", empörte sich das Mädchen. „Ach Ginny, bitte!", unterbrach er sie, bevor sie argumentieren könnte: „Sei doch ehrlich, du weißt genau, dass schon jetzt alle die es wissen, mich dafür verachten, dafür dich geschwängert zu haben und obwohl mir das egal ist, wie wird sich Cosmo fühlen, einen Vater zu haben, den alle verabscheuen. Ihre missbilligenden Blicke zu ertragen, weil sie egal wie oft du oder ich ihnen auch sagen, dass wir keine intime Beziehung haben, sie das aber einfach nicht glauben wollen, geht mir am Arsch vorbei, aber mein Sohn wird, wenn er älter ist daran zerbrechen und das will ich nicht! Und sollten wir wirklich heiraten nach dem du hier die Schule beendet hast, dann werden sich alle erst recht das Maul zerreißen, da Cosmo ja ein eindeutiger Beweis ist, dass wir vorher schon was hatten, sie werden dich durch den Dreck ziehen und unser Sohn wird sich spätestens in der Schule damit auseinandersetzen müssen, dass sie ihm an den Kopf werfen werden, dass sein Vater ein schmieriger, geiler, alter Bock war, der sich an seinen Schutzbefohlenen vergriffen hat und wer weiß an wie vielen! – es ist ja nur rausgekommen, weil er unvorsichtig wurde … Und seine Mutter eine Schlampe war, die wahrscheinlich die Beine breit gemacht hat, um ihren Abschluss zu bekommen. Wäre er dabei nicht entstanden, wären wir wohl kaum verheiratet. Ach verdammt, ich weiß, was es heißt in der Schule gemobbt zu werden und ich will nicht, dass mein Cosmo da durch muss! Wenn er jedoch nach außen hin, weil Harry und du heiraten, von allen als sein Sohn angesehen wird, dann wird man ihn bewundern und wenn du ihm dann erzählt hättest, dass sein leiblicher Vater als Held von euch gegangen ist, dann wäre er ein glücklicher Junge und du eine glückliche Ehefrau und überhaupt wären alle glücklich …", beendete er seinen anfangs fast geschrienen Monolog fast murmelnd.

Leidenschaftlich warf sie sich an seinen Hals und schniefte: „Wenn du tot bist, könnte ich nie mehr glücklich werden!" Erschrocken über ihre Reaktion, nahm er sie vorsichtig in seine Arme. Er wusste zwar dass ihre Worte nicht stimmten, aber er wusste auch, dass sie es im Moment völlig ehrlich meinte und auch davon überzeugt war und irgendwie war ihr Handeln einfach Balsam für seine gequälte Seele. Er bedeutete ihr etwas! Es war zwar mehr als ungewohnt für ihn – aber es fühlte sich schön an …

In seinem tiefsten Inneren hatte er gehofft, dass Lily so reagiert hätte, als er ihr sagte, dass wenn er versuchen würde Sirius zu retten, er dabei selber drauf gehen hätte können, aber er war ihr egal gewesen, sie bat ihn trotz des hohen Risikos, ihren Freund da raus zu holen. Sirius war ihr einfach wichtiger als er. Das hatte er ganz deutlich erkannt und er beschloss sich damit abzufinden. Er würde die Liebe zu dieser Frau wieder in den letzten Winkel seines kalten Herzens verbannen und am besten einfach nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Hoffentlich sprach sie ihn nie auf diesen Kuss an …

„Wir können weg gehen", flüsterte es plötzlich an seinem Hals. Nachdenklich blickte er in die verweinten Augen der jungen Frau in seinen Armen, während er ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich: „Du würdest ohne deine Familie, ohne Harry, ohne deine Freunde nicht überleben … du brauchst sie wie ein Fisch das Wasser!" „Cosmo und du sind jetzt meine Familie!", wiedersprach sie leidenschaftlich: „und Freunde findet man auf der ganzen Welt …"

„Ach, Kleines, lass die ganze Sache jetzt mal ruhen … lass uns Schritt für Schritt tun … das nächste was ansteht ist dein Schulschluss … dann sehen wir weiter …", murmelte er in ihr Haar, während er sie wieder fest an sich drückte. Er liebe dieses Kind, als wäre sie sein Kind – aber ob er sie jemals lieben könnte, als wäre sie seine Frau … Nein! Und das wollte er auch gar nicht, er wollte weder sie noch sonst eine Frau jemals wieder so lieben – denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wusste er ganz genau, dass er es auch nicht könnte, denn dazu müsste er aufhören Lily zu lieben und das würde niemals geschehen!

„Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nie wieder so einen Blödsinn machst!", meinte das Mädchen noch ernst: „Solltest du jemals wieder irgendeinen dummen Gedanken haben, dann besprich ihn vorher mit mir, bevor du so einen Schwachsinn erneut machst!"

Als Antwort drückte er sie einfach noch fester an sich. Sie verstand und gab sich zufrieden damit.

~~~SS~~~

Ginny, die sich erst durch das Gespräch bewusst geworden war, dass scheinbar doch einige Severus Vorwürfe machten, dass sie ein Kind bekommen hatte, zog sich komplett von ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden zurück und war nur noch für Cosmo und Severus da, indem sie das Lernen für die Schule als Vorwand vorschob, um das Schuljahr, das ja bald vorbei war, so gut wie möglich abzuschließen. Sie freute sich schon auf das nächste Schuljahr, denn dann waren Harry und Hermine weg und ihr Alltag wäre dann viel einfacher.

Auch Severus kapselte sich wieder vollständig ab. Seine beginnende Beziehung zu Harry brach ab, denn der verbrachte keinen Abend mehr bei ihnen, sondern nutzte jede freie Minute die ihm erlaubt wurde, um mit seiner Mutter und seinem Paten zu sein. Lily lebte in der Zwischenzeit auch am Grimmauldplatz 12 bei Sirius und ihr Sohn bekam das Sonderrecht von Freitag nach der letzten bis Montag zur Ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei ihnen zu sein, was dieser natürlich ausgiebig auskostete.

Hermine fand interessanterweise Trost bei jemandem, bei dem sie es sich nie gedacht hätte. Sie fühlte sich alleingelassen von ihren besten Freunden. Einerseits verstand sie natürlich, dass Ginny jetzt ihren Sohn hatte und Harry seine Mutter und trotzdem tat es irgendwie weh, vor allem weil Ron ihr so fehlte. Alle waren sie mit irgendetwas beschäftigt und sie ging unter in der Leere, die der Tod des Jungen, den sie geliebt hatte, in ihr verursachte, aber es fiel niemanden auf …

Die junge Gryffindor fühlte sich von allen im Stich gelassen.

**tbc**


	29. Chapter 29 Der Neuanfang

**29) Ein Neuanfang**

Aber unglaublicher Weise holte gerade ein blonder Slytherin sie aus diesem Loch aus Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit in das sie gefallen war. Schnell kehrte der Schulalltag wieder ein. Auch Draco hatte sich wie sein Patenonkel, Ginny und auch Hermine von allen anderen in der Schule abgewandt. Die Schüler seines Hauses, die größtenteils den Idealen Voldemorts nachweinten, weil sie dies von zu Hause nun mal so gelernt haben und viele ihre Eltern nun in Askaban sitzen hatten, wollten nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben und beschimpften ihn wo sie nur konnten als Verräter und alle anderen mieden ihn schon aus Prinzip, weil er ein Todesser gewesen ist.

Konnte ihm nur recht sein!

Er wollte sowieso mit niemandem mehr was zu tun haben. Er ignorierte seine Schulkollegen und war nur bemüht in jedem Unterricht der Beste zu sein oder wenigstens sein Bestes zu geben. Nur mit Hermine plauderte er immer wieder mal. Sie wurde ein fixer Bestandteil seines Lebens. Sie lernten zusammen und spornten sich gegenseitig zu Höchstleistungen an. Angefangen hatte alles am Silvesterabend. Die Malfoys waren noch auf Hogwarts und auch sie war geblieben.

Die Muggelgeborene war über die Ländereien spaziert, weil sie ein bisschen Abstand brauchte zu der Fröhlichkeit die im Schloss herrschte. Rons Tod ging ihr verdammt nahe, auch wenn sie natürlich auch Freude über die Vernichtung des Bösen in ihrer aller Leben verspürte. Ihr Verstand hatte auch Verständnis, dass alle – oder doch die Meisten um sie herum – glücklich waren, wegen dem was sie geschafft hatten oder dem was alles geschehen war, aber ihr Herz nahm es der Welt und allen übel, dass sie es wagten Glück zu empfinden, wo ihre große Liebe für das alles hatte sterben müssen.

Der reinblütige Blonde schlenderte zum See, weil auch er ein wenig Ruhe suchte. Ihre Wege kreuzten sich zufällig, aber irgendwie begannen sie ein anfangs eher stockendes Gespräch, das immer mehr in Fahrt kam und bald schon erzählten sie sich all ihre Geheimnisse.

Sie konnten sich selbst nicht verstehen.

Es absolut nicht nachvollziehen.

„Na, Granger, gar nicht am Feiern?", erkundigte sich der Slytherin, ohne dass es ihn wirklich interessierte, aber er wollte halt irgendetwas sagen und etwas Besseres ist ihm nicht eingefallen, als er sie am See stehend sah. Als sie sich jedoch mit ihrem verheulten Gesicht zu ihm drehte, bereute er seine unbedachten Worte sogleich. „Nein, Malfoy! Ich finde es nämlich nicht zum Feiern, dass so viele wundervolle Menschen haben sterben müssen und Andere, die es gar nicht verdient haben, leben dürfen", warf sie ihm vom Leben enttäuscht vor die Füße. Als sie jedoch sein geschocktes Gesicht sah, da er ihre Aussage auf sich und seine Familie bezog, bereute auch sie ihre Worte. Was für ein Recht hatte sie, ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen, dass seine Eltern und er überlebt haben? Wenn es nach ihr ginge, hätte keiner sterben sollen! Es hätte nie einen verdammten Krieg geben sollen. Ron hätte nie sterben sollen. Kraftlos sank sie in den Schnee und weinte bitterlich. Draco, dem Ron zwar ziemlich egal war, der aber auch so vieles in seinem Leben zu beweinen hatte, lies sich neben ihr auch schmerzlich auf seine Knie fallen und ohne groß nachzudenken schloss er die Schluchzende in seine Arme und beide heulten wie die kleinen Kinder.

Nachdem sie sich irgendwann doch beruhigt haben, standen sie umständlich auf und setzten sich auf die Bank ganz in der Nähe. Da sie vor Kälte schon blaue Lippen hatte, sprach der junge Mann: „Calorus". Der Wärmezauber legt sich wie eine feste Umarmung um beide und langsam tauten sie wieder auf. Ihm war sein Gefühlsausbruch natürlich peinlich – aber eigentlich fühlte er sich nicht so schlimm, wie befürchtet … Sie hingegen zierte gerade ein müdes Lächeln. „Was ist denn jetzt so plötzlich zum Lachen?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen, denn er befürchtete, sie wollte sich über ihn lustig machen. „Na das hier!", meinte sie jedoch nur, „oder findest du diese Situation etwa nicht komisch?"

Als er ein wenig nachdachte darüber, dass eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin – noch dazu zwei eigentliche Erzfeinde … bis jetzt, jedenfalls – hier in der Kälte saßen, während alle Welt glücklich im Warmen feierte, und einem Schlosshund mit ihrem Heulen Konkurrenz machten, musste auch er schief grinsen. Dann ergab ein Wort das Andere – wobei sie auch hin und wieder gemeinsam schwiegen …

Wie war es möglich, nach all den Jahren des Hasses und des Streites saßen sie jetzt gemeinsam auf einer Bank am See und redete über ihrer tiefsten Ängste und Gefühle und auch über ihre Träume … Es war eine teilweise extrem traurige, aber gleichzeitig absolut wundervolle Nacht für beide … eine Emotionsgeladene … und hin und wieder flogen die Fetzen … denn sie warfen sich gegenseitig auch so einiges an den Kopf …

„Ach verdammt, du verstehst das nicht! Du hattest immer Familie und Freunde die alles für dich gegeben hätten und dich so nahmen wie du warst, aber ich musste immer so sein, wie man es von mir erwartete! Ja, meine Eltern lieben mich – aber nicht so wie ich bin, sondern so wie ich sein soll – so wie sie mich geformt haben … so und nicht anders! Die Menschen um mich herum, waren nur nett zu mir, wegen meinem Namen und dem Einfluss meiner Familie, nicht weil auch nur einer von denen mit mir hätte befreundet sein wollen!", schrie er sie gerade an, während einem hitzigeren Teil ihres Gespräches. „Ha! Bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich keine Freunde, denn ich war anders als andere und hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Die einzigen Freunde die ich hatte, waren meine Bücher, deshalb bin ich wohl auch so ein Bücherwurm. Und hier in Hogwarts war es anfangs auch nicht anders … alle meinten ich sei nur eine blöde Besserwisserin, ohne Gefühle oder so. Sie machten sich über mich lustig und wollten nichts mit mir zu tun haben, bis Harry sich doch dazu überwand es zu versuchen und sich langsam dann auch zu Ron eine Freundschaft aufbaute …", da die Trauer über ihren Verlust ihr die Kehle zuschnürte bei diesen Worten, konnte sie ihre erboste Antwort nicht mehr fortsetzen, aber sie wurde sowieso gerade von Draco unterbrochen, der ihren Stimmungswechsel nicht mitbekommen hatte: „Und Ginny, die Zwillinge, Neville, Luna und so viele Andere die ihr Leben für dich geben würden! Du weißt, was Freundschaft ist! Was es heißt von Menschen geliebt zu werden, die nicht deine Eltern sind und dies tun müssen, weil das normal ist." Seine Stimme versagte bei seinen trüben Gedanken, als er jedoch in ihr Gesicht sah und bemerkte, dass erneut stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter liefen, frage er unsicher: „Was ist?" „Ich will ohne Ron nicht weiterleben!", kam es unerwartet von der Trauernden. „Aber … du hast doch noch so viel mehr … wofür es sich zu leben lohnt", stotterte der Blonde etwas unbeholfen. Er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Aber unbewusst tat er das Richtige, denn er schloss sie erneut in eine feste Umarmung. Anfangs wusste er nicht, ob er das tun sollte. Es war ein Impuls – aber ein Malfoy ist nicht impulsiv, also überlegte er, bevor er diesem Impuls folgte. Er nahm sie letztendlich in den Arm, weil bei seinen Überlegungen raus kam, dass wenn er selbst so traurig wäre, dass er sterben würde wollen, er von jemandem umarmt werden würde wollen.

In seinen Armen fühlte sie Geborgenheit. Die Leere in ihr begann sich wieder zu füllen … mit Leben. Sie sprachen noch über vieles in dieser schicksalshaften Nacht.

Als der Morgen graute, verband sie eine tiefe und innige Freundschaft – nun ja, für Draco war es schon da mehr … aber er konnte sich nie und nimmer vorstellen, dass sie jemals mehr als einen guten Freund in ihm sehen könnte. Vor allem, da ihr Herz momentan sowieso schon wem gehörte. Aber Ron war tot und er konnte diese wundervolle Frau daher niemals glücklich machen – nicht mehr – er jedoch lebte und er wollte sie glücklich machen. Er wusste in dieser Nacht, in der das neue Jahr begann, dass er die Frau seines Lebens kennengelernt hatte – sicher er kannte Hermine schon seit sie die Schule begonnen hatten, aber er wusste, dass er sie gerade erst wahrhaft kennen und vor allem lieben gelernt hat. Er schwor sich selbst, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, damit auch sie sich in ihn verlieben könnte, was sicher nicht einfach werden würde, denn er stand für so vieles, was sie abgrundtief verabscheute, aber er würde sein Bestes geben. Ihm war in dieser Nacht bewusst geworden, dass Ron immer etwas Besonderes in ihrem Leben sein würde – immerhin war er ihre erste Liebe und er war sich sicher, dass es Zeit brauchen würde, bis sie bereit sein wird, ihr Herz wieder für jemanden zu öffnen und das dieser Jemand, damit würde leben müssen, dass sie immer Liebe für Ron empfinden würde, aber er war sich sicher, dass er damit leben könnte, wenn sie sich nur, eines Tages dazu durchringen könnte, auch ihn zu lieben. Falls sie sich nicht überwinden würde können, dann müsste er eben alles dran setzten, sie wenigstens als Freundin nicht zu verlieren und ihr zum Glück zu verhelfen, wo auch immer dieses auf sie wartete – denn das war, das Einzige was wahrhaft für ihn zählte im Moment, diese traumhafte Frau, die gerade so viel litt, glücklich zu machen. Er würde, wenn sie ihn nicht wollte, auf ewig allein bleiben, ohne Partnerin, denn es würde nie jemanden geben, der an sie ran reichte und mit einer zweiten Wahl würde ein Malfoy sich nie zufrieden geben.

**tbc**


	30. Chapter 30 Das Trauma

**Warnung: **Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung

**30) Das Trauma**

Molly hatte Geburtstag. Es war der Samstag, nach den letzten Prüfungen und auch wenn noch zwei Wochen Schule war, erlaubte Albus der Familie und den Freunden an diesem Tag zum Fuchsbau zu gehen, um mit der Matrone ihren Festtag gebührlich zu feiern. Ginny wollte nicht hin, denn sie merkte natürlich, dass es Severus eine wahnsinnige Überwindung kostete, sie zu begleiten, obwohl er versuchte es vor ihr zu verheimlichen. Aber sie wollte ihre Mutter auch nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, da sie vor kurzem zwei Kinder verloren hatte und immer noch sehr darunter litt. Daher wollte sie einfach einen Sprung mit Cosmo und dessen Vater zu ihrer Familie machen und so schnell wie möglich wieder von dort verschwinden. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann klammerte sich regelrecht an ihren Sohn, als sie vor der Tür standen. Bevor sie die Klinke runterdrücken konnte, flüsterte er ihr kurz zu: „Nimm es dir bitte nicht zu Herzen, wenn wer blöd guckt oder was Blödes sagt! Mir ist das ehrlich ganz egal." Zärtlich schaute sie ihm einen Moment dankbar in die Augen und dann traten sie ein.

Cosmo schlief während dem Essen in Snapes Armen ein und Molly bot ihnen an, ihn doch in ihr Ehebett zu legen, damit er ruhiger schlafen und Severus besser essen konnte. Dieser hatte zwar gehofft, die Tatsache, dass der Kleine eingenickt war zu nutzen um vorzeitig gehen zu können, damit Ginny entspannter mit ihren Leuten zusammen sein konnte, denn er war überzeugt, die eindeutig feindselige Stimmung galt alleine ihm und würde sich legen, sobald er weg war – aber da Mutter und Tochter mit Kind jetzt die Treppen raufgingen, um Cosmo ins Bett zu legen, schwanden seine Hoffnungen. Als die Drei verschwunden waren, stand er elegant, wie er sich nun einmal bewegte, auf und sprach in die Runde: „Wenn es Euch möglich ist, versucht Euch doch bitte am Riemen zu reißen! Und das bitte ich Euch nicht für mich, sondern für Molly, denn heute ist ihr Ehrentag."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er die Wohnküche durch die Hintertür in den Garten verlassen um etwas frische Luft einzuatmen, denn auf Grund des Hasses, der ihm im Inneren entgegenschlug, konnte er kaum atmen. Doch eine feste Hand hielt ihn auf, drehte ihn abrupt um und drückte ihn brutal an die Wand. Er hatte nicht mit Handgreiflichkeiten gerechnet, weshalb er völlig überrumpelt wurde, als Sirius ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper regelrecht an die Wand hinter sich pinnte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, fand er sich in dieser Sekunde zwischen den Todessern wieder, die ihn schubsten und begrabschten und ihm wehtaten. Er wollte das nicht, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er spürte den stinkenden, heißen Atem eines dieser Schweine, als der sich an ihm rieb und dreckige Sachen sagte. Er hatte so fürchterliche Angst! Er wusste was jetzt passieren würde und wollte irgendetwas tun um es zu verhindern, aber er konnte nicht – er war wie gelähmt …

Black, der keine Ahnung hatte, was in dem armen Mann gerade vor sich ging, spie ihm ins Gesicht: „Du verdammtes Arschloch! Zerstörst das Leben eines armen Mädchens und aller Menschen, die sie lieben und wagst es uns Vorschriften zu machen? DU unterstellst uns Schuld zu sein, wenn Molly sich schlecht fühlt? DU bist der Einzige Grund, wenn es hier irgendwem mies geht, du elender Bastard!"

Als der Animagus erfahren hatte, das die jüngste Weasley ein Kind von ihrem Professor bekommen hatte, war er komplett ausgezuckt und hatte in vielen Gesprächen mit Harry, Lily, aber auch den Weasleys das anfängliche Verständnis von denen für die Situation, die ja angeblich nicht willentlich herbeigeführt worden ist, wieder zerstört, indem er ihnen klar machte, dass Schniefelus, ein absolutes Schwein sei, dass immer auf seinen Vorteil bedacht ist und der alles was er tat mit Bedacht tat und beabsichtigt und geplant. Da Ginny sich von ihnen allen zurückzog, redete der Gryffindor ihnen ein, dass das nur diesem verfluchten Kerl zu verdanken war, der das arme Mädchen gegen sie alle aufbrachte und Schuld an allem war. Der ehemalige Askabaninsasse war kurz davor alle soweit zu bringen, dass Ginny nächstes Jahr nicht mehr nach Hogwarts würde zurückkehren dürfen, sondern sie wollten sie im Rahmen der Familie wieder zu Vernunft bringen und sie davon überzeugen, Harry zu heiraten, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, Snapes Sohn als seinen eigenen anzunehmen und sie wollten erreichen, dass dieses kranke Schwein, nach Askaban kam, wegen Missbrauch einer minderjährigen Schutzbefohlenen.

Lily war hin und her gerissen – sie wollte das alles nicht glauben, aber sie war so lange weg und sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob oder was wahr war – und sie genoss die Zeit mit ihrem Sohn viel zu sehr, als das sie sich wirklich mit dieser Situation befassen wollte … auch hatte sie keinen wirklichen Kontakt mehr zu ihrem ehemals besten Freund und das sie ihn nicht verstand, dass hatte ja des Missverständnis mit Sirius Rettung ihr nur allzu deutlich gezeigt. Weshalb sie sich bei diesen Gesprächen meist zurückzog, um sich nicht damit zu beschäftigen – in der Hoffnung, das Problem würde sich irgendwann selbst, für alle beteiligten, positiv lösen. Was wieder eindeutig ihre unreife verdeutlichte.

Albus, der nichts davon wusste, was die anderen in letzter Zeit so besprochen hatten – da sie fürchteten der alte, gutmütige Mann, würde wieder versuchen in allem das Gute zu sehen und für diesen Todesser seine Hand ins Feuer legen – zog den ehemaligen Rumtreiber mit einem festen Handdruck auf dessen Schulter von seinem Opfer und meinte beschwichtigend: „Bitte Sirius, beruhig dich doch! Was soll das denn? Du weißt doch gar nicht was du da sagst …"

Der Tränkemeister stand, fast hyperventilierend, vollkommen verschwitzt und mit vor schrecklichem Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen immer noch an der Wand, als würde er dort festgehalten werden, vollkommen gefangen in dem schrecklichen Ereignis damals. Früher, als er Spion bei Voldemort war, hatte er immer und unter allen Umständen irgendwie die Kontrolle, denn das war überlebensnotwendig, aber seine Wachsamkeit war ja nicht mehr nötig und alles was in letzter Zeit so geschehen war, hatte ihn tatsächlich verändert. Er hatte seine ständige Wachsamkeit und Bereitschaft sinken lassen – was sich momentan als fataler Fehler entpuppte, aber er hatte nun mal nicht damit gerechnet so in die Enge gedrängt zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass er auch nie wirklich versucht hatte, das schreckliche Ereignis irgendwie zu verarbeiten, sondern es nur irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Seins vergraben und gehofft hatte, sich nie mehr damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen, führte jetzt wohl auch dazu, dass sich diese ganze Situation seiner sonstigen Kontrolle vollkommen entzog. Dumpf und von ganz weit weg, hörte er die ihm bekannte Stimme seines Mentors, aber er konnte kein Wort verstehen. Dieser versuchte eindeutig zu ihm durchzudringen, aber das Lachen und Stöhnen seiner Peiniger und sein eigenes mädchenhaftes Schreien war zu laut. Sie drangen in ihn ein, immer und immer wieder.

Sie hörten nicht auf!

Es hörte nicht auch!

Er konnte nicht mehr … er wollte nicht mehr … er wollte nur noch sterben … BITTE … warum durfte er nicht endlich sterben … Ruhe finden … Frieden …

**tbc**


	31. Chapter 31 Die Wahrheit

**Warnung: **Erinnerungen an die Vergewaltigung

**31) Die Wahrheit**

Geschockt betrat Cosmos Mutter die Szenerie und hatte nur Augen für den vollkommen verstörten Vater ihres Kindes „Was ist hier los?", verlangte sie aufgebracht zu wissen. „Was weiß ich?", begehrte Sirius auf und meinte dann gehässig weiter: „Scheinbar verträgt Schniefelus die Wahrheit nicht". Ohne nachzudenken, drehte sich Ginny zu dem Sprecher um und schlug ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige runter. „Was verdammt noch mal hast du getan?", schrie sie ihn an, während sie mit einem Finger bohrend auf seine Brust stach.

Ihre Stimme schaffte es endlich Severus aus seinen schlimmen Erinnerungen zu reißen. Als er sie hörte, konnte er endlich wieder zwischen diesen und der Realität unterscheiden und versucht angestrengt seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Beschwichtigend versucht Albus ihm über die Schulter zu streichen, aber erschrocken zuckt der Angefasste zusammen und wich der Berührung aus. Ein kurzer entschuldigender Blick zu seinem Freund, lässt Dumbledore verstehen und sich seinerseits dafür entschuldigen.

„Was ICH getan habe?", schrie nun Black, der sich vollkommen unverstanden fühlte: „Nun, weder habe ich mich an einem Kind vergangen, noch habe ich eine Schülerin geschwängert und schon gar nicht verhindere ich, dass diese dann Kontakt zu ihrer Familie hat, um sie nur mehr meinem Einfluss auszusetzen!" „Wovon redest du verdammt noch einmal?", reagierte das Mädchen kopfschüttelnd. Leise vernahm sie plötzlich Snapes Stimme: „Ach vergiss es doch Kleines, es ist egal." Fast tonlos kamen diese Worte über seine Lippen. Sein Blick war mittlerweile vollkommen leer, aber noch vor einem Moment hatten alle Anwesenden die absolute Panik und den Schmerz in ihm erkennen können. Langsam und ohne es verhindern zu können, sank er kraftlos an der Wand hinunter.

Keiner verstand, was hier wirklich vor sich ging.

Voller Sorge, kniete sich die junge Mutter, zu dem Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden nieder und flüsterte: „Es tut mir leid, so schrecklich leid …" „DIR tut es leid?", begehrte Harrys Patenonkel wieder auf: „Nein! Verdammt noch einmal! Was hat dieses Schwein bloß mit dir gemacht? Er ist es der sich auf Knien bei dir entschuldigen muss, dafür das er sich an dir vergangen hat?" „Aber er hat sich doch gar nicht an mir vergangen, verdammt noch einmal!", schrie ihm daraufhin die Rothaarige entgegen. „Ach Kind, warum willst du nicht verstehen, dass selbst wenn er dich liebevoll verführt hat, das nicht richtig war, weil er erwachsen und du ein Kind bist!", versuchte Sirius mit sanften Worten endlich Verständnis bei der jungen Weasley zu erreichen.

Absolut überfordert und vollkommen verzweifelt, krallte sie sich in den Kragen des Hundeanimagus, der sich zu ihr runtergelehnt hatte und schüttelte ihn: „Nein … verdammt noch einmal … du verstehst das nicht … so war das nicht … du hast doch gar keine Ahnung … Cosmo ist Produkt einer Vergewaltigung …" „Aaaaahhhh…" Ohne Nachzudenken stürzte Artuhr sich mit einem gutturalen Schrei auf den augenscheinlichen Täter, riss den Tränkemeister an seinem Kragen in die Höhe und schlug ihn mehrmals kräftig gegen die Wand hinter sich, bis seine Tochter ihm schluchzend und schreiend in die Arme fiel: „Nein, hör auf! BITTE! Nicht er hat mich vergewaltigt! ER WURDE VERGEWALTIGT!"

Fassungslos ließ ihr gerade noch tobender Vater von Snape ab, der augenblicklich in sich zusammenfiel und wieder am Boden landete. Auf Grund ihrer Worte und all der Gewalt die er schon wieder über sich ergehen hat lassen, fand er sich wieder gefangen in der grauenhaften Vergangenheit. Sofort kroch er in die Ecke, wo er sich so klein wie möglich zusammen rollte, um so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Ängstlich schlang er seine langen Arme um seine fest an seinen Körper gedrückten Beine und zitterte unkontrolliert, während er erneut erlebte, wie sie über ihn herfielen. Er konnte es einfach nicht verhindern. Es war wohl doch ein Fehler es alles irgendwo in seinem innersten zu vergraben. Er hatte es nie verarbeitet und schlief oft mit „Traumlostrank" ein, um sich auch des Nachts nicht in Form von Alpträumen damit auseinander zu setzen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er deswegen jetzt in dieser Situation einfach keine Kontrolle darüber und musst da einfach durch.

Da Ginny mittlerweile völlig hysterisch war, umarmte Albus sie fest, um ihr zu helfen wieder etwas zu Ruhe zu kommen. Alle anderen standen komplett erstarrt unter Schock, bis Harry ein Wort in den Raum stellte: „Vielsafttrank." Es war nur ein Flüstern und doch haben alles es gehört.

„Was meinst du?", irritiert blinzelte seine Mutter ihn an: „Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry." Langsam und leicht stotternd sprach der Junge weiter: „Na, ich habe dir doch erzählt, Mama … also, dass mit Voldemort … du weißt doch … dass ich am Anfang meines 6. Schuljahres … also da wurde ich, wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit, von Todessern entführt … und Ginny … also … sie wollte mich retten … aber ohne Snape … also, Professor Snape … ohne ihn, wäre sie nur genauso gefangen genommen worden … er hat sie gerettet … und mich … er hat uns gerettet … aber … also, das war so damals … ich meine … also, um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten … hat er damals Vielsafttrank getrunken … er hat immer eine Phiole mit dem Trank bei sich … um sie ihm Falle eines Falles zu verwenden … sagt er … und … na ja, es war so ein Fall … er tat ein Haar von Ginny rein … und verwandelte sich in sie … um mich zu befreien … und uns beide dann dort raus zu holen … verstehst du Mama … er hatte ihren Körper …" „Du meinst, dass Snape, von Todessern vergewaltigt wurde, als er in Ginny verwandelt war und dabei dann auch noch schwanger geworden ist?", erkundigte sich Sirius vorsichtig, es aber nicht wirklich glauben könnend.

„Genau so war es", flüsterte Albus, während das Mädchen, endlich etwas ruhiger geworden war, sich aus seinen Armen schälte und sich zu Severus kniete, ohne diesen jedoch zu berühren. „Hey, mein Großer, kannst du mich hören?", fragte sie diesen zärtlich: „Severus, bitte … darf ich dich berühren …?"

Aber er konnte sie nicht hören.

Man konnte es ihm zwar nicht mehr ansehen, denn er saß absolut lethargisch in der Ecke, aber in seinem Innersten durchlebte er trotzdem den verheerenden Moment immer und immer wieder. Völlig abgeschottet von der Außenwelt, konnte er sich der Männer nicht erwehren, die ihm Gewalt antaten. „Ich flehe dich an, mein Großer", schluchzte die einzige Tochter des Hauses: „Komm zu mir zurück! Ich brauche dich doch!"

**tbc**


	32. Chapter 32 Hass

**32) Hass**

Währenddessen hatte auch Lily sich zu dem apathischen Mann runtergekniet. Kurz überlegte sie, ob es gut war ihn anzufassen, wenn er so etwas Schlimmes wie eine Vergewaltigung erlebt hatte, aber dann überwand sie einfach die Distanz zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest. Atemlos flüsterte sie in sein Ohr: „Verzeih mir, Severus." Sie konnte im Moment für sich selbst überhaupt nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wie sie – gerade sie, die sie Severus doch von Klein auf kannte – den Hassreden von Sirius Glauben schenken konnte … obwohl, na ja, geglaubt hatte sie es ja nicht, sie hatte sich nur nicht getraut dagegen zu reden, weil Harry die Worte seines Patenonkels regelrecht aufsaugte – klarerweise, weil er seine Ginny an diesen Mann verloren hatte – und alle anderen auch überzeugt waren, dass es wohl wahr war, was Black da sagte. Sie hatte naiv, wie sie nun mal war, einfach gehofft, dass sich das von selbst auflösen würde. Dass das Thema irgendwann zur Rede kommen würde, und die Kleinfamilie alle überzeugen konnte, dass es damals wirklich nur ein Trankunfall mit Konsequenzen war und dann würden sich wieder alle vertragen und alles wäre gut. Wie dumm war sie eigentlich, fragte sie sich gedanklich.

Ihre Stimme und ihre Nähe schafften es wirklich endlich zum Tränkemeister durchzudringen. Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, aber ganz langsam, kehrte Leben in die pechschwarzen Augen zurück und gleichzeitig fing sein Körper unkontrolliert zu zucken an. Im Takt der Stöße seiner Misshandler bewegte sich sein Leib immer schneller. Harrys Mutter griff in seinen Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig, um ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen zu reißen. „Lily?", hauchte er, sich mühsam auf die Realität konzentrierend. Sie wollte ihm schon glücklich um den Hals fallen, als er sie grob von sich stieß und sich im selben Augenblick auf sich selbst übergab.

Die Anstrengung verursachte eine Ohnmacht und ohne viel zu überlegen, beugt Remus sich – nachdem Molly den Ärmsten mit einem Zauber gereinigt hatte – zu ihm runter, um ihn auf seinen Armen hochzuheben und ihn in ein Bett in den oberen Stockwerken zu legen. Alle folgten ihnen schweigsam. Ginny wollte gerade alle aus dem Zimmer scheuchen und sich einfach zu ihm legen, damit er sich nicht einsam fühlte, aber in dem Moment hörte sie Cosmo aus dem Nebenzimmer weinen. „Geh ruhig zu deinem Baby, mein Schatz", meinte das Geburtstagskind und sprach dann zu den restlichen Anwesenden: „Und ihr geht runter in die Küche! Arthur sorg dafür, dass jeder was zu trinken bekommt. Ich kümmere mich um Severus." Alle gehorchten kommentarlos, nur Lily wollte dableiben, aber Ginny schaute sie böse an und sagte ernst: „Lass ihn in Ruhe!" Um keinen Ärger zu verursachen und da das Babyweinen immer lauter wurde, die Jüngere aber keine Anstalten machte darauf zu reagieren, solange die Ältere noch in der Nähe von dem Bewusstlosen war, ging Harrys Mutter auch runter.

Als Ginny mit Cosmo am Arm hinter Molly in die Küche trat, beendete Dumbledore gerade die Erzählung, wie genau es zu der Schwangerschaft gekommen ist und wie und warum sie das Kind dann in die jüngste Weasley reinzauberten. Ungefragt nahm die Großmutter ihren Enkel an sich und stellte sich ans Fenster, um das fröhlich vor sich hinbrabelnde Baby abzulenken. Die junge Gryffindor nahm sich eine Tasse Tee, setzte sich auf den Sitz neben Remus, der soeben frei wurde, weil Tonks aufgestanden war, um Cosmo zu sich zu nehmen: „Komm mit, kleiner Mann, lass uns nach Teddy schauen. Er ist vielleicht auch schon wach oder wenn nicht, wecken wir ihn, denn sonst will er am Abend nicht einschlafen." Die beiden verließen plappernd den Raum und Molly ging zur Abwasch und trocknete ein paar Gläser, die dort abtropften, händisch ab, nur um irgendetwas zu tun.

Emotionslos sagte die junge Rothaarige: „Ich hasse euch!"

„Warum, die ganzen Lügen? Warum nur? Warum hast du uns angelogen?", wollte Arthur leise von ihr wissen. Sarkastisch schnaubte das Mädchen: „Es gab viele Gründe dafür! In erster Linie will ich nicht, dass Cosmo jemals erfährt, dass er Produkt einer Vergewaltigung ist. Und desto mehr Leute das wissen, desto eher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es doch irgendwann einmal erfährt. Und deshalb hasse ich euch dafür, dass ihr mich dazu gezwungen habt, es euch zu erzählen. Natürlich weiß ich auch, dass es für Severus schrecklich ist, dass irgendjemand es weiß. Es war schon unerträglich für ihn, dass Poppy, Albus und ich es wussten, aber jetzt … er wird absolut daran zu Grunde gehen und es ist eure Schuld … es ist schrecklich für ihn, wenn seine Privatsphäre verletzt wird … und er weiß, dass ihr ihn sowieso hasst … und jetzt habt ihr noch mehr gegen ihn in der Hand … Verletzlichkeit ist eines der schlimmsten Sachen für ihn … diese Männer haben ihm weh getan und das war schrecklich, aber fast genau so unerträglich wird es für ihn, zu wissen, dass ihr … und zwar gerade ihr … Sirius … Harry … Remus … und ihr alle … es wisst … und ich hasse euch dafür, dass ihr ihm das Alles antut!"

Molly konnte nicht mehr anders, sie stürzte auf ihr jüngstes Kind und zwang ihr von hinten eine Umarmung auf: „Hör auf das zu sagen, bitte! Ich ertrage das nicht mehr! Du darfst uns nicht hassen!", schluchzte sie herzergreifend an ihrem Hals. Auch Arthur kam zu ihnen und nahm beide in den Arm: „Es tut mir leid, Kind. Es war falsch von uns, ihn zu verurteilen, ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu verteidigen. Aber bitte, verzeih uns! Leider können wir es nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber ich schwöre dir, dass wir alles in unserer Macht tuen werden, damit es Severus wieder besser geht!"

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Black kaum vernehmbar: „Ich war blind vor Sorge, dass er dir was antut, einfach, weil ich schon so viel Scheußliches gesehen habe im Leben … aber natürlich sehe ich jetzt vollkommen ein, dass es mein Fehler war. Und meine Vorwürfe waren vollkommen aus der Luft gegriffen, aber ich kenne es nun mal nicht anders, als mit ihm zu streiten …" Hilflos zog er die Schultern hoch. „Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, verdammt noch einmal!", schrie die junge Mutter ihn an: „und er tat es, im Bewusstsein selbst dabei drauf zu gehen! Aber er war bereit dazu! Und wie dankst du es ihm? Indem du nur das Schlechteste von ihm annimmst …" Enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelnd richtete sie sich an die anderen, die alle mehr als Schuldbewusst dreinschauten: „Er hat sich für uns alle Jahrelang den Arsch aufgerissen und hat alles dafür gegeben und getan um Voldemort zu stürzen! Und wie dankt ihr es ihm alle? Indem ihr die Lügen eines Mannes glaubt, der ihn schon als sie Kinder waren, grundlos und feige immer, zu Mehreren gegen Einen, gemobbt hat … Ihr seid erbärmlich – Alle miteinander", funkelte sie böse in die Runde, obwohl ihre Eltern sie weiterhin umklammert hielten, „gut, wenigstens erkennt ihr endlich wie falsch ihr in Bezug auf ihn gelegen seid! Aber glaubt ihr wirklich es reicht, wenn ihr jetzt reumütig um Verzeihung bittet?"

Auch Lily wollte etwas sagen, aber Ginny fuhr ihr ungehalten über den Mund: „Von dir will ich nichts hören, denn deine Entschuldigungen interessieren mich nicht! Nicht nur, dass du ihn manipuliert hast, damit er sich bereit erklärt, sich zu opfern um deinen Freund zurückzuholen, hast du es nicht für nötig empfunden, danach auch nur einmal zu versuchen, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Er hätte sein Leben für dich gegeben und du kannst ihm nicht einmal danke dafür sagen. Die ganze Zeit hast du lieb getan, nur um ihn dir willig zu machen und dann verlangst du einfach von ihm sich für Sirius zu opfern."

„Du bist unfair, Ginny!

So war das doch gar nicht!

Mutter bat ihn um Hilfe, weil er sich mit dunkler Magie auskennt, aber sie wusste doch nicht, dass er sich im Austausch für Sirius hingeben wollte!", unterbrach Harry sie aufgebracht. „Ach, also wenn er dir gesagt hätte, dass das gefährlich für ihn werden würde, dann hättest du zu ihm gesagt, dass er es nicht tun müsste, denn er sollte sich nicht für wen anderen in Gefahr bringen?! Du dachtest also, etwas, was bis heute noch niemand geschafft hat, ist ganz easy und ihm kann nichts dabei geschehen und nur deswegen, hast du ihn gebeten?", warf das Mädchen der Älteren an den Kopf. Stammelnd verteidigte diese sich: „Na ja, ich war einfach überzeugt, dass er der Einzige ist, der es schaffen konnte, dass sie beide unversehrt wieder kommen. Und als er gesagt, hat, dass er möglicherweise nicht wieder kommen würde, konnte ich es nicht glauben …" „Ha!", trumpfte Rons Schwester auf: „Siehst du, jetzt gibst du es sogar zu, dass er dir gesagt hat, dass er nicht wieder kommen wird und trotzdem hast du darauf bestanden, dass er geht!" „Nein, das stimmt nicht", weinte die geborene Evans: „Er meinte, es könnte sein, dass er nicht wieder kommt – aber ich wusste, dass er wiederkommen würde! Ich war überzeugt von ihm! Und habe nicht im Geringsten auch nur wirklich die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte! Nach allem was ich von ihm gehört hatte, eben wie du selbst sagtest, hat dieser Mann alles getan für die gute Seite. Deshalb war ich überzeugt, dass er es schaffen konnte. Verstehst du das denn nicht?" „Und umgekehrt? Hättest du von Sirius dasselbe verlangt? Wenn Severus verschollen gewesen wäre, hättest du von Sirius verlangt sein Leben zu riskieren, um seines zu retten oder wieso hast du nicht Remus gefragt oder Albus, die sich auch beide super gut auskennen mit dunkler Magie oder am besten alle zusammen?"

Unendlich traurig schälte sie sich aus den nur mehr losen Berührungen ihre Eltern und stand auf, um zu gehen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihrer Familie um: „Es tut mir leid, dass alles so gelaufen ist … ich werde jetzt rauf gehen und sobald Severus wach ist, werden Cosmo, er und ich gehen … wir werden England verlassen … und irgendwo anders ein Leben beginnen … wir werden heiraten … und eine Familie sein … und glücklich werden … ich werde mich immer wieder mal melden und euch wahrscheinlich auch besuchen … aber erst wenn wir irgendwo Fuß gefasst haben …" Harry, der dieses verrückte Mädchen immer noch über alles liebte, wusste, dass wenn sie gehen würden, es aus war mit seiner Hoffnung, doch noch mit ihr zusammen zu kommen und er wusste, dass er der Einzige war, der sie glücklich machen konnte, denn niemand konnte sie so lieben, wie er es tat.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte er sie, bevor sie die Küche verließ.

„Ja!", antwortete sie ohne zu zögern.

„Ihr seid also doch ein Paar?", schüttelte der Auserwählte enttäuscht und traurig seinen Kopf. „Nein, verdammt noch mal! Noch nicht! Aber wir werden es werden! Noch ist meine Liebe für ihn nicht die zwischen Mann und Frau … aber sie wird es werden!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf. Verständnislos schüttelte er sein Haupt: „Wieso? Wenn du ihn nicht als Mann liebst, wieso, verdammt noch einmal willst du ihn dann heiraten?"

**tbc**


	33. Chapter 33 Liebe

**33) Liebe**

„Weil wenn es jemand verdient hat geliebt zu werden, dann dieser Mann da oben!" warf sich die junge Frau innbrünstig in Pose: „Ja, ich weiß, dass er schwierig ist, aber er ist immer bereit alles für andere zu geben und bekommt dafür nie etwas zurück. Das wird sich ab jetzt ändern! Ich werde ihn mit meiner Liebe überhäufen und er wird glücklich werden und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich in meinem Leben schaffe!" Sie war so wunderschön, wie sie voll Leidenschaft vor ihm stand und sich echauffierte. Harry konnte sich nicht halten. Er stürmte auf sie zu und küsste sie mit all seiner Liebe, die er für sie empfand. Anfangs wollte sie sich wehren, doch all ihre Versuche erstarben, als sie seine überstarken Emotionen für sie fühlte. Selbst vollkommen überwältigt klammerte sie sich regelrecht an den Jungen, den auch sie über alles liebte.

Als sie sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich lange tief in die Augen, bis sie hauchte: „Das ändert nichts an meinem Entschluss! Ich will nicht tun, was am besten für mich ist, sondern, dass was am besten für ihn ist! Es tut mir leid …" „Weglaufen ist nicht das Beste für ihn", ergriff Dumbledore das Wort: „Und eine Frau heiraten, die ihn nicht liebt, wie es sich gebührt und die auch er nicht in dieser Art liebt, ist es auch nicht. Verzeih mir." „Aber was soll ich denn tun?", schluchzte sie verzweifelt. Harry nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und drückte sie vorsorglich fest an sich.

„Hilf uns ihm zu helfen!", schlug Albus vor.

~~~SS~~~

Als Severus erwachte, saß Lily an seinem Bett. Es hatte Ginny viel Überwindung gekostet, ihr zu erlauben allein bei ihm zu sein. Denn sie war immer noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, dass diese Frau es gut meinte mit Snape. Aber Harry überredete sie zu einem Spaziergang mit Cosmo und ihm. Der Kleine schlief schnell im Kinderwagen ein und die Beiden sprachen über ihre Träume, Ängste und Wünsche, während sie durch die Nacht schlenderten. Die restlichen Festgäste waren schon gegangen. Die Weasleys lagen in ihren Betten – nicht wirklich schlafend, sondern darüber nachdenkend, was sie heute alles erfahren hatten und was sie dazu tun konnten, um alles zu einem guten Ende bringen zu können – und die geborene Evans saß am Krankenbett ihres ehemals besten Freundes. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und war überzeugt immer noch zu träumen.

Da saß sie. Wunderschön wie eh und je und blickte ihn sorgenvoll an, so als würde er ihr was bedeuten … aber in der Realität war es nicht so … da wollte sie nur was von ihm, da wollte sie nur, dass er Black rettet, egal was mit ihm dabei passieren würde … aber das war jetzt und im Moment egal! Er wollte es genießen, dass sie – auch wenn es nur in seinem Traum war – hier an seinem Bett saß und sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Wie geht es dir?", hörte er ihre wundervolle Stimme sorgend fragen und er erzitterte vor Wohlwollen, dass sie sich nach ihm erkundigte. „Oh bitte, lass mich nie wieder aufwachen!", hauchte er mehr, als er sprach und verzerrte sie regelrecht mit seinem Blick. „Aber was meinst du denn? Du bist doch wach? Severus! Wie fühlst du dich?", kicherte sie mädchenhaft, da sie das Gefühl hatte, er flirtete mit ihr – nicht bedenkend, dass er so etwas nicht tun würde. „Himmlisch", antwortete er leicht schmunzelnd auf Grund ihres Lächelns.

Doch mit einem Mal saß er kerzengerade im Bett und riss geschockt seine Augen auf, denn ganz plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen zurück … na ja, das war übertrieben … er konnte sich nämlich nicht wirklich erinnern was passiert war … er wusste nur noch, dass Sirius ihn gepackt und ihm alles Mögliche an den Kopf geworfen hatte und dass er sich dadurch irgendwie zurückversetzt gefühlt hat in die Situation, wo ihm Gewalt angetan wurde und dann war alles sehr verschwommen und jetzt ist er hier aufgewacht, sauber und in einem Bett, noch im Fuchsbau, würde er meinen.

„Es ist alles gut, Severus, beruhig dich", strich Lily ihm zärtlich über die Brust. Mit aller Gewalt zwang Snape alles ihm Unangenehme in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken und wollte wissen, was passiert ist. Sie hatte jedoch Angst, wie er darauf reagieren könnte, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie alle wussten, was man ihm angetan hatte und deswegen wich sie seiner Frage aus: „Bitte, Severus, zuerst möchte ich mit dir über uns reden … ich weiß einfach nicht wie das passieren konnte … dass wir so aneinander vorbei geredet haben … nie wollte ich, dass du dich für Sirius opferst! … ich habe dich um Hilfe gebeten, weil ich überzeugt war, dass du ihn retten könntest und ihr dann gemeinsam zu mir zurück kommen werdet … wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dich im Austausch angeboten hast, dann hätte ich dich niemals gehen lassen … deshalb, habe ich dich nach allem was passiert war, dann auch gemieden … denn zuerst war ich regelrecht wütend auf dich, weil du mir das antun wolltest und mich dann auch noch mit der Schuld, dafür verantwortlich zu sein zurücklassen wolltest … ich hatte das Gefühl, du müsstest dich bei mir entschuldigen! … na ja und mit der Zeit, wurde ich trauriger, weil du nicht kamst … aber ich traute mich auch nicht zu dir zu gehen, denn ich hatte mittlerweile ein echt schlechtes Gewissen … und mir war bewusst geworden, dass manches, was ich gesagt habe und wie ich es gesagt habe, missverständlich war … aber ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint … sondern ich wollte dich motivieren … aber niemals verlieren … und ich fühlte mich absolut mies … und dann war so viel los … aber na ja, jetzt ist es endlich soweit … bitte, Severus, du musst mir glauben, dass ich dich niemals willentlich in den Tod schicken wollte!"

Mit jedem Wort von ihr wurde sich der Tränkemeister bewusster, dass dies wirklich kein Traum war, auch wenn sie sich so verhielt, wie er es sich erträumte. Er hatte nie bedacht, wie schlecht sie sich wohl fühlen würde, wenn er nicht zurückkäme. Natürlich hatte er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen haben könnte, denn er hatte ja geglaubt, dass sie ihn wissentlich in die Gefahr schickte, nur um Sirius zu retten. „Es tut mir Leid", meinte er deshalb jetzt auch zu ihr: „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun …"

„Wie konntest du nur annehmen, dass ich nicht wollen würde, dass du zurück kommst?", fragte sie jetzt doch, noch immer verständnislos. Aber er zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Severus!", mit diesem Freudenausruf schoss etwas blitzschnell von der Tür an seinen Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Kurz versteifte er sich auf Grund der Nähe, aber Ginnys Geruch in seiner Nase, ließ ihn seine sonst bei anderen natürliche Abneigung gegen Berührung fallen und er zog sie in eine noch festere Umarmung: „Aber, was ist denn, mein Kleines, was hast du denn?"

Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die Frau, die er liebte in den Armen eines anderen sah, aber auch seine Mutter verspürte einen unangenehmen Stich in der Brust, bei diesem Anblick.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", nuschelte sie an seiner Brust. Dann beugte sie sich ein wenig zurück: „Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich? … Oh, es tut mir so schrecklich Leid … ich wollte es nicht … und ich weiß, wir hatten uns gegenseitig versprochen, nicht darüber zu reden, aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen … ach, mein Großer, es tut mir so leid …" Verwirrt betrachtete Severus das schwafelnde Mädchen in seinen Armen. Um zu verhindern, dass er jetzt doch noch erfuhr, dass sie es alle wussten, versuchte Lily die anderen abzulenken: „Es ist schon spät, wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn wir alle schlafen gehen würden?" Sie stand auf und wollte Ginny auch dazu bewegen das Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Nicht bevor mir nicht wer erklärt, was hier los ist", ließ sich Snape vernehmen. Die jüngste Weasley schaute zur geborenen Evans und fragte verblüfft: „Du hast es ihm gar nicht erzählt?" „Nun, nein, es war noch keine Gelegenheit", eröffnete Lily leicht verlegen. „Ich bin anwesend, verdammt noch einmal, also hört auf, so zu tun, als könnte ich euch nicht hören!", stieß der Tränkemeister missmutig aus. Er hasste es so behandelt zu werden. Im Orden taten sie so etwas auch immer wieder – in seiner Anwesenheit über ihn zu reden, als wäre er taub oder dumm oder ein Kleinkind, dass sie nicht versteht.

„Sie dürfen sich nicht aufregen, Sir", flüsterte Harry und blickte ihn intensiv an. Wieso wurde Severus das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er jetzt zu hören bekommen würde. Doch keiner sagte ein weiteres Wort und letztendlich war es auch nicht notwendig, denn langsam begann der Erwachsene eins und eins zusammen zu rechnen und verspannte sich merklich. „Bitte, Severus, stoß mich jetzt nicht von dir!", flehte Ginny, doch sie wurde unbarmherzig von ihm weggedrückt, denn er ertrug ihre Berührung nicht mehr, seit dem ihm gerade klar geworden ist, dass sie alle wussten, was passiert ist, alle die hier im Zimmer waren und alle die in diesem Haus waren und noch so viele mehr.

Er konnte damit nicht umgehen. Er wollte damit auch nicht umgehen. Es war ein Stoß mit einem Messer tief in seinen Rücken. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich für ihn so an. Oh, warum nur, konnte er nicht einfach sterben. Nach Voldemorts Tod, war er so überzeugt, dass endlich alles besser werden würde, aber jetzt …

Hätte Lucius ihm doch nur nicht das Leben gerettet, dann wäre ihm diese erneute Schmach erspart geblieben.

**tbc**


	34. Chapter 34 Konsequenzen

**34) Konsequenzen**

Die letzten zwei Schulwochen waren eine Qual für die Schüler, jedenfalls in den Tränkestunden, denn ihr Lehrer nahm jeden Einzelnen regelrecht auseinander. Er konnte nicht anderes als wild um sich schlagen, um alle so weit wie möglich auf Distanz zu halten und ja niemanden an sich ran zu lassen. Außerhalb seines Unterrichtes redete Severus mit keinem ein Wort, nur mit seinem Sohn, wenn er mit ihm alleine war. Sein Kontakt mit der Mutter seines Kindes fand nur noch statt, wenn sie ihm den Jungen brachte oder wenn sie ihn holte. Sie akzeptierte, wenn auch sehr traurig, dass er Abstand brauchte und respektiert sein Schweigen – immer in der Hoffnung, dass er sie irgendwann wieder an sich ran lassen würde, um ihm zu helfen seinen Weg in diesem neuen Leben nach Voldemort zu finden. Sie bemühte sich ihm Zeit zu lassen und war überzeugt, dass er sich ihr wieder öffnen würde, nach allem was sie schon gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Die Momente mit seinem Nachkommen war die einzige Zeit am Tag, wo der großgewachsene Mann sich wohl fühlte. Er ging dann mit Cosmo auf dem Arm stundenlang auf und ab in seinem Zimmer und redete auf ihn ein. Erzählte ihm seine eigenen unerfüllten Kindheitsträume und malte ihm eine traumhafte Zukunft aus. Mahnte ihn aber auch vor den vielfachen Fallen die einem das Leben stellte acht zu geben und gab ihm gute Ratschläge, wie er dem einen oder anderen Fehler von vornherein aus dem Weg gehen könnte.

Es war ein Abschied auf Raten.

Severus wusste, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn er fortginge … irgendwohin, egal wo hin … und er war überzeugt, dass es für sein Kind wohl das Beste wäre, wenn es in der Obhut seiner Mutter bleiben würde. Harry würde sicher einen guten Vater abgeben. Die Frau die er liebte, wird eine aufopferungsvolle Großmutter werden und was dem Tränkemeister am übelsten Aufstieß, sein Erzfeind aus der Schule wird wahrscheinlich die Rolle des Großvaters übernehmen und er – Severus Snape würde nie wirklich eine relevante Rolle im Leben seines Sohnes spielen.

Seines Sohnes – wenn auch nicht biologisch, aber von Herzen!

Es zerriss ihm das Herz.

Aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht anders vorstellen.

Die Gegenwart der Menschen länger zu ertragen, die sich das Maul darüber zerrissen, was mit ihm geschehen war, erschien ihm einfach absolut unmöglich. Sirius war wahrscheinlich überzeugt, dass es ihm recht geschehe oder nein, der glaubte sicher auch noch, dass so was Abartiges wie Severus auf so was steht und das wohl auch noch geil gefunden hat. Aber vermutlich teilten auch andere diese Meinung, dass er pervers sei und es genossen hätte. Und die, die nicht soweit gingen, dachten sicher trotzdem, dass er es gar nicht anders verdient hätte.

Er wollte sich diesen Menschen nicht stellen, er wollte nicht in ihren Augen ihr Urteil über ihn finden. Oder auch Mitleid – das wäre fast noch schlimmer. In letzter Zeit hatte er, für seine Verhältnisse, mit einigen von ihnen eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Nun ja, dass empfand wahrscheinlich nur er so, weil das Wechseln von mehr als zwei Worte mit ein und derselben Person – außer er war aus irgendeinem Grund dazu gezwungen – ihm schon sehr viel abverlangte und mit einigen seiner Mitstreiter, tat er dies nach der Vernichtung des Bösen manchmal freiwillig. Seit die Sache mit Ginny und Cosmo öffentlich wurde im Orden – die Schüler und der Rest der Welt wusste immer noch nichts von dem Kind – war nach der anfänglichen dicken Luft, so etwas wie Frieden zwischen ihnen entstanden. Und nach Voldemorts Tod hatten sich zarte Bande der Freundschaft begonnen zu knüpfen. Aber mit Black´s Rettung, seinem eigenen und vor allem auch Ginnys Rückzug, und den wilden Spekulationen, die in erster Linie von Sirius ausgingen, aber bei allen auf fruchtbaren Boden fielen, gab es eine Kehrtwende die in seinen Augen unabwendbar war.

Deshalb stand seine Entscheidung nun mehr felsenfest. Er würde dem Ganzen den Rücken kehren! Obwohl allein der Gedanke ihn schier wahnsinnig machte. Sein Kind aufgeben … endlich nach so vielen Jahren des Schreckens, hatte sein Leben einen Sinn bekommen und nun sollte er das Einzige, was zählte hinter sich lassen? Aber er konnte alleine nicht für den Jungen da sein. Er war sowieso kein Paradebeispiel eines Vaters und ohne Mutter und sonstigen Helfern, hätte er auch bis jetzt nichts zustande gebracht. Wenn er irgendwo von neuem beginnen wollte, könnte er sich kaum um seinen Kleinen kümmern und gleichzeitig arbeiten. Und bevor er ihn dann irgendwem anvertraute, denn er nicht kannte, wollte er lieber, dass Cosmo in den führsorglichen Händen seiner Mutter war. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Sohn, wie auch Ginny, unendlich unglücklich wären, wenn sie getrennt voneinander würden. Und er selbst, war ein Wrack – vor allem emotional, aber auch sonst – was konnte er seinem Kind schon bieten … Nichts!

Es ploppte, ein Hauself stellte stumm ein kleines Tablett mit einem Schüsselchen mit Babybrei, einem Fläschchen Milch, herrlich duftenden Tee, einem köstlich ausschauendem Sandwich und der Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Couchtisch ab und verschwand wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. „Na, hungrig, mein Süßer?", fragte er unnötigerweise, da sein Kleiner schon eifrig seine Händchen nach der Nahrung ausstreckte. Er setzte sich auf sein Sofa, platzierte seinen Sohn gut auf seinem Schoß und begann ihn geübt zu füttern. „Hm, lecker, nicht wahr?", sprach er nebenbei, einfach damit seine Stimme ein schöne Erinnerung für den Knirps blieb. „Da hat Twinky sich wieder voll ins Zeug gelegt, oder? Es riecht verführerisch", meinte er und tat, als ob er selbst einen Löffel zu sich nehmen wollte, wurde aber von einem eindeutigen Protest seines Kindes davon abgehalten. Sein Lachen über das Verhalten seines Kleinen, steckte diesen an und der Zwerg klatschte fröhlich, lachend in seine süßen Patschehändchen. Der Brei war schnell im Bauch des jungen Snapes verschwunden und nach einem kurzen Spaziergang durch die Wohnung, bei der Severus ihm ein Bäuerchen entlockte, wechselte er ihm auch die Windel und machte ihn Bettfertig. Anschließend setzten sie sich nochmal gemeinsam aufs Sofa: „So, mein Süßer, jetzt kommt das leckere Fläschchen". Gekonnt legte er sich sein Baby bequem zurecht, damit er gut trinken konnte. Das Fläschchen hielt dieser am Liebsten schon alleine, sodass der Tränkemeister eine Hand frei hatte und zum Tagespropheten griff: „Na dann schauen wir doch mal, was in der Welt so passiert ist, mein Süßer."

Als sein Blick auf die Titelseite traf, verdankte er es nur seiner absoluten Selbstbeherrschung, dass er nicht schockiert aufsprang und Cosmo dabei ungewollt wehtat. Ein Bild von Sirius Black sprang ihm direkt ins Gesicht auf dem er überheblich grinsend in die Kamera blickte und alle paar Sekunden kurz kokett zwinkerte. Darüber prangerte in großen Lettern: „Ich danke Severus Snape dafür, dass er mein Leben rettete!" Normalerweise, wenn der Slytherin seine Zeitung las und der Kleine bei ihm war, las er ihm die Artikel oft laut vor, einfach in einer Tonlage, als sei es ein Kindermärchen – so hatten beide was davon, dachte er sich. Diesmal war er jedoch viel zu aufgewühlt, vom Inhalt des Gelesenen, um so zu handeln, wie immer. In Windeseile überflog er die Zeilen und blätterte auch ins Innere der Abendausgabe, wo noch mehr diesbezüglich drinnen stand. Der Animagus hatte sich doch tatsächlich nicht nur öffentlich – und zwar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – bei ihm für seine „heldenhafte" Rettung bedankt, nein, er hatte sich auch ernsthaft für sein eigenes absolutes Fehlverhalten in seiner Jugend bei ihm entschuldigt. Snape wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Ein Leben lang, hat ihn der Gryffindor, wie den letzten Dreck behandelt, runtergemacht und immer wieder vor allen gedemütigt und auch nachdem er selbst bereit war sich für ihn zu opfern, hat Black ihn im Anschluss verleumdet und Lügen über ihn verbreitet. Und jetzt plötzlich, wendete sich das Verhalten des Erzfeindes und er veröffentlichte eine Entschuldigung, gepaart mit dem Eingeständnis, wie falsch es war, was er als Kind getan hatte, nämlich immer in einer größeren Gruppe den Einzelgänger fertig zu machen. War das ein blöder Scherz? Wollte sein Feind aus Jugendtagen ihm das Leben noch schwerer machen, als es eh schon war? Was bezweckte er damit? Sirius hatte Severus in jedem Wort regelrecht respektvoll behandelt in seinem Interview. So was war der Professor ja schon von Menschen die ihm nicht so negativ gegenüberstanden nicht gewohnt, aber von Black …?

Da Cosmo fertig getrunken hatte, lief er wieder in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab mit dem Kleinen und hing seinen verwirrten Gedanken nach. Als es an der Tür klopfte, krallte er sich regelrecht an sein Kind, als ob jemand ihn ihm entreißen wollte. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht hergeben!

Was sollte er tun?

Irgendjemand war hinter dem Holz und wollte was von ihm. In ein paar Tagen würde er sich von seinem Baby trennen müssen und jetzt gönnten sie ihm nicht einmal die letzten ruhigen Momente mit ihm. Wahrscheinlich wollte Albus wieder schlichten oder Remus sich entschuldigen oder Harry auf Verständnis pochen oder Draco für ihn da sein oder einer von ihnen mit ihm über die Reportage reden, aber er wollte nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und sich in Frieden von seinem Erstgeborenen verabschieden.

Toc, toc, toc … unbarmherzig hämmerte das Geräusch in seinem Kopf.

Cosmo war mittlerweile in seinen Händen eingeschlafen, also küsste er sein Kind auf die Stirn und legte es in sein Bettchen. Er würde die Tür öffnen, um zu verhindern, dass das nervige, klackernde Geräusch seinen Sohn weckte, aber er würde Dumbledore oder wem auch immer unmissverständlich klar machen, dass er keine Konversation wünschte und dann würde auch er schlafen gehen.

Jedoch kam Erstens immer alles anders und Zweitens als man denkt.

Als er sich innerlich endlich so im Griff hatte, dass er die Türe öffnen konnte, stockte er für eine Sekunde, denn mit ihr hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie sie so da stand in diesem wunderschönen weißen Sommerkleid, dass ihre roten, langen, glatten Haare noch mehr zum Strahlen brachte und ihn etwas schüchtern anblickte, ließ ihn unbemerkt und vor allem ungewollt den Atem anhalten und sein Herz schneller schlagen.

**tbc**


	35. Chapter 35 Wie soll es weitergehen?

**A/N: **Endspurt! Das ist das letzte Kapitel – dann folgt nur noch der Epilog …  
Danke an alle die mir Feedback gegeben haben und empfehlt mich doch bitte weiter, damit ich so vielleicht noch von anderen ein Review bekommen kann ^^

**35) Wie soll es weitergehen?**

Warum tat diese Schönheit ihm das nur an? Warum quälte sie ihn so? Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht in Frieden lassen?

„Darf ich rein kommen, Severus?", hauchte die Gryffindor fragend. „Würdest du es nicht tun, wenn ich verneine?" stellte der Slytherin genervt die Gegenfrage, ohne auch nur einen Funken seiner inneren Konfusion preiszugeben. Um dem Vorzubeugen, dass er sie nicht rein ließ, schob sie sich flink an ihm vorbei in seine Gemächer. Tief durchatmend schloss er resigniert die Tür und versuchte sich mental darauf vorzubereiten, was jetzt wohl kommen würde, aber er konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen – denn er wusste wirklich nicht, was sie jetzt noch von ihm wollte? Er war so froh gewesen, dass Ginny und Lily, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Unermüdlichen, wenigstens seinen Wunsch, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, respektiert hatten – na ja, bis eben, jedenfalls …

Um gar nicht erst eine peinliche Stille eintreten zu lassen, schritt er zu seiner kleinen Bar und sprach sie an, ohne sie dabei anzusehen, denn er fürchtete schwach zu werden, wenn er diese wunderschöne Frau betrachtete: „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. In ein paar Tagen bin ich weg und ihr könnt mich aus euren Leben streichen." Daraufhin prostete er ihr in der Luft zu und schüttete sich den kostbaren Whiskey, ein 40-jähriger Highland Park, ohne ihn zu genießen, hinter die Binde. Lucius würde mich köpfen, wenn er sehen würde, wie undankbar ich mit seinem Geschenk umgehe, dachte er noch bei sich, als ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken zog.

„Was? Wieso? Wohin willst du?" erkundigte die Rothaarige sich verwirrt.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau … aber, Cosmo ist bei euch in besten Händen und ich denke es ist für alle das Beste, wenn ich irgendwo hin gehen, weit weg … wo ich vielleicht wirklich eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang habe …", sinnierte er, mehr zu sich selbst sprechend, als zu der Frau, die ihm so viel bedeutete. „Dann nimm mich mit!", stieß diese emotional aus, überwand die Strecke von vor dem Kamin, wo sie unschlüssig stehen geblieben war, bis zu ihm an der Bar und warf sich ihm an den Hals. Mit einer unglaublichen Kraft presste sich dieses kleine Wesen an ihn, als würde ihr Leben davon abhängen.

Er konnte gar nicht anders als diese Umarmung wieder zurück zu geben – zu lange hatte er davon geträumt. Seine Lily in seinen Armen! Auch er drückte sie an sich als könne er nicht existieren ohne ihren Halt. Weg waren alle guten Vorsätze, sich nie wieder emotional an wen zu binden. Nie mehr wieder jemandem zu zeigen, was er empfand. Nie mehr jemanden nahe genug an sich ran zu lassen. Sie war alles was er je wollte! Und scheinbar – aus ihm vollkommen unerfindlichen Gründen – wollte sie ihn auch?! … Obwohl sie wusste was ihm passiert ist, dass er beschmutzt war – denn so fühlte er sich … diese Männer haben ihn beschmutzt! Sie wusste, dass er schwach war – denn er konnte sich nicht wehren … und doch wollte sie ihn?

Oder träumte er? War er vielleicht mit Cosmo zusammen eingeschlafen? Das, was hier geschah, konnte doch unmöglich war sein, oder?

„Bitte, Severus, verlass mich nicht!", flüsterte sie – kaum hörbar ihre vor Angst krächzende Stimme an seiner Brust. Seine Knie wurden weich bei dem Gefühl, dass dies in ihm auslöste. Ganz sachte löste er sich ein wenig von ihr – was sie nur wiederwillig zuließ – nur so weit, dass er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Es spiegelten sich einige Emotionen darin wieder. Eindeutig Angst – Angst ihn zu verlieren, Freude – Freude in seinen Armen zu liegen, Zorn – Zorn, dass er sie verlassen wollte, Geborgenheit und Liebe … ja, er spürte es ganz genau, dass war Liebe, was er da sah … aber wie konnte das sein? Sie liebte ihn doch nicht. Er liebte sie – aber nicht umgekehrt …

Was geschah hier? Sie kam seinem Gesicht immer näher. Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen. Stellte sich extra auf Zehenspitzen. Sie wollte ihn küssen. Ihre Lippen berührten ihn schon fast. Er müsste ihr ein bisschen entgegenkommen, denn sonst würde sie es nicht schaffen. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte es – aber er wollte es auch nicht … Immerhin wusste sie, was man ihm angetan hatte und er fühlte sich aus diesem Grund vor ihr gedemütigt und immerhin war sie James Potters Frau – ähm Witwe … und sie hatte Sirius Lügen über ihn geglaubt … und … sein Körper gehorchte nicht seinem Verstand, der ihm sagte, es wäre ein Fehler … sein Körper gehorchte seinem Herzen, das schrie: „JAAAAAAA!" und „ENDLICH!"

Ganz langsam, fast in Zeitluppe überwand er die kurze Distanz die noch fehlte, damit ihre Lippen sich berührten. Sie küssten sich. Es war ein ganz anderer Kuss, als der Verzweifelte im Ministerium – wo er dachte, er würde sich von ihr für immer verabschieden. Er war nicht minder leidenschaftlich, aber weit aus zärtlicher und liebevoller. Beide legten sie all ihre Gefühle füreinander hinein. Sie hingen aneinander wie zwei Ertrinkende, die um ihr Leben fürchteten, sollten sie sich voneinander lösen. Irgendwann ganz ohne ihr bewusstes zutun vertiefte sich der Kuss so sehr, dass sie beide mehr oder weniger kurz vor einem Orgasmus standen. Als ihre Lippen sich voneinander trennten, waren beide aufgewühlt und auch leicht peinlich berührt. Sie setzten sich nebeneinander aufs Sofa.

„Und jetzt?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen: „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" „Wie willst du, dass es weitergeht?", fragte er sie direkt, ihr nun tief in die Augen schauend, um zu erfahren, was sie wirklich wollte, denn er fürchtete sich davor jetzt einen Fehler zu machen. „Ich weiß es nicht genau … ich weiß, was ich nicht will! Dich verlieren – das will ich auf keinen Fall. Harry verlieren auch nicht. Also will ich eigentlich nicht weg von hier. Weil ich auch Sirius und Remus und Tonks, die ich in letzter Zeit sehr lieb gewonnen habe, nicht verlieren will. Aber wenn es für dich wirklich undenkbar ist, hier zu bleiben, dann schätze ich, dass ich es schaffen könnte, mit dir zu gehen, wenn ich immer wieder einmal auf Besuch herkommen kann … aber lieber würde ich bleiben … und mir hier mit dir gemeinsam ein Leben aufbauen. Mit dir und den Anderen, die mir was bedeuten", meinte sie ehrlich überlegend – denn bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch keine wirklichen Gedanken gemacht, wie ihre Zukunft ausschauen sollte. Sie wollte sich mit ihm versöhnen! Sie wollte wissen, was aus ihnen werden konnte, nach dem Kuss im Raum mit dem Vorhang. Sie wollte wieder so einen Kuss spüren. Immer und immer wieder – wenn es nach ihr ging. Aber mehr hatte sie sich zu der Situation nicht überlegt, bis jetzt.

„Aber bevor wir weiter überlegen, was geschehen soll, will ich mich schon wieder bei dir Entschuldigen. Und ich hoffe es ist endlich das letzte Mal – weil ich hoffe, dass ich nie wieder etwas tun werde, was du mir verzeihen musst! Es tut mir so leid, dass ich, die es ja im Herzen besser wusste, trotzdem Sirius nicht den Mund verboten habe. Auch wenn ich ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt habe, habe ich mich nicht eingemischt, als sie alle immer wieder herumdiskutierten. Ich dachte, es würde sich irgendwann, so zu sagen, von selbst lösen, das Problem, indem sie dich irgendwann mit ihren Vorwürfen konfrontieren würden und du dich verteidigen könntest und alles würde sich aufklären. Ich weiß, dass das schon nicht mehr naiv, sondern einfach nur dumm war. Verzeih´ mir bitte! Ich war einfach so abgelenkt, durch die Freude meinen Sohn wieder zu haben, dass ich alles andere mehr oder weniger ausgeblendet habe – aber das soll keine billige Rechtfertigung sein. Es war falsch. Und nicht nur ich habe das eingesehen! Auch die anderen – allen voran Sirius." Während dieser Worte blickte sie sich kurz um und als ihre Augen auf die Zeitung fielen, fragte sie: „Hast du es schon gelesen?"

Er hatte seine übliche kalte Maske aufgesetzt – denn er wusste immer noch nicht, was er wirklich davon halten sollte und konnte – und nickte ihr kurz, fast unbemerkt zu. „Er meint es ernst! Das musst du glauben. Albus hat viel mit ihm und uns allen geredet", versicherte sie ihm und als sie merkte, dass er sich versteifte, sprach sie schnell weiter, „nicht davon – davon reden wir nicht und werden wir auch NIE! Nein, er hat uns einfach klar gemacht, was wir alle, jeder von uns – ihm mit eingeschlossen – falsch gemacht hat. Wie unfair die einen waren, wie feig die anderen, wie verbohrt alle zusammen … Bitte, Severus, gib uns, gib mir, noch eine Chance", hauchte sie gegen Ende fast ängstlich vor seiner Antwort – denn, wenn sie ehrlich war, würde sie es verstehen, wenn er nicht wollte, denn sie alle hatten sich abscheulich benommen.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, presste er erneut seinen Mund auf ihren. Denn auch er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein. Er wollte sie. Er wollte sie so sehr. Dass er jetzt und hier bereit war, alles auf sich zu nehmen was notwendig war, um das zu erreichen. Ja – sie hatte ihn einst verstoßen, nachdem er sie beleidigt hatte und da sie ihm nicht vergeben wollte und er verzweifelt war und aus vielen anderen Gründen heraus, hatte er dann den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen. Aber das haben sie sich gegenseitig verziehen und er hat seine Fehler gesühnt – mehr als einmal! Und sie im Grunde genommen genauso, denn es war eine mehr als harte „Strafe" so lange in Einsamkeit und Ungewissheit, getrennt von seinen Liebsten zu existieren, ohne zu wissen, wie es ihrem Sohn ging. Ja – sie haben aneinander vorbei geredet, was ihn fast sein Leben gekostet hat. Aber letztendlich hatte sie bekommen, was sie wollte, Sirius und Severus lebten. Und auch diesbezüglich haben sie sich vergeben, was es zu vergeben gab. Auch wenn er es im Nachhinein und bei genauerer Überlegung, nicht fair von ihr gefunden hat, dass sie ihm auch noch ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden wollte, weil er bereit war sich auf ihr Bitten hin für ihren Freund, seinen Feind, zu opfern. Aber sie haben auch in dieser Sache ihre Entschuldigungen, einer vom anderen, angenommen. Ja – sie waren erneut aneinander geraten und er hatte es ihr in seinem Inneren echt übel genommen, dass sie ihm nicht, als sie beide alleine waren, gestanden hatte, was geschehen war, denn es wäre im weitaus lieber gewesen, es im ersten Moment nur mit ihr zu tun zu haben, als er realisiert hatte, dass alle die da waren alles wissen … und vor allem wer alles, alles wusste. Aber auch nach dem Desaster im Fuchsbau, haben sie sich soeben versöhnt und jetzt wo sie endlich zu einander gefunden hatten, war er nicht mehr bereit sie gehen zu lassen – niemals wieder! Sie hatten noch einen weiten und schweren Weg vor sich – aber sie würden ihn gemeinsam meistern, davon war er überzeugt! Endlich war es soweit. Endlich waren sie zusammen. Endlich konnte sie nichts mehr trennen. Komme was da wolle!

Sie stöhnte in seinen Kuss hinein, was ihn fast wieder so weit brachte, einfach hemmungslos über sie herzufallen – aber das wollte er nicht. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass ihr erstes Mal so war. Er wollte nichts Unüberlegtes tun. Vor allem wollte er das Richtige tun. Also trennte er sich schweren Herzens wieder von ihr. Vollkommen benommen blickte sie ihn aus lustverhangenen Augen an, nicht verstehend, warum sie nicht schon längst mit einander vereint waren – intimer als nur mit den Lippen …

Um Fassung ringend, keuchte er: „Bitte … wir müssen uns … beruhigen … so soll es nicht sein … ich will nicht … dass wir wie hirntote, hormongesteuerte Teenies übereinander herfallen …" „Nicht?", fragte sie atemlos, immer noch nicht kapierend, was um sie herum geschah. Bei ihrem etwas entgeisterten Blick, musste er unwillkürlich lächeln: „Nein, Lily", nahm er sie wieder fest in seine Arme, damit sie beide zur Ruhe kamen: „Ich will dich! Über alles! Aber nicht so. Ich möchte, dass wir das Richtige machen. Das was da zwischen uns ist … ich mein … ich will einfach nichts überstürzen. Ich will nicht einfach Sex mit dir haben … ich will Liebe machen und zwar, weil wir uns lieben und unser Leben miteinander verbringen wollen. Bis ans Ende." In einer flüssigen Bewegung löste er sich von ihr und glitt elegant vor ihr auf die Knie: „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt überstürzt wirkt und unbedacht, aber das ist es nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Das ist das, was ich schon immer machen wollte. Seit dem ich dich kenne, weiß ich, dass du die Eine bist. Die Jenigewelche! Die, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will. Nie wollte ich etwas anderes. Das Schicksal hat es aber in erster Instanz scheinbar nicht so gewollt. Aber ich denke, die Tatsache, dass wir hier und jetzt eine zweite Chance bekommen, kann nur das Eine bedeuten. Nämlich, dass wir zusammen gehören! Lily, ich liebe dich, seit dem ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Auch wenn mir das damals als Kind so natürlich noch nicht bewusst war und als ich es verstand, war es leider zu spät … aber jetzt, jetzt ist der Richtige Zeitpunkt. Willst du mich heiraten?"

In dem Moment wo er vor ihr kniete, hatte sie aufgehört zu atmen – zu denken. Sie wusste natürlich sofort, was das werden sollte! Sie hörte jedes Wort. Sie achtete genau auf alles was er sagte. Sie saugte es regelrecht in sich auf. Er liebte sie! Schon immer. Das wusste sie eigentlich. Sie hatte es schon immer gespürt. Sie hatte es früher nicht verstanden. Und vor allem hatte sie es früher nicht erwidert. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er sie geliebt hat. Sie hatte ihn in aller Freundschaft geliebt. Aber jetzt … jetzt hatte sich das gewandelt. Die vielen Gespräche die sie führten, noch vor der Aktion mit Sirius, hatten es bewirkt, ohne, dass sie es bemerkte. Und der Kuss – der war auf jeden Fall ausschlaggebend. Auch wenn sie da immer noch nicht konkret wusste, dass sie ihn liebte. Aber jetzt, jetzt wusste sie es. Sie liebte diesen Mann, der vor ihr kniete. Und zwar nicht wie einen Freund, nein, sondern wie einen Mann – wie ihren Mann. Ja, sie wollte ihn zum Mann.

Seine schwarzen, wunderschönen Augen starten sie mittleiweile mit einer Intensität an, die sie erbeben ließ. Er hatte so schöne Augen. Und sie konnte so viel Gefühl in ihnen erkennen. So viel Liebe. Und da war noch etwas – sie wusste nicht genau was, aber da war noch etwas … etwas das scheinbar immer stärker wurde, denn sie konnte sehen wie es in seinen Seelenspiegel anwuchs. Es war … es war Angst … aber wovor fürchtete sich ihr baldiger Ehemann denn bloß so? Die Angst wandelte sich langsam in Traurigkeit. Wieso bloß? Die Tatsache, dass sie bald heiraten werden, müsste ihn doch erfreuen, oder etwa nicht? Warum strahlt er nicht vor Glück? Warum führt er keine Freudentänze auf? Warum umarmte und küsste er sie nicht vor Freude, dass sie „Ja" gesagt hat?

Vielleicht, weil sie es noch gar nicht ausgesprochen hat? – fragte sie sich … „JAAAA!" schrie sie bei dieser plötzlichen Erkenntnis und schlug sich mit beiden Händen auf den Mund vor Schreck, es könnte zu spät sein. Vielleicht hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Vielleicht hatte sie zu lange gewartet? Vielleicht wollte er nicht mit jemand verheiratet sein, der nicht wusste was er wollte? Aber sie wusste es ja! Sie wollte ihn! Sie wollte seine Frau sein! Sie war doch nur etwas sprachlos …

Seine wunderschönen, schwarzen Augen starten sie so traurig an. Immer noch. Oder? Moment mal … nein. Der traurige Blick wandelte sich – zuerst in einen Erstaunten und dann in einen Erfreuten. Seine Auge glühten, während er ihr noch einmal beteuerte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen.

**tbc**


	36. Chapter 36 Epilog

**A/N: **Heute findet diese Geschichte hier ein Ende. Sie wird demnächst komplett überarbeitet – weil teilweise immer noch Fehler gefunden wurden, aber auch weil ich ein paar Anregungen von treuen Reviewern eingebaut habe. Also das Kapitel 15 beispielshalber wird in einer erweiterten Form gepostet werden, da **Wolfchen** (auf einer anderen Seite) meinte, sie hätte gerne gewusst was die Streiter des Lichtes wirklich erleben, während sie Schwarze Magie anwenden.

Ich danke allen die mir Feedback gegeben haben und bitte euch, wenn euch die FF gefallen hat, dann empfehlt sie doch bitte weiter – danke :)

Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!  
Man liest sich,  
severinalupin

**Warnung: **Kitschalarm

**36) Epilog – Die Hochzeit**

Der Bräutigam raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare: „Und wenn sie nicht kommt?" „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Sie liebt dich – über alles. Ich kann es zwar nicht nachvollziehen, aber es ist so und es soll so sein und ihr werdet heute heiraten! Endlich!", meinte Harry leicht spöttisch. Der siebenjährige Cosmo trat vor den Spiegel und begutachtete seinen schönen neuen Anzug.

„Ja Mann, du hast vollkommen recht, es war jetzt echt schon Zeit!" meinte Severus sich an den Kasten lehnend.

~~~SS~~~

Zeitgleich in einem anderen Raum lief die Braut nervös auf und ab. Blieb kurz vor dem Spiegel stehen und betrachtete sich. Nur um dann wieder verzweifelt weiter herum zu tigern und an ihren Haaren rum zu zupfen und rum zu heulen: „Ich sehe schrecklich aus! Er wird mich nie heiraten wollen. Oh, nein!"

Eine, eindeutig schwangere, Ginny hielt sie an den Schultern fest und drehte sie zu sich um. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihr über die Oberarme bis sie ihre Hände in ihren hielt und meinte ehrlich: „Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden! Du bist wunderschön und der arrogante Gockel kann froh sein, dass er dich bekommt!"

~~~SS~~~

Nach einiger Zeit befanden sich alle am See. Die Hochzeit fand auf Hogwarts statt und Albus wird die Trauung vollziehen. Viele – immens viele – Gäste saßen oder standen in Erwartung der Braut herum und tuschelten, wie süß die zwei zirka dreijährige Mädchen waren, die jetzt einen Weg durch sie hindurch bahnten und Blumenblätter streuten. Molly schnäuzte sich lautstark. Aber es war nicht ihr Mann, der sie umarmte, um ihr Halt zu geben, sondern die Zwillinge. Arthur kam nämlich gerade stolz mit der Braut, hinter den entzückenden kleinen Mädchen, würdevoll daher geschritten. Da ihr eigener Vater schon gestorben war, hatte sie den vielfachen Familienvater gebeten, sie als Braut in die Ehe zu übergeben und er hatte nur allzu bereitwillig zugestimmt es zu tun.

Vor fünf Jahren war es ihm schon vergönnt gewesen seine Tochter in die Ehe mit Harry zu übergeben und er hatte es mit Freude getan. Sie führten eine glückliche Ehe und haben ihm schon zwei Enkelkinder geschenkt und es waren gerade noch zwei unterwegs – Ginny erwartete Zwillinge. Der Ältere hieß James Sirius und saß bei der Hochschwangeren am Schoß. Die Jüngere hieß Lily Luna und war eines der Blumenmädchen.

Albus stand bei der großen Eiche am See. Neben ihm standen Harry, Draco, Severus und Cosmo – zwei von ihnen als Trauzeuge, einer als Bräutigam und einer als Ringträger – und blickten atemlos auf die wunderhübsche Braut, die wie auf Wolken zu ihnen geschwebt kam, am Arm des Weasleyoberhauptes. Dumbledore strahlte mit dem Brautpaar um die Wette, als sie endlich zusammen vor ihm standen und begann: „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy im heiligen Bund der Ehe miteinander zu vereinen …"

Es war eine traumhafte Zeremonie. Cosmo waltete seines Amtes und übergab, hocherhobenen Hauptes und sehr stolz auf seine Aufgabe, dem Brautpaar im richtigen Moment die Ringe, auf einem kleinen Polster liegend.

Draco liebte diesen wundervollen Lockenkopf so sehr, der jetzt endlich bereit war, seine Frau zu werden. Der Blonde hatte lange um die Gunst seiner Braut gekämpft und sie hatte tatsächlich etwas länger gebraucht um einzusehen, dass sie ihn doch lieben könnte … aber jetzt endlich war es soweit. Sie machten es endlich offiziell! Er erinnerte sich an das letzte Gespräch, was sie hatten, als es um das Thema ging. „Ich liebe dich Hermine und ich weiß, respektiere und akzeptiere die Tatsache, dass du neben mir auch immer Ron lieben wirst. Deshalb ist das jetzt echt kein Grund, meiner Bitte, mich zu heiraten schon wieder was entgegen zu bringen." „Aber irgendwie fühle ich mich als würde ich ihn verraten, wenn ich zustimme. Und gleichzeitig, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los dich zu hintergehen, wenn ich ihm immer noch nachweine", antwortete sie verzweifelt. „Aber Schatz, du hast doch meinen Rat befolgt und mit Molly und Arthur über uns geredet, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich liebevoll und erntete ein Nicken: „Und was haben die Beiden gesagt?" „Das weißt du doch", murmelte sie: „Sie haben uns ihren Segen gegeben und sie meinten, dass sie sich für uns freuen würden. Und auf meine Bedenken Ron gegenüber, meinten sie, ich solle mir mein Leben nicht verbauen, weil er gestorben ist. Ich lebe und ich soll mein Leben genießen und vor allem soll ich das Glück, noch mal die Liebe gefunden zu haben, nicht leichtfertig wegschmeißen. Sie sind auch überzeugt, dass Ron das nicht wollen würde. Er würde wollen, dass ich glücklich werde." „Eben, mein Schatz – meine Worte! Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass er wollen würde, dass du, da du mit ihm nicht glücklich werden kannst, weil er nicht mehr da ist, mit wem anderen glücklich wirst. Na ja, auch wenn er, wahrscheinlich mit deiner Wahl nicht so ganz zufrieden wäre – denke ich halt mal", zwinkerte er ihr grinsend zu: „Würde er dich doch dazu ermuntern, denn er würde sehen können wie sehr ich dich liebe und er würde wissen, dass ich dich glücklich machen kann!", nahm er sie zärtlich in den Arm.

„Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn ich unseren ersten Sohn nach ihm benennen möchte?", erkundigte sie sich etwas ängstlich im Flüsterton an seine Brust gedrückt. „Hm?", überlegte er: „Ronald Malfoy … klingt gut, finde ich! Ich würde Ronald Quidditsch spielen beibringen und alles daran setzen ihn früh genug, gut genug zu beeinflussen, dass er ja nach Slytherin kommt und ich würde ihn lieben und stolz auf ihn sein – ja sogar, wenn du ihn so korrumpierst, dass er nach Gryffindor kommt … ja, so würde ich mich fühlen, denke ich!" Seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Als sie sich etwas von ihm löste und anstrahlte, konnte er nicht anders, als sie küssen. „Aber, wir müssen ihn Ronald rufen, schon allein, damit es nicht zu Verwechslungen kommt", meinte er, nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben, nachdenklich. „Wieso, was meinst du?", wollte sie verwirrt wissen. „Na, Harry hat mir gerade erst erzählt, dass sie wieder Nachwuchs erwarten. Zwillinge! Beides Jungen und sie wollen sie Ron und Charly nennen."

Irgendwann beim gemeinsamen Essen – lange nachdem sich Hermine und Draco ihr „Ja" gegeben haben – nahm Lily Severus Hand in seine und flüsterte: „Ich bin froh, dass wir uns damals für eine kleine Feier, nur im Beisein der Familie und der engsten Freunde entschieden haben." Anschließend küsste sie ihn kurz. „Wähhh, das ist eklig, hört auf damit", protestierte ihre Tochter Eileen – das andere Blumenmädchen von vorhin: „Ihr seid doch schon viel zu alt um euch zu küssen!" Sie war es halt einfach nicht gewohnt, dass ihre Eltern so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit oder auch zu Hause, vor ihr, taten – denn ihr Vater war nun mal sehr konservativ und meinte Zärtlichkeiten jeder Art zwischen einem Ehepaar sind Intim und Privat und nicht für fremde Augen bestimmt. Aber hin und wieder nahm sie die Initiative in die Hand und er wehrte sich nicht wirklich dagegen …

„Herr Direktor, kommen sie bitte, für ein paar Fotos? Bevor die Sonne ganz unter geht", rief in dem Moment der Haus und Hof Photograph, bevor Snape seiner Tochter noch die Leviten lesen konnte für ihr Frechheit. „Oh, wie ich diesen ganzen Klimbim hasse", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige, während er aufstand und zu den Anderen trat für die Fotos. Ja, er war im regulären Schuljahr nach Voldemorts Vernichtung zum rechtmäßigen Schulleiter von Hogwarts geworden, da Dumbledore sich von diesem Posten zurückgezogen hatte, um neuer Minister der Zaubererwelt zu werden und zu helfen eine neue, bessere Welt aufzubauen. Seine damals frischangetraute Ehefrau half anfangs Madam Pince in der Bibliothek und studierte dieses Fach nebenbei, um mittlerweile selbst die Bibliothekarin an der Schule zu sein. Ein Job den sie liebte. Denn – im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann – liebte sie es mit Jugendlichen zu arbeiten und sie liebte Bücher und sie liebte Hogwarts – aber vor allem liebte sie den Direktor der Schule und freute sich so mit ihm gemeinsam – und mittlerweile auch mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter – auf dem Schulgelände leben zu können. Auch Cosmo lebte im Schloss.

Im Laufe der Jahre kehrten einige zurück. Hermine war seit kurzem die neue Zaubertrankprofessorin. Ihr jetziger Ehemann war Geschäftsmann, wie sein Vater, aber sie mussten keine Fernbeziehung führen, da Severus es eingeführt hatte, dass nicht alle Lehrer ständig an der Schule leben mussten, sondern nur genug, um alles gut am Laufen zu halten. Sie jedoch kam in der Früh, unterrichtete und ging heim – ab jetzt heim zu ihrem Liebsten.

Harry war schon seit längerem der Lehrer für Flugkunst und Quidditsch. Seine Frau hatte in der Zwischenzeit Medizin studiert und seit einiger Zeit die Krankenstation von Poppy übernommen. Eine weitere Neuerung war, dass wenn beide Eltern in der Schule unterrichteten und lebten, eventuelle Kinder, die vorhanden waren, mit ihnen auf Hogwarts leben durften. Aber ohne Molly die eine aufopferungsvolle Oma war, hätten beide Familie und Kariere nie so gut meistern können – aber es war genau das was die damals so leidende Mutter, die zwei Söhne im Krieg verloren hatte, brauchte … eine Aufgabe, in der sie voll und ganz aufging. Und ihre Enkelkinder Cosmo, James und Lily hielten sie so auf Trab, dass sie wirklich wieder Freude empfinden konnte und sie war ihrer Familie so dankbar, dass sie immer für sie da waren. Auch Arthur war ein Opa mit Leib und Seele. Das Ehepaar war noch dazu zu einer Art Ersatzeltern für Hermine geworden, da diese ihre Leiblichen bei einem tragischen Autounfall kurz nach Riddles Tod verloren hatte.

Luna, die Neville geheiratet hat, lehrte Wahrsagerei und ihr Mann Kräuterkunde.

Ja, sogar Sirius würde ab nächstes Jahr Professor in Hogwarts sein und zwar löste er Filius Flitwick ab, der in seine wohlverdiente Pension ging. Darüber war Severus nur wenig begeistert – sie waren zwar schon lange keine Feinde mehr, aber Freunde würden sie wohl auch nie werden! Es kam nie zu einer großen Aussprache oder so zwischen den beiden. Beim ersten Mal, als sie sich wieder sahen, nach den dramatischen Ereignissen bei Mollys Geburtstag und Blackes Stellungname im Tagespropheten, blickten sie sich ernst an, Severus nickte kurz, um zu signalisieren, dass er die Entschuldigung annahm. Daraufhin bot der Animagus dem Tränkemeister noch die Hand an, um es zu besiegeln. Nach anfänglichem Zögern, ergriff der Slytherin diese. Trotzdem sind sie nie richtig warm miteinander geworden – aber das erwartete eigentlich auch niemand. Aber die Professoren Lupin und alle anderen freuten sich ungemein den alten Rumtreiber wieder ständig in der Nähe zu haben.

Cosmo war offiziell tatsächlich als Sohn von Ginny und Harry eingetragen und Snape war, als Mann von Harrys Mutter daher auf dem Papier der Großvater des Jungen, der einige Monate in seinem Körper herangewachsen ist. Es war eine gute Lösung, um das Leben des Jungen so normal wie möglich verlaufen zu lassen. Severus verbrachte sehr viel Zeit mit seinem Enkel. Zusätzlich war er auch der Pate von ihm und somit ja auch offiziell eine Art zweiter Vater. Der Junge liebte ihn heiß und schlief auch oft bei ihnen. Seine Frau hatte ihm auch tatsächlich ein eigenes Kind geschenkt. Seine Tochter Eileen. Die beiden Kinder waren, neben seiner Frau, sein Lebensinhalt!

Es wurde nie wieder ein Wort darüber verloren wie der Junge gezeugt wurde oder was damals alles passiert ist. Der Tränkemeister hatte gelernt damit zu leben, dass viele es wussten. Seine Frau hatte ihm dabei geholfen. Sie hatte ihm auch geholfen mit all seinen Traumata fertig zu werden oder sich zu arrangieren. Das unreife, wenn auch erwachsene, Mädchen von einst war zu einer starken Frau geworden, die ihm eine große Stütze war und er liebte sie noch so viel mehr, als am ersten Tag.

„Du wolltest eigentlich nie Kinder, nicht wahr?", fragte Lily ihn gerade, während sie zu einem Walzer tanzten auf Dracos Hochzeit. „Na ja, so wie mein Leben früher war, nein, wollte ich keine Kinder … aber … jetzt …", ließ er seine Antwort offen, ihr ins Haar murmelnd. „Ja? Was ist jetzt?", erkundigte sie sich weiter, während er ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken sandte mit seinem tiefen Bariton – was er ganz genau wusste. „Hmm … also jetzt … mit dir an meiner Seite … also mit dir als Mutter meiner Kinder, könnte ich noch 100 haben", drückte er sie liebevoll an sich. „Autsch … also, dass wäre dann doch etwas viel. Pfff, ich meine 100 Schwangerschaften und vor allem 100 Geburten – nein, das schaffe ich nicht … aber was hältst du vorläufig mal von zwei?", erkundigte sie sich unschuldig. „Du möchtest Eileen also gern ein Geschwisterchen schenken? Hm? Also, meinetwegen gerne! Wenn du möchtest können wir direkt gehen und uns an die Arbeit machen. Lass uns Eileen suchen und endlich von hier verschwinden und ein Baby machen!", grinste er sie verschmitzt an.

„Also eigentlich versuche ich dir gerade schonend beizubringen, dass wir das schon geschafft haben … wobei ich nichts dagegen habe, wenn wir trotzdem jetzt endlich hier verschwinden, um uns zu lieben, meinetwegen die ganze Nacht!", hauchte sie ihm verführerisch ins Ohr und blies ihm absichtlich dabei über eine besonders empfindlich Stelle. Kurzweilig etwas abgelenkt dadurch, brauchte er etwas länger um den Inhalt ihrer Worte zu verstehen, bis er plötzlich im Tanzen inne hielt und sie konkret fragte: „Heißt das, wir bekommen noch ein Kind?"

Strahlend nickt sie und er küsste sie innig, um ihr seine Freude auszudrücken.

**FIN**


End file.
